Naruto: RPG Life Sucks
by Elias Edge
Summary: Dying kind of sucks. Endless black pool or nothing, no one to talk to, and big white font asking if you wanted to return to the main menu. Maybe he should have learned more than two techniques? And what the hell is a "Perk"?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: We all know, this has been done quite often, not like any fic is any original, ever. Not anymore. But me and a friend of mine had an idea and planned, and planned, and planned a bit more… and well, then we decided each wrote his own version while using the same ideas - Bonus Bosses, Achievements, Perks and Skills, and not having him win every fight easily due to game mechanics.

I like to play Souls games, btw.

Maybe some stuff will surprise you, I certainly hope so.

Chapter 1

Naruto - RPG Life Sucks

Chapter 1: "What do you mean I can't have my Rasengan, asshole?!"

—

Naruto's life was over. Quite literally, no sudden revivals, no random moments of "awesome power saves you", just a failure and loss. He wasn't skilled enough.

'Hmmmm…' Naruto thought, 'afterlife didn't suck as much last time.'

Everything was black, not in a "no light" kind of way, but honestly black while he could still see himself normally. Sure, he wasn't a genius, but even he knew that in darkness you usually couldn't see your own hand in front of you face.

"Hey! Anyone here?" At least his parents should be. Or… why did he feel so calm? He just lost all his friends! The world as he knew it was gone and Madara would crown himself the master of it!

But… he didn't really have the power to get angry. Madara won, and they lost. Maybe he should have done some things differently? Actually taking his training with Jiraiya seriously?

Not that it would change anything now.

And suddenly it glared at him, a huge white font appearing out of nowhere.

**BAD END**

"Uhh. Right, yes. I suck, I know."

**Return to the main menu?**

**Yes or No.**

"Main Menu?"

**Yes.**

"Hey wait!" Naruto shouted, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Suddenly the deep blackness was changed into something more familiar: Konoha.

"Ha, nice afterlife! Are you mocking me?" As if answering his question the universe threw some more words around him.

**Naruto RPG! Version 1.0**

**Naruto can't have nice things Edition.**

"Well screw you too!" He pointed at the text and looked around. Konoha, it looked more than before, more than the look of it rebuilt, a few months after Nagato's attack. "What is going on?"

**Manual activated.**

"Shit. Do I have to read?"

**Naruto RPG is a deranged game with bad references and a supposed lot of hilarious happenings.**

"I do. Is this hell?" Naruto scowled, standing against a wall as more text came down. "It is hell, definitively hell."

**Beginning with the Graduation Day, the game will follow Naruto's adventures through the Open-World environment, and the ability to change the happenstances of the world!**

Here Naruto reacted and stopped sulking. He could start again? Save his friends? Save the world!

**In game mechanics are explained on their way.**

**Do you wish to start a new game?**

**Yes or No.**

"YES!" Naruto was excited, that could be his chance! His village… no, it wasn't his village was it? Graduation day. Sasuke still a prick, Sakura still hating him, the village still rejecting him… "Wait! Can I change my answer?"

**Choose your Perks.**

**5 Perk Points. More permanent perk points can be unlocked by completing different achievements.**

**First choose your ninja art affinity.**

**NINJUTSU - GENJUTSU - TAIJUTSU**

"Easy," He grinned, hitting the Ninjutsu one.

**Ninjutsu: More Chakra, Less Control.**

**Are you sure?**

It's not like it would change anything, right? So Naruto accepted it.

**Second choose your elemental affinity.**

**4 Perk Points remaining.**

**Wind - Lightning - Earth - Water - Fire**

**More affinities are unlockable later on.**

"Does that mean I can use bloodlines?" He shouted exited, a huge grin on his face. The game decided to ignore his question, waiting for his input. "Right. I guess Wind would be smarter, right? I know a lot of techniques already!"

This time the game decided to answer him.

**Techniques learned after Graduation Day are not available.**

"Bullshi-" Naruto gripped his head, pulling on his hair. "Does that mean I can't use my Rasengan?"

**Yes.**

"GAAHHHHHH!" He glared at the affinity screen and hit Water, accepting it. "At least something to get rid of Sasuke's annoying Katon!"

**Please choose 3 Body Perks now.**

"Whoa!" The list was long. Really long, as in, if you put all snakes that crazy Sannin could summon together you still couldn't reach that length! But most of them were greyed out.

Looking a bit more closely at one he saw all Kage in Chibi form, placed in small squares right besides the grey text.

[Tsunade's Heir] - Unlock Conditions: Beat Tsunade in her prime 10 times.

"What? How am I supposed to do that?" The game didn't answer. "Are you only going to answer me when it makes me feel miserable?"

**Yes.**

Growling he turned to the Perks that weren't grayed out.

[Jinchuuriki]

"Huh?" Eyes wide open he thought about it. He could choose to not become a Jinchuuriki? Well, it probably won't change much besides the fact he doesn't have Kurama's Chakra… which means there's no disadvantage.

Hitting the button it spread downwards, though all but one option was grayed out. [Jinchuuriki of One] to [Jinchuuriki of Nine] and a few question marks under that.

Pressing [Jinchuuriki of Nine] he heard a loud shout in his head.

"_Narutooo!" _Kurama shouted. "_That hurt like a bitch! What did you do!?"_

"Ah, hello, Kurama! Long time no see!" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"_Don't hello me he-" _Kurama was cut off and resumed suddenly. "_That's how it is, hm? Well, I guess I can follow it, crazy woman."_

"What? What do you mean?"

"_Sorry, Naruto, but I can't help you until you beat me again."_ Kurama told him, not really sounding apologetic at all.

Most people would be angry at that, but Naruto was always a competitive person. He accepted long ago that normal just didn't work for him. "Then be prepared to get your ass kicked, Kurama."

"_Keh, as if." _He could hear the grin on Kurama's face already.

**2 Perk Points remaining.**

Going through the list again he saw more and more perks that could be interesting, but he could only choose 2 more, so he had to choose wisely.

"_A word not quite fitting, hmm?"_

"Shut up."

[Swordsman] - Begin with a sword and generic knowledge of sword techniques.

[Blind] - Start blind, but your other 4 senses are heightened.

[Stealthy] - You are spotted harder by enemies weaker or equal to you, and less likely to be spotted by enemies stronger than you.

[General Jutsu] - You know a Jutsu of your elemental affinity already.

"Swords sound cool… Sasuke had one later on, maybe I could beat him one on one with this?" He pondered. It would decide what he starts out with, not what he could learn later on. But any advantage can help, and he never was one for stealth.

Being stealthy is for pranks, facing your enemy mano a mano was how a real man did it!

**[Swordsman] and [General Jutsu]**

He confirmed both and was thrown around the village.

**To open the menu, call "Menu!". While in Menu the world around you stops moving. Leaving the menu sends you back to where you were.**

"Thanks for nothiiiiiii-" Suddenly he sat in a chair at the academy, his comrades of war around him and alive! And-

**Knowledge the player has gained before this playthrough can't be shared with others. Trying to do so removes the ability to speak.**

"So that's what you call Silent Protagonist… hm?" Naruto muttered, shaking his head.

"… Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka's voice cut him out of his musings. Wait, if this way Graduation Day then…

"Menu!" He shouted, bringing up a lot of screens. Hitting the one titled 'Skills' he found a sword symbol under the Taijutsu section and a water symbol under Ninjutsu. Touching Ninjutsu he looked at the three skills:

"Kage Bunshin, Henge and Kawarimi…"

Going back and touching the water symbol he opened a screen with only one Jutsu.

"Water Release: Large Projectile - Shoot a giant blast of water at your enemy to knock them away or against an obstacle. That's actually not bad at all!"

Again, returning he opened the Inventory and saw "Orange Jumpsuit (0 Defense)" and "Simple Katana".

"Zero? Does that mean if I use other clothes I can take more hits?" He asked himself. Kurama grumbled something, but he ignored it.

Lastly, opening the sword symbol at the Taijutsu category he saw "Kenjutsu Techniques" which consisted of different ways to cut someone.

'Iaido' was some kind of fast draw, and just looking at the skill he could tell his body would easily remember the skill, but he didn't know what the "Lv. 1" besides it means.

**Training a skill can add to it's efficiency. A leveled up skill can be used faster and with more power, at the same or less cost of Chakra. Taijutsu generally doesn't cost Chakra.**

'Overhead Strike' and 'Vertical Slash' didn't sound as spectacular. What was more useful was the actual 'Kenjutsu' Skill, saying that he knows how to use the sword in battle.

"Leave Menu?" The world resumed and he came back to the image of Sakura hitting her head against the table and Shikamaru looking at him strangely.

Not like that's important, he shrugged.

**Graduation Day: Objective - Wait for Kakashi**

Naruto wasn't a smart person. He knew that and he also knew that hard work could beat even the most strategical of enemies. And he also knew that even though it seemed to be a game, he already saw the end of the world.

And then he began to think.

It's not just Konoha that needs his help. 'Kiri's civil war…'

**QUEST: Kiri Civil War - Help the rebel forces or the loyalists to defeat their enemies.**

'Gaara.'

**QUEST: Jinchuuriki of One - Meet Sabaku no Gaara.**

'The Sandaime…'

**QUEST: Chunin Exams - Be in Konoha at the time of the Chunin Exam finals.**

He had many comrades. Konoha seemed so small compared to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Worse, he could not act the knowledge he had from the future! Whatever he did could change the course of the world, and even if it didn't, nobody would believe him.

All he could is train. Or help others.

**Graduation Day: Optional Objective - Talk to the Hokage about refusing to be a Konoha Ninja for the sake of the world.**

'You're helping an awful lot right now, aren't you?' Naruto thought. No answer. 'Kurama, what do you think?'

"_If you want an honest answer… right now, this village isn't worth it." _Kurama told him. And that was what he really believed, this village scorned him, and until he risked his life again and again they wouldn't accept him.

"Haaah? Screw this!" He shouted, hitting the table with his fists. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even realize that Kakashi had already put his head through the door. "And screw you too!"

Kakashi pointed at himself as if asking "Who, me?" and just scratched his head. "I don't really think I like you, meet me on the roof."

"No!" Now it was Sakura's and Sasuke's turn to look bewildered at him. "I will go visit the old man, don't wait for me."

Jumping out of the window he ran full speed to the Hokage Tower.

—

"Soooo…" Kakashi stood on the roof with his two remaining Genin. "Is he always like that?"

Kakashi didn't quite expect his late teacher's son to be such… such an ass.

"No," surprisingly it was Sasuke that answered, "he would have played a prank instead of just leaving."

That sounds more like something could expect, considering Naruto's reputation.

"I guess that's a bit discouraging." Kakashi shrugged and pointed at Sakura. "You, introduce yourself, likes and whatnot."

He would go to the Hokage after this, maybe he can learn what happened.

'He doesn't even try!?' Both thought.

—

"Old man!" Naruto jumped through the window of the office, ignoring the groan and mutterings about toads. If Naruto hadn't been bound by the player knowledge thing he probably would have hugged the man and told him about Orochimaru.

"What is it, Naruto? I know Kakashi is usually late but…"

"It's not about that, honestly." Naruto looked at the floor, a bit nervous. The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen was a legend, even his wrinkled face told of battles he had fought, a longing for peace in his eyes. The same look he saw in Jiraiya. "I… I don't think I want to be a Konoha Shinobi."

The Sandaime's reaction was predictable, his pipe fell out of his mouth, and the pen he held in his hand clattered to the floor.

"Why?" The old man asked him. He didn't sound accusing, it was honest bewilderment. "What about your dream?"

"The world is a big place, old man." Naruto wondered if his mature tone would make him suspicious, but he guessed the Hokage would know if an impostor was in his office. "Konoha, I love it. It's the place where I grew up and found my dream, but there are so many things happening! What I want is not to be Hokage, I want respect and acceptance!"

**Skill: Charisma unlocked. If you don't know what Charisma is, search for the Intelligence Skill.**

Naruto tried to keep his face straight when the game mocked again. Charisma was… right, you could make people see things your way, right?

The Hokage smiled sadly. Maybe Mizuki's betrayal made him think over a few things.

"Very well, Genin Uzumaki," Hiruzen grinned, "I accept your resignation under the condition you come to visit."

Letting a Jinchuuriki go was foolish, and Danzo probably won't be happy, but if the rumors of that organization Jiraiya gathered information on were true, moving around could help keep him safe.

Naruto grinned and gave Hiruzen his forehead protector. "Who knows, maybe one day I will wear it again."

"I certainly hope so."

**Graduation Day completed.**

**Achievement: Wide, Wide World - You are free of Konoha, under the protection of the Sandaime Hokage you are free to leave. You are free to do quests outside. You gained one Permanent Perk Point.**

**QUEST: Akatsuki - A mysterious organization is searching for you, try to avoid them until you are confident in your strength.**

**QUEST: Wave - Nami no Kuni is controlled by Gato and its residents live in misery. Join Gato or stand against him.**

'Permanent Perk Point?'

**When starting the game you started with 5 Perk Points. Now you have 6. Non-Permanent Perk points don't exist, unlocking a perk automatically spends the point. To unlock Perks certain conditions have to be met.**

"Thank you, old man." Naruto hugged him.

"Here, take this," Hiruzen said, giving him a document. "This is your official resignation and civilian papers. Using this you can leave Konoha, but be careful, if you are suspected to be a spy you could be attacked."

"Yeah, thanks again!" Naruto jumped out of the window ignoring the old man's shouts about yet more toads.

**Obtained Key Item: Civilian Papers and Resignation.**

Hidden in the papers he found a note.

**There is an organization hunting for the Jinchuuriki. If you need help, return. They are strong, rumored to be on par with Kage.**

'Heh… thanks, old man."

—

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office, a bit faster and ungraceful than usually.

"Hoka-"

"Naruto is no longer a Konoha Shinobi." Hiruzen hid his grin behind some documents.

"But why? What about Minato-sensei's wi-"

"That wish died with him. Naruto asked to help the world outside, where people didn't know him." The Hokage smiled sadly. "Where he could find the acceptance he searched for."

"Ah…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I co-"

"He's already gone."

"Hmph." Kakashi pouted.

—

"Menu!"

Naruto hit the stat screen at looked at the numbers.

**HP: Hit Points, depending on the attack a certain amount of hit points is lost. In a spar the Hit Points are equal to the enemies, losing all HP means unconsciousness, if the enemy doesn't know mercy, it means death.**

Naruto swallowed hard.

**Chakra: The amount of Chakra you have, using certain skills costs Chakra. Low Chakra equals exhaustion, no Chakra means rapid HP degradation.**

"Sounds like usual…" He thought about it. His HP had a small red arrow pointing up besides it. Touching it it spread outwards:

**HP Regeneration: You HP regenerates equal to the amount of Kyuubi Chakra in your system. Being an Uzumaki adds to the regeneration.**

"That's why my wounds heal so fast, right? Nice!" He grinned. His HP said **5000 HP**, his Chakra **3000C**.

"That doesn't really sound like much…" Opening his skill screen again he hit the Suiton Jutsu and got more information.

**Large Projectile: Costs 30 Chakra. No cool-down.**

"Won't I need the hand-seals?" Naruto asked aloud. "Leave Menu. Let's try this."

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" He shouted clapping his hands together and water shot out of his mouth, making him fly back and hit his head against a tree. "Son of a b-"

"Oioioi, that looked like it hurt. You alright there boy?" A voice cut through the silent woods. Naruto looked around and saw an old man, standing on the tree using wall-walking.

"Yeah, I heal fast!" Checking the stat screen he saw that his HP barely went down and was regenerating again. His Chakra, while slower, was nearly full again too.

"What's a lonesome ninja doing in Fire Country?"

"Ah, me? I'm not a ninja!" Naruto grinned. "Well, I know Ninjutsu, but I am not part of any village."

"Ohhh, interesting." The old man grinned. "How about I teach you something?"

**Events: As the player, being lucky as well as unlucky goes hand in hand. Just leaving the house can lead to an event that leads to a fight or a learned skill.**

"Sure!"

The kind old man smiled and pointed at his feet. "This is what I will teach you. It's a Chakra control exercise. You used too much Chakra and it blew you back. Just push some Chakra into your feet and try to walk on the tree."

"Too much and I will get blown away again, too low and nothing will happen?" Naruto asked him with a smile. The kind old man chuckled and jumped down, turning around and leaving.

"Just keep practicing, you will get it."

**Chakra Control: Wall Walking unlocked. Lv. 0**

'Right, that means I have to use it to actually learn it.' Naruto told himself, ignoring Kurama's chuckles. Stupid fox always making fun of him.

Putting his foot onto the tree and slowly channeled his Chakra into it. "YES!" The bark exploded at his cry. "NOOOOO!"

Back-flipping he landed on his feet and chewed on his lower lip.

**Chakra Control: Wall Walking experience increased.**

"This is gonna take some time…"

—

**Chakra Control: Wall Walking Lv. 1 reached. Chakra Control increased. Wall Walking maxed out.**

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" Naruto shouted again, water leaving his mouth rapidly and hitting a tree, breaking it in two. "Nice!"

Naruto grinned and grabbed the sword on his side, he still didn't use it and probably should.

Standing in front of a tree he held the sword a bit back and held the hilt. "What was that skill again… ah."

"Iaido!" Naruto called, his body moving to obey the command, pulling out the sword, cutting into the tree and returning it to the scabbard in only one second. Not fast enough to stop an enemy from using hand-seals from a distance.

"Hah!" Naruto pumped his fist and looked happily at the deep cut the tree had. It wouldn't be enough to fell it, but it's faster than the Suiton Jutsu and should help.

"Hey, little swordsman!"

'This is the bad luck I guess.' Naruto thought, looking to his left. His eyes met the other guy's.

"Yeah you! My name is Maron, fight me!"

It's as if the moment their eyes met he was forced into the fight…

**A challenger has appeared. Accept the duel?**

**Yes or No.**

Looking at the young adult in front of him he saw very bad gear, a sword on his back and a bored look on his face. His hair was similar to Shikamaru's, his eyes in a deep brown, though the bags under them made him look rather unmotivated. His armor was torn up in different places, but what was the most particular thing about him was the sword.

It was used of course.

"Sure," Naruto grinned, and saw numbers appear around Maron.

**Maron, a swordsman.**

**1200 HP**

**300C**

"That guy seems so weak…"

"Hey I heard that!" Maron shouted, and Naruto realized he said that aloud.

"Sorry, sorry, let's just fight."

The used sword was out of the scabbard faster than he could see.

'The flesh is weak…' Naruto thought, blocking the sword with his own, "but the technique is flawless!"

Grinning, Naruto blocked each strike and replaced his sword in the scabbard.

"IAIDO!" The technique cut through the air and hit Maron's arm.

Things to end rather fast in actual battles.

Not here though. Maron's HP reached below 50% and turned orange.

"YOU THINK SUCH SLOPPY TECHNIQUES CAN BEAT ME!?" Maron shouted, his face suddenly determined.

**Iaido: Experienced increased.**

"IAIDO!" This time the strike was blocked and Maron spun around, letting his sword drop and gripping it before striking with the other arm, all that before Naruto could sheath his sword again.

His right shoulder was hit, luckily the cut was rather shallow because of the lacking power.

"Overhead!" Naruto didn't know why he shouted it, but he felt a slight increase in speed attacking with it. 'That's right, it's a skill, isn't it?"

"VERTICAL STRIKE!" Naruto hit Maron's hands and cut through a finger.

"IAIDO!" Maron's sword pierced his shoulder the moment Naruto cut open his enemies chest.

**Iaido: Lv. 2 reached. Faster and stronger draw.**

**Maron defeated.**

**ACHIEVEMENT: First Milestone - Win your first real battle. 1 Permanent Perk Point.**

"Hey, I don't know much about games, but shouldn't I get EXP or something!?"

**The game uses no Level for NPC's or the player to make it harder to judge an enemy. Under fifty people with equal HP and Chakra, one could still be better.**

"Grghhhhh… Hey, you alright?" Naruto asked Maron on the floor. The battered swordsman stood up and glared at Naruto.

"You have beaten me. Your technique isn't as bad as I thought. Here, take this."

**Obtained Equipment Set "Light Samurai Armor".**

"Hey dude, that's a bit muc-" Maron was gone. "Stupid events! I should move to avoid them!"

"Menu! Inventory!"

**Light Samurai Armor, adds to speed of Kenjutsu and Ninkenjutsu. Small armor bonus (+10 Defense)**

"Totally gonna equip that." Naruto nodded. The armor was of a simple design, a typical Samurai armor without shoulder plates or greaves. Even the helmet was missing! But it was better than his current armor.

"My poor orange…"

Sadly the armor was in red.

"_Deal with it."_ Kurama said, laughing in his mind.

"I remind you that I wore an orange jumpsuit when I KICKED YOUR ASS!" Naruto shouted. Small victories.

—

"Hmm… Menu, Quest!"

Naruto learned that shortcuts worked instead of seeking the relevant screen. Small victories.

**Current Quests**

**Wave - Join or Defeat Gato to for money or to free the citizens of his rule.**

"I guess that can wait a bit, Konoha takes the mission on and it's not like I have a chance against Zabuza by myself…"

If there was a stat for actual intelligence he would have gained it right there. But a player character is nothing without the player, and as such only as smart as him.

"I feel as if someone just said something terribly rude."

**Akatsuki - A mysterious organis-**

"Yeah, right, I would be dead, next."

**Chunin Exams - Be in Konoha for Chunin Exam Finals to continue this quest.**

"This is going to take some time though…"

**Jinchuuriki of One - Meet Sabaku no Gaara.**

**Kiri Civil War - Join Yagura or Terumi Mei in the Civil War and help them against the opposing site.**

"Gahhh! I can't choose which to do first! Wasn't Yagura supposed to be controlled by Madara right now?" Naruto gripped his hair and glared at the quest list. "This thing updated when I thought about where I could help, right? What about the other Jinchuuriki? Those need to be warned!"

**QUEST: Yagura's Purge - Find out the truth about Yagura's control under Uchiha Madara.**

**QUEST: Akatsuki updated - Optional Objective: Search for the other Jinchuuriki and warn them of Akatsuki.**

"Hell yes!" Naruto grinned, hitting the quest and watching an arrow appearing out of nowhere.

**Quest Marker appear when you choose on quest as main focus. They point you to the general area of the target, but never to the target itself. If the target wishes to be hidden, the general area spreads much further.**

From the direction of the arrow it pointed clearly at Land of Lightning. The place with two Jinchuuriki not hated by their village, for their control.

**Objectives: Killer B and Nii Yugito. Jinchuuriki of Eight and Jinchuriki of Two respectively.**

Onwards to Kumo!

—

Humming some senseless tune, Naruto sped through the trees and watched the forest thinning out. To reach Kumogakure he would need to go through the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost…

The Land of Frost where they lost the battle.

"Tch…" Naruto wasn't happy about this game. But it gave him a chance.

But right now? He needed sleep. He was on his feet since hours and just in front of him was Yugakure! A place to rest!

Of course he was at his apartment to get everything he had before leaving, it's not like he was that stupid.

It's not like he has much stuff, actually.

He just realized he didn't have any source of income too!

"Noooo!" At least he had enough to sleep a night here, which should be enough time to reach Kumo going full speed. But as he was about to go to sleep he heard strange whispers.

"Did you hear about the bandit camps near the village?" A voice said from outside of his room. "Many Yugakure ninja weren't happy about their forced retirement and joined their ranks."

"It's not like Yugakure had any strong ninja, Baa-sama," another voice chuckled.

"Yes, of course, but someone trained as ninja could easily take down a whole bandit group, let alone a village!" The old woman sounded worried, "I would pay for some ninja in Kumo to get rid of them, but they charge too much as neighboring country."

**Quest available: The Bandits of Yugakure - Defeat the bandits of Yugakure to get loot and pay.**

Throwing open the door, Naruto grinned at the two coincidentally standing women in front of it. "I will take care of them for as much as you are ready to pay!"

"My, my, thank you young man."

**Typical game logic dictates that no one will wonder why exactly you would do that when you were obviously no ninja.**

**Quest Accepted: The Bandits of Yugakure.**

"But first!" Naruto turned around, shutting the door and throwing himself at the bed. "Sleep."

—

For the dramatic effect Naruto was up rather early and sat waiting on a tree branch near one of the bandit camps. Scouting wasn't something he was good in, but he could see the five men and one woman with scratched out forehead protectors.

Strangely all of them just had "Nukenin" as name while the bandits were just named "Bandit".

Unimportant characters weren't named it seems.

They all had less HP than him, but that was probably because he had his Uzumaki body and Kurama. He couldn't just depend on that alone.

But one thing Naruto realized, he loved this sword. Simply because it looked cool when he used it. And hey, maybe he can learn some Kenjutsu in Kumo!

He just needed to find some event, it's not like he can ask and just learn it from someone there. Suspected spy isn't something he wants to add to his list of titles.

**Attacking an unaware enemy always does more damage than coming from the front.**

"Thank you, capt'n obvious." Naruto muttered distastefully.

Pulling out a few Kunai he got, he threw the first one at one of the bandits. They weren't many and their HP was laughable, so the bandit just fell and, wait was he dead?

The hit bandit stayed motionless on the ground.

"Ah…" Naruto never killed, not on purpose that is. It just wasn't his nature. But it's for a greater good, wasn't it? Shinobi were tools, and if you wielded yourself to the fullest potential you could save your allies!

**Skill: Kunai - Experience gained.**

'That's probably somewhere I didn't look… of course I know how to throw Kunai and Shuriken.'

Three other Kunai took out the other bandits that stood outside. Sadly the ninja realized rather fast what was happening. Luckily he wasn't an idiot.

He really wasn't!

He had some Kage Bunshin spread out and throw Kunai out of every direction to split them up.

The ones he had to deal with were a rather bulky looking man and the woman who looked like she was the leader of the group.

"Is that an eye-patch!?" Naruto asked loudly. "How can you be some no-name enemy when you have an eye-patch! It's a symbol of strength to fight and lose one!"

The woman didn't answer.

"You don't really have much of a personality, do you?"

No answer. He gripped his sword…

"IAIDO!" He shouted out and attacked the bulky man first, his strike was blocked and the man's HP went down only by a very small amount, and he was kicked by the woman right after that.

"Ganking piece of sh-"

They expected his technique. The quick draw was fast enough to make most ninja turn green in envy, but these two, while having low HP…

3000C together.

He still couldn't quite understand how exactly "3000 Chakra" translated into skill, but these two were stronger than the average nin. Too strong.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Five clones were created and gathered around him.

His HP went down by quite a bit and he should probably avoid getting it again. What's lacking in their personality they have in skills.

"Overhead!" Two clones shouted, while two others did the Vertical Strike. The strikes were blocked again, but this time his enemies were separated and he could follow up.

"Iaido!" To spam his fastest or strongest technique always is a players best chance to win. Who cares about honor?

And again the strike was blocked. This man… he was stronger than the woman. His clones were battered aside and dispelled. Jumping backwards Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" Naruto used his only elemental Jutsu and shot it at him, but the bulky man jumped over it.

"NOW!" The two clones distracting the woman quickly jumped backwards and while one blocked her attempt to lunge at the the real him, the other stabbed his clone blade right through the bulky man's back.

Or so he thought, a log appeared out of nowhere and the man stood behind him, punching him.

**Skill: Precision Strike (Passive) unlocked.**

**Precision Strike - Your eyes can perceive the weakest points of your enemy, trying to go in between the ribs from behind and going for soft tissue.**

At least something.

The clone that tried distracting the woman was destroyed just as easily. And Naruto came to a full stop right in front of her.

"Well… fuck." Kawarimi was really helpful when actually used. Appearing behind the tree he used as lookout before he quickly formed another bunch of clones.

'Too far away for Iaido…' Naruto thought, his hands coming together too before he hit his stomach. His clones following suit."Suiton: Large Projectile!"

"Katon: Great Fireball!" The woman did have a voice it seems, and her called out fireball hit the tree, burning it a bit before Naruto's half a dozen clones hit her with their projectiles. Her wide eyed look was the last thing he saw of her before she was sent into a tent quite some distance away.

**Skill: Suiton: Large Projectile leveled up (Lv.2) - Chakra Cost lessened, strength of the technique rose!**

The man was left standing.

2200 HP.

"Imi!" The man shouted loudly. "You bastard! Doton: Earth Dragon!"

Ah… shit. His clones were destroyed and his HP sank down to half.

'Hey, a bit help, Kurama?'

"_Get drunk on it, and I won't help you."_

His eyes turned red, the whiskers on his cheeks becoming darker.

**Jinchuuriki Form: Version 1 unlocked**

Higher speed. He dodged a punch thrown at his face, barely.

Stronger regeneration… his HP was nearly full again.

And did his chakra bar turn red? Yes!

"SUITON: LARGE PROJECTILE!"

The technique was overloaded, he was thrown back but even the earth barrier his enemy threw up wasn't strong enough to hold it. The red coated water stream hit the man and threw him to the ground.

"IAIDO!"

Naruto's echoing voice cut through the clearing and he appeared directly over the enemy.

This time the strike wasn't blocked, it cut through the whole man and left a trail of blood on the floor, and after wiping the blood he placed it back in the scabbard.

The mentality of a gamer, no remorse for no-name enemies.

It seems the other 4 ninja weren't that special, his clones could easily sneak up on them and backstab them… which means those two came after him personally because they knew he was real.

Of course, Naruto didn't quite realize he had fought in a war just two days or so ago. His readiness to be ruthless, and to fight enemies stronger, more talented or generally smarter than him had sharpened him.

Where the two he fought were strong, yet unnamed characters in a game he is allowed to play to save his friends.

"IAIDO!" Naruto rushed through the steam and cut the woman across her stomach. Luckily, instead of innards spreading outwards she disappeared with a cry.

**Quest complete: The Bandits of Yugakure - Your skills have surpassed those of your enemies! Your reputation in the Land of Hot Springs has risen!  
**

Returning to the woman had been somewhat strange. He got some money sure, and even a recommendation where to bring his sword for repairs.

What he didn't expect was her giving him an axe. It was an axe! He used a katana and Ninjutsu!

Of course, typical games generally give you rarely the weapon you want when you complete a quest. Nice thing is you can sell it!

Which he did. And how he paid for his repairs without losing any money from the reward.

"I think I can live with that," He muttered on his way towards the Land of Frost. "This better not lead to another event, got more important stuff to do…"

- CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 2

AN: You know, pure interpretation of course. Always remember: Game mechanics. Logic. Similar. If you find a typo, tell me, spell check and reading through doesn't always help. For reference to the chapter title, see end of the chapter.

Chapter 2: "These demons have no hold on me, they got not power over me,"

—

"So hand over that loot to me, you oughta call me Killer B "

Now, Naruto wasn't sure what he expected when he was halfway through the Land of Lightning.

"Keep it bright, man! See the light, man! Or else you are gonna have a fight, man!"

So Naruto forgot how cool Killer B could be!

He didn't expect to meet him right outside of the village with his team, pointing at him, declaring him to be a Jinchuuriki and then rapping.

He also didn't expect him to ask… he did ask, right? For some 'loot'.

"What are you, some highwayman!?" Naruto shouted, pointing back with a scowl. "I'm here to warn the Raikage!"

"Not like we can believe your word, blondie." The big-chested girl called Samui said.

"Look who's talking…" Naruto grumbled, pulling out a ladle and throwing it to B, who caught it easily.

"I like him, he's got style, and he shared some loot with me and mine " Killer B rapped. If you could call it that.

"He gave you a ladle!" The dark-skinned boy Omoi called out, his fingers gripping deeply into his face. "What if it is some kind of distraction for a seal that can absorb Chakra so fast to become a explos-"

The ladle was taken by the redhead of the group, Karui, who hit Omoi mid-speech, sending him flying. "Huh, that this is actually useful."

"Of course it is, I got it from a smith that couldn't give me any nice weapons…"

The Land of Frost was rather barren and not that great of a place to stay. He had one event where he helped some blacksmith transport a few crates, and he got a ladle.

A ladle with the strength of a mace.

"Look," Naruto sighed, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, as your sensei there said, I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

"An enemy Jinchuuriki has appear-" Omoi meets ladle, again.

"Look!" Naruto pulled out his papers. "Allowed by the Hokage, I don't wanna be a ninja for Konoha, they don't like me!"

"So… you want to join our village?" Karui asked, looking him up and down. "You don't really look like a ninja, more like a samurai really."

"This armor? I got it from some wannabe swordsman who challenged me. He was good, but not that good." Naruto boasted. Of course, 'I got it from a some wannabe swordsman' sounded more like he took it from his dead cold hands… "Ah, Killer B, what do you know of Akatsuki?"

"Red clouds on black cloaks, I haven't heard much~" He couldn't stop. At least the gifted ladle made him happy, kind of.

"They hunt Jinchuuriki." That made the team turn serious, "what they want, I can't say, but they are gathering all nine."

He couldn't say it because he didn't actually know. What he knows is the warning of the Hokage.

"Their ranks consist of S-Rank criminals, either out of skill or crime." Naruto continued, his hands going to his documents again and turning them around. "The Sandaime Hokage gave me a warning when he allowed me to leave, I think it's to keep me moving and safe from them. I wanted to warn the others."

Naruto wasn't a deceitful person. He lied a few times to get out of some situations, but he wouldn't betray anyone's trust. Especially not his comrades.

Not that they knew. They forgot about him like Konoha.

But it seems his Charisma check worked, and all of them nodded.

"We will believe you if you follow us and hand over your katana." Samui declared, stepping forward. He nodded and gave it to her, before grabbing his kunai pouch. "No need, I don't know how skilled you are with the sword, but you won't be able to hurt the Raikage when you need to grab a kunai from the pouch."

"Ah, right, that guy was fast!" Naruto said, remembering his short fight with the Yondaime Raikage. B's team looked at him as if he was some idiot for not knowing that.

"Let's go!" Karui shouted, grabbing Omoi who was unconscious from the repeated hits. The team moved towards Kumogakure again, this time with Naruto. "Are you actually any good with this thing?"

"Oh no…" Naruto paled. "How could you say that!? You are going to summon them!"

"Summon who?"

"Events! Like…" A loud explosion was heard and directly in front of them appeared… Maron? "What are you doing here!"

Maron looked differently. His sword was shinier, his armor replaced by a jade green outfit. Furthermore, he didn't look as bored as he did before.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Did I ever tell you my name!?"

"I have come to fight you my rival!" Maron declared loudly.

"I JUST MET YOU TWO DAYS AGO!" Naruto shouted back at him. "Hey, gimme my sword!"

Naruto didn't wait for her to do it, he just took it and strapped it to his side again. He had learned that mentioning things in passing could lead to events rather easily.

Things like 'Are you strong?' or 'I wonder if there are any bandits…'

**A challenger has appeared. Accept the duel?**

**Yes or No.**

"I will fight you, but leave me alone after this!"

"I expected nothing else from my rival," Maron smiled broadly.

'He didn't even listen to the last part,' Naruto sighed.

**Maron, a samurai**

**2000 HP**

**500C**

"You got stronger, eh?" Naruto grinned despite himself. If he appeared more often, he could train his Kenjutsu on him. But he realized, he needs to train his Suiton more, if he couldn't do that he would fail against enemies that knew how to handle a swordsman.

Dodging a blow from the left, Naruto tried to stab Maron's arm.

"Hey, where did you get your finger fixed?"

"Don't make me laugh, any swordsman that knows how to cut off a finger knows how to fix them up again!"

"Not like that'll help if I take your arm!" Naruto said, stepping forward slightly and blocking Maron's sword by the hilt with his left arm. Quickly replacing the sword in his scabbard he jumped back again and gripped the hilt.

"Iaido!" But this time, Maron copied him, and he realized. Maron's Iaido was as fast and strong as his, he had trained these last two days, and if anyone knows how fast dedicated training can bring you forward, it's Naruto.

"Oi, you copy-cat!" Despite his words, Naruto sounded more amused than anything. He wondered if he could have had that with Sasuke years ago. "USE YOUR OWN TECHNIQUES!"

Naruto jumped backwards to prepare another strike and Maron stood, his legs spread and the sword pointed at him. Maron's hilt was held right besides his head while the sword pointed forward…

'I can't go forward, he will cut me up…' Naruto realized. Right now, he could try Iaido through through Maron's defense, but his enemy was prepared for that. 'The moment I hurt him, I would lose an arm, or worse.'

And so Naruto smiled. This was fun!

—

"Do you think we should help him?" Karui commented as the two swordsmen ran at each other. "And why isn't he using any Jutsu!?"

"He has pride in his blade," Killer B commented, "like a ninja he has to sneak up on them quicker, with his finger on a trigger like, like he's drawing a sword! This is combat, man, this is war!"

"Who are you calling 'man'!?" Karui was about to jump him when Samui stopped her.

"His sword, he doesn't carry it long, but he has experience," Samui explained, "furthermore, didn't you hear? It's not the first time they fought. Maybe he would see it as dishonor?"

—

And Naruto realized something too. This stance wasn't as perfected as his other techniques.

"What did you tell me the last time…" Naruto prepared his blade and ran at Maron, "you will never beat me with a technique as sloppy as this!"

"I DIDN'T WORD IT LIKE THAT!" Maron shouted, turning around his sword and bringing it down far faster than the stance let on. But Naruto just rolled forward, the sword cutting a bit of his hair.

Before Maron could do anything, Naruto's hilt found one of the few places he could hit without blade, between the legs.

—

"Forget what I said, this boy has as much honor as a shinobi." Samui sighed. "Not… cool."

Killer B winced and envied Omoi for being unconscious. "This was brutal. Combat, man, this is war of two unflinching wills!"

—

"DIE!" Maron shouted, lying on the floor with his hand trying to protect whatever remained of his crotch.

**Maron defeated.**

**Obtained 'Kenjutsu Scroll'** - **This scroll holds a few techniques for Kenjutsu.**

Before Naruto could comment on it, Maron disappeared again. Only this time Maron was visible as he ran. "I will get you the next time!"

"I didn't know a guy could have such a high voice…" Naruto commented.

"Whoa, blondie, you got skill!" Karui grinned. "We have to spar sometime!"

"Sure, whatever, can we get to the village before more come?" Naruto threw his sword to Samui and turned to the large mountain they would have to climb to reach Kumo.

"Hey, wait! If you aren't with us you get into trouble!" Karui runned with him, still holding Omoi's still form while sliding him through the dirt.

"God no, there are two of them…" Samui sighed. "Not cool at all, let's go B-sensei."

Killer B was distracted though. His hand holding his small book he began scribbling some notes.

'To the beat of a samurai, ninja can't reach it, if something stands in your way, you don't need ninjutsu to beat it.'

It seems Killer B found interest in samurai.

"Sensei!" Samui called out. "We need to go!"

—

"HAHAHAHAH!" Karui laughed at Naruto's stories. They were only stories of course, nothing to do with plot relevant happenings. But a Sensei who wears a mask behind a mask to prank his students?

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, you should've seen our reactions." Naruto muttered. "Nobody knows what he looks like under that mask! Except those that see him eat, and even that he does so fast you can blink and miss it!"

"Halt!" A Kumo-nin stood in front of him. "I need a way of identification."

"He's a resigned ninja of Konoha," Samui explained as he pulled out his papers. "He has some information for the Raikage and he gave us his sword to show he didn't mean any harm."

"Are you sure? I heard an explosion a few minutes ago."

"Yes, it was by this guys rival here," Karui pointed at him. "And he totall-"

Killer B clamped his hand over her mouth. "Do not repeat that, let's just say he beat that."

"And why is Omoi unconscious?" The gate guard asking, his headache increasing.

"This awesome guy right here gave me a new weapon!" Karui, freed from Killer B's hand, called out. She brought out the ladle.

Omoi woke up in that moment and jumped back, behind his sensei and pointed at it.

"I told you it was dangerous! See, an Uzumaki! Seal masters, he probably made it impossible to break!" Omoi shouted frantically.

"Uzumaki… Naruto?" The other gate guard asked. "Did you scribble 'Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki' here?"

"Yea, B already knows, so I guess if I am open about it, people wouldn't wonder what I have to hide." Naruto's logic may sound good, but it's doubtful many people will trust him.

"… do you want to join our village?"

"Stop asking me! I like being free!" Excuse of every bad missing-nin ever.

"Just… go, please. Before he begins," As if jinxing it, B began to rap.

"Do the impossible, see the invisible, row ro-"

"GO!"

—

"Your ninja are awfully pushy." Naruto commented.

"Only when Sensei is involved," Samui said, stretching. Naruto didn't ever look at her breasts. Which could mean two things, he had more control than others or he didn't like women.

'The first is doubtful, he's too impulsive.' Now, if he knew what she thought he would loudly deny it, but because he didn't a rumor could easily spread.

Of course she didn't know that fighting for the sake of the world can take thoughts of romance out. Not that breasts had anything to do with romance.

… not that Naruto actually realized that himself.

Kumogakure was quite different compared to Konoha. It was on the top of a mountain right above the clouds, and many buildings were built into them. The village didn't have that "homey" feeling Konoha had, but it was a class all on it's own.

The Raikage tower if it could be called such was a gigantic blue thing between two mountains.

"BEEEEEEE!" Naruto heard from above them, one of the windows in the tower exploding outwards before A came jumping out. "Why are you so late?"

The Raikage was like his brother a tall dark skinned man. And giant muscles. His pale blonde hair was combed back and he had a small mustache and goatee.

"Hey, bro, you see we were distracted, but we came here as so-"

"SHUT UP!" The Raikage shouted again, a lack of indoor voice present. "Samui."

"We met Uzumaki Naruto here halfway the way, he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and here to warn us about an organization that hunts for the Bijuu." Samui explained hastily. Better not provoke the Raikage more.

"You…" A looked irritated by something before grabbing for Naruto's face and pulling on his cheeks. "You look like the Yondaime Hokage…"

"Tshash rightshh…" Naruto got out and freed his face from the Raikage. "I'm his son."

The game couldn't really stop him when someone else mentioned it.

"WHAT!?" Even B was surprised.

"And what's the reason you brought a Konoha shin-" Naruto cut him off, showing him his papers. "Gahahahah! The Yondaime Hokage's son resigning! That's gold! Hey-"

"No, I don't want to join." Naruto sighed. "They asked already, I am here to warn you."

"Raikage-sama!" They heard a voice and some steps. "I told you should use the door! The repair costs for the window every week are stacking up!"

"Ah…" The Raikage looked slightly embarrassed. Slightly. "This is Mabui, she's my assistant."

Like many Kumogakure residents she had dark skin and strangely silver hair that reminded him of Kakashi.

"Let's get up to my office."

—

The Raikage didn't use the door again. For the others it took a bit longer to reach the upper floor.

"What is this about Akatsuki?" The Raikage asked him.

"Akatsuki, red clouds, black cloaks. Mercenaries to gather money, but their actual goal are the Bijuu." Naruto answered him. "I don't know who their members might be, but all of them are supposed to be on par with the Kage."

"Hmph!" The Raikage wasn't impressed, and as far as Naruto heard, he wasn't much different the last time. He seems a bit calmer now that no war looms over them, but without Killer B being taken, he has no reason to care.

"I don't really care if you believe me, or if you are taking the threat seriously," Naruto told him honestly, "but if your brother is taken, I know you will fight."

"Killer B can take care of himself," A told him. "I thank you for the warning though, you are allowed to stay in the village for the meantime. The ANBU will watch you."

**Visited 2 of the 5 Great Villages!**

'You've been awful quiet, haven't you?' Naruto nodded. The Raikage accepted that and dismissed him. "Heeey, someone wanna spar with me?"

"I'll take you on!" Karui shouted, he eyes looking as if they were glowing.

"No ladle," Naruto honestly regretted giving that to them. "It's B's either way."

Before B could begin to rap, A grabbed his whole head with one hand and growled.

"Youuuu… fool!" B was thrown against a wall, to the displeasure or Mabui who just made another note in a small book.

—

"Don't you have to debrief or something?" Naruto asked Karui when they reached some empty training ground. "Damn that's a lot of rocks…"

"We are on a mountain, idiot." Karui told him. "We are lucky that we are high enough to avoid snow. Dunno how that works exactly."

**A challenger has appeared. Accept the duel?**

**Yes or No.**

"Yeah, sure, let's just fight. No Jutsu?"

"Screw this, I'm a ninja!"

**Karui of Kumogakure**

**2000 HP**

**900C**

'She is, her Chakra is rather high…'

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" Naruto began, better to give her no chance to counter with her own Jutsu. Sadly, she was better than that and jumped to the side before stabbing the scabbard of her sword into the ground and using it to change her direction towards him.

Killer B's student, he reminded himself.

"Kumo-Ryu: Front Beheading!" He heard her shout and her sword was far faster than any of Maron's techniques.

Pulling his own sword he blocked the strike barely and… wait, why did he only have 2000 HP?

**During a spar the HP are set equal to make sure no-one is seriously hurt.**

Does that mean she usually has more HP? Is every person he meets some kinda monster!?

Now he couldn't put the sword into its scabbard for an Iaido. She was too fast and…

"Raiton: Swallow!" Her sword came from above, not thrown but kicked by her knee as she did a front flip, stopping on both of her hands and then spinning around, reaching for a kick.

She wanted him to jump, he could see, if he stepped back he would get hit, if he jumped, the sword would pierce him, if she managed to kick him he would be on the floor.

"Kawarimi!" Naruto got out in the last moment, but Karui wasn't finished and grabbed the sword mid-air. She was smart. Not close to Shikamaru, but she had tactics.

And he did not.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three clones stood in front of her, all with their own swords. "Iaido!"

The three clones rushed at her, forcing her to block. Naruto himself smiled widely. Fun! Much more fun than Maron!

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" The distracted Karui was hit, but his clones were taken with her and she was thrown against a wall, too wet to use any close range Raiton.

"Alright, that's enough." The spar was broken up.

"Wha-" Karui stood up and glared at the interruption, "Darui-san!"

"Darui?" Naruto asked. The guy with the cool black lightning and Storm Release? And what a cool sword! That reminded him of Zabuza!

"The Raikage's right hand man," Karui told him, "why did you interrupt our spar, Darui-san?"

"Naruto needs to see the place he stays for now, you can spar later on." Darui told them.

"You could've waited until the end!" Both Naruto and Karui shouted.

"I don't have all the time in the world and Naruto isn't someone you could just give to any ninja." Darui sighed.

"I feel like I'm some object…" Naruto muttered. "Did Omoi tell you something? You shouldn't listen to him, I'm good…"

Darui sighed again.

—

"Niiiice!" Naruto ran through his new room. Which was a big room, no kitchen or something but a bed and a window and a fridge!

"There's a bathroom too, don't bother hiding something there, we would know."

"That sounded really weird, Darui-san." Naruto said dryly.

"Yeah, whatever, enjoy your stay." Darui left.

Now that Karui went to her team and he had his nice room Naruto pulled out the scroll he got from Maron.

There were only 3 techniques in, one even Suiton!

"Suiton Kenjutsu: Crushing Blade: Infusing the blade with water takes the cutting power, but increases crushing power to destroy weapons or handle enemies with less lethal force. Ohhh, that's nice!"

**Suiton Kenjutsu: Crushing blade learned. (Lv.0)**

"Zigzag Snipe: Holding the blade close to the floor, use your other hand to change directions while pulling it up." Naruto read. "That sounds really easy, it doesn't sound any faster than normal."

**Kenjutsu: Zigzag Snipe learned. (Lv.0)**

"Okay, to the last… that's the technique he used, wasn't it? Counter Blade… that sounds boring. Hold blade on your eye level while pointing the tip at your enemy and the hilt next to your head… yeah, that's the stance." Naruto muttered to himself. "Point the tip at the enemy's sword and cut along it's blade to hit him… I don't get it!"

**Kenjutsu: Counter Blade learned. (Lv.0)**

"Now I need some place to practice them…"

—

A few hours later he could use all three techniques more or less well. What confused him though was something else.

'After reaching Lv. 2 in Large Projectile and Iaido it became much harder leveling them… Maybe I should use Kage Bunshin?'

**Greater men could train their whole lives and reach a pinnacle of skill that would be impossible to reach for the untalented.**

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to cheat?"

**Yes.**

"Asshole."

"Who are you talking to, kid?" That was… Nii Yugito, right?

"Ah, no one?" This better not be another event.

"The Raikage told me to get you. Nice swordplay, by the way." Yugito complimented.

"Thanks." Naruto said, it probably wasn't. Not some no-name ninja telling him about some old lady who fell from a tree or something.

—

"We decided that we couldn't just trust you," Mabui explained to Naruto, "so we want you to take a mission with Yugito here, if you complete it for us you can enter the village as guest whenever you want."

That was too easy. But… trust missions and reputation and all that were part of the game right?

'This is an event!' Naruto screamed in his head, Kurama snored. 'Hey you dumb fox, what are you doing?'

"_I'm trying to sleep, wake me when something interesting happens."_

"I accept, what are we supposed to do?"

"Due to Konoha's increased border patrols since… a certain situation, we had problems conducting diplomacy. Shimogakure and the former Yugakure are allies of ours," Mabui elaborated on the situation, the Raikage just sat signing some papers. It looked like without her the village would break apart, "We just barely got the official agreement from the Land of Ricefields to travel through it and reach Takigakure. We wish for you to join Yugito in protecting the appointed diplomat."

**QUEST: Takigakure's Trouble - Join Yugito on her way to Takigakure and help.**

"That sounds like something bad will happen… but sure."

**Accepted quest: Takigakure's Trouble.**

'Maybe I can meet Fuu then.' That would be 3 of the 8 Jinchuuriki he had to warn. Yugito probably heard already.

"Who are we protecting and when are we supposed to leave?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed. The Raikage pointed at a grinning blonde man who stood behind him.

"So you are Konoha's little pet, hm?" What's His Name asked, the smirk on his face already provoking.

"While that's my origin, I'm no more their pet than you are smart," Naruto felt a wave of Chakra wash over the room, slightly. "You are a sensor, tell me what you think."

"Stop this at once," Mabui sighed, "we don't have time for this."

"But-" Both C and Naruto were shut up by a glare before looking at each other and turning their heads away from each other. "Hmph!"

"Isn't he supposed to be the mature one?" Darui commented and sighed. Since that boy appeared everything around the village became strange. There were a lot of small problems, but instead of asking for D-rank help they seemed to wait for someone.

He didn't know it was Naruto they were waiting for, trying to surprise him with events.

—

The way out of the village was hell. A woman on the right asking him if could gather herbs for some soup, another woman needing help with her groceries, promising some rumors she heard.

Naruto's life was hard. When he could just smash a Rasengan into someone's face and end the fight, that was when life was easy.

When he could just use a thousand clones to learn a technique in 5 hours, THAT was when life was easy.

Instead he trained his quick draw the whole way.

"Can you stop pulling out that sword every few seconds?" C growled. "It's annoying!"

"You don't really like Konoha, do you?" Naruto asked him, and with another silent "Iaido" pulled the sword, cut and replaced it in the scabbard.

**Iaido experience increased.**

'Finally. It seems it only increased when he made significant improvement.'

"Nine years ago, Konoha killed my older brother." C spat. "He was on a diplomatic mission for the Sandaime Raikage, and all they returned was his corpse."

That made Naruto stumble.

'The Hyuuga clan…'

"The Hyuuga affair, wasn't it?" Naruto said. "From what I've heard, he tried to kidnap the heiress."

"That's a lie!" C wasn't as playful as he was before. "The Third Raikage told me, he was assassinated by the Hyuuga Clan, and as way to pay for their crime they were to send the corpse of the murderer!"

"Hiashi Hyuuga, hm. And because they sent someone they declared themselves guilty, but if they didn't there would be war," Naruto commented.

"Don't twist the facts! The Hyuuga clan is a clan of murderers, and Konoha protected them, sending the twin brother…" C growled, stopping. Yugito just watched from the sidelines. "And you, the Yondaime Hokage's son! If daddy hadn't died, maybe things would have been different, and prevented that old fool Sarutobi from failing, HAH?"

C was a Jonin. One who frequently trains with Darui and has the Raikage's utmost trust, or at least enough to be sent as diplomat. He was both a sensor and a medic-nin, and had exceptionally high ability in Genjutsu and Raiton.

But when he felt the Kyuubi's Chakra, it was still too late and Naruto's fist impacted on his face. The glare he sent, the red eyes made him swallow slightly.

C realized, Naruto was dangerous. Not that skilled, not enough to beat him, but with Kyuubi backing him up…

"That's enough, both of you." Yugito said, jumping between Naruto and the still downed C. She was more dangerous than Naruto. Full control of her Bijuu…

Naruto snarled again and released his grip from the hilt of his katana. C was healing his face already and Yugito nodded at both.

"I'm surprised you idiots managed to last until the Land of Ricefields."

The speed at which they were going was unreal, only C's constant training and Yugito's and Naruto's high stamina allowed them to hold it. The earlier they reached Takigakure the better.

There were rumors of war.

"Aye, you made one mistake, lady." Naruto's eyes widened at the forehead protector of the stranger that suddenly appeared. "This isn't the Land of Ricefields anymore…"

"It's the Land of Sound!" Ten other men appeared suddenly and threw kunai connected with exploding tags at them.

'Otogakure… how could I forget!'

**QUEST: Otogakure - Learn more about Otogakure.**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A shield of about twenty clones was enough for them to stop all kunai. C, who finally managed to think a bit more clearly after the hit, formed hand seals as fast as he could. "Raiton Genjutsu: Flash Pillar!"

Yugito closed her eyes, and Naruto imitated her. After hearing the enemy ninja cry out both opened their eyes again and saw them turning on each other. Only two of the eleven men could free themself.

"Iaido!" Naruto's eyes were wide as he cut through one of the ninja under the Genjutsu. Yugito let her claws grow wide and ran at the one that appeared first while C took on the other one that wasn't under the illusion.

**Iaido experience gained.**

"Nothing beats real fights, heh?" Naruto laughed, dodging a stray kunai thrown by C's enemy. "Hey, take care with that!"

"Shut up!" C shouted, the distraction of actually fighting broke the Genjutsu on the four remaining men Naruto couldn't get rid of fast enough.

Throwing himself to the floor, Naruto barely dodged a barrage of Shuriken. Luckily Yugito was just finished with her opponent and turned to the four nin.

"Help C, Naruto-san." Yugito ordered, her eyes turning cat-like. "I have to deal with this trash."

"Sure!" Naruto formed a clone and both split up to flank C's opponent. "Need help, wanna-be?"

"Hah, as if I need it!" C shouted, blocking his enemies kunai with his own. Otogakure ninja weren't that talented, but what they lacked in skill they had in numbers. Common Jonin could have problems, it would take someone on Asuma's or maybe Kakashi's level to get rid of all of them.

Without too much damage that is, two Jinchuuriki were rare to leave their enemies alive for interrogation.

Naruto and his clone appeared above and below the Oto nin.

"Overhead Strike!"

"Zigzag Snipe!"

An arm and a leg were gone and before the ninja could even cry out in pain, C's hand hit his neck and knocked him out before he healed the wounds.

"We need to interrogate him, idiot, don't go for the kill!"

"If I wanted to kill him I would have cut off his head, asshole!"

Yugito's sigh interrupted them.

"Still… thanks." C muttered.

"Ah, no problem. Sorry for before." Naruto apologized.

—

**Quest completed: Otogakure.**

Apparently Orochimaru was in Kusagakure right now, taking care of some business that had to do with Takigakure.

The enemy couldn't mention Orochimaru's name, he only said "leader" but Naruto knew who it was…

"Maybe we should skip a nights sleep." Yugito said. "It seems the situation is more dire, when they were supposed to stop us here. They knew we would have sneaked across the border if they didn't allow us to travel through."

"Yes." Naruto and C nodded.

CHAPTER END

Youtube: Dark Souls 2 Rap: youtube b1HgclgFf20


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "A rival!?"

—

Takigakure was visible from afar.

Let's rephrase that: Takigakure was a true **hidden** village. To find it, one would have to meet at a designated spot with their ninja and be brought there with their eyes closed.

But Takigakure was in flames, and Naruto knew that this shouldn't have happened.

Or rather, the information he had about Takigakure were simple: Shibuki became it's leader after his father sacrificed himself to stop…

"A foreign power." Naruto muttered, making C and Yugito turn to him. He began to read a bit about it, and the game didn't seem to stop him from sharing knowledge not considered important for the flow of it. He couldn't say Orochimaru's name, not knowing he was the leader of Oto.

But he could say things that many people know. "Takigakure is more or less famous for it's Hero Water, it increases your power at the exchange of your life span."

Not something Orochimaru would have much interest in, which means they must be attacked by someone else.

"It's probably Kusagakure," Yugito deducted, "Otogakure's leader probably uses this attack as a way to sneak into their village while their main force is gone."

So this is probably the fight where Shibuki's father dies. And Takigakure wasn't allied with Kumo his time around, which probably means that Shibuki never signed the treaty.

"We have to hurry," Naruto said, "if the village leader dies, that's it with the treaty!"

"Right!" C shouted, speeding up. The night's sleep they skipped didn't seem to bother him too much, a soldier pill and everything was alright.

—

**Takigakure's Trouble updated - Kusagakure is attacking Taki. Join Yugito and C in helping the village to gain Kumo's trust.**

'I'm not doing that for Kumo…' Naruto told himself mentally, "This is so a child doesn't lose his father!"

Naruto fought a bunch of Genin around him, his HP down to half already. This didn't look good, but that also meant that Shibuki's father didn't take the Hero Water already.

Where was Fuu?

…

Right, from what he heard, Fuu didn't like Taki, or humans in general. Though she did seem happy around the Bijuu and other Jinchuuriki.

It's worth a try at least.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" He shouted loudly, maybe cause havoc, "MY FATHER IS NAMIKAZE MINATO!"

This made some people stop, those that didn't believe him ignored his shout, those that did see him realized how similar they looked.

"AND!" He grinned, even if he didn't want to depend on him, his eyes turned red, "The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi!"

That did make many people look into his direction. Most Jonin were probably briefed on the dangers of other nations, and Uzumaki Naruto as Jinchuuriki was a hard fact.

His increased speed helped him with the no-name Genin of Kusa, but he realized there were some strong drugged Oto-nin in between them, probably Orochimaru's way of making sure Kusa would attack.

"Iaido!" Naruto cut through two kunai that nearly hit him and quickly ran closer to the center of the village.

**BOSS: -?-**

"What!?" Naruto's eyes widened.

**Bosses are strong enemies that are hard to beat alone. They can range from very strong ninja to village leaders to legends with high bounties in Bingo Books.**

And the reason he had no name was because he wore an ANBU mask and a cloak with hood to hide any features.

But Naruto realized who it was, even if the game didn't tell, those Chakra Scalpel were too obvious.

Yakushi Kabuto.

"Oh, I didn't expect someone like you to be here." Kabuto's voice was a bit distorted of course. "Not like you can stop me."

Right, even if Orochimaru had no actual use for the Hero Water, he could still research it and maybe copy the effect without backlash.

**Boss: -?-**

**6000 HP**

**3000 C**

"Iaido!" Naruto's blade was stopped by Kabuto's hand right close to his throat, having caught it with his superb control. 'Idiot, this is someone on Kakashi's level, and his healing body…'

"Heeey!" Naruto recognized the voice! The person that saved his hand from being cut off by a Chakra Scalpel by kicking Kabuto with both legs landed besides him. "Need help, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Call me Fuu, buddy, Jinchuuriki of Lucky Number Seven!" Fuu was just as he remembered her, though a bit smaller and with even less chest. Luckily he knew not to mention that.

"That guy there, he's strong." Naruto said, "think you can help?"

"Sure!"

"FUU!" Another voice shouted, turning around Naruto saw a man he didn't recognize. "Thank you…"

The last part was mumbled. In the man's hand there was the Hero Water! Shibuki's father!?

"Eh, I'm not helping you at all." Fuu turned away from him. "I'm helping my bro over there."

Fuu was a bit of a tomboy. Though, he wondered why Kabuto didn't yet attack. Maybe that's the pre-fight banter of bosses?

**Takigakure's Trouble updated: Optional objective - Protect Shibuki's father before he has to take the Hero Water.**

'Optional my ass…' Naruto turned back to Kabuto, just as Fuu formed hand seals. 'I WILL SAVE HIM!'

"Close your eyes." Fuu whispered and opened her mouth wide and breathed out. "Secret Technique: Hiding In Scale Powder!"

He closed his eyes fast, trying to avoid being hit by that technique again. It was bad the first time around.

Kabuto growled as he gripped his eyes, not having heard the silent command of Fuu. Both used it to their advantage, Fuu leaving into the air with two wings sprouting out and Naruto sprinting full speed at their enemy.

"Iaido!" Naruto's attack cut a deep wound into Kabuto's arm, and his HP sank to 5700. But a quick flash and his Chakra sank to 2850 before the wound was fully healed again.

"Dropkick!" He grabbed Fuu's leg and threw her behind him, but didn't expect her to change directions suddenly and kicking him in the back.

Before Naruto could stab his sword at Kabuto, he was replaced with a log.

"His wounds heal as fast as we can make them." Naruto told her. "But his Chakra is getting lower every time, the worse the wound the more Chakra it takes."

"Good going," Fuu said, "behind you."

Spinning around, Naruto prepared his sword. "Suiton Kenjutsu: Crushing Blade!"

He just so managed to hit Kabuto's Chakra Blade and heard a crack of bones breaking. 6000 HP, 2700 C.

But one thing Naruto realized besides that. Kabuto was too easy. Or… is it just him becoming so good? His teamwork with Fuu?

'I have to kill him… So he can't revive the army!' Naruto told himself, without Kabuto, everything would be easier!

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Kabuto said, creating two clones, all with Chakra Scalpels.

"That Jutsu is starting to really piss me off!" Naruto shouted, his sword returning to it's scabbard. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty Clones. Too many and he would stand in his own way.

"Iaido!" The first ten rushed at Kabuto while Fuu prepared herself behind the real Kabuto. The rest followed a few seconds later. The first clone took down all of them before it was dispelled. "Fuu, take the other clone!"

She nodded and distracted the more skilled enemy's clone while Naruto once again rushed at Kabuto.

His first strike was parried, his second strike too. Trying to hit Kabuto's legs ended with him jumping over his back and trying the Zigzag Snipe wasn't fast enough before he was kicked in the back.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" Naruto's attack hit the floor and send him into the air, "FUU!"

Fuu once again blinded her enemy, which helped her take the clone down before she rapidly rose into the air and grabbed Naruto. "If I take his head, he won't regenerate!"

She just nodded and spun him around before throwing him as hard as she could. Closing in on the floor he prepared the sword and just CUT!

'Of course it couldn't be that easy…' Naruto thought, seeing his blade stopping right where Kabuto's spine would be, close to the neck's middle.

"You little shit…" At least Kabuto was in pain, 2000 HP, 1500 C, he couldn't heal as easily anymore. And with a snap, Kabuto punched Naruto's blade close to the hilt, splitting the sword into an unusable state.

"Suiton: Water Blade!" Fuu once again saved him, her blade cutting less than his through his neck.

500 HP.

He couldn't heal when the blade was still stuck.

"Water Fist: Spinning Punch!" Shibuki's father appeared behind them, punching Naruto's blade, trying to send it through Kabuto's neck.

**Boss defeated.**

**Iaido leveled up (Lv.3) - Unlocked Spinning Blade.**

**Spinning Blade (Lv.1) - Spin while using Iaido to attack around you, shorter reach than normal.**

**Water Control heightened.**

**Suiton: Large Projectile leveled up (Lv.3) - Suiton: Great Waterfall Technique.**

**Suiton: Great Waterfall - Make an existing water source rise up and bring down the water.**

**Received: Jutsu Scroll: Chakra Scalpel**

"NICE!" Naruto shouted happily, looking at the decapitated Kabuto.

Sadly the body slowly turned into mud and Kabuto, holding his bleeding throat appeared a distance away, before running away.

"… as if it would be that easy." Naruto said and fell to his knees, his arm full of cuts. Kabuto had that bad habit of cutting without you realizing it. Only the moment you couldn't move your arm was the moment you felt the pain.

**Quest completed: Takigakure's Trouble**

"Thank you, boy." Shibuki's father told him. "Without you, I would probably be dead. Let me help you. One use Medic Jutsu later Naruto's HP was nearly full again. "And thank you too, Fuu."

"Don't thank me, I told you." Fuu crossed her arm, "I'm only here for him."

"Ah, thanks!" Naruto shouted, grabbing her shoulders and grinning widely. "Without you I would be done for, that guy was a monster!"

"Uh… no, no problem." Fuu scratched her cheek and looked away, not used to being thanked by people she didn't dislike.

"Naruto!" C and Yugito appeared besides him, the attacking force retreating after Kabuto's defeat. "Are you alright?"

"Kind of," Naruto told them, "you should have seen the other guy."

Both sighed and turned to Shibuki's father. "Shibari-dono, we are here from Kumo, we came for the treaty."

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to join up with you, but with our current state I am afraid that Iwagakure could become forceful," The now named Shibari told them, "please rest, we can talk about the treaty tomorrow, I have to check up on my village. But you boy…"

He turned to Naruto and grabbed a scroll from his back, before unsealing a slightly blue blade in a blue scabbard.

**Received: Taki Katana.**

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto's eyes lighted up and gently took it, strapping it to his hip. He bowed to him and turned to Fuu. "Can we talk in private?"

He was sure Yugito and C would tell Shibari, but he would have to warn Fuu himself.

"Sure." She grinned.

—

"So… this Akatsuki would be full of people that could handle the guy we took out with one hand?" Fuu asked him, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Naruto nodded, "I wanted to warn you, so you would know to avoid them or train as hard as you could to beat them one day."

"Ah… I…" Fuu looked away. "Thank you, but I…"

Naruto wasn't the most observant person, but he knew how to judge people by the emotions they show. He heard that Uzumaki Mito had the same ability, it was easy to make friends like that.

"Do you want to join me?" Naruto asked her. "If we sell it to Shibari like that, that his village would be in danger."

"He isn't a bad person!" Fuu shouted before clapping her hands over her mouth. "Shibuki I mean, he… he isn't bad, not like the others. I like my place, I just hate the people. But he…"

Naruto didn't interrupt her, not making the slightest bit of noise.

"His wife died to Seven," she confessed, "and no matter how hard he tries, he can't hide the feelings he has when he sees me, the fact he is trying shows what good of a person her is."

"So, does that mean no?"

"No, I want to go with you. Meet the other Jinchuuriki. Yugito-san seemed so nice, and strong. I saw her easily go through most of the Jonin."

"But you are amazing too! You have such a good relationship with your Bijuu that you can draw on it's Chakra without problems!"

"It's nothing…" She muttered. "We just found some shared interests. Let… let's start again. Hi, my name is Fuu."

She put forward her hand.

"Hi, Fuu, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto grabbed her hand and they shook.

**Fuu joined your party.**

'What's a party?'

**A party is a group of adventurers going through world, sharing experience and fighting together to overcome obstacles.**

—

"I guess you Konoha pets aren't all that bad," C told him the next day on their way to Shibuki's residence. "I will ask the Yondaime Raikage when we are home again."

"Ah… and you Kumo people aren't all lunatics about to explode."

"Where does that rumor come from?" C asked him.

"Well, the only Raikage that was kinda cool was the first," Naruto explained, "all history books tell of your Second Raikage and the Second Hokage failing with the treaty, the Third Raikage was kind of a douche and the Yondaime…"

The moment they returned to Kumo, they would probably see yet another moment of A jumping through the window.

"Yeah, I guess it's true…" C sighed.

"Don't worry, Konoha got their share of crazy people too." Naruto laughed. "Maito Gai and his student run around in a green spandex full body suit and bowl haircuts."

C laughed with him.

When they finally reached the residence, Fuu and Shibuki were seated behind Shibari while he and Yugito sat behind C.

"We already told you about Akatsuki's threat. Not just for the Jinchuuriki. Anyone could hire them with enough money." C began. "We suggest a border-free alliance."

"Right, what are your terms?" Shibari began writing on a scroll.

"We offer protection for high-priority transports, minerals and Jonin to train a few of your squads." C told him, picking up a scroll and giving it to Shibari. "For exchange we ask for medicine and your fertile lands make it easy for food to grow."

Boring talk. Boring men. Naruto never listened well when it was about politics, but after a few minutes something else came up."

"We also offer the protection of your Jinchuuriki, while Yugito and Killer B, the Raikage's brother can train her."

"I refuse." This came from Fuu, shocking Shibari with her polite tone, turning to him. "Shibari-sama, I wish to join Naruto on his journey to warn the other Jinchuuriki and train to protect myself."

"But Fuu, we could protect you here too!" Shibuki told her, his expression telling of hurt.

"You could, but that would mean danger for you." She told him, her eyes turning to Naruto. "And I do not trust you. Even if you would throw yourself in front of me to protect me, there isn't a person I would do the same for in this village."

Shibuki looked down and Shibari had a look of melancholy on his face.

"We accept your terms," Shibari told them, "but Fuu, you can go with him. If you can trust him, I can believe in his ability to trust him."

"Thank you, Shibari-sama."

"Don't thank me," Shibari looked away, "it's not you I did this for."

This village made Naruto feel miserable.

—

"Are you coming with us?" Yugito asked him.

"No, I think I have another place to go." Naruto told her. "Your crazy Raikage is a man that would hold his word, I think, so I will come to visit you one day."

"Good luck then, boy." C told him.

"You too, C," Naruto grinned at him, "don't hold onto that hatred."

"Stupid know-it-all."

"Asshole."

"Dick."

"STOP IT!" Yugito and Fuu shouted, hitting C and Naruto respectively.

"Yeah, yeah."

—

"Soooo, where to now?" Fuu asked him across the border of the Land of Fire.

"Land of Waves," Naruto said, quickly entering the menu and hitting the quest for it. "Some criminal is holding it hostage."

"So we go in, kick some ass and become heroes?" Fuu asked excited.

"No, I think he has some strong missing-nin hired. That's too much, even for us."

"Aww, so what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe they hired some ninja to help them, if we join them we can get some experience and learn how to deal with stronger enemies." Naruto explained. "Hey, want to learn that bastards Chakra Scalpel technique? He dropped a scroll of it when we beat him."

"Are you sure, I didn't see any-"

"I said… he dropped it." Naruto told her, his hands going to his bag and pulling it out.

"Ahahahah… okay." She laughed nervously. "Why don't you learn it?"

"Never going to have enough control for it, but you seemed rather confident with your Water Sword."

"Thanks," she smiled and grabbed the scroll. "What are you going to do?"

"Water Walking." Naruto told her.

"What? You don't know that yet?" She laughed at him, her hands gripping the scroll tighter as she tried to hold it back.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, I didn't get much training in Konoha, I left before I even got to join my sensei." Naruto sighed. "Or well, he came a few hours late, I told him to screw himself and went to the old man. The Hokage that is."

"Sooo~" she grinned, "I will help you if you want, if you call me Fuu-sensei."

"As if!" Naruto said before being poked on his neck, flinching at the tickle. "Hey!"

Fuu just struck out her tongue before running away from him.

"Wait!" Naruto ran after her.

—

Two days later they were in the Land of Waves. Water Walking helped them overcome the sea easily, it seems Tazuna still hasn't returned from Konoha.

"Fuck you!" Someone shouted, followed by a crash. He saw a man with a knife stand over a child, kicking it. "Think you can steal from me?"

"Stop it!" A woman shouted back, throwing herself over the boy to protect him from harm.

"On three…" Naruto heard Fuu say. He nodded. "One. Two…"

"THREE!" They kicked the man at the same time, grabbing the woman and the boy and jumping away before anyone realized what happened.

"Thank you," the woman thanked them again and again, "please, stay with us during your stay, are you the ninja Tazuna wanted to hire?"

"No, we are, eh, freelancers." Naruto explained to her. "Thank you for having us. We heard you were having problems and maybe join the ninja this Tazuna wanted to bring."

"We don't have much money to pay you though," the woman's gaze turned downwards. Naruto just shook his head and turned to Fuu who played cat's cradle with the small boy.

"We aren't here for money, we just want to help." The reason they didn't move towards Iwa was because he couldn't predict how Onoki would react to him, nor how friendly the Jinchuuriki would be. Meeting alive and meeting in death can be quite differently.

"Thank you!" She cried out again.

—

"This makes Taki look like a paradise," Fuu muttered when they went out to look for Gato's thugs.

"Taki isn't that bad," Naruto told her, "it's just that we aren't that popular, are we? Konoha wasn't much differently, but I had some people."

"So… your dad was the one that sealed him into you, right? What's his name?" Fuu asked him. "Seven here is called Choumei, but it prefers to be called Lucky Number Seven."

"Heh, mine here is Kurama," Naruto pointed to his stomach, "he's a bit grumpy, a bit sarcastic and mostly lazy when not acting as if the world was the single worst place to be on earth."

"_Screw you too, Naruto."_

Naruto grinned and made a fist, holding it up to Fuu.

"Killer B showed this to me," he explained, "put your first to mine and concentrate on your seal."

She did so and in a few seconds both of them stood in front of each other, right behind them the sealed Kurama and Choumei.

"Long time no see, Kurama." Choumei's voice sounded as if it was happy.

"How have you been, bugbrain?" Kurama definitively was grinning.

"Quite good, fleabag!"

Fuu watched Kurama with wide eyes as he and Choumei insulted each other.

"Still thinking the tails make you stronger?"

"Of course they do, more Chakra, more power!" Kurama actually laughed loudly.

Both Fuu and Naruto sighed at them, but when both of them suddenly stopped they were thrown back into their real bodies.

"Something is happening…" Naruto said, his eyes scanning around the perimeter. Right! If Tazuna left a few days ago the battle between Zabuza and Kakashi must be happening! "Quick!"

—

"Oh, got yourself some help, Sarutobi-san?" Zabuza chuckled. Of course, sneaking up on someone like Zabuza, one of the seven Swordsman should be considered nearly impossible, besides the fact he has the ears of a bat.

"Sarutobi-san?" That wasn't Kakashi's last name the last time he checked! Of course, without him going on about how boring D-ranks were, they probably wouldn't have taken this mission with Kakashi! "Nah, not important, Fuu!"

Asuma was in the same trap that Kakashi was in the last time, though he probably wouldn't have been for long considering Ino was about to use her family technique on Zabuza.

"Naruto is that you!?" Ino shouted wide eyed, ",and with a girlfriend! Oh that's gold, Naruto leaves Konoha to be with his one tru-"

"INO!" Shikamaru shouted, his shadow extended towards Zabuza… he was stopping him from sending anything at them. "STOP BEING SO TROUBLESOME AND HURRY!"

She didn't need to because Fuu blinded Zabuza with her cheapshot technique, but also breaking Shikamaru's Jutsu.

Asuma could barely jump away before Naruto pushed his hands onto the water surface.

"Suiton: Great Waterfall!" The whole water seemed to rise higher and higher before a wave hit the still blinded Zabuza, his control was too good though and he barely moved from the water. But before Asuma could deal a finishing blow two Senbon hit Zabuza right on the neck.

Haku. That is a regret he would never forget. The one who showed him that having precious people was more important than even his dream of becoming Hokage.

"Thank you, I've been after him for some time." Haku said, grabbing Zabuza and leaving before anyone could react.

"Ah…" Asuma said, "dad told me, how were you, kiddo?"

"Better than you it seems," Naruto smiled and put Asuma's arm on his shoulder. "You coming?"

Asuma's team stared at him, Shikamaru sitting on the floor, trying to regain his breath while Ino was looking at Fuu wide eyed.

"Fuu, can you help Shikamaru?" Naruto asked her and she nodded, pulling up the shadow user by his collar and manhandling him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tazuna asked from behind Chouji.

—

"Ah, so you two helped out in the village when I was gone?" Tazuna asked them as they sat around the table in his home. "Thank you again for the save, and taking care of the people…"

The old man bowed, and Asuma chuckled at the embarrassed look that Naruto got.

Shikamaru was resting in a bed on the upper floor while the rest of them sat downstairs.

"So, Naruto, is it true?" Ino asked him.

"What?"

"You left Konoha because you wanted to be with Fuu here?" Ino was about to grab Fuu's shoulder, but her chair coincidentally lost a foot at that moment, which made her fall to the floor.

"No," Naruto shooked his head, "I left Konoha because I don't like the villagers. They don't like me either, because of the Kyuubi."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chouji's ears twitched. "I mean, I know your birthday is the tenth of October, but…"

"My father was the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto explained, making Asuma cough loudly, "and he sealed the Kyuubi inside me to protect the village."

"That's classified information!" Asuma shouted. "How do you know that?"

"Eh, the Yondaime Raikage told me I looked similar to him and all that," Naruto grinned, ignoring Ino's and Chouji's wide eyed stares. That would make it easy, Ino would tell anyone and Asuma won't stop her because he told her so himself.

"So you are part of Kumo now? That won't make the old man happy," Asuma sighed, scratching his head.

"No, I'm more of a freelancer. I'm trying to warn the other Jinchuuriki of Akatsuki, a dangerous organisation."

Asuma nodded, having been briefed on them too.

"Bu-but Narutooooo!" Ino cut in again, her hands on a notebook and pen. "Back to beginning, son of the Yondaime, Kyuubi sealed in, a passionate romance with a dark skinned gi-"

"Stop interpreting stuff in, blondie!" This time it was Fuu's turn to cut Ino off, grabbing the pen and snapping it. "Me and bro here are friends, comrades. I hold the Nanabi."

"Na…nabi?"

A round of explanations about the Bijuu, Jinchuuriki and Akatsuki followed.

"But that still doesn't explain how you two met. And where did you get this beautiful sword?" Ino grinned widely. She would tell everyone about a romance, no matter what they say…

"Geez, we met in Takigakure when I helped Kumo out a bit." Naruto explained. "It was under attack by Kusagakure and Otogakure ninja."

"Otogakure?" Asuma said questioningly.

"It's a village in the Land of Ricefields… well, former, now Land of Sound." Naruto said. "All of them weren't that strong, but drugged with strange medicine and seals. I met a high-ranked one in Taki, he could use medicinal Jutsu with a precision that it rivaled Tsunade."

That should make it click for Asuma. Orochimaru was the only one even close to her level, and if someone that strong was in Oto, maybe he should warn his father.

"The sword was a present after my old one broke," Naruto took it out and showed the slightly blue metal.

"No weapons on dinner table!" Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami shouted at him.

"Sorry, sorry, Tsunami-san." Naruto apologized and quickly hid the blade again. "Zabuza isn't dead."

Asuma nodded but Ino and Chouji weren't as calm about this.

"What do you mean, I thought that hunter killed him!"

"No, he used Senbon, not a weapon to kill." Naruto explained, "I think it was a comrade of his, trying to protect him if things got serious. By the grade of his wounds, he should be up in about a week. We will help protect you on the bridge for that time, Tazuna-san."

"Once again, thank you." Tazuna bowed again, making Naruto uncomfortable. Fuu just narrowed her eyes at Ino, who slowly reached for another pen.

"That means we get to train for a week!" Asuma said happily. He wasn't really one for much effort, his team was educated and trained by their clans, but this here, this was real, and dangerous. He accepted his students dedication and their will to go forward, and thus won't insult them by giving them a small chance for survival.

Ino and Chouji groaned, and he could have sworn even Shikamaru above was heard.

"I think I get what you meant," Fuu told Naruto, "at least they don't wear green spandex."

Now Asuma groaned and held his head. "Don't talk about Gai, doing that could summon him. Always going on about his rival…"

"Shit." Naruto's head hit the table.

"Uzumaki Narutoooooo!" Maron was back. Again.

"How did you find me!?" Naruto asked him, his hand already going to the sword. "I was in Kumo, in Taki and halfway across the continent in the last week and you just come, randomly appearing!"

**A challenger has appeared. Accept the duel?**

**Yes or No.**

Naruto ran outside, seeing Maron in a real Samurai armor with helmet and a sword nearly _vibrating_ with power.

"I have trained on the mountains with the old monks," Maron called out to him. "I have gone through the winter of the Land of Snow, and I have heard the roar of lions hunting! Just to fight you on equal grounds!"

"Screw you, not today, I got more important stuff to do!

**Duel refused.**

"Wha-" Maron didn't expect Naruto to just ignore him. "What do you mean you refuse, I can't take no for an answer!"

"Where did that lazy wannabe swordsman go?"

"He felt your blade and killed himself in shame to give birth to a warrior!"

"…" Naruto sighed, he created this monster. "You know what, we got some problem around this village, I hope you realized that."

Maron nodded, his eyes turning to the center of the village, even if not visible from here.

"Help us deal with this, and I will fight you when the bridge is completed."

"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto." Maron bowed. "I accept your generous offer."

"Now… what the hell were you talking about?"

"I returned to my old dojo in the mountains of the Land of Stone after my defeat in the Land of Lightning," Maron gripped his chest dramatically, "my grandfather taught me our family style, having seen my determination!"

"You are a very strange person." Fuu declared.

"Ah, what beauty!" Maron gripped his chest again. "Please, oh maiden, go out with me!"

"I don't like humans," Fuu declared, ignoring how weird it sounded, "and weirdos like you are the worst."

**Conquest failed.**

'You are supposed to be my game, not his romancing.'

Still, Naruto chuckled, sadly Maron took that as insult.

"Oh, I see!" Maron pointed his hand at Naruto. "You are what her heart desires!"

"Yes!" Ino shouted, scribbling more and more into her small book. "Genius, perfect! A rival in love appeared for the dark skinned Takigakure beauty, but can he melt away the love she bears for the one she considers her closest kin already!?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Fuu and Naruto jumped at Ino and Maron, the former managing to take the book and throwing it into some water, the latter though…

"Hmmm, you dodged." Naruto grinned. Maron backstepped with quite some speed."When the bridge is finished, this will be fun!"

"Aye, my rival." Maron declared. "I will see you then, I need to find a place to stay."

CHAPTER END

AN: You know it would be awesomely nice if some more reviewed :) Even flames, you know, just so I can laugh at them because they still read my story even if they hate it so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hearts of Ice and Iron

—

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go..." Naruto muttered, his hand shaking as both he and Haku had their respective weapons on each others throat.

Haku's intent to kill him woke him and Fuu up, and he reacted before he realized.

"Ah..." Haku nodded, "I must have slipped."

Fuu actually laughed at that, and Naruto pulled his sword away. Haku did the same with the Senbon.

"You know Gato will betray you, right?" Naruto asked, knowing how futile it was to behave as if nothing happens. "I want to suggest something, tell Zabuza about it."

Haku, knowing that Naruto and Fuu would beat him easily together just nodded.

"We are free ninja, my mission is to protect the Jinchuuriki from a strong force." Haku's eyes widened at the term, his eyes going to Fuu. "My next goal would be Konoha, where I could enter easily, but I wouldn't have the ability to access the people I need to."

"So..." Haku returned Naruto's stare with his own, "you want us to do what?"

"I want to see how far I've gotten, but we will avoid killing each other." Naruto nodded to Fuu, who picked up some scroll and began to write down what he said. "Gato will reveal himself soon enough, we steal his money after that, you get the majority. After Konoha, I wish to visit Kirigakure and help the rebellion."

"How could we trust you?" Haku asked in a shaky voice.

"You can't, but you know we can't beat Zabuza and the other three wouldn't be able to best you," Naruto confessed, "but Asuma-san is the Sandaime Hokage's son, a strong ninja chosen to protect the Daimyo once upon a time, and with our help they would win."

They didn't know about Maron so even if they decided to betray them they would have a strong swordsman to back them up against Haku.

Haku swallowed hard and nodded again, accepting the scroll from Fuu.

"We want Zabuza to pose as Jonin-sensei for a Kumogakure team," Fuu elaborated, the plan was sound. The Ichibi Jinchuuriki should be at these Chunin exams, considering Suna's degrading economical strength. "Naruto here can ask the Raikage for his blessing."

"I think we broke him." Naruto commented on Haku's wide eyed stare and rapidly paling skin. One does not simply claim to have a plan to infiltrate a great village easily.

Considering Konoha's lax security and the entering of Itachi, Kisame and Orochimaru on more than one occasion one could, but what Konoha lacked in security it had in strength.

If the ANBU actually fight they could be even scarier than Kakashi with his Sharingan.

—

"You are strange, you know." Fuu told him, sitting next to him on the roof of their current residence.

"How so?" He asked, checking his sword for any signs of dulling.

"You didn't hesitate at all when you woke up," Fuu explained, "as if you didn't really sleep, your first reflex was to grab a weapon."

"Yes," Naruto nodded, "things happen. People aren't kind."

War isn't kind. If you could call it that. It was one big fight, a fight going on for hours. A fight that ended only when the whole resistance was gone.

His thoughts stopped when he felt Fuu lean closer so that their shoulders were touching.

"You really shouldn't be so grumpy," Fuu sighed, "even Seven thinks so, as crazy as it is, it's right."

"Sorry." Naruto apologized. With all the insanity always going on in his life he could kind of forget the future that didn't happen.

"Don't apologize. I'm here to help you after all." Fuu stood up and stretched, her eyes turning towards the direction where Asuma trained his team. "He won't even let them rest when it gets dark."

"They have the whole day before the supposed attack to rest."

"Right, hopefully Zabuza decides to help us." Fuu said.

"He will, if there is something he cares for it is Kirigakure." Naruto told her.

"If you say so, though," Fuu began, her hand scratching her shoulder, where the seal was located, "you still didn't tell me how you know who that Suna Jinchuuriki is."

"Information is power, with the right connections you can learn everything," Naruto said, "Sabaku no Gaara is the Yondaime Kazekage's son, and has control over sand. I didn't need to know more."

"But why are you so sure he would be in Konoha during the Chunin exams?"

"Suna is in shatters. Their ninja aren't as reliable, their Kazekage has a bad relationship with their Daimyo and worst of all," Naruto turned his gaze westwards, where the Land of Winds would be located, far away, "they live in a desert, a place that once held rich minerals which are long since gone, and without money from missions they can't sustain themselves. They are barely one of the Great Five anymore."

Fuu blinked.

"You know, you are a lot smarter than you look like." She giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto asked outraged, his finger pointing at Fuu's face, nearly touching her nose.

"What I said!" She didn't stop laughing and at his pouting face she turned around, trying to keep herself from becoming any louder.

—

The bridge was eerily silent. The plan was simple, Asuma and his team would protect Tazuna while Maron could measure himself against Haku.

The only reason Asuma agreed on it was because he promised to visit Konoha after that and that he could kill Zabuza the moment he tried anything.

Even Ino was sworn to secrecy after that, the Hokage would hear about it anyway. So…

Naruto and Fuu would be allowed to fight Zabuza.

When the mist spread, it wasn't nearly as thick as the first time around.

Zabuza and Haku appeared, and with a nod they knew that they had an understanding.

**Boss fight: Momochi Zabuza, Swordsman of the Mist**

**Boss: Momochi Zabuza**

**5000 HP**

**4000 C**

"We are gonna lose, aren't we?" Fuu asked Naruto, who just swallowed. This wasn't Kabuto, this was someone who nearly managed to kill the Mizukage. Who was stronger than both of them.

"Maybe?" Naruto managed weakly. It was probably his Charisma thing that got Haku to agree to their demands, hopefully Zabuza wouldn't just suddenly decide that killing them had more advantages.

"Iaido!" Naruto saw Zabuza's eyes widen at the sword, he didn't see it the last time considering his state and the wave he used, but this was a special sword.

Not as special as his though.

The slash was stopped by the tip of Zabuza's weapon, the Demon of the Mist reacting much faster than Kabuto ever could. Turning to his left, Zabuza hit Fuu with the dull part of his sword.

"You are strong…" Naruto grinned widely as Fuu turned mid air with the help of wings.

"A true warrior doesn't need words," Zabuza said, "and you are only important to me as long as you are useful."

"Tch…" Old Zabuza was irritating, still believing that he didn't care about Haku in any way. "I will break that illusion of yours!"

"Suiton: Water Blade!" Fuu attacked him, giving Naruto enough time to use his Jutsu.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" Zabuza just blocked Naruto's attempt with the help of his sword and inhuman strength while Fuu's sword was stopped by Zabuza grabbing her hand.

"You two are good," Zabuza told them, throwing Fuu at Naruto and forcing him to catch her, stepping back a bit. "But not nearly fast enough."

Naruto and Fuu looked at each other before nodding.

"Did you forget what we were?" Naruto and Fuu asked at the same time. "WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE!"

Their eyes changed at the same time, Fuu growing two additional wings while Naruto's hand went back to his sword.

"Iaido!" "Dropkick!"

This time Zabuza was actually sent flying by their combined force hitting his sword when he tried to block it. A Jinchuuriki, even an unskilled one, was dangerous. Barely for a Jonin, but enough to take a squad of Chunin out one by one.

Even so, his HP just reached 4900. Barely hurt.

Looking at his own, Naruto was already down to 2000 because of these seemingly small hits. Luckily he had his regeneration.

"Suiton Kenjutsu: Crushing Blade!" Naruto already realized that Chakra costly abilities would be enhanced using Kurama's Chakra, clearly visible by their mostly red hue.

Still, the red and sizzling hot water that went flying at Zabuza was unexpected.

"You…" Zabuza growled, the mask of bandages boiled off his face, "you monster are just like that woman."

'Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei,' Naruto told himself mentally, 'Boil Release.'

"_Not even close," _Kurama said, awake after so long, "_didn't I tell you to wake me when something interesting happens?"_

Naruto blocked a strike, ignoring Kurama's bitching. Fuu sent bigger water bullets at Zabuza's back, hitting him and barely stopping him from using his sword as a hammer on him.

Hoping for the best, Naruto stabbed forward, only to find his hand inside one of the holes.

"Shit…" Naruto's eyes widened as Zabuza grabbed his arm and twisted it around… "ARGHHHH!"

Broken, and probably out of joint too. It was horribly painful, even with Kurama's Chakra healing the wound.

"_You just boiled the water hot enough, anyone with Fire and Water Chakra control can do that," _Kurama continued, ignoring Naruto's cries of pain, "_You need the bloodline for complex stuff, like actually melting someone's face off. Boil release isn't just hot water. This is as if you threw scalding water at someone."_

'Thank you for the information!' Naruto raged, his arm finally freed of the hole in the sword. 'NOW HEAL THIS SHIT!'

The arm was halfway healed already, but his HP didn't go up…

**Skill unlocked: Futton Kenjutsu: Boiling Slash (Lv.1)**

"_Anymore Chakra, and you will just go berserk."_

"I guess we can't risk that here…"

**Boss fight lost.**

Before he could question why, he heard a slow clap from behind them.

**If a boss fight has a time limit, the one with more HP in the end wins.**

Both he and Fuu had around 1000 HP left, their wounds healing already but the HP not really rising as fast. Exhaustion.

Maron and Haku appeared behind them, the former was on his knees drawing circles on the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto asked Haku, who just shrugged.

"I told him I was a boy."

"Ah." Naruto nodded, as if that explained everything. Which it kind of did. Fuu just snorted, turning to the clap with a heavy sigh.

"Demon of the Mist… more like traitor to your donor…" Gato was a small man, his hair to his chin and small sunglasses on his big nose.

"That's it, hurry." Haku nodded and with an ice mirror he appeared behind Gato… but was blocked.

"No…" Naruto hissed, "No, this isn't what was supposed to happen!"

**Boss: Munashi Jinpachi, Swordsman of the Mist.**

"NO!" Zabuza's voice was loud as an explosion rang, and with a blast Haku's arm was lost together with half of his upper body. "HAKU!"

Before anybody could stop him, Zabuza cut through all of Gato's thugs, any cracks his sword got from the fight against Naruto and Fuu vanishing.

"Jinpachi you bastard!"

Naruto's nails cut into his hand due to his hard grip. Zabuza was a fool, only understanding the value of a comrade when his life is lost…

And he couldn't take it anymore. Asuma grabbed Tazuna while his team jumped down onto the water under the bridge.

"My rival…" Maron's voice didn't reach him, and Fuu didn't have enough strength to force more Chakra into her system. She still couldn't fully transform without opening the seal.

No, this wasn't his fight. Zabuza would fight Jinpachi.

He had another goal.

Gato ran away, the moment Zabuza rushed at Jinpachi he didn't want to stand between them anymore.

"I… WILL!" Naruto growled, a cloak of Chakra around him turning into a dark shade of red. "KILL YOU!"

Without hesitation Naruto cut through a few more thugs, jumping over Jinpachi's swing at him before kicking off from the Shibuki sword. Zabuza hit Jinpachi with a heavy punch.

Zabuza started with a Jutsu.

But Naruto didn't see what would be done, his eyes fixed on Gato.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" A red hot stream of water flew outwards and hit Gato's back, the dwarflike man hitting the floor and screaming out in pain.

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked out as Naruto came closer, the Chakra cloak turning slightly black.

"_It's as if your whole darkness began anew, Naruto…"_

"I can't accept it!" Naruto roared, "If someone like YOU!" He kicked Gato in the stomach, turning him around and making him hit the floor with his scalded back. "LIVES! And someone like him, who believed in precious things dies!"

He was about to pull out his sword again, striking down the criminal that took a life he tried to save, but someone stopped him.

It was Fuu, her unprotected hand getting burnt.

"Let go," Naruto ordered.

"I won't." She shook her head. "He isn't worth this, killing someone so weak he is kissing your feet."

An explosion rang, Zabuza looked slightly worse to wear but his enemy wasn't much better. Both of them were geniuses in the silent killing techniques, even if they had mist, nobody would have an advantage.

"Haku deserved revenge!"

"Not this kind, what Haku wants is that Zabuza can finally realize his goal."

It wasn't like her at all, but she was right. If they had him alive they could get the money legally, by transactions and deeds.

"We can kill him afterwards," she whispered to him. He nodded. This wasn't a victory he was proud of.

"Hien!" As Jinpachi and Zabuza were locked with their blades, Asuma used it to his advantage and cut Jinpachi's arms.

Zabuza cut off his head afterwards.

No, this wasn't a victory.

**Completed Quest: Wave**

**Unlocked Bonus Boss: Momochi Zabuza, Swordsman of the Mist.**

**Unlocked Bonus Boss: Haku, last of the Yuki clan.**

**Unlocked Bonus Boss: Munashi Jinpachi, Swordsman of the Mist.**

**Reputation in Land of Waves rose.**

**A bonus boss can be fought any time with the current party. Beating a Bonus Boss, who is generally stronger than a usual one unlocks special abilities of theirs or equipment.**

"THIS ISN'T A VICTORY I WANTED!"

The clouds answered with thunder.

—

"I will take this blade back home, boy." Zabuza said over Haku's grave. "I am sorry, but I can't help you to Konoha."

Asuma ignored the obvious, holding Ino and Chouji by the shoulders. Shikamaru looked on the floor, and Maron on his knees held his hands together praying.

"Ah…" Naruto looked away, his hands shaking, "of course, thank you Zabuza-san. I will join you as soon as I can."

Zabuza nodded, sealing Jinpachi's sword in a scroll before turning around.

"This is what ninja life is about," Zabuza said loudly, more for Ino and Chouji than anyone else, "we ninja, we are tools, we live and we die by that. But we are also people, I didn't realize that until it was too late."

"I will remember your name, Uzumaki Naruto."

He tried not to cry, but a sob still left his throat. Battles, they could be quick. Death even quicker.

"Sorry, Maron." Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm not in a mood to fight, not today. Not for a while."

"Of course," Maron nodded, his eyes still closed and his hands in a prayer, "you… you were on your way to Konoha, right?"

Before Naruto could answer, Asuma told them they would go check on Tazuna and the bridge after the battle. Zabuza took Gato personally to the hideout and got anything he could take, most thugs left the country already.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"Please let me come with you," Naruto looked at him, his eyes hurting from holding back the tears.

"Why?"

"I wish to fight strong enemies, and when I come with you, I can challenge you whenever I want." Maron explained. "Also, the Chunin exams are in a month or so, right? That means strong foreigners will come.

"I don't kno-" Fuu cut him off with her stare, her head nodding so slightly anybody else would have missed it. "Okay."

"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Don't thank me," Naruto's gaze went to Fuu, "I didn't do it for you."

Fuu smiled, slightly.

**Maron joined the party.**

—

The next few days, everything until the opening of the bridge was going on calmly in the Land of Waves. Inari and Tsunami stayed hidden in the home of the kind woman that let them stay too when the battle on the bridge was going on.

"Sarutobi Asuma," Naruto began, getting out a scroll and throwing it to the man, "this is a formal letter to the Sandaime Hokage to let my team go to the Chunin exams."

"Sure thing," Asuma smiled, "that's easier than sneaking into a village with a missing nin."

"Not one of my best ideas, but do you really think Izumo and Kotetsu could stop anyone from entering the village?"

"Fair point," Asuma laughed, pocketing the scroll and turning to his team. "The bridge is completed, let's go to the opening, alright?"

"Yes! Finally we can lea-" Ino's shout was stopped by Naruto's glare. Everyone had their own way to deal with things, but ignoring them was something he couldn't accept.

"Yes, we can." Asuma nodded, his eyes more nostalgic than happy.

—

"To the heroes that saved our lives and our country, we shall name this bridge the Heroes Bridge!" Tazuna declared, making Chouji and Ino jump in joy, while Shikamaru just looked at the floor, his eyes downcast.

Fuu looked worriedly at Naruto, his fists clenching again and his arms shaking.

"We are no heroes," Fuu heard him whisper, "heroes save, we just kill."

"That doesn't mean we can't be heroes," Fuu whispered back, "it just means we have to try harder. You can't save everyone, Naruto."

"I owe them to try!"

"You tried. And if Haku didn't get hit by Jinpachi, who could it have been? You?" Fuu asked, her eyes narrowed. "And don't you dare to say it would have been okay, because even you wouldn't have been able to heal from that."

"I'm sorry Fuu." Naruto said, the shaking in his arms stopping. "Thank you."

This time she didn't tell him not to thank her.

—

"We will see each other in Konoha." Naruto told Asuma and his team.

"Where are you going now?" Chouji asked him.

"Train. Somewhere, anywhere." Naruto said.

Asuma nodded and his team got ready to leave.

Ino jumped forward and hugged Naruto, Fuu and Maron before turning around and running after her team. "Don't forget to visit us then!"

"Are all Konoha Shinobi so…"

"This is the laid back team," Naruto explained, "you should see the youthful one. This is by far the tamest case."

"It will be a lively trip," Maron said. The samurai wannabe became slightly more quiet since the battle on the bridge. Even though he was only three years older than both Naruto and Fuu, he had seen much less of the world.

At first Naruto thought he was just some random event character, and maybe he was, but it's the importance you give the people around you what's important.

And Maron, he was his rival, a comrade now.

—

Training was going on slowly, a few bandit camps there, another cat in the tree elsewhere.

Being in a party meant everything went easier, somehow. But it also meant you didn't get as much experience.

**Learned Skill: Suiton: Water Blade (Lv.1)**

At least there was that. Maron and he, they trained in sword fighting, because he had absolutely no talent in Chakra control. Though even so he learned how to walk on trees… one step at the time.

They bought some Suiton scrolls they found in a few libraries. Learning advanced Nature manipulation was much worse without Shadow Clones.

"You know…" Maron began on the third day of training, "we are awfully close to the Land of Rivers."

"Yeah, so?"

"There is a village, Takumi I think, that is full of blacksmiths." He explained. "We could buy some stuff there, maybe a replacement sword or two."

"You are a genius!" Naruto shouted, his eyes wide. "Not really a sword, because this one still didn't dull a bit, but maybe a new armor?"

"Or a weapon for me." Fuu decided.

"Let's go!"

—

It took them one day to reach Takumi village, mostly because it was a bit hard finding it.

"I told you to ask for the way!" Fuu told him, while Maron nodded.

"Are you crazy? Talking to strangers in the middle of the road," Naruto said, "what if they actually had something to do for us!"

"Hey you, boy, you look like you got a strong pair of arms." Naruto jumped backwards and hid his face.

"Please no, please no, please no-" Fuu kicked his legs from under him before turning to the man that spoke to them.

"Whaddya need?" Naruto's presence always brought in weirdos, that somehow had some mission for them which somehow gave LOTS of money and sometimes nice stuff.

"I need these weapons transported to my shop, if you help me each of you can choose one for free!"

"Ah, if it's only that." Naruto was the first grabbing a crate and lifting it up easily, Maron and Fuu followed suit.

**Quest accepted - Quest finished.**

Those tasks didn't even deserve quest names.

The weapons they chose in the end were a katana, an armored glove for Naruto and…

"Are those spiked boots?" Naruto and Maron asked at the same time.

"Kind of, I can use those with my kicks!" Fuu shouted happily, her eyes glowing.

"Don't piss her off," Maron whispered to Naruto later on.

"Don't worry, I won't."

—

Later on they found a smith that would prepare some armor for them and even would make a strong chakra enchanted sword in exchange for every katana Maron carried with him. Which were many. He gathered like 6 more before they finally got to the smith.

Maron agreed fast.

"You boy," the old smith pointed at Naruto, "what is this sword?"

"Ah, I got it from Takigakure's leader." Naruto smiled, bringing it out, the blue color shining brightly.

"This blade," the old smith's eyes widened, "it's old! I don't know if that man knew how much worth it had, but this is never dulling!"

"I kind of realized that after some time. Besides that it got no real special effects…"

Like exploding, or repairing itself.

"True, how about I buy it from y-"

"Nope!" Naruto quickly hid the blade again. "This is mine, get your own."

"Please boy, I will pay you with mountains of gold-"

Fuu reacted to that, "Hey Naruto! Mountains! Hear that! We could live without trouble for the rest of our lives!"

"NO!"

—

**Received: Bluemoon Armor (Defense: +15) - This armor raises the effectiveness of water skills and sword techniques.**

Gone was his speed bonus with a sword, which probably meant he was slower than Maron now.

And Maron? He got a new sword too and from what he saw it was fabulous.

As in, the hilt was violet and pink, while the scabbard was in a similar shade with lots of brown. The blade itself was in a very dark gray color.

"Suiton Kenjutsu: Crushing Blade!" The water around his sword didn't vanish after just one hit anymore, but the speed he lost was significant.

So he began wearing weights. For the youth!

Better not repeat that.

"Iaido!" Maron's sword was enchanted with metals filled with so much Wind Chakra, it could cut through trees. The disadvantage was that it weighed double as much, because Chakra doesn't just float around like air.

So he began wearing weights too!

The only one who didn't was Fuu, because she depended on her wings to give her speed, and those she couldn't train because they were part of Choumei.

"DROPKICK!" Apparently the new boots demanded a scream at the top of her lungs to crush through walls.

"It isn't a drop if you don't go down from the air!" Naruto shouted at her. She just crashed through the trees around the Land of Fire as often as she liked.

Two weeks until the Chunin Exams.

CRASH. Another tree nearly fell onto him but he cut through it.

"Two looong long weeks ahead."

—

Though, while Naruto trained and pondered about his failures, Sarutobi Hiruzen plotted. Danzo was dangerous, he knew, but Danzo has long since forgotten that failure is human.

Danzo has forgotten that being human is not a weakness, and being a tool will make you dull even faster.

It took a lot of time, but he managed to insert a few spies into the ROOT and a few hired mercenaries were generally enough to stop the planned operations, the escalation generally bringing it to his attention.

Danzo probably knew he had spies, but he couldn't confirm it considering Jiraiya's expertise with seals. The silencing seal on the ROOT were sloppy, Jiraiya told him.

When the ROOT were disbanded officially, a few seeds of his remained. He couldn't get rid of all of them.

The report he got from Asuma made him smile though, it seems Naruto found good friends and made it his quest to warn the other Jinchuuriki.

He just couldn't stop thinking about others.

"Formal, hm?" Naruto was never formal, but the letter was written as polite as possible and the names all in different styles, showing no signs of forgery.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Fuu and Kama…gata Maron?"

The Kamagata clan of Samurai lived in the Land of Earth, far removed from Iwagakure but still occasionally hired as mercenaries.

What did Naruto have to do with someone like that?

"A retired ninja from Konoha, a stray Jinchuuriki from Taki and a samurai from Earth…"

Hiruzen sighed, his head hitting the table and he read further through the letter.

"I have information that one of the Genin in the Chunin exams is a Jinchuuriki," Naruto wrote, and Hiruzen quickly brought the list of registered Genin out. If someone actually sent a Jinchuuriki… no, not Kumo or Iwa, those are Jonin and have quite a control over their Bijuu.

Not Kiri either, with their civil war they couldn't afford for their Jinchuuriki to leave.

… Suna.

Of course, it was obvious!

"TENZO!" The Sandaime shouted and his ANBU appeared immediately, "The Ichibi is coming to Konoha, you will be assigned to stay with him the whole time."

Tenzo just nodded.

"I don't know who it is, but maybe you can find out."

Another nod.

"And someone get me Kakashi!"

—

"Are you sure, Raikage-sama?" Mabui asked her village leader.

"Of course, with the treaty signed we can show off a bit, our borders aren't as closed off anymore," A said, his hands on the Genin teams that could be sent to the Chunin exams, "Konoha is a sore subject for us, and what my father did was by no means something I can just ignore, but I believe in what the Nidaime tried to achieve."

The Nidaime told in his journals of the first meeting of all five Kage, how the Shodaime Hokage was a man who was born into the wrong age, where only war and strife would exist.

But he believed in peace, and that was what he tried to achieve before the Gold and Silver brothers betrayed them.

"I believe in B's ability to train his Genin," the Raikage told her, "Samui and Omoi will easily reach Chunin rank, Karui might have something up in her sleeve. Also…"

He held up a letter to her.

"Uzumaki Naruto will be there?"

"Yes, but more important, look further down."

"Otogakure?" She asked wide-eyed. "The village that attacked them on their way to Taki?"

"Yes, it's their fault we nearly failed the mission and we need to learn more about them."

"Truly wise, Raikage-sama."

—

"You asshole!" Zabuza dodged a strike at his face and blocked a kick to his groin. "I told you to come here!"

"I couldn't, without the right funds we…" No matter what Zabuza did, Terumi Mei was a strong opponent and even if he was confident in killing her if it depended on it, he wouldn't be able to stop her without hurting her.

So the next best plan was necessary, blocking and dodging until she stopped.

Sadly, she didn't seem to have plans to do that soon.

"And what do you do, you become some mercenary working for scum," Mei breathed out her Boil Release mist, which made him jump to the ceiling and dodge above it, "and with that bastard Jinpachi's sword, getting into a fight with someone like him? Didn't you promise to COME BACK IN ONE PIECE!"

He didn't know that Terumi Mei would be the next Mizukage when Yagura was dead, but he could very well guess.

"SORRY!" He shouted, actually making her stop.

"B…b…bwahahahahah!" She laughed. "Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist apologizing!"

"Fuck…" She wouldn't let him live that down, he apologized to Naruto for not being able to help him because it was courtesy, but right now this wasn't actual regret.

Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist apologized out of fear.

—

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Shibari asked his son.

"I'm not sure," Shibuki muttered, "I liked Fuu, she was a one of a kind person."

"Yes, she is," Shibari corrected him, "but this place, it wasn't for her. We were horrible to her."

"Not me," Shibuki looked away, "never me."

"No, you were good to her," his father nodded, "which is why I am sure that you would be a better leader than me."

Shibuki blushed, hiding his smile.

"But don't forget, if I don't accept you as Jonin you won't get this position before my death!" Shibari laughed, making Shibuki cough.

"Don't joke like this, father!"

"Don't worry, by the time I die you will have married and have a child of your own," Shibari said.

"Don't be too sure…"

CHAPTER END

AN: Thank you for all your reviews, that's really motivating :)

Though, in the last week I wrote 21k words, and that was because I was sick and didn't need to go to school, so the pace will drop now, but don't worry I won't abandon this thing, too much fun to write.

Don't forget to review if you like it :D

I kind of think most of you are unhappy about Haku's death and Maron joining. If you have any question send me PM.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As you can see, I made it an official Naruto x Fuu pairing, I'm unsure how many people like it or how I will even do it in story, but it's a pairing I like. Also, I might release the first chapter of another idea I have. This here will be still the main focus, so don't worry.

The other story will have a Naruto x Sara pairing, the one from the movie you know, there isn't a decent story on it. I don't bash too.

Ps: Not a Harem.

—

Chapter 5: Burning Wings

Naruto didn't quite know what he expected on the morning they were going to leave for Konoha.

He can say for sure it wasn't something like this.

"I have something for you," a strange courier bird told him, holding out a scroll, "your eyes only."

The moment he took the scroll the bird vanished into the sky and left him confused. Watching the scroll warily he saw a big symbol on the front: Iron.

Opening it he scroll he found it was a special letter.

"Greetings, Uzumaki Naruto-san," it began, "my name is Mifune from the Land of Iron. After hearing about your exploits and getting information on your registration in the Chunin exams I have decided to see for myself how skilled you are. Should you impress me, I shall take you on as apprentice."

Mifune… the- wait.

Perk Quest Unlocked: Perk [Samurai from the Land of Iron] - All Kenjutsu skills are stronger and faster, you may learn the Iron Samurai techniques.

Condition: Impress Mifune

A Perk Quest is one of two ways to unlock a certain Perk. The other way is fulfilling a certain condition.

Naruto thought back to the Tsunade's Heir Perk in the long list of Perks. "Beat Tsunade in her prime 10 times". For fuck's sake no. Just… no.

But really? Mifune? The badass samurai that beat Hanzo?

"Ohhhh!" Maron shouted, pointing at Mifune's name. "I know that guy, he and my grandfather spar ever so often!"

"Right, you are a Samurai of the Land of Earth, right?" Naruto asked him, getting a nod in return.

"There is a honored clan in every land, though the only great styles that still exist are the ones of Earth, Iron and Water. The samurai in Lightning joined Kumo, while Sand and Fire lost theirs in wars."

"You are like a fountain of knowledge," Fuu nodded and pointed to the scroll too, "maybe we should hurry and not come too late then, if you actually want to impress the General?"

Right, General Mifune .

"PS:," Maron's voice cut him out of of his thoughts again, "rushing at the enemy and using Iaido at the same time is a Dancing Blade Risk, two different techniques for the disadvantage both have."

Stationary and imprecise respectively.

The game made no difference between it though…

Not too important, right?

—

"I've got something for you," yet another strange bird appeared, "your eyes only."

This one had the Fire symbol on it and was the formal acceptance to their registration. A tad bit late, considering they were halfway to Konoha already, but better late than never.

"You didn't tell me the Hokage had a talking bird, Naruto." Fuu commented, looking at the three documents they got.

"I didn't know, the old man never showed me."

"You still didn't explain to me how exactly you are so close to the Hokage!" Maron gripped his chest once again for the fifth time today. "Truly, I was careless, my rival knows so many prominent figures and who am I? The heir to a lowly clan nobody knows about!"

The fact that his clan was one of the three remaining great samurai clans was completely ignored. No matter his passion, he didn't seem to like his heritage so much.

"What do you mean, 'nobody'?" Fuu asked him. "Only Naruto didn't know, and that's not really a surprise."

"Fuck you," Naruto said flatly and pocketed the scroll, "we still got four days, so we don't really have to hurry."

"But Naruto!" Maron shouted. "What about the enemies we might face? Should we not see who we are up against first? Should we not measure ourselves in a battle of wills staring into their eyes and-"

Naruto and Fuu were already gone, running through the forests of the Land of Fire.

"Wait for me!"

They didn't and Maron caught up to them after they already lighted a fire and preparing food.

—

Konoha was exactly how he remembered it. Big giant gate, people walking in and out without any care in the world, the gatekeeper Kotetsu all but napping.

"ATTENTION!" Maron shouted, making Naruto and Fuu cringe. "Honored Konoha shinobi, you shouldn't sleep on duty!"

Even though Izumo was the more responsible of the two, his eyes were getting heavier every passing second. Or rather, they were before Kotetsu jumped him on reflex and pulled out a Kunai to protect himself and his partner.

The lazier one had a better survival instinct.

"I am Kamagata Maron, and these are my comrades in arms!" Maron pointed at Naruto and Fuu, who were getting out their stamped documents.

"You are back!" Izumo and Kotetsu shouted in tandem, Izumo continued alone. "I mean, I know you would be back, the Hokage said so, but I didn't expect that! Ah… I mean, everything seems to be in order, the Jonin coming with you has to..."

"We got no Jonin, do we have to go to the Hokage by ourselves?" Naruto asked, getting a nod. Izumo stamped the documents himself and put a small note under it while giving it back to Naruto.

'Beware false ANBU'

Naruto smiled and nodded, stopping himself from frowning. He wondered why no ROOT operatives were sent after him, it seems that the Sandaime had the village more or less under control.

—

"This village…" Fuu muttered, "I don't like it."

"Not all people are bad," Naruto told her, ignoring Maron's glares at each muttering person. Fuu wasn't as active as him, she clenched her fist and looked at Naruto's back, "they are… people that lost their family, and friends. I don't care about them, I wanted respect."

"That you have now," Maron nodded, "my respect, the respect of the people in the Land of Hot Springs and the respect in…"

He stopped himself from mentioning Wave, but both Naruto and Fuu knew what he was going to say. Naruto still didn't think he deserved their respect, nor did Maron forget Haku's gruesome end.

"Something bad is happening here," Naruto said, getting questioning looks, "if Suna really sent their Jinchuuriki here, it can only mean they are planning anything. Should Konoha be attacked, help the civilians Maron. Fuu and I, we will take care of the Jinchuuriki."

Maron nodded again, looking back to their path and seeing the big Hokage Tower.

—

"Welcome to Konohagakure, my name is Umino Iruka and I'm here to confirm your registrations, please tell me the ID numbe- NARUTO!?"

Iruka didn't look up until halfway through his sentence and stared wide-eyed at the slightly grown and definitively better clothed Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned.

"Don't 'Yo!' me! I thought you, youuuu…" His eyes flicked to Fuu. "Ohhh, so the rumors are true?"

"Wait, what rumors?" Fuu asked, her fists clenching again.

"Ino came back from a mission and told of you leaving Konoha to be with the love of your life after Sakura rejected you so often."

"I WILL KILL HER!" Fuu shouted. Though, Naruto didn't really understand why she got angry at rumors that were more about him than anything. "I'm totally gonna kill her! Tell me she's in the exams!"

What Naruto didn't know was that Fuu's reaction to embarrassment was more often anger than anything. She wouldn't admit to liking him like that. Nope.

"Obvious threats to the life of a Konoha kunoichi aside," Iruka said, "it's good to see you, Naruto."

Naruto hugged his old teacher, smiling all the time.

"So, why are you here?"

Naruto and his party pulled their acceptances into the exams out and showed them to him.

"Are you insane!?" Iruka asked. "This is the Chunin exams, you aren't even ninja!"

"Didn't the old man brief you?" Naruto asked. Iruka shook his head. "I am looking to warn the other Jinchuuriki of a strong threat, I'm assuming Suna sent theirs here."

Iruka's wide eyed look made Naruto frown. If the Sandaime didn't tell Iruka about this, most other Chunin don't know either. This could prove dangerous.

"Please accept our registration, Umino-dono," Maron bowed to Iruka, "I can assure you that we three are strong enough to not die in these exams. Uzumaki Naruto cannot die until I get my duel with him."

"Don't claim as if you wouldn't stalk me after that again," Naruto said. Fuu was still fuming from before and Maron just laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, if I don't register you the Hokage would probably skin me," Iruka laughed, taking the three forms and putting his signature behind their ID number. "My day here ends in half an hour, how about I treat you to some ramen?"

"NO!" Fuu shouted, louder than Naruto's acceptance. "You can't allow him to start again!"

Naruto was bad at managing budget. And when confronted with Ramen her didn't stop eating it. Fuu barely got him from spending all their money they got after nearly a month of questing.

Naruto tried hard not to cry.

—

Now that Naruto had a bit of free time he went through the revelations of game aspects he had.

"Menu! Bonus Bosses!"

The list wasn't filled with greyed out names like the Perk List. Instead it had conditions. A long list of -?- and conditions.

Beat the Sannin for example. Fuck no.

Zabuza, Haku and Jinpachi were in green text.

Hitting Zabuza's name brought him into an arena. A really big arena.

With both Fuu and Maron with him.

Though both didn't seem particularly surprised. So the game did this.

**Bonus Boss: Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist**

**Boss: Momochi Zabuza**

**10000 HP**

**4000 C**

"Fuck." Was Naruto's first and last word as a sword cleanly cut through his neck.

"WHAT THE-" Naruto jumped up, suddenly back in the menu. "What was that?"

Losing against a Bonus Boss leads to no disadvantages.

"No, I meant what is a bonus boss?"

He didn't listen the last time considering his state of mind, but from what he saw it was an optional boss more powerful than the original.

That meant he needed training. He was probably strong enough around the time he returned to Konoha after his training with Jiraiya. He dreaded to think if he could take Haku's bonus boss alone.

Not to think about the fact he didn't wish to see Haku die again. 2 times was hard enough.

So Naruto just went to sleep. Tomorrow should be the day his team met Gaara.

"I wonder who they found to replace me…" Naruto muttered before dozing off. Those hotel beds were awfully comfortable.

—

"Naruto." Fuu said, her eyes glaring out of the window.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?" Maron asked them, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The Ichibi." Naruto and Fuu answered him, opening the window and jumping out.

"He-hey, wait for me!" Maron jumped after them.

It wasn't hard finding the flare of Bijuu Chakra when one was warned by his Bijuu and the situation wasn't much different from before, only that this time it was Konohamaru and his two friends, neither Sakura nor Sasuke close.

"Iaido." Naruto stated calmly, his sword coming to a stop exactly in front of Kankuro's neck. "Drop him."

"Naruto-nii!" Konohamaru shouted after Kankuro dropped him fearfully. Idiot didn't observe his surroundings while he was angry at the kids.

"Yo, Konohamaru." Naruto greeted him, not removing his sword. "And hello to you, Sabaku no Gaara."

The third sibling appeared behind Kankuro in a swirl of sand, looking directly at Naruto.

It hurt, seeing his close friend and comrade in arms reduced to this state again. But Naruto knew, he could help him again, he just had to beat him.

"You… how do you know my name?" Gaara asked him, sparing a glance to Fuu who made a small hole in the floor with her drop in front of Temari.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself, "Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Fuu," the mint green-haired girl said with a nod, "Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi."

Temari and Kankuro began to sweat, this was bad, really bad. Really, really bad. Both barely breathed anymore.

"As you know, Sabaku no Gaara. I will kill you."

"You can try." Naruto finally removed his sword and let Kankuro go while Fuu returned to his side.

A few seconds after the sand siblings left Maron finally caught up to them, his sword still holding him back slightly.

"Come on!" He shouted. "How could you? You can't always do the awesome stuff without me!"

Naruto and Fuu just grinned at him and left.

"Naruto-nii/Uzumaki Naruto!" Konohamaru and Maron sprinted after them. Moegi and Udon just shrugged, not quite understanding what happened.

—

"So I told him "What, that's like double the price of the red one!" and he was like "Yes, but green is much stronger!" and I was like "What kind of idiot do you think I am?"," Naruto told Konohamaru and his friends about one of their adventures. "I can tell you, never go to Takumi, most of them are assholes."

Konohamaru and his friends just laughed.

"Say, Konohamaru," Naruto became a bit more serious, "do you know who they got to replace me on Team 7?"

"Uh…" Konohamaru thought about it. "I don't think they did, they didn't have any Genin that would fit in, Iruka-sensei said. I think Sasuke got apprenticed by Kakashi and that pink-haired gorilla is getting training at the hospital."

"P-pink-haired gorilla…" Fuu laughed, "the one that always hit you, right? That really fits!"

"Truly, Konoha is such an incredible village," Maron nodded, "Konohamaru-kun, would you like to train with me? I have heard that you see yourself as a rival to Uzumaki Naruto."

"You really should stop saying my whole name every time." Naruto said.

"Cooool!" Konohamaru's eyes looked as if they were glowing when Maron gave him a wooden sword.

"Where do you keep that stuff?" He didn't even have any sealing scrolls. Maron just smirked. "Don't go too hard on him, he barely knows Henge."

"Can I call you Onii-san!?" Konohamaru asked, Maron flinched back.

"I would rather not," Maron didn't look particularly happy about the title, and Konohamaru at least could read the mood good enough to not go on further. Or maybe it was Moegi stomping on his foot.

—

"So, now that Maron is gone playing samurai with the Hokage's grandson," Naruto sighed, "what are we going to do?"

"I've heard they had this awesome sweet shop down the street!" Fuu turned to him, clearly excited. "I want to go there, please! Please!"

"Sure, sure." At least Fuu knew how to hold back. He didn't like to admit it, but he had no power over himself when attacking Ramen. "You would have gone without me and didn't bring anything back at all if I said no anyway."

"Sure thing!" She smiled, turning to the door.

"Is it the insect in you that loves sweets?" Naruto muttered, his eyes going to the amount of money she unsealed and put into her purse. He sneakily took the purse before they went out.

"Nope, that's all me, Seven just loves them too," Fuu stuck out her tongue.

Nearly every country had their own hotel within the village to avoid fighting, Naruto and his team were with the other minor teams. That meant Kusa, Taki and Ame.

… which means Konoha probably didn't know about Kusa's attack on Taki.

Naruto actually heard rumors that Kumo sent teams to the exams too, which wasn't what happened the last time…

"Naruto?" A familiar voice brought him out of his musings.

"Kabuki?" Naruto bit his tongue and was about to get hit by his gift to them, the ladle of doom. Luckily, Fuu blocked the strike.

"It's Karui, you idiot!" The dark-skinned redhead shouted. "Ka-Ru-I! What's so hard?"

"Sorry, I bit my tongue."

"Like I'm gonna believe that!"

"Naruto…" Fuu's voice broke off their fight, "who is that?"

"Ah, right, that's Karui from Kumo!" Wait, they were in the sweets shop already? Weren't they in the hotel just now? How does the time fly like that? "She's a friend."

Actually, Fuu wasn't even listening anymore, after hearing Kumo she just let go, knowing Naruto wouldn't get attacked again and ran around like a kid in paradise.

"Narutoooo, give me my money!" She returned a few seconds later with her arms full of bags.

"That's… the Taki Jinchuuriki right?" Karui asked him, to which he nodded. Pointing at a few of the bags he told her to put them back. The Taki Genin mostly steered out their way and the Jonin didn't dare to do anything with two Jinchuuriki in their hotel.

"Not part of Taki anymore, but yeah, she's my close friend."

"Hooo~ Close friend, hm?" Before Naruto could ask her what she meant, a bag hit her head. "Oi, what's the matter bitch!?"

"Your face was just really annoying just now!" Fuu shouted back.

"Oh you want to go there, hm? What about that salad you call hair!?"

"What, did the hair grey out a bit already, I won't eat sweets for a year if that's natural!"

"Fuck." Naruto said and heard someone besides him say the same. "Yo, Omoi."

"What did you do? It's a cat fight!" Omoi whispered nervously, looking for a place to hide. "You can't bring your girlfriend to-"

Whatever he said was cut off by both Karui and Fuu punching him.

"I let you alone for twenty minutes…" Samui and C came up to them.

"So you were sent here?" Naruto asked. "I will be happy to kick your ass!"

"You can try, blondie." Samui smirked.

"Look who's talking!"

"WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS FIASCO!?" The store owner appeared after Karui and Fuu began throwing sweets at each other. "IT'S YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT!? I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

—

Luckily, a bit of money could take care of that.

Sadly, Fuu and Karui were now going to 'spar' searching for a free training ground. Which left Naruto, C and Samui alone in the middle of the village.

"She isn't usually so…" C began with Naruto nodding.

"Something is setting her off the last few days," Naruto sighed, "no idea what, but she gets really angry suddenly."

Samui just shook her head at the two.

"So you are here for the exams too? You don't really have a rank to get." C said.

"Yeah, we are here because Suna sent their Jinchuuriki here," Naruto told him, making C twitch. "Furthermore, maybe we can get some clients for our Freelancing business."

"Didn't you call those… dunno, 'events'?" C asked.

"No, no," Naruto laughed it off, in Konoha there were nearly no events. Maybe because the people just didn't like him. "I meant actual missions people send to us, we are only two and Maron is here to challenge a few people. Our actual mission is to warn the Jinchuuriki after all."

"Where are you going after this?" C asked.

"Depends, either the Land of Iron or the Land of Water." Naruto said.

"Why there?"

"General Mifune sent me a letter, should I impress him here he will take me as apprentice," Naruto explained, making Samui react this time.

"General Mifune, leader of the Iron Samurai!?" Samui shouted. Not cool, no this was exciting. Samui was well versed in many legends and knowledge about nearly every fact in recorded history. "The Mifune that once survived a battle with Hanzo, alone with only his sword?"

Needless to say, any swordsman or swordswoman worth their blade would be honored to meet that person.

"Are you saying he will be here!?" Samui shook him by his shoulders.

"I've never seen Samui so…" C began, not finding the right words for it.

"I, am so, sorry! Please, let me, goooo!" Naruto's head snapped forwards and back before she finally let go.

"Ah, that…" Samui didn't quite look embarrassed, but that's as close as she could get, "not cool…"

—

It was late at night, the night before the beginning of the Chunin exams.

Apparently, Danzo wouldn't just let it rest.

"Fuu." Her name was enough and with a kick she destroyed the window, making shards hit the enemy ninja. "Six of them, Maron!"

"Iaido." Both of them said calmly, cutting into the masks eyes before Fuu prepared her wings and flew upwards.

"It's seven!" She shouted, and both of them understood. Naruto jumped up to the ceiling and ran his sword through the floor while Maron blocked incoming Kunai from the window. "Hiding in Scales!"

With the verbal warning, all but the two now blind ninja were gripping their eyes in pain and Naruto withdrew his sword, smiling as he saw the blood. Three down.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" A stream of water sent one of the ninja flying, giving Fuu the possibility to kick him down. Four.

"Futon Kenjutsu…" Maron's voice cut through the night, his sword showing off the wind chakra that was forged into it. "My grandfather would kill me for perverting this technique… Earth Sickle!"

Instead of cutting through the floor and creating a wave, the very air transformed into a blade and cut down one of the masked men. Five.

Maron's sword wasn't useless with his usual techniques, but the blade made wind techniques much easier.

Events to get nice loot were a nice thing!

"The last two are mine!" Fuu shouted, dropping down and breaking the arm of the ROOT ninja that tried to block her. The last one managed to get away.

And before they could even react to anything else, the bodies of the beaten ninja rapidly grew hotter and began to burn.

"GAH! SUITON! SUITON!" Naruto tried to get rid of the flames, but it wasn't possible. For his sloppy sealing arts, Danzo knew how to make destructive ones.

"How are we gonna explain that to the ANBU?" Fuu asked, rubbing her boots over the floor to get rid of the skin that stuck.

"The truth?"

—

"I believe you." The Sandaime Hokage said smiling, to the shock of Fuu and Maron. "And you even kept your promise of visiting. It's nice seeing you have friends to watch your back."

"Thanks, old man." Naruto smiled. "I'm glad to have found them as well. Hey, old man…"

"Yes?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, he's the Suna Jinchuuriki," Naruto said, Fuu and Maron shuffling their feet uncomfortably.

"I know." Hiruzen said. "He was the only choice after eliminating the rest, his bloodlust is obvious from the moment he stepped into the village."

"What are you going to do?"

"I doubt Suna would attack us alone, if they did. We have no proof right now," the old man explained, "but just to be sure, I sent for Jiraiya and another ANBU than can help with the Bijuu."

"Ah," he probably meant Yamato, "we will help with Gaara, old man. Don't worry."

"But he's unstable and ready to explode at any time, I can't le-"

"Really, don't worry. Fuu here has complete control over the Nanabi's Chakra." Naruto patted her on the shoulder. "We want to ask you something else, if it was possible for Jiraiya to prepare a key to open her seal."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Hiruzen asked wide eyed.

"The Nanabi, or Lucky Number Seven as it wants to be called, is really good friends with Fuu." Naruto smiled. "I met it, it's really playful. And if she finally opened the seal, she could switch into the Full Bijuu form."

"Only you, Naruto!" Hiruzen chuckled while Fuu and Maron let out a sigh of relief. "I will trust you with this then."

"I won't let harm come to the village that my father tried to protect," Naruto said, to which Hiruzen smiled sadly.

Now the only thing that remained was warning him of the Edo Tensei. Or maybe… try to stop it before it happens?

"One last thing, when we were in Taki, Kusagakure attacked." Naruto told him, which made Hiruzen curious. "They got help from Otogakure, filled to the brim with drugs that enchanted them. Asuma should have told you about that. I caught a glimpse of silver hair when we fought, I don't think Oto's presence here is random. "

He needed to bait Kabuto into showing himself, he couldn't just accuse him, that would make him look like a fool and probably arrested. But silver hair wasn't really that spread, and exceptionally skilled with medical Jutsu just reduced the list further.

"Thank you for the warning, Naruto."

"No problem, old man." Naruto smiled.

"I will have Jiraiya look at the seal when the Chunin exams are over, we have a special location in case the Bijuu goes berserk anyway:" Hiruzen explained, making Fuu and Naruto smile. "Now why don't I invite you to some Ram-"

"NO!" Fuu grabbed Naruto and ran out, leaving Maron behind again.

"WAIT!" Maron shouted and ran after them, making the Sandaime chuckle again.

He found good friends, it seems. Even that Kamagata boy wasn't as he expected.

"Hey Fuu, how was the spar with Karui anyway?" Naruto asked her on their way to the first exam.

"We found something we agreed on and parted ways as friends." She said, not explaining further. Actually they beat the shit out of each other with nothing but Taijutsu until both got into a talk and found some things they shared.

Like their love for their respective weapons, the ladle and the spiked boots. Both not really weapons, but the first was gifted by Naruto, even if it was something he gave B, and the latter was paid by his money before she got in to the questing.

"I wish you two would stop doing this to me all the time," Maron muttered, "I'm sorry I'm the slowest outside of a battle! Please my comrades, don't leave me behind anymore!"

"Gahahaha." Naruto laughed flatly. "You will learn how to deal with your weights soon enough. The sword is an increased bonus."

"A sword double as big as this would weigh half as much!" Maron shouted.

"Sorry, who was the one that chose this sword instead of going all badass into Six-Sword Style?" Naruto laughed at him.

"Narutooooo…"

So Naruto looked over the Genin standing in front of the wrong door.

Lee and his team, check.

Izumo and Kotetsu as wrong Genin, check.

Sasuke and… no wait, no Sasuke?

Right! The Konoha Chunin exams were a team exam, without at least 3 you couldn't compete! Other countries probably had other ways.

Instead, one of the Taki teams was having a shouting match with a Kusa team…

Wait, is that Karin?

"OI!" Naruto shouted with a large grin. "Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" His grin grew even larger at Karin's widening eyes. "Stop fighting you idiots and use your eyes!"

"Why did you do that?" Fuu asked him after they left for the real exam door.

"I want more competition," Naruto admitted, "but the real reason was that red-headed girl."

Karin was an Uzumaki, Sasuke knew that in the future, and Kabuto admitted it himself once.

"She's an Uzumaki," Naruto said before Fuu could grow angry, "family is family. Even if they are in an enemy village."

Fuu just nodded, she wasn't an enemy of Kusa, Taki was. She was an ally of Naruto, that was enough.

Hurrying to the door was enough to skip Lee possibly coming after them. What he didn't expect were Asuma's and Kurenai's team standing there, considering some of the changes.

"Naruto!" Ino shouted happily and hugged him. "And Fuu!"

Before she could hug the mint-haired girl she was hit in the stomach.

"Stop spreading rumors about me, crazy girl!" Fuu shouted at her. Strangely, Ino just seemed to shrug it off.

"Maron!" She went to hug the swordsman, which he returned awkwardly and whispered something in his ear. He just shook his head.

"No, I won't go between those, I feel that their bond is stronger than what I could achieve!" Maron declared loudly, making Fuu grind her teeth.

"Troublesome, insane…" Shikamaru looked like he was ready to hit his head against the wall.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "Is it true, you betrayed the village to be with the love of yo-"

Shino quickly grabbed Kiba by his collar and pulled him back.

"Don't do that," Shino whispered, "why you ask? Just look at Hinata."

Hinata was gripping her arms rather strongly, her eyes downwards.

"Hello, Hinata, right?" Naruto asked kindly, ignoring Fuu's rapidly degrading mood and Ino's smile into her direction.

Hinata answered with a few syllables and just fainted.

"Ah! Why did this happen!?" Here even Fuu had to laugh. It wasn't like Naruto did that on purpose, but that's just his bad luck.

"Narutoooo!" Omoi appeared, throwing his arm around Naruto. "Are you trying to start a Ninja World War? You can't just go seducing women from Kumo, Taki and Konoha! What if-"

"Don't. Even. Start!" Karui kicked her teammate in the back, sending both him and Naruto to the floor.

"Hey, you really shouldn't-" before Naruto could even think about his actions, his sword was on Kabuto's throat already, making the spy jump back. "Hey!"

"Ah…" Naruto looked embarrassed, less at his action, more for his lack of thought on the part of it. Kabuto wasn't outed yet, "I'm sorry, I don't like it when people sneak up to me."

Kabuto just swallowed, that strike could have been his end. Either of his life, or he would have to reveal his skills and be outed as spy

"No problem, that's a bad habit of mine." Kabuto laughed. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Yakushi Kabuto. I wanted to warn you-"

The Genin turned to where his finger pointed, looking at the other teams that glared at them. Though mostly at Naruto…

"They heard of your exploits, Naruto-san." Kabuto mentioned. "I have these nice cards here, you see…"

Kabuto's explanation didn't change from the last time, only that Kumo sent two teams this year and nobody asked about Gaara or Lee.

"Uzumaki Naruto, then." Kiba grinned at him, making him grab his sword. If he could just cut through the cards…

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Ronin," wait, that's new. "He got the title as masterless ninja and samurai doing odd jobs to help people."

"Samurai?" Naruto asked, sure he had some armor and a sword, but he didn't have any formal training!

"Because there is no information at the jobs he did nobody can say what rank they were," Kabuto continued, "he's proficient in swordfighting, Suiton ninjutsu and knows a bit of Suiton Kenjutsu."

"You know a bit much," Naruto commented, making Kabuto's eyes turn to him, "but that's alright, nothing on these cards could help you beat me or Fuu if we worked together."

"Right," Kabuto smiled though, "he is also the son of Namikaze MInato, the Yondaime Hokage."

"WHAT!?" Before anyone could ask though, it happened.

The Oto-genin, one or two were the sacrifices for the Edo Tensei, smuggling in another to use the technique will be harder for him. Especially with the old man knowing about Orochimaru.

The moment Dosu appeared and threw a punch at Kabuto, which he dodged, Naruto had his sword halfway through Dosu's throat.

"Iaido." Usually a technique to strike at soft spots on the body with speed, when used with the speed of his enemy though…

Dosu's head flew off, making everyone in the room flinch back. Luckily Hinata was still out.

"Ah sorry," Naruto sounded cold, Fuu ready to kill the remaining two Oto Genin just stood at his side, while Maron had his hand on the sword already, "I hate it when people sneak up to me."

That removed any need of Oto being in this village.

"LISTEN UP!" Ibiki appeared with his group of Chunin. "I a- what happened here?"

"The Otogakure Genin attacked the Konoha one," a random person in the room explained, nobody would stick to enemies, especially when they wanted to fight Naruto, "the Ronin over there just protected him."

Kabuto swallowed again, this blade was more dangerous than the normal Katana from before. This would have taken his head cleanly off without any chance of rapid regeneration.

"I will review the video evidence after this to see if I will allow you to continue," Ibiki said to Naruto, "for now, Otogakure leave this room."

"But he murdered our teammate!"

"Like I care!"

"I want to challenge him, to avenge my fallen comr-"

"But I refuse." Naruto crossed his arms. "I hold no love for Otogakure, but I would not have killed him if he hadn't attacked first."

Kin and Zaku flinched under his gaze. Even they weren't foolish enough to attack now that a Jonin was present.

"This won't end here!" Zaku declared before leaving with Kin.

"No," Naruto shook his head watching them, "it already has."

"Listen up maggots, my name is Morino Ibiki!" The scarred man declared. "And this might just become the worst day of your life!"

**Quest updated: Chunin Exams: First Phase**

CHAPTER END

AN: If you like it, please review. If you have any questions, send me a PM. If you hate it :P


	6. Chapter 6

AN: One of the reviewers pointed out I shouldn't care too much about pairings, and focus more on the story. I'm not focusing on pairings at all, because, if you really look at those other fics that do you realize that Naruto suddenly grows a brain 9/10 times and knows how to woo… well, anyone.

Thus, it's a part of comedy first.

Another one said something about Iaido needing too much preparation, so that if someone is pressed it's hard for him to use it. The actual use of it, when the sword is in the scabbard already, doesn't take much - interrupt hand seals.

Mifune is one badass moterf'

Of course, Naruto has clones and his team to protect him for preparation should it take longer.

Enjoy. Or not. Who am I to tell you? :|

Chapter 6: Miserable Combat

—

Now, Naruto wasn't really concerned considering he knew he didn't have to do anything.

He was still less than amused.

Question 1…

**Intelligence Check: Failed**

The game didn't even say there was a skill or stat for that.

**Intelligence Check: Failed**

Just looking at the questions made him feel dumb. He knew the majority of the room had no idea and was supposed to cheat, but really? Why should he bother?

**Intelligence Check: Failed**

Instead, he took the time he had to think. Dosu is dead, which makes the Oto-genin no threat, because they have to leave the village soon.

The next best choice to use the Edo Tensei would be one of Kabuto's teammate, Orochimaru doesn't want an international conflict. And because he knows that his attack will be known by every nation, he doesn't wish to use foreign Genin.

Kusa was pretty much under his thumb though, it seems.

Kabuto wasn't going to come close to him anymore than necessary, afraid of the hostility he showed.

He does it to protect his precious people, even if nobody really knows they are. The whole Shinobi nations are worth protecting!

'Right, Haku?' Naruto muttered, closing his eyes.

But to protect, he needed to train more. The skills he had could be trained, but he _needed_ a teacher or expensive scrolls for new ones.

The game didn't allow him to learn something by himself, out of the principle that he could remake a technique like the Rasengan. He really hated it, but that's the price he paid.

Maybe if he asked Jiraiya to learn his fathers techniques? Would he get the Toad contract again? Without Senjutsu, Madara and Obito were nigh impossible to beat.

**Skill unlocked: Senjutsu (Lv.0)**

"Wait, what!?" Naruto's eyes widened, but under Ibiki's gaze he sat down again. Why did the game just do that? Didn't he need a contract with some animal clan and…

His body wasn't even ready for it probably, but all Senjutsu was, was sitting calmly and gathering Nature Chakra. The Shodaime Hokage could use it without a contract too.

**Skill unlocked: Observation (Lv.1)**

"Menu! Skills!"

**Observation - A skill allowing for analyzing other characters and happenings more. Things you do not understand seem like a puzzle, with enough pieces you can think of what the picture could be.**

"Neat."

Sitting in the room again, Naruto looked at Ibiki.

"Observation."

**Morino Ibiki, Jonin.**

**4000 HP**

**2000 C**

**Perks: [Mind of Iron] - A person with this Perk is impossible to break through torture or interrogation. Even the Yamanaka might be hard pressed to extract something from his mind.**

The rest was rather muddled. Either because of his skill level, or because of Ibiki's Perk. He couldn't even see a skill list! Turning to Maron, whom he saw scratching his head about most Kunai question because he never used one, he repeated the process.

**Kamagata Maron**

**2200 HP**

**750 C**

**Perks: [Passionate Samurai] - A person with this Perk walks the Bushido with every fiber in his being. A bonus to every Kenjutsu skills is added.**

**[Passionate Rival] - A person with this Perk has found his counter in another and tries to surpass him. Nothing can ever change this! Everytime he or she is beaten, they will train and become stronger.**

He silently wondered if Kakashi had a [Dispassionate Rival] to Gai.

**[Heir to the Kamagata Clan] - ?**

'Hm?' No matter what he did, the Perk didn't show it's benefits. 'Doesn't matter…'

**Fuu**

**4000 HP**

**3000 C**

**Perks: [Jinchuuriki of Seven] - A person with this Perk bears or did bear the burden of carrying Choumei, the Nanabi. Maximal Chakra is increased, using it's Chakra the regeneration is higher.**

**[Misanthropist] - A person with this Perk dislikes humanity as whole. While there can be exceptions for certain persons, trusting any other human is hard.**

**[Tomboy] - A woman with this Perk doesn't really behave like the stereotypical woman, and would rather do things boys do.**

'Why the hell is this a perk?' Naruto's head hit the desk.

At least he knew that he couldn't really read the skills out of someone. At least not with this skill level.

**Yakushi Kabuto**

**6000 HP**

**3000 C**

**Perks: [Healing Body] - A person with this Perk heals improbably fast from any wound. A Jinchuuriki using Bijuu Chakra gains this perk temporarily.**

**[Godlike Spy] - A person with this Perk has been a spy for a long time, taking on many names, many masks. Stealth skills are increased in effectiveness by three.**

**[Broken Past] - A person with this Perk has met much misery and is easily manipulated. Loyalty to whomever takes care of him is nigh unbreakable.**

**-?-**

**-?-**

**Observation (Lv.1) is only able to show you three Perks of any person.**

'Thank you for telling me now.'

At last the first part was ending and Ibiki held his speech about the tenth question.

Ino had to physically restrain Shikamaru from lifting his hand.

Should he or should he not?

Why not?

"Listen up!" Naruto shouted, standing up. "Whoever gives up now, will never be able to beat anyone! How will you improve!?"

"You can talk, you don't have a rank!" One of the Genin shouted, making a few people laugh.

"I don't, but why should that bother you? Do you think that just because you are a Chunin you get a super boost that makes you impossibly strong? I have beaten many Chunin already!"

"Let it go, Naruto," Fuu besides him flared Choumei's Chakra, "they aren't worth it. That Oto Genin wasn't even half as good as most of their force in Taki. And without us, they would have lost completely."

That provoked the Taki nin.

"And those Kusa attackers? Even more pathetic."

Two down.

"WE WILL FIGHT!" Both the Taki and Kusa Genin teams shouted and hit the table.

"That's enough!" Ibiki shouted back. "Anyone here who wants to leave now?"

Everyone stayed.

"Very well," Ibiki narrowed his eyes at Naruto and Fuu, while Maron still looked like an empty husk in front of his test, "all of you passed!"

Do or Don't.

Ibiki's speech motivated the teams further.

"Now, because of a certain someone the second part wil-"

Anko appeared just like last time, through the window with a banner.

"Liste-" She was interrupted by Ibiki.

"The second part is delayed until tomorrow, Anko," Ibiki said, "furthermore, you are too early anyway!"

"What, why?" Anko shouted. Ibiki pointed at the blood on the floor and then at Naruto.

"Ah, sorry?" Naruto apologized. He wasn't sorry about Dosu's demise at all, still something seemed to be amiss. Why would they delay it for a whole day when one team was disqualified through the death of one teammate?

"Don't worry about it, you will be under review though," Ibiki told him, "if this wasn't defense, you will get thrown out and banned from all villages in the Chunin exam treaty."

Naruto laughed nervously after Fuu glared at him.

"Truly, my rival, I had not expected such brutality from you!"

"Shut up, Maron, you've heard how dangerous Oto actually is." Naruto muttered. "If he actually had some skill, he would have dodged like Kabuto, or maybe blocked it. He either held back, or depended too much on those body modifications."

"Right," Fuu looked at the remaining blood on the floor, "I hold no love for any Oto-nin, but still this was rather excessive."

"I don't like people sneaking up!" Naruto shouted, his fists clenching. When he had full control of Kurama's Chakra, he could feel the intent of everything.

Now that it was missing it's as if a third eye was closed. Everything made him more paranoid.

"Ah," Fuu nodded, looking away. She would understand, when you couldn't trust anyone around you. While Naruto generally was a very trusting person, the possibility of spies was always prevalent, and now that he couldn't feel it, he had more problems differing between allies and enemies.

"Don't worry, Fuu." Naruto told her, ignoring how Maron and Ino began to whisper in the corner. Fuu didn't.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Naruto's badass Kenjutsu!" Ino answered with a smile that said 'definitively not that'. Maron just nodded as she turned back to him and whispered. "The working title is 'The Ronin', about a samurai on a lonely road, betrayed by his closest comrades, and saving a village from ruin, being allowed to marry the village leader's daughter. And yet, in this improbable relationship love blooms…"

"Pure genius, Ino-sensei!" Maron whispered back heatedly. "Consider me your first fan, I will send you letters from our adventures!"

"Yes!" Ino shouted pumping her fist.

—

**Quest updated: Chunin Exams: Second Phase.**

So it seems a few differences existed.

Like the fact that a few teams didn't come after that hour, like Karin's team.

Or even Lee-

"LATE! I'M LATE! LATE!" The green devil appeared out of nowhere with his two teammates under his arms.

"Hello." Naruto greeted Lee.

"Yosh!" Lee saluted to Naruto, dropping his teammates. "Uzumaki Naruto, fight me!"

"No more fighting, boys." Mitarashi Anko appeared between them. "I was called by the Hokage, but I see that Ibiki pointed you into the right direction. This my friends is the Forest of Death!"

Pointing at the forest behind the fences, she put on a bright smile.

"This will be your home for the next 5 days!" She declared, making many people, mainly the rookies groan.

—

The forest was just as he remembered it, as dark and dangerous.

"I will not fail," Maron shouted, "come at me, oh enemies of mine!"

"PSHH!" Fuu grabbed him and forced him to be quiet. "Are you crazy? The strongest will be at the tower in the end! If you call everyone here we will have to fight more than anyone! Naruto, say something!"

"EARTH SCROLL! UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS AN EARTH SCROLL!" Naruto stood on a tree.

"NARUTO!"

"Now anyone who wants the scroll will come, and anyone else will probably try to reach the tower." Naruto said, making her sigh.

"The moment we get a heaven scroll we go to the towe-"

"Come out!" Naruto pointed his sword at one of the trees. "Your team wasn't there, where are they?"

"Interrogation," it was Karin, "I went to the Hokage, you, you are really an Uzumaki, right?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded, while Fuu and Maron were ready to pull out their weapons.

"Help me!" She bowed deeply.

"Huh?" The three answered her with questioning looks.

"I told the Hokage about Orochimaru, Otogakure," she explained, "Konoha will be under attack, and Orochimaru probably already knows about my betrayal, and I don't think Konoha can protect me."

"Why… are you in the forest here though?" Naruto shook his head.

"He will go after the Uchiha in these 5 days, but nobody has seen him since he went to a training trip with Hatake Kakashi," Karin said, "he will be back to the finals though, I wish to ask for your protection."

"Why should I though? I don't know you." Naruto would help her of course, but he couldn't trust her word, and would have to ask the Hokage himself.

"We are family, you and I," Karin said. Smart of course, playing that card, Naruto would protect her even if she didn't ask, "I'm Uzumaki Karin, and right now he has his best assassin after my head."

Kabuto. And there is one place he wouldn't expect her, right in the forest. He probably would look into the ANBU orders to protect her

Which don't exist.

He somehow had the feeling that the old man arranged this himself, somehow.

**Quest: Protect Uzumaki Karin.**

"It's not like I can say no to someone like you," Naruto sighed, "Stay with us, we will just say we are bringing you through the forest. Also, let's cheat a bit. You are a sensor, right?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. How could he know?

"You found us too easily, too fast even after my shout," he answered the silent question, "tell me, how many teams are moving towards us right now."

"Two- no, three. I think the one with the bad feel to his Chakra is at the tower already," Karin told him. That meant Gaara wasn't a threat right now.

"Good, ETA?"

"Now." Fuu said, blocking a Kunai aimed at Karin. "I will take care of them, Maron, stay with her."

"Why do I always have to do this?" He complained, but still moved in front of her while Naruto rushed up another tree and catapulted himself at one of the Genin.

"Amegakure, hah?" This were Hanzo's loyal soldiers, those that remained. The moment he crossed his enemy's path, the Ame Genin's arm was cut open.

Meanwhile Fuu was having the time of her life with the other two.

"Yaaaaay!" Fuu flew as high as she could, holding the two Genin by the necks. "You don't wanna stab me, even with Chakra you wouldn't survive this drop!"

—

A few minutes later they had the other team close to them.

The problem was, it was Kiba's team. The third team saw Fuu from afar and went another way.

"I won't hold back, mutt." Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Like you are strong enough to beat me," Kiba scoffed, "you weren't even good enough to become a Konoha shinobi!"

"Like I care!" Naruto pulled his sword and blocked Kiba's punch. "YOU DON'T PUNCH SWORDS, MORON!"

The cut wasn't very deep, but still made him flinch back.

Maron was running from Shino's insects, the only one with an disadvantage against the bug user, while Hinata looked quite unwilling to fight Fuu.

—

"You like Naruto, don't you?" Fuu asked the Hyuuga, receiving a choked sob as answer.

Hinata wasn't a very confident person. Scratch that, she had the confidence of a squirrel.

"I… I always admired him," Hinata admitted, "when I heard he left… I, I…"

"Tell him," Fuu said, making Hinata actually look up at her, "he's that kind of idiot, he wouldn't know if you don't tell him. But let me tell you this, admire him from afar as much as you want, but don't dare to think highly of yourself when you never helped him in his time of need."

Only Kumo treated their Jinchuuriki nice. Because they were heroes, and because a happy ninja is a loyal ninja.

Fuu shook her head.

"I won't let you stand by his side if you can't defeat me!" Fuu declared. She could have sworn Kiba giggled while Akamaru rushed at Naruto.

—

"You have lost." Naruto had his sword on Hinata's neck, having created a clone to sneak up on her. "The weakest link, I'm sorry, Hinata."

He actually was, but now that he knew Gaara was at the tower he had to hurry and bring Karin there too, ask the Hokage if anything she said was true, and avoid Kabuto.

He didn't expect Hinata to cry suddenly, making Shino and Kiba stop fighting, if the former actually was fighting against Maron.

"You have no sense of teamwork," Fuu sighed. "You think this would just be one against one?"

She had her own clones, hidden in trees. Sadly, he clones couldn't fly.

"Let me suggest something," Naruto said, "you keep your scroll, we have the one we need already and you turn around and search for another."

"What good does that do us?" Kiba scowled at Naruto. Actually taking a hostage? Threatening the girl that liked him?

"I won't knock you out and give you the advantage of that time that it would take you," Naruto glared at him. He didn't like doing this, but it was necessary.

"You really are a Ronin, aren't you?" Shino commented, his head tilted. "We accept, Uzumaki-san."

Hinata took that moment to faint after she finally stopped crying. That girl he fought with in the war… she wasn't with him right now. Maybe she would change again. Hopefully.

"Karin," the red-head appeared from her hiding spot. Apparently being a good sensor made you good at stealth too. Probably because she knew what sensors generally looked for, "Fuu will fly us to the tower, but because we are three she will have to use more wings."

"That means?"

"More Bijuu Chakra."

She flinched back, the moment they used that Chakra she felt bad, it was poisonous to her senses.

"We can knock you out for the way, if you want."

"No… no, I can deal with it."

—

"Two hours and fifty-two minutes." The Chunin appearing in front of them stated. "That's, better than the old record, though you were beaten by the Suna team with the scary child. Now, what is she doing here?"

Karin held out a few documents.

…

"Why didn't you show us those?" Naruto asked after reading them too. "If the Hokage gave you a permit to stay in the village what you said must be true!"

"I… forgot." Karin threw up on the floor. Apparently the Bijuu Chakra strained a bit more than expected. Naruto helped her up, trying very hard not to be disgusted.

"That's gonna be my whole day, isn't it?" Naruto asked Fuu, who just nodded. Maron ran inside already to get some food and a challenger.

"FIGHT MEEEE!" Apparently the challenger was more important.

"Maron! Let the Chunin alone!" Fuu shouted, feeling headache coming her way. "I really wonder if it was a good idea going with you sometimes. What is it with you and insane people?"

With her arm around his shoulder, Naruto helped Karin up and answered with a dry voice.

"I'm sorry, misantropic bug girl, you must be the mother of all normalicy."

"I am impressed you know a word like 'misantropic'," Fuu commented, not denying his words at all.

"Fuck it, we need someone to watch her. Can you tell Maron to get the food?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Fuu said, "he would be distracted and I'm afraid what would happen should he meet Gaara."

"Shit." Both said, "GAARA!"

—

Apparently, Maron wasn't stupid enough to run up to the obviously dangerous Jinchuuriki.

Sadly, the obviously dangerous Jinchuuriki remembered his threat all too well.

"Fight me, Uzumaki Naruto and let me prove my existence!" Gaara was grabbing his head while shouting, his face in not quite a grin.

"No fighting in the tower," Naruto told him, "not now, but if you give me time, I will fight you in these exams."

Temari and Kankuro stepped away from both of them. Fuu was more insulted about the fact he didn't mention her.

"No! I want to fight you now!"

Maron was guarding Karin right now, so they wouldn't have to worry about her. But if a fight actually started here…

"Stand down, Genin, or you will be disqualified." Ibiki appeared suddenly. "Let me explain it simply, no matter how strong you are, in this village there are people stronger that can take you down."

"Thanks," Naruto said to Ibiki after the sand siblings finally left.

"I didn't do this for you, Uzumaki," Ibiki told him, "since you came here everything is going to hell. Oto…"

The last part was muttered. Naruto just nodded and pointed at the door Gaara left through.

"Fuu and I will take care of him," Naruto promised, "maybe the old man already briefed you, heard about the spy?"

Karin told them of course, they just couldn't prove Yakushi Kabuto was a spy. But if he really was a Jonin level ninja hidden as Genin, they couldn't make a mistake and lose important lives. Thus, Sarutobi Asuma was ordered observing him after they returned to the tower.

Kakashi was busy protecting his student from the snake. Hopefully.

—

"He's here." Maron appeared next to them, Karin behind him. "I told the ANBU that Karin can feel anyone sneaking up on her, so they should be open while protecting her."

It has been five days already and Karin had began to trust the ANBU a bit more. They wouldn't have to fight, just take her away from the room should an assassin come closer.

'He' in this case was Kabuto.

And he stood there, looking half dead.

Twenty-one Genin left, the Ame, Kusa and Taki-nin were out.

Only one of Kumo's teams managed to bring two scrolls.

"My own sister beat me!" A blonde man besides Samui cried out from the stands. "Your dedication was too hot! That passion was too much for even me!"

Samui tried not to sigh. She failed miserably.

Luckily, Atsui's teammates grabbed him and pulled him away from her.

"Would all Genin come to the center please?" They did.

The old man stood there.

"All of you here, congratulations on passing the Second Exam!" Hiruzen said, the Jonin standing behind him… no Oto Jonin, instead C was there. Good. "Let me tell you why these exams are actually held."

The talk about war made most come down from their height.

"A shinobi's true strength is only born through risking your life in battle. And because you are too many we have to cut your number down again. Thus we will hold preliminaries."

"What!?" Kiba's voice came from behind them. "We just came out of the forest!"

"That excuse won't hold when you are in battle," Hayate Gekko appeared besides the Hokage with a Shunshin. "If you think you aren't ready, you can leave now."

Only Kabuto lifted his hand to leave. Again. The Hokage nodded to Naruto though and Naruto blinked. Of course, Kabuto was being observed, and the ANBU only had to bring her to this room the moment an assassin came.

"Now," Hayate coughed between his every word, "these preliminaries will be like the finals, one-on-one battles. The loser goes, the winner goes to the finals. Go up to the stands and wait for your name to be called."

"This is good," Maron grinned, "the best of the best! The strongest of the strong!"

Kiba and Ino were whispering in one corner.

The strongest Genin in the exams maybe. And even then, Shikamaru probably carried his team through with his tactics and Shino helped Hinata and Kiba through.

**Quest updated: Chunin Exams - Preliminaries**

**Battle: Kamagata Maron vs. Samui of Kumogakure**

"FINALLY!" Maron shouted with a grin.

"You are the first," Naruto said, patting him on his shoulder, "don't underestimate her, I nearly lost to her teammate, and I think she's stronger."

If possible, Maron's grin grew wider.

"You… I remember you." Samui said when they were on the lower floor. "You were that crazy guy that attacked Naruto on the way to Kumo."

"Ah, such a pale beauty!" Maron grabbed his chest. It's like his body automatically did that every time he felt too strongly about something. "Please, milady, go out with me after this battle!"

"I refuse." She said coolly. Maron fell to his knees.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Ino's laughter was heard, which made him glare into her direction.

"Hurry it up." Hayate said. "The battle begins now."

"Observation." Naruto looked at Samui, her HP was pretty much the same as Maron, her Chakra significantly higher.

The perk that stood out though was **[Hard-Working Ninja]**.

No special ability, no special style. Pure skill she trained hard.

"Raiton: Crawling Snakes!" She pushed her hands on the floor, making lightning appear and rush to meet Maron.

She had Jutsu, stronger Jutsu than him. Could use them more often. But he had one advantage too.

"Futon Kenjutsu: Low Cut." His sword's tip slightly cut in the flood as he spun it around and created a small wall of wind that went forward, destroying the lightning snakes and forcing her to dodge.

"You are slow," Samui appeared behind him, pulling out her tanto and stabbing forward.

"No," Maron dodged barely and grabbed her hand, "you are just very fast."

Dodging down again as she slashed, he grabbed his legs and dropped the weights on them, jumping backwards he did the same to his arms.

"Damn that feels good." He commented, holding the sword more comfortably.

"Weights?" She looked questioningly at them. "I see, cool way to train your speed."

"Thank you, pale beauty," Maron said, jumping forward and slashing at her from above.

"GAH!" She actually screamed when her arm was forced down and the fabulously colorful sword of Maron cut shallowly into her shoulder. After a few seconds she could finally jump backwards and dodge another slash. "That thing is heavy!"

"Made by a smith in Takumi village, a Futon blade." He told her. "This thing is very heavy, but it's blade will cut anything that isn't fire enchanted."

"Nooo!" Atsui's voice came from above.

"And my Raiton loses against your Futon." She admitted. "But sadly for you, I have trained hard under Killer B, and Raiton isn't the only thing I've learned. My brother is a Katon user after all!"

"Kumo-Ryu: Flame Beheading!" She sent flames forward and Maron dodged upwards, his legs still getting hit due to his heavy sword not allowing him to jump too high.

"AHH! HOT!" He landed on his feet again before falling to his knees in pain. "Kamagata-Ryu: Earthquake!"

He stabbed his sword into the floor, a crack appearing and rushing to meet Samui's fist.

"Raiton: Lightning Punch!" Her lightning enchanted hand stopped the attack. "You were at a disadvantage against me. If I only used a sword, I would have lost."

"Ah… it seems so," Maron nodded, his sword returning to it's scabbard. "I give up, you have beaten me. I have not trained hard enough."

—

"Good job," Naruto told Maron who got the burns on his legs healed. The next match was going to begin soon.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Maron began, "you only ever use your sword against me, never the Jutsu you learned, even if you know they would give you an advantage. Why?"

"If you only use the sword and its techniques, I have no need to use anything else." Naruto told him, "we aren't enemies after all, we are rivals, aren't we?"

Naruto put his first forward, Maron grinned and bumped with his own.

**Battle: Karui vs. Gaara**

"Shit." Naruto's eyes widened. "Karui, you can't fight him!"

"What, wh-"

"HE'S A JINCHUURIKI!" Naruto shouted his warning. Shit, now Oto's spies knew they knew… no, Kabuto probably knew before. Karui's eyes went to the emotionless looking Gaara.

"Fuck." Karui muttered nervously. The guy seemed unstable, worse than that actually, she could feel his bloodlust under his calm facade. He wouldn't hesitate to use its Chakra, compared to Naruto and Fuu. "I give up."

Naruto didn't want his friends to be hurt. And he didn't know if he could forgive Gaara killing someone he cared about.

"Very well, the next match then." Hayate said, his coughs getting more frantic. Didn't he know? Who did the Hokage brief and who not?

**Battle: Hyuuga Neji vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

The battle couldn't be called such. It was a slaughter. Kiba, already weak from the forest, was thrown around like a ragdoll while Neji blocked any strike from Akamaru. They went down rather quickly.

**Battle: Kankuro vs. Nara Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was forced to go down by his teammates, standing in front of Kankuro.

"Kagemane no Jutsu… success." Shikamaru's clan controlled enemies by the means of shadows. The way to do that is by linking the shadows. As long as human in appearance the shadow link works.

And thus Shikamaru controlled Kankuro's puppet when Kankuro hid behind it. A fatal mistake, because Shikamaru expected him to do that and just ran backwards as fast as he could, hitting the wall, but making the puppet hit Kankuro against the wall.

"Agh…" Kankuro jumped out. "How did you kno…" the shadow spread to Kankuro and he let the puppet go.

"It was obvious you were a puppeteer, you should know," Shikamaru pointed to him, making Kankuro copy the technique. "My clan fought many of you in wars before we were allies, your as long as it has a shadow, it can be forced to move by us. Only, it's much harder with animals than with humans."

Kankuro didn't have many weapons on his person, most were in the puppet. So when Shikamaru grabbed a Kunai, and Kankuro didn't have one, the latter gave up before it had to be used.

As long as Gaara was in the exams, they could stay in the village anyway.

That wouldn't make his father happy though.

Shikamaru just lay down to sleep when he was with his team again.

—

**Battle: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Yamanaka Ino**

"I… did not expect that." Naruto muttered after the battle. Besides him, Fuu nodded.

Hinata began the battle not with any words like Ino, she rushed up with an activated Byakugan and hit Ino's arms, making any use of the Yamanaka Clan technique impossible.

"I think she snapped," Fuu commented.

"Why?" Naruto asked, but the girl besides him just shrugged. Maybe her words came through? 'If you aren't strong enough, I will not allow you to stand besides him.'

—

**Battle: Temari vs. Akimichi Chouji**

Chouji was strong, no doubt. But his exhaustion made his technique not as effective. Temari easily sent him flying again and again until he finally released his technique, exhausted and battered.

**Battle: Rock Lee vs. Tsurugi Misumi**

Lee freed himself from any joint lock Misumi put on him, and just kicked him until the other boy fell unconscious.

He really wondered how they managed to get through the forest with that kinda team.

—

**Battle: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Tenten**

"Hell yes!" Tenten jumped down followed by Naruto. "If I beat you, give me your sword!"

"No."

"Please?" She put her hands together, begging him.

"This sword was a gift by Shibari, leader of Takigakure." Naruto told her. "I will not give up something as precious as this, Tenten-san."

"Spoilsport." She pouted, grabbing a scroll and unsealing a… mace? No, what's it called? Flail?

A flail.

She actually swung a flail at him the moment the match started.

**Tenten**

**2150 HP**

**1200 C**

Blocking the strike of the flail, his arm was thrown away from his body, the force of the attack too much. She quickly unsealed a tanto and tried to stab him. He caught her arm before she could. He could finish this quickly if he used Kurama's Chakra. Or released the weights.

But where would be the fun in that? Tenten's only true disadvantage was the fact she only used weapons. But that made her unpredictable all the same.

"Suiton Kenjutsu: Crushing Blade!" The water enchanted blade hit her flail and shattered the chain before he spun around and hit her shoulder.

**Suiton Kenjutsu: Crushing Blade leveled up (Lv.2)**

"Suiton Kenjutsu: Crushing Blade!" The water was more now, the sword felt heavier but stronger all the same. But this time she blocked the strike with a greatshield. "I THOUGHT YOU USED WEAPONS!"

"SCREW YOU!" She took the shield with both hands and hit him with it, his HP going down slightly.

But she had only 1500 HP left.

"I will learn your secrets, Ronin!" Tenten called out to him and brought out two big scrolls. Jumping up she opened them. "Twin Rising Dragons!"

The rain of weapons upon him was incredible.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" The water that left his mouth diverted most of the projectiles, but some still hit his left side.

He returned the sword to it's scabbard.

"Iaido, hm?" Tenten brought her greatshield out again and ran at him. When she was too close for him to use the technique correctly, she tried attacking him with it again.

"A sword doesn't have only one part," Naruto told her, the motion for the Iaido began.

'He can't hit me with the blade!' Tenten was confident. But her chin was hit by the hilt, sending her backwards. 'My… my legs feel like jelly.'

Getting hit on the chin does that to people, she knew. Gai told them it always was a good way to make sure your enemy won't stand up. She fell backwards, not able to stand up anymore.

—

"That was intense," Fuu looked wide eyed at the weapons on the floor. "So much metal!"

Naruto picked a few smaller weapons out of his armor. "Here, keep them."

"Hahah." She laughed flatly.

—

**Battle: Fuu vs. Aburame Shino**

"Wish me lu-"

"I give up."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Fuu shouted. "I waited to fight! Come on!"

"I cannot beat you, Jinchuuriki." Shino admitted. "Your Chakra is too much, and should you use the Bijuu it would burn my bugs out."

Fuu just glared at him the whole time.

**Battle: Omoi vs. Akadou Yoroi**

Omoi wasn't like Sasuke before. He wasn't weakened by a curse seal, and he was stronger than Sasuke was at that time without his Sharingan. He was trained by someone that is as strong as their Kage.

So Omoi just dodged most swipes of Yoroi and cut open the back of his knee. When he couldn't stand anymore, he had the sword at his throat. Winning.

Naruto sighed, it was going to be a long month training and protecting Karin. He really wondered what Kakashi and Sasuke were doing.

- CHAPTER END

AN: This was… rather hard to write actually, I hope you like it.

Remember: If you want, review. If you got questions, PM me. If you don't' like it :P

And damn, Perfect Lionheart reviewed. I feel as if Kim Kardashian sent me a letter.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto is… under pressure, I guess. You know what PTSD is? Google it, because don't think anyone can smile while standing on a battlefield without something being completely wrong with his head.

A reviewer said my assessment was wrong, well I guess, but I didn't mean that smiling on a battle field was PTSD. I meant: Imagine a person you admired died !twice! in front of you. You fight for your life, threatened and unable to read the emotions you could read so easily hates talking about wave:

Recurrent, unwanted distressing memories of the traumatic event

Reliving the traumatic event as if it were happening again (flashbacks)

Upsetting dreams about the traumatic event

Severe emotional distress or physical reactions to something that reminds you of the event.

Avoidance of the topic.

Sorry if you misunderstood my words.

Tl;dr: I explained why Naruto is no laughing idiot fighting ninja with lulz while fighting people.

Chapter 7: "Class?"

—

Apparently Naruto would have to fight Temari first, which was kind of bad considering he wanted to show off his Kenjutsu only to Mifune.

For that, Samui or Omoi would have been ideal.

And Naruto made an interesting discovery.

**Skill: Observation (Lv.2)**

Observation leveled up, the skill still didn't show more than three Perks or any skills, but it showed him something new.

"Class: Samurai." Naruto muttered, looking next to Maron's name. He could see HP, Chakra and the name of the person without fighting them. And their Class too. "What is a class?"

**A Class is a characters being. A samurai is a Samurai. A smith is a Smith. Having a special Perk or a combination of Perks gives access to a Class title, which brings multiple bonuses.**

Looking over to Fuu he found her class as "Misanthropist".

… He wondered if he could…

**Misanthropist: Damage increase against common human enemies. Decreases social skill bonuses.**

Reaching out to the class name explained it, it seems.

But for some reason he had no class. Didn't he have the Perks for one?

No bonus for him.

Nothing better to do, Naruto went deeper into the forest to cut up some trees.

"I have heard of your exploits, Uzumaki Naruto." Reacting on instinct, his sword was swung backwards, blocked by another. "A sword drawn too soon is a sword drawn wrong."

"G-general Mifune!?" He looked slightly less tense since the last time he saw him. No war, again.

"You have not yet impressed me, I hope the finals will be enough for that," Mifune continued, not bothered at all by the sword he blocked barely in front of his neck, "but one technique, that's what I can give you."

**Mifune, General of the Land of Iron**

**50000 HP**

**12000 C**

**Class: Legendary Swordsman**

**Perks: [Samurai of the Land of Iron]**

**[Poison Immunity]**

**[Godspeed Kenjutsu]**

**Legendary Swordsman: Bonuses to all maxed out Kenjutsu skills. Increased learning speed for any new ones.**

**Additional Information: It is said that to unlock this Legendary Class a swordsman must cut off all the cherry blossoms from a tree as they fall over the year without moving from spot.**

Naruto's eyes widened, and he withdrew the sword. This man! He never realized it, but this was a man who could fight head to head with Hanzo! This man was a legend that could fight with the Kage!

He really had to check on the old man with this skill!

"Listen well," Mifune grinned, they say when people cross blades they know the opposites skill instantly. Naruto had good eyes it seems, "your blade gives you one advantage, it's never-dulling, and thus won't break easily. The technique is called "Iai: Beheading" and uses your Chakra to enhance the sword."

Not Wind Chakra, no, just Chakra. Pure brute force gathering in a sword and releasing outwards.

**Learned Skill: Iai: Beheading (Lv.0) - An Iaido not to cut, but to cut through. Enchant your blade with Chakra and let it blast out of the scabbard, slashing.**

"The Chakra might send it out of the scabbard, so you have to wait for a moment. This isn't useful as a fast technique, it's a certain kill when it hits."

Naruto still gaped at the General, the stats and Perks going through his head. That class! Where could he get it?

"Say General," Naruto finally found his voice, "is it true you have cut off every cherry blossom of a tree over a year, only at the moment it fell?"

Mifune laughed loudly, finally sheathing his sword too.

"No," Mifune grinned at him, and Naruto sighed in relief, "I let someone blow every blossom into the air and cut them, not letting one fall!"

That sounded faster, but just as insane.

**Class Quest: Legendary Swordsman - Cut through every cherry blossom of a tree not attached to the tree and not having touched the floor.**

'Yeah, right. Not now. Or ever, probably.'

"Now… show me what you are made off."

It took a moment for Naruto to realize he meant to show him the Iai technique he was just taught. Turning to a tree he pushed his Chakra in the blade, holding the hilt and trying to keep it inside for the moment.

"Iai: Behe-" He couldn't hold it, and the blade was thrown outwards, hitting the tree with the hilt and making a big dent in it.

**Skill: Iai: Beheading - Experience increased.**

"HAHAHAHAH!" Mifune laughed again. "Not as drastic as my first try, but most certainly worth a technique itself!"

**Learned Skill: Sword Bullet (Lv.1) - Shoot the sword out of its scabbard.**

"This gotta be a joke…" Naruto muttered.

"Well, I gotta go." Mifune said. "I will see you then, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thank you, General!" Naruto bowed to him.

"And tell that Kamagata boy that his grandfather sent a letter," Mifune said before he went around a corner, "he has no idea where that boy is."

"Ah."

—

He was stopped on his way to training the very next day.

"You boy, you seem to have a decent strength in your arms!" A giant of a man said, his arms as big as Naruto's whole body. "What do you say, should I teach you some of my tricks?"

**Nue, the Smith**

He really wondered if anyone he met actually had a name and wasn't a random event that appeared out of the fucking nowhere.

Though, Nue had no HP and Chakra. Did that mean he was a pure non-combatant?

**Class: Blacksmith**

"Ahhh." Realization spread over Naruto's face. "I sure would like to learn from you, Nue-sensei!"

"Huh, did I tell you my name? No matter! Let's go my new apprentice!"

The whole day was spent with Nue, who taught him about steel and iron, chakra metals that conducted it well, and special metals that, while not as conductive, were effective all the same.

Like his blade, which was cooled in the Hero Water apparently, who would've thought?

His last lesson was that weapons could actually be strengthened.

Thus he melted most of the stuff he didn't need and let Nue upgrade the blade.

**Received: Taki Blade +2**

**Obtained Crafting Skill: Smithing - You can craft simple weapons and armors with this skill. A forge is needed.**

**Crafting Skills can be used to transform Material Items into Useful Items like Equipment, Medicine, and Seals.**

"Thank you, Nue-sensei." Naruto bowed to the bulky man.

"Don't thank me, it was an honor to have an apprentice that learned everything I could teach in one day!" Nue shouted happily, patting him on the shoulder, which pretty much felt like he was crushed under a boulder.

"Goodbye, my apprentice." Naruto bowed one last time before leaving. "Come to my forge whenever you are in Konoha."

—

"DIE!" Apparently, Orochimaru was smarter than that, sending Kabuto after Karin. Still, he was stupid enough to send Zaku and Kin.

"Iai: Beheading." He finally got the technique right, but instead of cutting off his head, he cut off Zaku's arms. "Shouldn't this be 'de-arming' then?"

Zaku fell to his knees, looking wide eyed at his arms. The Chakra was strong enough to actually burn the flesh slightly and block the blood flow.

"ARRRGHHH!" He cried out before Naruto hit the back of his head with the hilt of his sword.

"Don't! Interrupt! My! Sleep!" Fuu kicked Kin's legs at every word. "EVER! AGAIN!"

While Naruto didn't hesitate on killing and maiming anymore, Fuu was still the most brutal of them.

"Fuu!" Naruto stopped her from kicking Kin's head in.

"Ah… sorry?"

Something was visible in the corner of his sight and he saw black seals spreading over Kin and Zaku…

"SHIT! IT'S A SEAL! OUT!"

Naruto, Fuu and Karin jumped out of the window, Maron was out training even at this time, but he would be back soon.

Behind them, the whole room exploded in a shower of blue flames.

"Fuck." Naruto and Fuu muttered. "You think the old man will be angry at this, Fuu?"

"Probably not, but he won't welcome us as easily after the exams I bet."

Maron appeared a few seconds after that.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS I'M ALWAYS AWAY!"

Maron wasn't very happy when he appeared.

"Hehe…" Even Karin joined the giggling. It seems she wasn't mistaken, Naruto really could protect her.

—

"So you were in your room."

"Mhm." Naruto nodded.

"And then those two jump in through the closed window."

"Yup."

"And you cut off the boy's arms before he could do anything…"

"And hit the back of his head."

"Aaaand hit the back of his head. Then your friend kicked the girl's legs so often she probably won't be able to walk with them again without someone like Tsunade healing her…"

"And nearly her head."

The Hokage sighed.

"Your whole appearance here brought nothing but chaos!" He shouted at Naruto and Fuu. "Your Bijuu breaking out wouldn't cost me as much!"

"I somehow doubt that…" Naruto muttered, but was shut up by a glare.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be angry…" Fuu whispered to him.

"I think something else set him on edge," Naruto whispered back, "them still being in the village is a serious breach in security. And Orochimaru probably expected them to fail, that means it was a distraction. Observation."

**Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage**

**30000 HP**

**30000 C**

**Class: God of Shinobi**

**Perks: [Master of the Five Elements]**

**[Equality of Body and Mind]**

**[Masterful Bo-Staff User]**

**God of Shinobi: Increase the damage of all maxed out Ninjutsu Skills. Decrease the Chakra necessary for each Ninjutsu Skill.**

**Additional Information: It is said that there was only one person before the Sandaime Hokage that achieved this Class.**

SCREW YOU, GAME!

The Sandaime was overpowered. But… how strong was Orochimaru compared to him then?

… no, Orochimaru would have lost without the Shodaime and Nidaime helping him.

What Naruto didn't realize was that while Hiruzen was pacing around he activated seals around the room.

"Okay," Hiruzen's tense posture left him, "I will make this short, we managed to catch Kabuto and brought him to the deepest cells before Orochimaru could interfere. Sadly, he is as unbreakable as Ibiki-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't think they were working so fast behind the curtain. Fuu nodded approvingly.

"The explosion was probably supposed to be a distraction while Orochimaru was going to free him, but we managed to fool him by placing him outside of the village."

Orochimaru was good, but this was his teacher. Just because he wasn't ready to kill him so many years ago, that didn't mean he was weak and useless.

"Through the information extracted from him by Yamanaka Inoichi, we learned that the plan is an attack on the day of the finals," Hiruzen continued, "I am only informing you because I trust you to help should it come to that, especially with Gaara. It's unsure if he is going to attack now anyway, after the plan was exposed. Suna was… fooled."

"Like Kusa was?" Fuu crossed her arms.

"No, the Kazekage is dead, murdered by Orochimaru." Hiruzen explained. "Still, even if that hadn't happened, Suna would probably have accepted Oto's proposal."

Pieces of a puzzle coming together.

Gears turning.

**Skill: Observation leveled up. (Lv.3)**

The gears in his mind went on and on.

"Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, Sage of the Snake clan," Naruto's eyes went from blue to red, his voice changing, "I have heard tales from within the seal, I greet you, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Kyuubi!?" Hiruzen was about to strike at Naruto, but was stopped by Fuu.

"Don't worry." She told him simply.

"I give you one technique you need to be wary off, Orochimaru knows he isn't strong enough to fight you himself, he should have let the Kazekage live." Predicting, prediction through observation. Kyuubi was better than at that. "I lived a long time, I have seen great many things. Kingdoms built and falling before your feeble clans wreaked havoc upon this age. But never have I seen a technique as disgusting as reviving the dead."

The only reason Orochimaru would have killed the Kazekage was to put a puppet ruler in his place should this plan here go without problems. And who was a better puppet than the revived Kazekage himself?

Naruto's eyes turned back to normal.

"Edo Tensei?" Hiruzen's rapidly paling face showed that he understood Kyuubi's implications. "This… this could be dangerous even with us knowing of the attack."

—

The mood stayed solemn the next few days, and the ANBU patrols were increased, searching for any leads on missing families or single persons the neighbors haven't seen in some time.

"Observation."

Not intending to observe someone, but instead thinking about something made it easier for him pick up things.

Like the fact that his shouting out who his father was wasn't too smart, considering that he didn't know how Iwagakure would react outside of the Fourth War.

Also, that Kakashi probably protected Sasuke from Orochimaru well enough to avoid him getting branded with the seal, but even Kakashi wasn't skilled enough to beat Orochimaru alone.

…

Closing his eyes he let the Observation go. Too bad he couldn't fight Sasuke and see how far he has come. Or how he behaves.

"Iaido: Seven Petals."

While Naruto should probably train his own techniques more, outside of a battle learning new Skills was more effective.

Pulling out the sword, Naruto cut the tree only with the tip. He faltered at the fourth hit. Not fast enough.

"Iaido: Seven Petals."

Grinding a skill was hard enough without any use of clones.

"Iaido: Seven Petals."

The flesh is weak.

"Iaido: Se-" His hand refused to grip the sword.

"_Idiot." _Kurama finally talked with him again! "_Stop thinking about Orochimaru this much, you didn't even realize your hand is cut open by the many pulls."_

"I need something that can deal with Gaara's sand." Naruto told him. "Strong, fast. Chakra enchanted."

"_Then use my Chakra. Or search for that retarded Toad guy and sign the contract."_

"The Toads… they were great allies…" Naruto said, "maybe I should search for Jiraiya."

—

Easier than expected, or probably because it was expected to be hard, Jiraiya was found in front of the bathhouse.

'Don't cry, Naruto.' Naruto's eyes stung at the sight of his old teacher, the one who died in the fight against Pain.

But he let his hatred go…

"Jiraiya the Toad Sannin," Naruto said behind him, "researching for your books, no time for the son of your student?"

Seeing Jiraiya gape at him like that was hilarious, but Naruto didn't feel like laughing at all.

"N-Naruto…"

"That's my name. Uzumaki Naruto, remember it well."

"Ah… I…"

"Don't bother, I know you had stuff to do," Naruto interrupted him. Jiraiya was kind of a predictable person. "Let's begin like this, hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice meeting you."

Jiraiya wrapped him in a hug faster than he could even grab his sword. "Observation."

**Jiraiya of the Sannin**

**35000 HP**

**25000 C**

**Class: Toad Sage**

**Perks: [Sage]**

**[Seal Master]**

**[Master of Fire and Earth]**

**Toad Sage: Access to the Toad Sage Mode, summoning Toads costs less Chakra. All Toad-Combination techniques are stronger.**

Was that his Class the last time around?

—

After a few minutes, Naruto managed to get rid of Jiraiya hugging him, stopping the tears that nearly left his eyes.

It seems Jiraiya took it rather hard hearing he left Konoha behind.

"The Toads won't take you as summoner," Jiraiya dropped the bombshell on him later on. "You don't need a contract to learn Senjutsu, but the summoning animals teach it easier. But long ago the Toads swore to aid Konoha, and Konoha only. For the case that you could fight us one day, they won't allow you to sign."

"Ah…" Naruto was disappointed. He needed the Sage Mode in the end, without it the fight against Obito and Madara would be impossible!

"But!" Jiraiya stood up, pointing to his chest. "I can teach you your fathers technique!"

A water balloon in hand, Naruto smiled, remembering his lessons years ago.

And the ball went pop.

"Ah… uh…" Jiraiya looked at Naruto's hand with wide eyes. "Ho… how did you?"

**Skill Rasengan: 1/3 parts learned.**

"It's kinda like spiraling my Chakra around the sword," Naruto lied.

"Well, let's see if you can do this," Jiraiya gave him a rubber ball.

Pop.

**Skill Rasengan: 2/3 parts learned.**

"BULLSHIT!" Jiraiya pointed at him. It seems his body remembered too much from using the Rasengan in every fight after he learned it.

But maybe he should try using it without clones this time?

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto brought that formed a Rasengan in his hand. He waited, but no "Skill learned" message appeared.

"No chance kid, I would have managed that easily," Jiraiya scoffed, "seems you aren't that special in the end then, imagine that, not being able to summon the technique with one hand."

Challenge accepted.

—

Two weeks later, Naruto finally could summon a Rasengan with one hand.

**Skill: Rasengan learned (Lv.1/2)**

So he couldn't improve on the Rasengan, but probably gain the second Level with the Oodama Rasengan.

He only had four days left until the Chunin exam finals, and had to impress Mifune then. And after learning what he could there, should he manage that, he has to leave for Kiri immediately.

…

"Where's Maron?"

"I think he is still trying to get Samui to go on a date with him," Fuu said, "he says 'I can't forget her since she beat me!' or something."

"I think Karui mentioned that she doesn't like men that are like her brother," Naruto said, "passionate impulsive crazy guys."

"That means you probably don't have what it takes, heh?" Fuu grinned at him.

"I will have you know that I am a sophisticated young man of a small temper." Naruto said, his nose turned skywards.

"Naruto!" Is that…

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning around and seeing the Uchiha standing there, his eyes in a barely developed Sharingan. "Observation…"

Kakashi told Sasuke probably that he needed real experience to make his Sharingan stronger.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**3200 HP**

**2000 C**

**Class: Avenger**

**Perks: [Driven by Revenge]**

**[Ambitious]**

**[Talented]**

**Avenger: Increased experience to any Skills that can harm someone. Decreased social skills.**

Apparently the doom of Sasuke was the [Ambitious] Perk, which made it easier for promises of power. Who would've thought?

**A challenger has appeared. Accept the Duel?**

**Yes or No.**

"Sure why not." Naruto grinned. "Hey Fuu, might I introduce, Uchiha Sasuke."

"You mean that crazy guy who was obsessed with killing his brother?"

"Ayyup."

"Hmm…"

Sasuke just looked at her with a look Naruto couldn't quite place.

"So it's true…" Sasuke began, "I kinda thought Ino was just spreading rumors aga-"

"I WILL KILL HER!" Fuu jumped on a roof. "YAMANAKA INO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

—

A few minutes later they stood on the Training Ground 7.

"After you left," Sasuke began, "Kakashi sent Sakura to the hospital, her control ideal for being a Medic, and he asked the Hokage to take me as apprentice. I have been training and been outside of the village a few times. I have heard of what you've done in Wave."

Bad choice of words, Sasuke.

Naruto gripped his sword, his eyes on the floor.

"I will ask you one time," Naruto said, "don't mention Wave. It was a failure."

Sasuke flinched at Naruto's cold tone, and shifted slightly.

"I accept the duel here, Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto looked up again, his eyes red, "but please, don't expect me to hold back. I want to see your best!"

"Katon: Great Fireball!" Sasuke didn't hesitate and Naruto didn't even move, letting water Chakra trickle into the blade he cut through the fireball.

"Water beats Fire, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Suiton: Large Projectile!"

He wasn't even skilled enough to use the Great Waterfall here, not without the water of that lake, and they were too far from it to be any effective.

Sasuke dodged the water and threw a Kunai, Naruto blocked them with the scabbard and removed his weights. This was him at full speed, trickles of Kyuubi Chakra without going overboard.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's hand pressed into Sasuke's arm, actually having aimed for his chest. It seems Kakashi trained him in speed enough so he could at least react to a faster opponent. But that must have hurt.

"Suiton Kenjutsu: Crushing Blade!" He hit the spot his Rasengan hit before. Sasuke's HP reached the half.

Suddenly, everything went black.

… a Genjutsu.

"No time to break it," Naruto muttered, stabbing his in his hand, the pain bringing him out and the wound healing already. Not in front of him. Not above. He didn't feel anything in the floor.

So he returned the sword to it's resting place. A sword drawn too soon is a sword drawn wrongly.

"Iaido: Spinning Blade!" He spun, cutting around him and hearing fabric ripping apart.

Sasuke's chest was cut.

"Why…" He sighed heavily, the pain in his chest nearly unbearable, "why can't I catch up to you?"

"Because my ambition might just be more important than yours," Naruto said. He couldn't force the Hokage to tell Sasuke the truth, and considering what happened the last time… "and let me tell you, just as you have your Sharingan, I have my own speciality. And I won't hesitating using it."

"_Thanks for calling me a thing, asshole."_

'Thanks for killing my parents.'

"_Touché."_

"RAHHHH!" Sasuke did a few hand seals and pushed his hand downwards, lightning gathered.

"Chidori?" Naruto asked, his sword back in the scabbard and loosened the belt that held it. "Iaido."

Naruto pulled the whole sword with the scabbard with it, slightly slower than usual but still much faster than Sasuke was. He hadn't fought the nin he did, he didn't understand that growing with your friends was better than alone.

The scabbard's tip hit Sasuke's chin, the lightning of the Chidori nowhere near him. While the Chidori actually made you slightly faster, and the Sharingan got rid of the tunnel vision, Iaido was a technique designed to stop enemies from doing hand seals.

And Sasuke was too blinded by his rage to see the sword hitting him from the side.

Sasuke went flying in a high arc, hitting a tree on the forest at the side.

"I… thought we could be friends." Naruto said to himself. 'What you achieved under Orochimaru, under Obito… I thought you could achieve here. But maybe, just maybe, you are better off insane and with a goal than with senseless rage you can't control. The curse of hatred was it?'

He gripped his chest, letting the Chakra of Kurama leave. The strain became less the more he used it, but with the seal still closed he could only force the amount through a straw, and it would break if he didn't stop at the right moment.

Naruto sat down, watching Sasuke's battered form. Kakashi was sure to appear soon.

—

"Kukuku…" Or not.

Or yes!

Kakashi sent him here! To lure out Orochimaru, they knew he would come!

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun…" Orochimaru chuckled, melting out of a tree. "You have done so many things… you would be an interesting specimen."

"I refuse." Barely a second after that the ANBU appeared everywhere around them.

Orochimaru actually looked surprised.

Without Kabuto, he had not enough knowledge on the latest events, Orochimaru's whole spy network was destroyed by taking out a single person, his teammates in prison too of course.

"That damn Karin…" Of course, instead of thinking that they actually knew he would appear, he thought that Karin sensed his appearance. He was gone right after that, the ANBU in pursuit.

"You know, you didn't have to be so brutal." Kakashi used a Shunshin to appear besides him.

"He deserved what he got, Hatake Kakashi." Naruto knew that Kakashi was foolish to teach Sasuke the Chidori again, especially considering he didn't have to fight Gaara.

"Hmm…" Kakashi picked Sasuke up.

"He isn't strong enough to fight Itachi. Not in 3 years."

"And you are?"

"I will be," Naruto was sure of that, "let me tell you, Hatake-san, that you are training him wrong. What this boy need is a kick into reality. Dump him in a bandit camp and tell him that he isn't allowed to leave without the blood of everyone on his hands. Just so he understands what Itachi must have felt. What he really felt."

Kakashi didn't visibly react, of course he didn't. Even Kakashi didn't know that Itachi had killed the clan on Danzo's orders.

"You don't like Konoha much, do you?"

"I love this village," Naruto relaxed finally and strapped the sword to his side again, "but I hate the people. What they stand for. If they cannot let go of their hatred, they can never find peace."

"And what is it that you wish for?" Kakashi was honestly curious. He heard of the boy's goal to warn all Jinchuuriki.

"Peace." Naruto said simply. "I want to break this chain of never ending war and hatred. I want to stop every single crime on this continent. I want to stop every tragedy from happening. Imagine it, Tsunade teaching her techniques to hundreds and they building hospitals in every village!"

Naruto's ambition was rather recent. But somehow, the Observation Lv.3 made it easier thinking up stuff for it.

"They could heal every sickness! Poison! They could teach a hundred others!"

"This is not what being a ninja is about, though."

"It is what the NINSHU is about!" Naruto shouted. "The Sage of Six Paths, that man was as much a legend as the Bijuu! He didn't spread his teachings for them to end like this!"

"This is… interesting," Kakashi's voice was almost nonchalant, but the mention of the Sage peaked his interest, "especially coming from someone that killed already."

"Some people are beyond saving," Naruto said, his heart heavy, "some can't be saved." Here Kakashi remembered Rin and Obito, he was sure. "And above all, I only fight to defend my friends, and if I have to fight all their enemies and kill them, then I will accept that burden. And when I realize that the blood of thousands upon my hands are not for the peace I dreamed for once, then I will kill myself!"

He didn't know when exactly he became this serious about that. He didn't want to kill, not really. He protected those that couldn't do it alone. Everyone understanding each other, that would be a beautiful thought.

But it was a sad reality that without something happening to unite the world, it was impossible.

And that means he probably had to wait for the Fourth War again.

A war to end all wars.

"I am not proud of myself for that."

Naruto turned around, the face of his old teacher becoming painful to look at.

"But I know you aren't too. This isn't what your teacher, my father, wanted after all."

He left, Kakashi not stopping him.

—

He still didn't understand why exactly he snapped at Kakashi like that. The way he asked his questions was strangely direct. Too honest, not deceptive enough to make him spill any secrets.

Kakashi was honestly interested in what he wanted. Not as Naruto, no. Hatake Kakashi wanted to know what the son of his teacher believed in.

And however twisted, he believed in peace.

"Iaido: Seven Petals."

Seven cuts appeared on the tree in front of him. Finally.

**Skill Iaido leveled up (Lv.4)**

**Skill learned: Iaido: Seven Petals (Lv.1)**

"I heard you, yesterday." Fuu said. "I came back right after the ANBU followed that snake creep."

"Ah." Naruto didn't look at her, staring intently at the seven cuts.

"You didn't tell me what your dream was," Fuu continued, "in the end, we haven't really lived through much together, have we? That you can't trust me with a dream as beautiful as this."

"It's not beautiful. It's another excuse for murder."

"Remember what you said to Gato," Fuu said, ignoring his flinch. Wave was still a sore topic, and would stay so for some time, "you couldn't accept that a person like him lived while Haku died. Do you think Gato deserved redemption in a peaceful world?"

He couldn't say yes, because he knew it was true.

"One bad apple and you can throw the barrel away."

"I will break the chain of hatred," Naruto declared, "I will! Believe it! I will do it, even if I have to take all the sins of humanity onto me!"

"And I will share that burden, Naruto," Fuu put an arm around his neck, "you aren't alone. Maron would probably help too, just because he wants to duel you."

"He's a lunatic like that, eh?" Naruto sighed. "Sorry for putting this on you, Fuu."

"Don't be, I'm doing this for me too, after all. And all the Jinchuuriki after us," she grinned, "and who knows, maybe the Bijuu don't need Jinchuuriki when there's no wars?"

"Hopefully."

—

He stood in the arena, his emotions from the last few days finally left and he felt calmer, his mind clearer.

He didn't hear Kurama sighing sadly in his head. Letting go of hatred doesn't mean new one can't return. A shadow remained.

He had the first battle against Temari.

Hinata fought against Gaara after that.

Shikamaru against Samui.

Neji and Omoi, which was rather dangerous considering Neji's love for Kumo.

And Fuu against Lee as the last match.

"I forfeit." Temari declared before the match already… right, she was afraid of him as she was of her brother.

But that meant the Hinata vs. Gaara massacre was closer.

—

Sarutobi Hiruzen heard Naruto's words a few days ago, using one of the techniques he used to keep track of everyone in the village.

And while sounding rather morbid, Naruto's dream still filled him with pride. He could think of getting rid of every major village, or maybe killing all Kage. Puppeting all the Daimyo, or maybe overpower every nation with the nine Jinchuuriki.

Instead he would fight everyone that stood between him and peace, no matter how much it hurt him.

And that was when he swore, that was when the Sandaime Hokage knew that even outside of Konoha, Naruto's Will of Fire burned strongly.

'Hashirama-sensei would have liked that boy.' He smiled. It seems the Kazekage decided not to visit this time, which probably means that Orochimaru abandoned his attack.

Instead he had to deal with the Raikage.

"It's a shame you let the boy go, Hokage!" The dark-skinned muscular man besides him declared. "Look at that! A man under children!"

"Indeed, I really wish to see how far he goes."

Mifune too, though he was generally a much more pleasant company.

"I have heard you might accept him as apprentice, should he show you his worth?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, I believe that I can lay my sword to rest with him should my time come," Mifune grinned. He was a bored old general, and as such he was following Naruto most of the time the last month.

Naruto was bad at keeping his mouth shut, half the village probably heard his declaration.

"We will see." The Raikage said. "C told me about him beating up that Uchiha prodigy around here, he is probably worth a dozen of your Samurai."

"He is worth an army," Mifune reminded him, "but not only because of the Bijuu. That boy has a will of steel."

Or a will of fire.

Or a will of steel forged in the fires of a battlefield.

Naruto clenched his fist. 'I hope I can break through to him.'

Hinata glared at Gaara, her posture radiating determination.

**Quest updated: Chunin Exam: Finals**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I edited the AN last chapter for those that didn't see the part where I said that smiling on a battlefield wasn't what I meant with having PTSD.

Also, imagine the size of the Bijuu mode being as big as in the games, enough to fit into a stage.

And I really gotta rewrite that part in Chapter 1 with the Permanent Perk Points. I actually meant "Unlocking a Perk automatically activates it." And Permanent Perk Points can be spent in subsequent playthroughs… if I actually do those. I really don't wanna rewrite the whole exams :D

Maybe some kind of NG+?… much thoughts.

Chapter 8: Losing your mind.

—

This wasn't good at all.

"Observation."

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**2000 HP**

**1800 C**

**Class: None**

**Perks: [Natural Byakugan]**

**[Chakra Network Expert]**

**[Ambitious]**

'No class!?' Naruto mentally shouted, 'and the same Perk as Sasuke? I never would've thought… hold on, why didn't Sasuke have a [Natural Sharingan]?'

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**700 HP**

**3000~ C**

**Class: Blood Knight**

**Perks: [Jinchuuriki of One]**

**[Sleepless]**

**[Berserker]**

His Chakra bar was constantly red. Naruto flinched, he hadn't realized that, because he didn't use Observation on him after receiving it.

**Blood Knight: Increased power the longer a fight goes on, decreases all Social Skills to Lv.0**

"This isn't good." Naruto said, looking at Hinata and Gaara standing in the arena.

… Hayate. Genma wasn't the proctor here.

Hayate was alive! A life saved!

"Begin."

And another one lost. Hinata rushed at the red-haired boy and her strike was blocked by his sand.

She was fast. Much faster than Sasuke had been when he fought him.

Gaara's sand gathered around Hinata and slowly crept upwards.

"STOP HIM!" Kurenai shouted. "I knew this was a bad idea, but she didn't listen!"

Maybe she should have trained her a bit better?

Naruto was prepared jumping down, and even Neji looked like he was about to stop Gaara from doing the deed.

"Kaiten!" Hinata's voice, confident and strong, piercing through the sand and the dome exploded outwards, and she was actually close enough to hit Gaara.

The boy was sent back, but his HP didn't sink. Not one point lost. Still, Gaara nearly hit the wall.

"Dropkick!" Naruto's eyes widened at Fuu's grin.

"You didn't." Naruto said simply.

"Let's just say I liked her performance in the preliminaries," Fuu's grin split her face when Hinata hit Gaara's dome of sand like a wrecking ball, the dome actually exploding inwards.

"Suiton Chakra is weak against earth," Fuu answered the question, "but I don't think the sand control of his is Earth Chakra. Shukaku is a being of sand, and it uses Wind as far as I know. So this should even out, I only taught her a bit of using it, her control is superb."

"KAITEN!" Again, but this time she used it so close to the wall that Gaara couldn't block away the wall with his sand, and thus was grinded into the wall.

"You… are strong, Hyuuga!" Gaara called from behind her. "BUT YOU STAND BETWEEN ME AND HIM!"

His sand gathered and spun around in the form a lance, attacking Hinata who still used Kaiten. Gaara escaped using a clone of himself, and she was only keeping this up to avoid getting trapped again.

Her Chakra sank down to half.

"She will still lose," Naruto sighed and Fuu nodded, the other combatants looking at him, "Jinchuuriki, Chakra. Finish it yourself."

"I GIVE UP!"

Had she other techniques, the ones she used against Nagato, then maybe she would have had a chance. But here, right now, she had no chance.

Hayate jumped to Gaara, but didn't go too close.

"Stop now, Gaara, or you will be disqualified."

He actually stopped, his eyes going to Naruto.

"Damn it." Naruto muttered, the Blood Knight class raised his whole abilities now that he was actually slowly going berserk.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Fuu."

—

"GOOD JOB, HINATA!" Naruto shouted to her when she was carried out with a case of Chakra exhaustion. He didn't see her smile.

"Shikamaru Nara and Samui of Kumo."

"Do I have to?" Shikamaru muttered, scratching his head.

"If you don't, your teammates are going to be disappointed in you," Naruto grinned.

"Way to spoil my mood, ass." Shikamaru went down.

"Observ-"

**Skill: Observation leveled up (Lv.4)**

'Why was this so easy? Did you really just have to observe more and more?'

"Observation."

**Samui**

**1900 HP**

**2200 C**

**Class: Swordswoman**

**Perks: [Tactician]**

**[Cool Temper]**

**[Adept of Lightning and Fire]**

**Skills: Kumo-Ryu: Front Beheading (Lv.10 )**

**Kumo-Ryu: Reverse Beheading ( Lv.10)**

**Kumo-Ryu: Crescent Moon Beheading (Lv.5)**

Her skills were… superb. All maxed on Level 10, and additional bonuses to them by her Class.

… 'I CAN SEE SKILLS!'

**Nara Shikamaru**

**1500 HP**

**1800 C**

**Class: Masterful Tactician**

**Perks: [High IQ]**

**[Lazy]**

**[Observant]**

**Skills: Kagemane no Jutsu (Lv.3)**

**Shadow-Neck Binding (Lv.1)**

**Henge ( Lv.1)**

… Shikamaru was actually lazy enough to only know two techniques besides the Academy ones.

"That lazy one will lose," Omoi commented, "and if she kills him it will lead to an international conflict again and suddenly we are enemies Naruto-san!"

"No," Naruto shook his head, "Never underestimate Shikamaru, that guy is a genius. He realized that Kankuro was a puppeteer, when nobody else did too."

—

"Begin."

Both didn't move, they just stared at each other. Suddenly, Samui formed hand seals.

"Raiton: Sphere of Light!" Out of her hands came a bright ball that just hovered in the air.

It took Naruto a moment to realize what exactly she did. Her shadow was as far away from him as possible and his shadow not even close into her direction.

She countered his ability with the light, and the ball actually moved with her, so that she didn't need to worry about the light turning.

Rushing at him, she pulled out her tanto, aiming for his hands to disable his ability to use Jutsu.

But he jumped backwards, and pulled out two handful of Kunai.

"One mistake," Shikamaru said, "just one."

He threw the first half at the ball and the second half a bit faster after them. The Kunai threw shadows around the whole arena now.

"Kagemane no Jutsu success." Shikamaru got her, fast. Too fast. Did he actually try this time? "You didn't expect this, that I knew anything but my clan techniques. I am lazy, I admit, but you see… in a fight of wits, I don't really like to lose."

"Ah." Samui didn't know what to answer to this. A shameful display. She heard of the intelligence of Nara Shikaku, the boy's father. How their shadows still had limits. "I underestimated you."

Shikamaru sighed and raised his hand, she followed suit. He could easily just put her sword around her neck and win. "I give up."

"WHA- WHY!?" Naruto knew that the low Chakra excuse would be a lie, he could see that he barely spent some!

"I don't wanna drag this on," Shikamaru answered, and Hayate declared Samui the winner. She went back to the other combatants, actually insulted by his lack of dedication. But still he was… cool.

—

"This is going to be very dangerous," Naruto bit his lower lip. Neji was the last casualty of the war besides him, he didn't quite know who died after that.

"That… that is Hyuuga Hizashi's son, right?" Samui asked, standing besides him and Fuu.

"Yes."

"Damn."

—

"First of all," Omoi began, "I will not apologize for what happened with my village, I will not ask for mercy and I will not ask for you to forgive anyone there. The Sandaime Raikage wasn't a very good man, but even I know that every village has such a person."

Neji's glare turned murderous, dangerous. Where before he was a collected calmness, now he was actually looking like he was about to snap.

"My… my friend talked to me, beat some sense into me." Neji said, his glare slowly leaving his face. Naruto didn't know who he meant, maybe Tenten? He could actually see a few wounds on Neji's face. "I do not forgive you, I will never forget what your village did to me. But I will not kill you, that would only foster hatred."

Fuu glanced to Kurenai across the whole arena, who brought Hinata to the audience stands. Hinata smiled slightly.

Naruto didn't know of course, that Fuu had talked to Hinata about his dream. And it seems Hinata actually managed to beat Neji with her training.

Omoi bowed to Neji.

"Begin." Hayate waited for them to finish their pre-fight banter.

—

The fight ended simple, Neji countered all of Omoi's attacks, getting a few scratches, but overall, Omoi just wasn't skilled enough to fight with the Hyuuga prodigy.

But… but Neji was actually a good sport about it and helped Omoi up when he couldn't move his legs.

"The world is crazy," Naruto muttered, "everyone is mad. This… it could actually be possible."

Peace and understanding could actually be achieved.

"You're up, Fuu. Good luck."

"Don't need it."

It was an unfair advantage she had. Complete understanding with her Bijuu, a Jinchuuriki that had achieved that would be impossible to beat by anyone except the strongest of Jonin. That was the reason Fuu and Naruto could beat Kabuto.

And if Fuu actually trained for years, she would be like Yagura, a candidate for a Kage position.

Being a Jinchuuriki is like having a bloodline, after all. It's as strong as the one who uses it wisely.

But Lee, he was a genius of hard work.

"Observation."

**Rock Lee**

**3500 HP**

**900 C**

**Class: Genius of Hard Work**

**Perks: [Passionate]**

**[Broken Chakra Network]**

**[Taijutsu Genius]**

His skills were the different techniques he could use from the Goken. An impressive list for sure, but is that enough to beat Fuu?

"Begin."

—

At that word, both Fuu and Lee jumped at each other, kicking forward. But Fuu brought out her wings beforehand and actually spun around mid-air, dodging his hit and kicking his face.

After landing, she watched him stand up, his nose bleeding but his mouth in a wide grin.

"Yosh! A truly youthful person, as expected from the Ronin's lover!"

Bad choice of words.

Fuu went red with anger and brought out two more wings. Lee responded with removing all his weights, which crashed down on the floor and created craters.

—

"Those Konoha shinobi are monsters," Samui declared. Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"Kind of, but really, with people like your Raikage…"

"True."

—

"KAIMON! KAI!" Lee didn't hesitate from opening the gates too. Gai instructed him on Jinchuuriki. Half-assed attempts won't break through her defense. "KYUMON! KAI! SEIMON! KAI!"

Fuu's face met Lee's knee, not fast enough to dodge him. She went flying backwards, not stopping until actually hitting the wall quite some distance away.

"_Don't hesitate, Fuu…"_

'Seven…' Fuu was dizzy from the hit, and her HP went down rapidly. She closed her eyes as Lee advanced again and concentrated on the seal.

Before Lee came anywhere close, her skin dissolved and black-red Chakra spread over her, taking the form of a beetle.

"I can't use my Bijuu," Fuu's voice was distorted, "but damn me if I can't use it's Chakra!"

It was weaker than full Bijuu mode, but still fast. Very fast, and just as dangerous as the gates. Her HP went down every second.

—

"Did that actually happen?" The Raikage looked wide-eyed at the destroyed arena. "Those two are unreal!"

Fuu and Lee hit each other again and again, each attack ending up in a shockwave that went across the whole field and destroyed a large part of the floor.

Fuu's disadvantage at this mode was simple, she couldn't use any Jutsu. But she could use something else.

"Bijuudama!"

"STOP IT!" The Hokage stopped the fight himself. "BOTH OF YOU LOST!"

"GAHAHAHAH!" The Bijuudama went through the wall, and actually hit houses outside of the arena. The Raikage found that hilarious.

"Truly, Uzumaki Naruto has a most interesting companion." Mifune looked at Fuu's rapidly regenerating skin after he cloak dissolved. She pouted and kicked the dirt, falling over. Both she and Lee were taken to the medical bay.

"I hope this won't happen two times," Hiruzen muttered after he returned to the other leaders, "Naruto-kun asked me that I shouldn't interrupt the battle, no matter what happens."

—

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Gaara," Hayate said, both of them coming to the floor. "Fuck it, don't destroy the village. Begin!"

Hayate actually jumped to the Kage box and looked down from there. No way he would stand between two Jinchuuriki.

"So…" Naruto began, his hand on the sword. "You wanna kill me, right?"

"Uzumaki Narutoooo!" Gaara's eyes actually turned yellow already. This wasn't good.

"Sabaku no Gaara!" Naruto dodged a swipe of sand, any blocking would be useless. Bringing out a scroll he opened it and unsealed it, pointing at Gaara.

An impossible amount of water left the scroll and filled the whole arena with water.

Naruto stood on it, but Gaara…

He actually sank.

Naruto knew that Gaara knew how to float with the sand, but it seems that he didn't have the control right now.

"UZUMAKIIII!"

"Fuck." He literally could hear the seal shatter. A large amount of sand gathered and Naruto dodged every wave of it by centimeters.

It didn't take long before the water drained out of the hole and Gaara, half in sand stood there.

"DAMN IT, FUU! Observation!"

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**5000 HP**

**10000~ C**

His HP and Chakra changed, that wasn't Gaara anymore. That was Shukaku in his body controlling it.

It didn't take long before Shukaku's whole body was there, as big as half the arena.

"KURAMAAAA!" Shukaku shouted before breathing in deeply and spitting out balls of wind.

And there was Naruto, without any summon.

Naruto actually wanted to use the Great Waterfall technique to make the sand slower. But it seems that with enough time, Shukaku could split the water and sand again.

"Die!"

Fuck. FUCK!

"_Don't hesitate, Naruto!" _Kurama shouted, forcing Naruto to take his Chakra.

Everything after than was fast. He knew Gaara was on Shukaku's forehead, but reaching that was nearly impossible.

Naruto jumped over another stream of sand and spun around. "Iaido: Spinning Strike!"

Kurama's Chakra made the spin faster, the blade radiating with a bit of Chakra he put in, which cut into some sand spears and made them fall apart.

**Skill: Spinning Blade leveled up. (Lv.2)**

He was actually close! Jumping over Shukaku's hand he ran up his arm and jumped to the head.

And then was eaten up.

"NARUTO!" The Sandaime shouted, it was more than hard actually not stopping the fight. If Fuu had been here, she would have jumped into the arena already.

"… Show me, Uzumaki Naruto." The legendary Samurai muttered.

—

"Iai…" Naruto's voice was as distorted as Fuu's had been before, leaving Shukaku's body with improbable force. "BEHEADING!"

A large blade of Chakra spread out of Shukaku's throat, spinning around once and cutting off his whole head with an impossible feat of strength.

"ARGH!" Gaara woke up, and Naruto saw a bit of blood on his blade. He accidentally cut off one of Gaara's toes.

Naruto was falling, and he saw Gaara, now awake, tried to use his sand to cushion his fall. It wasn't possible, the sand didn't obey!

"Suiton: Large Projectile." Naruto shot at a wall and was sent at Gaara, grabbing him and turning around, Kurama's Chakra gathering in his legs.

The crater on the floor where Lee threw his weights in doubled in size.

"No…" Gaara tried to flee from Naruto's grip. "I will not have… my existence be erased!"

"This isn't what love is about at all, Gaara," Naruto told him, "and I am sure your mother didn't hate you at all. Your father is a scumbag. Believe me, I know how it hurts…"

Gaara's eyes widened at Naruto's words.

"You have people that care about you, however twisted," Naruto continued, "a good person told me once that you can only become strong when you protect something precious to you."

—

After Naruto was declared winner, Gaara was taken by his siblings. Hopefully it would end up like it did years before.

Neji and Samui's battle went on next, the arena nearly completely destroyed and Samui won, using leftover mud on the floor to channel Raiton Chakra into Neji's feet.

The final battle wasn't a final battle at all.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-san," Samui said, "but I am not confident in my ability to beat you right now."

A more skilled Kenjutsu user, a more talenten Ninjutsu user, actually told him that.

"I will demand a spar when I come visit Kumo." Naruto declared, sullen at the fact he was only allowed one battle.

One battle that nearly killed him.

**Quest Completed: Chunin Exams**

**Quest Completed: Jinchuuriki of One**

**Class Quest Completed: Impressed Mifune**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Prime Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Shukaku, the One Tails**

**Reputation across all nations increased.**

"Sweeeet."

—

"The winner of these Chunin exams is Uzumaki Naruto." The crowd actually cheered for him. He felt pretty damn proud of himse-

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has left the village!" An ANBU appeared. "Kakashi was in pursuit, but Orochimaru stopped him personally!"

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted, his legs were kind of weak after the battle, he wouldn't be able to help. Maron was still guarding Karin and Fuu was probably still out of it. 'Why can't that guy go with the plan!? Observation…'

And it dawned on Naruto. Sasuke became more power-hungry after he defeated Gaara the first time.

Also, this time he actually beat him down, instead of the fight on the roof of the hospital.

"Fuck it, I'm out." Naruto muttered. He beat Gaara, Konoha wasn't in flames, and Sasuke would actually grow strong enough to fight Madara in the end.

Another ANBU appeared in front of the Hokage.

"Kabuto managed to escape!"

"FUUUUUUUCK!"

—

"You didn't even use your Seven Petals against Gaara," Fuu commented afterwards, "Hinata told me."

"Ah…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I didn't expect him to go berserk so fast, it seems Hinata's fight with him made him more than angry.

"A berserker through and through," Fuu was still in bed.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said, his siblings helping him into the room, "I wish to apologize."

"There's no need, Gaara," Naruto grinned, "listen, I have to warn you."

That was the real reason came. Warning Gaara of Akatsuki.

"For more information you would have to ask the old man Hokage, Jiraiya gathered some on them already," Naruto finished.

"Thank you." He heard from Temari, Kankuro just nodded, looking sullen.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't be… he…" Temari looked away, "he wasn't that great of a father."

"Nevertheless, he was your father and I know that it hurts, feeling alone."

"No, we aren't alone," Gaara said, "you taught me that. We have each other. And you too."

Naruto chuckled as Fuu muttered curses about Ino.

—

In the end neither Kabuto nor Sasuke could be caught again, because after Kakashi was beaten, Orochimaru brought him to Oto personally.

Which meant that Naruto had more things to worry about again. He couldn't be everywhere at once…

"I am impressed, Naruto-san."

"General Mifune!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Mifune stood besides the door of the medical bay, Maron and Karin were with him.

"I will give you seven days to appear in my office," Mifune told him, throwing a scroll to him, "young Kamagata will go with me and I promised to protect young Karin here."

"Thank you!" Naruto bowed to the general, and looked at the scroll. A way to grow stronger.

"The founder of our land once said a Samurai was never to think longer about something than it took for him to breath in seven times," Mifune left the room with these words, "seven days breathing should be enough to reach the village."

Naruto would have to wait until tomorrow, until both he and Fuu were fully healed again.

"Are you alright, Karin?" Naruto asked her, but she just bowed and turned around before running away.

"Probably the Bijuu Chakra." Maron bowed too and grinned. "I will see you, Uzumaki Naruto."

**Maron has left the party.**

**Quest completed: Protect Karin**

**Received Exploding Seal manual.**

Naruto pulled out the new scroll that appeared in his bag. "Nice!"

"Where did you get that?"

"Uh… the library?"

Fuu just looked at him blankly.

—

Kamagata Jotaro was a man that felt nothing but regret.

"This is outrageous!" An old man besides him shouted, pointing at a letter on the table. "One of us, YOUR grandson, honored clan head! With the spawn of Namikaze Minato."

Jotaro nodded absentmindedly. Maron was not interested in the sword anymore since the death of his sister. He walked around, seeking what she saw in it.

And after he found it, in a boy that beat him seemingly very easily, he returned to learn again.

"And using that bastardized style!" Another man, balding with a short mustache called out, everyone around him nodding.

Kamagata Jotaro was someone who would take his regrets to the grave. And even if he didn't show it, he was happy that Maron found friends.

"And after that he left with Mifune! As honorable as that man is, he is a rival of our clan!"

"ENOUGH!" Jotaro shouted. "I CAN TELL YOU WHY THIS HAPPENED!"

His sword split the table in two and everyone watched wide-eyed at the outrage of the usually calm man.

"Three years ago, I believed in the teachings of our ancestor, the honored Kusunoki Masashige." He began, his sword still in his hands. "A woman is not strong enough for a sword. That is what we were taught."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. They knew what he was about to tell.

"So, when my granddaughter came and asked me to teach her, I told her that she wasn't to hold a sword in these halls," he gripped the sword tighter, "and a week later, she held a sword outside, in the middle of a camp full of nuke-nin and she was killed. This clan is no longer what it has been. In this world, such a sight has no place."

Kamagata Kanon, Maron's sister was more passionate about swordfighting than Maron ever was. But in the end, it was her doom. He was her doom.

And Maron? He never understood her love for it.

"This boy ignited the love for the sword in Maron," Jotaro continued. "If anyone is going to challenge me on my decision then you are free to do so: Kamagata Maron will become the Clan Head after my departure from this world, and any woman that wants to can learn the sword in these halls!"

Nobody dared to object. Most actually wondered why he hadn't snapped at them for that until now.

Jotaro's eyes hadn't left the picture of Samui, the one that beat Maron.

"We were old, and we were foolish."

—

"Seems like that brat you told me about won the Chunin exams." Mei commented, looking over the documents the spies gathered.

"He is strong," Zabuza nodded, "no doubt he will be one day strong enough to fight me alone, but right now? He depends too much on his Bijuu."

"That isn't a weakness, in the end."

"It won't make him strong though."

"Z-zabuza-sensei!" Chojuro came in, "I finished the task, can we continue the training?"

Zabuza nodded, grabbing Chojuro, who still had his sword on the back with one arm and lifted him on his shoulder.

"You really got to grow a bit." Zabuza commented, "you aren't a man until you can hold that sword with your teeth!"

—

"I really regret that brat not joining us," the Raikage commented.

"That victory was pretty much a fluke." C shook his head. "He only won because he got lucky hitting that brat's leg and waking him up. In the desert he wouldn't even have managed that, some sand was gone because of the water."

"This was an exam," Samui sighed, "if he actually wanted, Naruto could have killed Gaara. You have one chance to win, and if your enemy isn't mercyful, that was your last chance to win, ever."

"Congratulations on the promotion by the way, Samui." Omoi said.

"Thanks… but… ugh, more responsibility."

"Hey, if I hadn't the fight against that damn red-headed bastard I would have been Chunin by now too!" Karui shouted. "No way you get to be Chunin because of that one barely-win!"

"This was to show off, Karui." C reminded her. "Both of us know that you three are Chunin material already. We just wanted to show the people that Kumo wasn't weak."

"Which failed miserably…" A muttered.

"Aye, but don't worry. Most Daimyo have heard of our alliance to Taki by now," C smiled. "We should get a few missions from them.

—

"No."

"_Please!"_

"NO!"

"_PLEASEEEE!"_

"SEVEEEN!" Fuu shouted loudly. "I CAN'T GO ALL BIJUU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VILLAGE!"

…

"DON'T BEG AGAIN!"

Naruto chuckled, his hands scratching his stomach. Jiraiya asked him if he wanted the key now, but he refused, telling him that he didn't feel ready and Kurama won't go down without a fight.

"Where is the Land of Iron anyway?" Fuu asked him on their way to the gate. They said goodbye to Iruka, the old man and Konohamaru's team. They even got to meet Ayama and her father, him promising not to eat Ramen.

"Between three mountains in the land between Taki and Oto."

"Hmm… so you've been there already?"

"No, the way there is a reaaal pain in the ass. Walking around the mountains is faster. I would say we need at least half a day to reach the top of one of them."

"_Or we can just fly!"_

**Fast Travel Option activated. Fast Travel is possible outside of battles and can only bring you where you've already been. Those have to be special landmarks like villages. Time goes on normally during Fast Travel.**

Naruto looked blankly at the text. Where did that come from?

"Menu. Fast Travel."

Touching any place on the map showed him "Days". Which probably was the time it took him to go there. But it would also mean no training during that time…

"We will walk." Fuu declared. "We can fly up the mountain, but not now."

"I swear I could hear the please from here." Naruto breathed out.

—

"We will kill your family!"

Stock phrases, Naruto decided, were the worst.

On their way north they met a few bandit camps. Or rather, a bit too much. One would think that it's impossible to walk two meters without meeting some thug.

"Yagami, Nuke-nin of Iwagakure." Naruto said, he carried a Bingo Book with him, just so he could claim that he didn't use any strange skills. 2800 HP, 2500 C. He wasn't that special…

"DODGE!" Fuu shouted to him, and he threw himself to the floor. "Didn't you read his page, he defected with Aragami, a former Jonin!"

"Fuck." Naruto honestly should read the book for once, they only had two days left to reach the mountains!

That's what happens when you exterminate every single camp on the way. You grind skills, but lose time.

"Iaido!" Naruto's slash got Araragi's legs as he tried attacking him from behind, while Fuu blocked Kunai thrown by Yagami.

**Skill: Iaido leveled up (Lv.5)**

"Iaido!" He tested the new level out as soon as he returned the sword to the scabbard and realized he didn't even see his sword anymore, just a blue line coming at his enemy.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" Naruto's attack hit Aragami, who was still very out of it after the slash from the shoulder to the hip.

**Skill: Large Projectile leveled up (Lv.4)**

**Skill learned: Suiton: Water Bombs (Lv.1) - Spit out many small balls that are nearly impossible to dodge. Perfect before Raiton Jutsu.**

Aragami stopped moving.

**ACHIEVEMENT: The Way Never Ends - Complete your 50th real battle. +1 Permanent Perk Point.**

He really wondered how useful those were.

"FUU!" Naruto stopped his teammate before she could kick the barely breathing man into a wall. Or well, he tried to.

"Oops?"

—

"I can't believe you're such a sadist!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting on the back of Choumei/Fuu as they flew up the mountain.

"Sorry I am a bit excessive," Fuu's voice, as distorted as it was, still managed to sound sarcastic.

"It's not how excessive you are! You won and WHAM you go kick him again."

"He didn't deserve anything else! He said something very rude!"

"What would make you go over the top like that besides sweets and Ino?"

"I don't wanna say it." This was… pouting? Can a Bijuu sound as if it was pouting?

Apparently they can.

—

"COME DOWN FROM THAT BUG!" A samurai shouted under them. The bug responded by turning into Fuu again and dropping Naruto before catching him by his arms and slowly coming down.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naru-

"We know who you are, but what is she doing here?"

"She's my teammate." Naruto said flatly, he wasn't happy how they were talking about Fuu. Before it could escalate more he pulled out the scroll he received from Mifune and showed it to the samurai.

"I am here to receive training. One day before the time promised."

"I'm… I'm sorry Uzumaki-dono." The samurai bowed, and then turned to Fuu. "And you too. Come, we will lead you to Mifune."

—

Mifune greeted them, sitting in a large office with a few of the higher ranked samurai.

"I am happy you came." Mifune smirked. "I wish to pass on my teachings to you, because I believe you can bring what we have not been able to achieve. Peace."

"Our nation was created by Yamamoto Tsunetomo. He wrote our current honor code, the one all Samurai of Iron follow. But honor is a small word in the greater scheme."

**Received Perk: Samurai of Iron. Allowed to learn Tetsu-Ryu. Increased power and speed of Tetsu-Ryu Kenjutsu Skills.**

**You have the ability to join the "Samurai" Class with your current Perks. Do you wish to become "Samurai"?**

**Samurai: Increased ability in swordfighting. Increased power to all maxed out Kenjutsu Skills. Using a sword makes you stronger, not using one makes you faster.**

"The Samurai is not only his sword, the Samurai is his body. I will teach you the next month. All I know will be yours to use, and when you go out to the world, fight with our strength, for we will not walk into the mess that has wretched this continent."

"YES!" Naruto shouted.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**7000 HP**

**4500 C**

**Class: Samurai**

**Perks: [Jinchuuriki of Nine]**

**[Samurai of Iron] - Replaced [Swordsman]**

**[Adept of Water]**

**[General Repertoire of Jutsu]**

**[High HP and Chakra Regeneration]**

- CHAPTER END

AN: I really, really hate fighting scenes. Besides the fact that I don't do them well apparently, I never understood the need of Shounen to show how it takes fifty-three stabs to get someone lie down for five seconds only for him to reveal that it wasn't his full power. End a fight faster than your opponent can: Win.

I'm really unhappy at how this one turned out, kind of. Next up: Questing. A lot of questing before Mizu.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: If you wanna read a more modern approach to the Game genre, try the Web-Manwha called "The Gamer", you can find it on batoto, mangafox or wherever.

author Darkcloudalpha actually made a crossover with it and Naruto, which I admit is going better than mine. Imagine that, over 300 reviews already. :P

If you actually like this read his too :D

Also, you waited for it! You wanted it! Have it: Questing. The Elder Scrolls style aka. Don't Talk To Strangers.

Chapter 9: Seven Petals

—

Maron smiled sadly at the grave of his sister as he told her about the friends he found outside of the clan.

"You would have liked them," Maron said, "Fuu would have kicked grandpa's ass for thinking that a woman can't fight."

Maron hesitated.

"I… I will go meet him now, Mifune-sama told me that he asked for me."

Wind blew through the graveyard as he left.

—

"I have nothing left to teach you," Mifune told Naruto, "and you have a lot to master."

Both he and Naruto sat in a ceremonial tea room, their swords on their sides. Naruto bowed.

"Thank you, Mifune-sensei."

Fuu waited outside as they bid their farewells.

—

A day later, Naruto and Fuu spent their time slightly closer to Takigakure in a small merchant village.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" A child called out, pointing at him. "The Ronin himself! Help me, please!"

A few seconds later the child explained that his mother hasn't been home for three days, his father died years ago and he had no place to stay.

**Obtained Quest: Help Muyo the Urchin to find his mother.**

"Where was the last time you saw her?"

"She said something about going to a cave in the north, something about mushrooms that might help with her cough…"

Muyo looked like he was about to cry. Naruto just nodded and turned to Fuu.

"Take care of him."

"What? Naruto!" He was gone already. "I CAN'T DEAL WITH CHILDREN!"

Now Muyo actually cried.

"Gahh… dammit, come with me, we are getting some ice cream!"

Muyo actually stopped crying and began smiling brightly.

"That little… I will empty his wallet after this." Fuu muttered darkly.

—

The cave wasn't very hard to find, it was a little too obvious actually, light coming from the inside.

Torches, of course, someone had been here already.

"Heeey!" Naruto called out. "Muyo's mom, are you here?"

Three days was a bad time, without any food or water she could be dead already.

"Hello?" A gentle voice called from the inside.

"Yeah, hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, your son told me to help you!"

"W-what son?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he threw himself to the floor.

"Interesting…" Muyo stood behind him, the small boy with a cut up face had cold eyes.

Who was with Fuu then?

… probably someone under a Genjutsu, both mentally and appearance wise.

Fuck.

"I didn't expect you to dodge this, to be honest." Muyo continued.

"Observation."

**Muyo the Urchin**

**600 HP**

**3900 C**

**Class: Assassin**

**Perks: [Perfect Mask]**

**-?-**

**-?-**

That boy… he was as bad news as Kabuto. Had he used Observation before it wouldn't have worked. But those HP…

"Your eyes, I can see…" Muyo didn't hesitate and ran up to him, his whole right arm looked as if it was splitting apart, needles sticking out everywhere. "You can see things others can't! If I bring them your eyes, they will double the price!"

'Them' probably being Iwa or any clan there seeking for revenge. Or maybe even Kusa…

"DIE!" Naruto blocked Muyo's punch with his blade and flinched back as some needles across Muyo's upper arm vanished and the ones directly on his fist became longer.

"Limited Metal Release? You use the iron in your body and bring it out from your sweat pores…" Naruto jumped back and used a trick he stole from Karui, stabbing his sword into the floor and altering his path to dodge another punch.

"You are smarter than the people make it sound…" Muyo grinned, and Naruto was disturbed by this boy even younger than Konohamaru. "Jiton: Needle Spear!"

The iron gathered across the first and made a huge spear.

"_Naruto, his HP…" _Kurama began, "_humans use at least 20 mg of iron each day to produce new red blood cells, that boy uses it to gather more and more of that special iron of his. He should go down fast if you hit him."_

Chakra enchanted iron was as good as the best of steel, Naruto knew. His teacher's land wasn't called Land of Iron for nothing.

**Quest update: Muyo the Urchin, a highly trained assassin, fooled you. Defeat him to learn more about his employer.**

"IAIDO!" Naruto couldn't cut through the spear, but he got him to pierce the floor instead of his body. Hastily pushing the sword back and stepping on the hardened iron spear Naruto pointed at Muyo. "Sword Bullet."

The sword was catapulted outside, the hilt about to hit Muyo, but suddenly the iron spear dissolved and appeared through Muyo's face and stopped the hit.

"You know now…" Muyo's eyes widened at the near hit.

"Yes, you need to touch at least some of it with your skin."

"Now… I really have to kill you."

Stock phrases all around!

Naruto couldn't grab his sword again, and instead jumped back, the sword already on the floor.

"A samurai without his sword… is a dead one!"

If a samurai only depended on the sword, he could very well take his own life.

"Tetsu-Ryu…" Naruto prepared his hands and grabbed the remaked Needle Spear with bare hands. "Swordless Hit!"

Naruto's flat hand met Muyo's actual skin this time.

"H-how…"

"You really should learn that only stabbing won't win you a fight."

Naruto took the daze Muyo was in as a chance to grab his sword again.

"A blade can break, a blade can be lost," Naruto repeated after his teacher, "but until your body breaks and your limbs are lost, you are not allowed to rest!"

Tetsu-Ryu techniques.

Chakra Shockwave Slash (Lv.1)

Swordless Hit (Lv.2)

Samurai Saber Technique (Lv.3)

He was only taught 3 techniques, and taught their philosophy. Everything else was either normal Kenjutsu, or he was supposed to create his own. Thus he renamed one of his techniques.

"Samurai Saber!" Chakra gathered around the sword. Not only renamed, but also changed in a way. What it lacked in speed now, it had in power and range. "Tetsu-Ryu: Seven Petals!"

A shield appeared, a circle of iron that Muyo held in front of him to block the strike.

Too bad that Naruto created this technique to cut through Gaara's sand.

The shield shattered, and Muyo's arm left its faithful place at the shoulder.

"GAH!" Muyo went to his knees. Naruto's blade was pointed at Muyo's neck.

"Who hired you?"

…

…

… where was the Quest Completed message?

"SKIN MEANS SKIN!" Muyo suddenly shouted and Naruto felt something go through his armor, piercing right through his ribs, into his lung.

Turning his head he saw the arm controlled like a puppet by the iron and it sticking in his back. Turning around again, he saw Muyo's crazed grin and he tip of the iron spear coming through his chest.

"I wonder…" Naruto coughed out blood, "if the old man felt like this the last time around…"

"_NARUTO!"_ Not even Kurama's voice got through. His HP were… zero?

'Fuck.' Naruto's vision turned white and suddenly he was in the middle of the crazy blackness again.

"NO!" Naruto shouted, "NOT THIS TIME! FUCK IT! NOT GOING TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN! NOT NOW!"

Naruto grabbed for his chest and pushed back. His vision suddenly turned white again.

"FUCK IT!" Naruto was back in the battle again, the iron spear finally out and his eyes turning red as the rapid regeneration healed the hole.

"I… Impossible!"

"What do you think this is!?" Naruto asked him, his voice vibrating with the Bijuu Chakra. "Some kind of shitty incompetence? I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO, ASSHOLE!"

Naruto kicked Muyo, knocking him out.

"… this…" Naruto actually was very nervous. "This was close, not even with Gaara…"

He once again cursed, wishing he actually had his empathic ability again.

**Quest completed.**

**Received Assassin's Orders**

Now he had to help the woman…

—

"This is why I should have gone with you!" Fuu told him, grabbing him by his hair and shaking his head around as she paced.

"Sorry Fuu…" The boy that was under the Genjutsu was returned to his family, and the woman that was trapped in the cave actually gave them a lot of rations that would last them a month.

"And then you go tell me that I should take care of a brat!"

"Sorry Fuu."

She wasn't finished though, and threw the Assassin's Orders at his face.

"And now you tell me that some man in the Land of Snow is trying to kill you for some reason!"

"Sorr-"

"DON'T SAY YOU ARE SORRY!" Fuu shouted at him. "TELL ME WHEN I GET TO KICK HIS ASS!"

…

"After helping the rebels in Mizu?"

"Alright!" She smiled brightly and sealed all their stuff before leaving.

"Bipolar crazy…" Naruto muttered, leaving the room after her and ignoring the smiles of many women on their way out of the village.

—

"The Ronin…" An old man stopped them on their way towards Tanzaku village. They really didn't want to come close to Oto's borders, "I have heard of you… would you help this old man in a small task?"

Naruto, still wary from his near death two days ago, crossed his arms.

"What do you need?"

"My daughter, she is celebrating her wedding today," the old man explained, while Fuu was busy drawing pictures in the dirt with a kunai, "I got an invitation, but I got it a week ago, not enough time to reach Tanzaku… would you please help me reach my daughter's wedding?"

"Observation."

**Asagai**

Nothing more.

"Fuck it. What the hell?" Naruto shrugged and picked the old man up.

"H-hey!" Asagai's eyes widened when Naruto nodded to Fuu and both ran towards Tanzaku's general direction.

**Quest accepted: Bring Asagai to his daughter's wedding in Tanzaku village.**

—

**Quest completed.**

**Received "The Towers of Roran"**

He could have sworn he heard that name once. "Roran"…

"_Maybe you've seen it. Once in a dream. A shattered kingdom. And one day you will stand in front of it's decrepit gate…"_

'You are awfully chatty today, Kurama.'

"_Sorry I have nothing much to do but watch you swing your sword around, compensating for something?"_

'Screw you.'

"Thank you," Asagai's daughter bowed to them and helped her father into the building.

**Reputation across the Land of Fire increased.**

This meant more people recognizing him.

—

"Diztroy zem!"

Naruto met a group of bandits right outside of Tanzaku. Instead of fighting them, they ignored them!

Fuu wasn't amused and kicked their leaders face in, his teeth shattering.

"Bijuudama!"

Also, Fuu didn't like holding back now that she had full control of Choumei's chakra.

The festival of Tanzaku was over since a week or so, that means that Tsunade is gone already, Orochimaru doesn't have a reason to search for her and the village stands.

…

"Fuu, I think they came into the village to gamble."

"WITH STOLEN MONEY!" She dodged a blade and kicked the one that attacked into the leader.

"You will just take their money after that and not bother to bring it back to the one they stole it though, will you?"

"…" She didn't answer, glaring angrily at the fleeing bandits that ran after she fired the Bijuudama and took out their leader.

"Forget it, I will go… dunno. Where can I avoid meeting people?"

—

**Quest received: Murder the Five Generals of the Bandit Leader Goru.**

"Fuu, stop nodding at all the people's requests!"

This was the fifth quest they received today, and they were still three days away from Mizu's first island, where the closest rebels were stationed.

"But it would be fun! Five Bandit Generals!"

"Bandits! No Chakra! Nuke-nin would be interesting at least!"

—

**Quest updated: Murder Goru.**

"DAMMIT FUU, STOP AGREEING TO KILL EVERYONE!"

She didn't. The quests really depended on the wording.

"Coming from the guy that let a boy assassin escape after nearly dying."

"I didn't let him escape! I just helped the woman and WHAM he was gone!"

"Same difference."

—

"Fuck it. Fuck you. Fuck all."

Naruto should stop swearing all the time, but slowly he was driven insane but Fuu's tendency to activate quests by just EXISTING.

Apparently that was the disadvantage of party members.

**Quest received: Goru's last words were for you to bring his daughter back in the village he was born in.**

Naruto couldn't say no to that. Worst of all? The village was in Lighting. This would raise their walk to Mizu by 5 days.

"Don't worry, look at her!" Fuu actually grabbed Goru's daughter and petted her. Apparently the girl had something for bugs and was a bit of a tomboy herself. Fuu found her new best friend.

Luckily, the girl didn't seem angry at Goru's death. She was more concerned about what would happen now, it seems that she was raised knowing that her father would die one day. And she didn't like him because he always tried to make her wear dresses.

He wouldn't talk about dysfunctional families, there were just some people that didn't feel anything for their parents.

"You are the Ronin right?" The girl asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"My father told me about you, you are strong."

"I might be." Naruto didn't really feel like talking, carrying the girl towards Lightning was annoying enough.

"Will you become my husband?"

Naruto slipped and coughed, Fuu looked questioningly at them, but both didn't say anything.

"I still don't get why we can't just fly…" Fuu muttered. Fast Travel only works on places you've been, and running there would have been better than flying to Kumo first.

"You have killed my father after all," she continued, and he fought the coming headache, "you should take responsibility."

"I refuse."

"Is it because of her?" She asked, looking to the still pouting Fuu.

"No," Naruto shook his head, "much stuff is more important than such things now, until this world is in peace, I don't think I will marry anyone soon."

"You will die very lonely then."

They didn't speak much after that.

—

"No." Naruto said simply, the courier with a broken leg had to bring an important message to a minor village over some farming opportunities. "If nobody is dying, I will not help. Fuu, shut up, come."

**Quest completed.**

**Received Goru's Butcher Knife**

**Received Katon Scrolls**

Naruto grabbed Fuu and ran as fast as he could, Kurama's Chakra helping slightly and he was faster across the border than anyone would expect. Or well, the village was at the sea already and Naruto ran towards the last island of Mizu, hoping his Chakra will hold him and he wouldn't have to depend on Fuu's flying skills for the rest of the journey.

—

"Naruto…" Fuu shivered at the cold air, and the mist around them was nearly impossibly to look through.

"Yeah…"

The island was deserted, but it showed obvious signs that it had been inhabited once. The houses though, they were empty.

**Quest Recieved: The Past of Troubled Waters - Gather information on what happened to the inhabitants of the island that borders Fire and Lightning.**

'A named quest.' Naruto realized that the named ones were often more dangerous, and enemies fought while pursuing them could very well kill them.

A squad of hunter-nin appeared suddenly.

Fuu didn't hesitate blinding them before Naruto knocked out the three behind the obvious leader.

"Too easy," Naruto said, his sword on the leaders throat.

"Mizu Bunshin Explosion."

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden spike of Chakra and he jumped, the explosion sending him far into the sky. Fuu caught him and spun around before sending him at one of the houses where he could see one of the hunters trying to hide.

"Iaido: Spinning Blade." Naruto spun around and cut through the barely intact building, surprising the hunter. Yet, the hunter-nin deserved their title.

Before Naruto could strike his enemy down, ninja wire was all around him. Even around his neck.

Behind him one of the others bound him.

"My skin is as hard as my sword!" Naruto shouted, dropping his sword and kicking it up with his toes, cutting through the worst of the wires. "And I will not lose here!"

"Samurai Saber!" The Chakra around his blade came in a slight red at Naruto's use of Kurama's Chakra.

"He's like Yagura-sama!"

Those idiots… they didn't attack him because they know who or what he was…

They attacked for no reason other than them being on the island. They were trying to hide this island from others.

"Bijuudama!" Fuu's voice was heard and a beam of dark Chakra burnt down the leader and one of his henchmen.

"EXCESSIVE FORCE!" Naruto shouted to her, but she just pointed at her shoulder, making Naruto spin around and cut off one of the hunters hands.

Turning around he found the other ninja had activated the Hidden Mist technique and fled.

"This isn't good." Naruto commented.

"No… this is perfect! Now I can fight more! MORE!"

He really wondered if it was his presence that turned people around and made them do strange stuff.

Probably not.

—

"I don't know exactly where the rebels gather here," Naruto said. They finally found a house that would at least block most of the cold and sat besides each other, "and even if we search, we probably won't find them, they are too well hidden. What we need is for them to find us."

"How?" She asked, biting in some more of the rations. It wasn't the same if it wasn't full of sugar…

"What we do the best."

Fuu smirked.

Only a few minutes after that a Bijuu floated all over the island and began to sing.

"Momochi Zabuza Stupid little looser "

This would teach him to keep them waiting!

…

—

Ten minutes later, a large force of Yagura's ninja appeared and Fuu just floated there, completely calm with the full Bijuu around her.

They didn't dare to move. This was someone Yagura would have to…

"Fuu, I kind of miscalculated."

"What do you mean?"

"Mizu no Kuni has only Yagura as loyal Jinchuuriki."

"And?"

"Well, the other wouldn't be too hard to find actually, but he isn't really seen as a good person," Naruto began, fidgeting around, "and the other is the Kage, and no Kage would send his army to fight a Bijuu alone."

Yagura, empty eyes and scar on his face stood smaller than most of his ninja.

"Uzumaki Naruto… the Ronin." Yagura didn't seem too hostile. "I give you one choice, one. Join me, or die."

Yagura's voice was formal, diplomatic. He wasn't here to fight.

"These eyes are not eyes I can trust," Naruto said, "you aren't someone I want to fight for."

Yagura was being manipulated, but he couldn't break that Jutsu by himself. Nobody would be able to…

"I am actually here to speak a warning," Naruto continued, "an organization is hunting the Jinchuuriki… and you are unfit to protect the Sanbi."

From what he has seen, Yagura was actually a nice person, ready to take charge if others hesitated. Seeing this… this puppet, it was sad.

"Very well," Yagura nodded, pointing at them with his staff.

But suddenly, with a big explosion they were gone, making Fuu release her Bijuu mode with a yelp.

—

Fuu and Naruto landed on a very hard floor and were suddenly grabbed and shaken around.

An island wide summoning technique…

"LOSER YOU CALL ME!?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Mei appeared, laughing loudly, "you got guts kid, looks too! Hilarious, provoking Yagura himself!"

This was… again not what he expected from one of the Kage.

"Observation."

**Terumi Mei**

**10000 HP**

**7000 C**

**Class: Revolutionary**

**Perks: [High Charisma]**

**[Ambitious]**

**[Free Spirit]**

**Revolutionary: Increased Charisma during the course of a revolution, increased abilities during the course of a revolution. Successful revolutions raise both even more.**

Naruto learned that outside of a battle he could ignore the skills, which was an advantage, because the names didn't really tell him much about their effect.

But this… this woman was on her way to become a Kage. She became strong for her people.

Zabuza quickly dropped them as she approached.

"Hello, my name is Terumi Mei and I lead the revolution." She greeted them.

"Ah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my comrade, Fuu." Naruto said and pointed to Fuu, who was busy glaring at something on Mei's chest.

She didn't seem to really care and just shrugged, making Fuu a bite her lower lip.

"The Ronin, I have heard you've been taught by Mifune himself."

"If you can call it that," Naruto chuckled, "he taught me three techniques and a few tactics to deal with most enemies. We are here to help you, but I have a condition."

"Ohhh, and that would be?" Mei leaned forward.

"The Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi," Naruto said simply, "I want him safe. Warned. I don't know how you stand to them but…"

"Don't think we would be so petty, Uzumaki Naruto." Mei's tone turned colder, "Utakata fled the village after killing one of our supporters."

This wasn't how he remembered it, and Mei probably didn't know the truth. The supposed supporter wanted to remove Saiken from Utakata, which would mean his death.

That was probably the reason why Mei's ANBU attacked him the last time around.

This wasn't too good.

"Yet, he fled the village after that, didn't he?" Naruto asked, Observation going onward. "Why would he do that if he killed your supporter? Why did he kill the supporter?"

Mei didn't have an answer to that.

"Should he be captured, we will ask him." Mei replied at last.

"No, because that is not something he will be happy about," it was Fuu that stepped forward this time, Zabuza looked at them with interest, "we don't like feeling trapped, we don't like feeling weak or disliked. If you capture him, not asking him for the truth before you put him into shackles, everything he says might not be true."

"For all your faults, you really understand us the best," Naruto grinned at Fuu.

The mood didn't really go up again after that.

—

"Ronin-sama!" Chojuro visited him a few hours later, bowing deeply as he stepped into the room they were given by Mei. "Please fight me!"

**A challenger has appeared. Accept the duel?**

**Yes or No.**

"Sure, why not."

Chojuro didn't really look forward to it.

"Zabuza-sama said if you refused he would assume I didn't ask and put me through more training…" Chojuro sighed. That explained that.

The deeper parts of the island had a few training halls that could be used by multiple groups at once. It seems Zabuza gathered a lot of spectators.

**Accepted the duel.**

**Chojuro**

**5000 HP**

**3500 C**

**Class: Seven Ninja Swordsman**

**Perks: [Inhuman Strength]**

**[Strong Body]**

**[Owner of Hiramekarei]**

**Skills: —**

He actually had no Skills. No, he reminded himself, he was trained by Zabuza. Pure skill with the sword, that weapon isn't useful in any of Zabuza's techniques. But… he didn't even have any Suiton Jutsu.

"Tell me, Chojuro-san, why do you fight?"

Chojuro seemed surprised at the sudden question and scratched his head.

"I… don't know what you mean."

"Why do you fight here? What is your goal? What is it that you want to achieve?"

"I still don't understand!" Chojuro looked panicked at accidentally having provoked him.

"Sorry, don't worry. Let me tell you something," Naruto smiled gently, "I fight for peace. I believe that one day everyone can live in peace on this continent. That everyone can live a life where he or she does not have to fear the attack of a ninja, or a bandit."

Chojuro nodded, understanding Naruto now. The spectators whispered around.

"Let me tell you, without a goal," Naruto prepared his hand on the hilt, "you will lose every fight. Right now, your goal should be to win and show your teacher that you have the skills to fight by his side."

Chojuro swallowed heavily and Zabuza walked up into the middle.

"Why not make this formal, the moment my sword touches the floor you begin." Zabuza grabbed his giant sword and threw it up.

At the speed of its spin, Naruto realized, it would take seven rotations. He wondered if Zabuza did that on purpose.

Six.

Naruto knew that this sword would be hard to block, dodging was his best bet.

Five.

Chojuro held up the Hiramekarei and his eyes became more determined.

Four.

Zabuza grinned widely.

Three. Two.

One.

"Iaido." Naruto still wore his weights, and as such wasn't as fast as he could be. But this time, he also didn't use Kurama's Chakra.

Hiramekarei blocked the strike, but Naruto's hit forced Chojuro to step back. Dodging a strike from the side, Naruto grabbed his enemy's hand and wrenched it.

Chojuro surprised him with pulling out a Kunai with the other hand, dropping Hiramekarei and making it nearly drop on Naruto's foot.

Naruto blocked the Kunai and Chojuro picked up the sword with one arm.

'That boy could give Baa-chan a challenge in strength…' Naruto dodged the one-handed strike.

"Samurai Saber." Naruto's blade glowed brightly blue, nearly double the size now with the help of his Chakra.

"Rupture!" Naruto released a shockwave of Chakra outwards and hit Chojuro's shoulder this time. "You still can't release that sword, can you?"

Not yet. Soon, but not yet.

"Gah."

**Victory.**

**Unlocked Bonus Boss: Hozuki Mangetsu**

"Huh?"

"That's alright, kiddo. You lost." Zabuza patted Chojuro on the shoulder. The wounded shoulder.

"Argh! Zabuza-sensei!"

—

He nearly forgot about the Bonus Boss things. Maybe he should try one out by now?

"Menu. Bonus Boss."

**Momochi Zabuza, Swordsman of the Mist.**

Naruto gulped, remembering his swift defeat the last time.

**Haku, last of the Yuki Clan.**

**Munashi Jinpachi, Swordsman of the Mist.**

Naruto glared at the name.

**Prime Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi.**

**Shukaku, the One Tails.**

With a shaky finger Naruto chose Haku and suddenly was transported into an arena of ice.

**Haku, last of the Yuki Clan.**

**6000 HP**

**6000 C**

**Class: Medic**

**Perks: [Hyoton User]**

**[High Speed]**

**[One-Handed Hand Seals]**

**Skills:**

**Hyoton: Demonic Ice Mirrors**

**-?-**

The rest were… blurry?

Fuu was with him, he could see and suddenly Haku was in front of him, trying to end the battle as fast as Zabuza did the last time.

Barely blocking the strike, Naruto was saved as Fuu kicked Haku away from him, which led to a hail of water Senbon shooting at them.

"Blind him!" Naruto shouted, and Fuu obliged. "Skywards!"

Naruto didn't pull out his sword yet, and ran forward, dodging a blind strike. As soon as he was under Haku he used his knees to give himself more power. "Tetsu-Ryu: Swordless Hit!"

His palm met Haku's chin and sent him up, where Fuu was waiting and dropped from above. But suddenly she me a mirror of ice.

… Neither Haku nor Fuu said what they would do, their attacks uncalled. This could make it a bit harder.

Haku vanished inside of the mirror and suddenly he felt two needles hitting his left arm, making it go limp.

"Fuu, bring Choumei!"

**Using the Bijuu is not allowed in a battle against non-Jinchuuriki or their Bijuu.**

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto dodged another few Senbon that were trying to get his right arm too. "Chakra Saber!"

"Tetsu-Ryu: Seven Petals!" The mirror was cut open and Haku fell out. "NOW!"

This time the drop kick hit.

2000 HP left. Blunt damage wasn't as useful…

Naruto nearly slapped himself for forgetting, he jumped backwards and put his functional arm forward after putting the sword away. "Rasengan!"

It wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it was useful in this case, pushing Haku further into the floor as Fuu dropped one last time.

**Victory.**

**Unlocked Perk: Slight Wind Affinity**

**Unlocked Unique Skill: "Hyoton: Ice Sword" (Lv.1)**

"What?"

**You have unlocked a Unique Skill by defeating a Bonus Boss. Unique Skills are things you could only learn through these, Unique Skills don't unlock dual-affinities of Bloodlines. Beating a Bonus Boss multiple times unlocks more, but makes them harder and gives them new skills to use.**

He didn't want to know what that actually meant, he just knew that he wouldn't fight Haku again anytime soon.

"Narutoooo!" Fuu stormed in, kicking open the door. In her hand was a scroll with the symbol for Takigakure. "Look what I found in my bag! Takigakure-Hijutsu!"

Apparently party members got something out of it too.

—

"Hiramekarei… UNLEASH!"

Chojuro had a sword thrice as big as Zabuza's in his hands now and Zabuza dodged to the side.

"A big sword means less movement!" Zabuza shouted to him. "Try something smaller that hits hard!"

The giant blade was replaced by a big hammer, shorter than the blade by a large amount but spread out.

"That's it! That's it!" Zabuza laughed, blocking the hammer and getting sent flying into a wall.

"I would think that guy is a bit of a masochist…" Fuu commented, drinking tea with Naruto besides the two idiots fighting each other.

"And Chojuro is becoming more and more like him…" Naruto sighed.

—

"Hyoton: Ice Blade!" Naruto called, a sword appeared in his hand, it's blade wasn't very sharp, the sword itself seemed so fragile…

But this was Hyoton ice. Even Katon chakra wouldn't melt this thing.

Also, it created ice where it cut. This had a slight advantage. Also, Naruto found himself wondering why people believed him so easily.

"I have a small wind affinity too," he told them, "mixing them equally allows me to create ice, but it costs a lot of Chakra."

Actually only the last thing was a lie, he just didn't know that the mixing of equal amounts was possible, even if nearly impossibly hard.

"Hmm…" He couldn't use any Iai technique, nor his Chakra Saber techniques with it. All that remained was pure skill in the sword and the Overhead and Vertical strikes.

Looking at the dummy made of bags, Naruto didn't hesitate and stabbed it.

Ice spread around and made the bags easily breakable…

"Armor! I could destroy armor with it!" Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Naruto, look!" Fuu called and he turned around. She threw a handful of Shuriken at a wall and formed a few hand seals. "Multiple Phantom Shuriken!"

The technique wasn't particularly special if done by a normal ninja. If you overload it with Chakra though…

The whole wall was filled with Shuriken.

"Excessive force." Naruto muttered, shaking his head.

—

**Obtained Quest: Maya wants you to observe her husband's behavior around other women…**

"FUUUUU!"

"Eheheh, sorry?"

—

AN: This thing was actually fun to write!

Don't forget, if you like it, please review :) If you got questions, ask per PM. If you hate it, you probably don't see this message considering you stopped somewhere across Chapter 1.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: My other story is up now, if you want to read it. It's the Naruto x Sara pairing I promised way back… Chapter 5 or so? Don't worry, this story will keep it's frequent updates, the other will go on when I write like, 2 chapters or so. Or whenever I actually wanna write it.

Also, I'm actually damn proud of this chapter. Dunno why.

Chapter 10: An unlikely duo

—

"DIE!" A crazed loyalist threw scrolls at Naruto which opened and showed exploding tags. Raising water in front of him, Naruto blocked the explosion. In his right hand his Taki Katana and in his left an ice blade. Two-Sword Style was more like the Land of Iron's forte.

Crazy old Mifune though always fought with one blade.

"Let me tell you something," Naruto began as mist spread around them. Zabuza was with him today, this was an infiltration mission, sadly it didn't go as well as they wanted it, "I really don't like those high-pitched voices of yours!"

Zabuza wasn't very happy when Naruto showed off his Hyoton sword, but he accepted his explanation all the same.

Naruto dodged a thrown Kunai easily, but soon enough the mist became too thick to look through.

"Five steps, one." Naruto heard Zabuza say, he turned one o'clock and made 4 rapid steps, stabbing forward with both swords.

"GAH!" Both swords hit, and the high-pitched scream was the last sound the enemy nin made.

"Block, seven."

Naruto blocked a strike and spun around before throwing the still impaled enemy nin at his comrades.

"Chakra Saber! One step less!" Naruto shouted out and only a few seconds later, Zabuza answered.

"Seven, six steps, moving. Three."

Three steps away by their pace, Naruto moved one step to the right and smashed his sword downwards. "Overhead!"

The enemy was split in half.

A few seconds later the mist was gone and Naruto looked around, the three he had taken care off lay close, Zabuza's body count was much higher.

"Excessive force." Naruto pointed at Zabuza.

"Shut up, kid, get the documents." Zabuza growled and Naruto nodded before stepping inside of the base.

**Quest: Gather three documents telling about the secret bases along the shores of Mizu. (2/3)**

Mei told him that Yagura always had hidden bases all around, and some of them lead directly into Kiri so he could spread his ninja around fast and react to any surprise attack.

Strangely, as if it was easy on purpose, the bases that held the documents about the secret bases were quite open and not too far away from the island base of the rebels.

—

**Quest completed.**

**Received: Mei's Autograph (with kiss)**

…

Naruto looked flatly at Mei who ignored him and signed a few papers. Sighing he stepped out of her office.

… maybe Chojuro will buy it from him?

"Chojurooo!" Naruto stormed into his room and threw the picture at him. "I have something for you!"

"H-how did you get something like this!?" Chojuro asked, his face bright red.

"Mei gave it to me, what do I get for it?"

Chojuro looked quite ready to just give him his legendary sword, but Naruto just looked around.

"How about a trade?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining with greed. "You get the picture, and you get me some Ramen when we get food?"

"Ah… sure?" Chojuro accepted, confused by Naruto's bargain. But he got the picture! That was the most important thing!

"Hehehehehehe…" Naruto giggled manically as he stepped out.

"Damn kid, what did you do?" Zabuza stepped inside after Naruto left.

"I… think I kind of made a mistake?" Chojuro asked.

The giggling didn't stop.

"I think you did." Zabuza nodded. "Now onwards to training."

—

"This will be a serious mission," Mei told Naruto, "I will only send you and Fuu there because of what you told me, find Utakata. Talk to him and learn the truth, I don't need him here, I just want to know that he won't stand with Yagura."

Naruto nodded, still not too happy about Mei's hostility and Fuu crossed her arms.

"The last time he was spotted was with a man called 'Hiryu', a known merchant around these waters," Mei continued, "nobody messes with the merchants that bring the food into the country, so Utakata isn't hunted by Yagura. Befriending to Hiryu gave him some protection."

**Obtained Quest: The Rebel's Plight - Find Hiryu and Utakata to talk with the latter about his position in the civil war.**

**Obtained Quest: The Jinchuuriki of Six - Find Utakata and talk to him about Akatsuki.**

"I don't like to repeat myself, Mei," Naruto said, "cease your hostility against Utakata, he isn't guilty until proven so. We Jinchuuriki share a bond."

Mei didn't answer as they left.

"Ao." A man appeared behind her. "Go with them, only fight when Utakata is actually hostile. I think that boy knows something we don't."

"Of course, Mei-sama."

—

"… did she actually tell us where to find this merchant?" Fuu asked.

"Hm… not really, why?"

"Because you are walking into a direction as if you were so sure he would be there," Fuu said.

"Ah," Naruto scratched the back of his head. He forgot that she couldn't see the Quest Marker that pointed him into the direction of Hiryu and Utakata, even if after they reached the place, it would probably take some time to find them, "I heard rumors that Hiryu rarely went deep into the Land of Water, he keeps to the borders mostly and trades with Lightning and Fire most of the time."

"Uhuh," Fuu didn't look convinced, but it wasn't as if he could tell her the truth.

"Or I have a special tracking Jutsu that can find anyone I need to find," Naruto deadpanned.

Fuu shook her head. "I take the rumor excuse."

"What do you think Maron is doing, or even Karin?" Naruto asked her.

"Probably flirting." She meant both. It seems Karin found more than a few samurai attractive, and spent most of her time flirting after healing them when they had spars.

"I'm not sure about Maron," Naruto said, "he went towards Earth, Mifune said something about him going to meet his grandfather again."

"Probably," Fuu shrugged, "you still didn't give him the duel he waited for since three months or so."

"I will apologize properly when we meet again," Naruto said.

"Though, did you hear about those other rumors going around?"

"Which would be?"

"Jiraiya of the Sannin became Hokage," Fuu grinned, and Naruto nearly slipped and fell to the floor.

"What!?" Naruto cried out in surprise. "How, when, what!?"

"See, you hear rumors about our objective, but you don't listen to others," Fuu's grin became wider, "apparently a man named Danzo called for the Sandaime's retirement, his old age making him slowly decline."

Naruto growled at that.

What Naruto didn't know was that Fuu sometimes got letters from Hinata, who would send them with the help of those strange courier birds that could find the hidden base.

Why didn't Yagura just send those to find the hidden base?

"Danzo tried becoming Hokage, but the Sandaime just countered that they were both the same age and he would retire readily when they found a successor," Fuu continued, "Jiraiya was… forced into the position."

"But… Jiraiya was Konoha's best spy," Naruto muttered, "he wouldn't be able to go out as often anymore."

"It seems he is training a successor for it, even got him to sign the Toad Contract."

Naruto felt a sting at that, Jiraiya already replaced him. Or well… he did teach him the Rasengan. The Toads were allies of Konoha in the end. And who knows, maybe another Sage will help in the fight against Madara?

"Hmm…" Naruto nodded, "that might be of advantage for now, Jiraiya is strong, but in a fight against his teacher he would still lose. The old man will stay in the village and be ready for any attack."

And Mei would try to open negotiations after the rebellion. That was the most important fact in Naruto's plan. Kirigakure would be the pillar to which all other countries could lean onto. Mei, of all Kage besides Sarutobi, sought out peace more than the others.

After a civil war, that was expected.

"Hey, Naruto… you know how you get a summoning contract?"

"Well, I was told that if you use the Summoning technique without a contract would send you to the realm of the animal that fits you the most, and would take you," Naruto explained, "or else, you get a teacher to give you a contract. Not all summoning clans would take just anyone that appears after all."

"And what are the signs?"

"Don't even try," Naruto glared at her, "not now at least, we don't know how long it would take to return, or if you would return. Imagine you end up in the mouth of some big wolf!"

Fuu got stars in her eyes.

"You think I can summon wolves!?" She jumped him.

"No idea!" Naruto shouted, trying to throw her off his back.

—

"Sorry." Fuu said with a smile, completely unapologetic.

"At least try to make it sound like you mean it." Naruto removed a few twigs from his hair.

"Sorry~"

"That sounded even more happy!"

A few minutes later they were on their way again, but this time they weren't as undetected anymore.

"Steel Cutting Blade!" A voice above them shouted, and Naruto barely dodged a meteorite of a person, a blade on his knees which ended up deeply in the floor.

"Hey Naruto, isn't that-"

"Yes." Naruto pulled out his sword and was ready for what would most certainly come next.

"You really shouldn't have dodged…" Muyo came out of the cloud of dust he created, "what comes now will be more painful."

Muyo looked a bit worse to wear than the last time, his clothes cut up and the sleeve of his cut arm hang limply on his side.

"Excessive force," Fuu pointed at Naruto.

"I only did in his arm, no idea what happened to the rest." Naruto muttered.

"Excessive force." Fuu said again.

**Muyo the Urchin**

**1000 HP**

**4500 C**

**Class: Assassin**

**Perks: [Perfect Mask]**

**-?-**

**-?-**

"He's stronge-" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence before Muyo was on him, his fingers tipped with claws.

"Clawing Iron!" Naruto dodged the attack and looked at Fuu.

"A bit help!?" He called, and Fuu crossed her arms. "Okay, okay! I won't tell you to stop using excessive force!"

Naruto knew he could deal with him, but it would go faster with Fuu.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!"

**Perk: Adept of Water became Expert of Water.**

'When did I reach Adept actually?'

Muyo dodged the water and attacked Naruto again, ignoring Fuu.

He was fast enough to do that too.

Dodging a swipe at his head with her spiked boots, he just spun around and threw a punch at her leg, the iron turning into a spike.

"OUCH! YOU SON OF A BI-" She was interrupted by Muyo throwing yet another punch, this time at her face, which she could dodge.

'He isn't messing around, no talking, just pure intent to kill…' Naruto thought to himself.

"Samurai Saber!" Naruto's sword got a Chakra aura. "Hyoton: Ice Sword! Two-Sword style!"

"Hoooh?" Muyo grinned. "The old dog learned a new trick, did he?"

"Who are you calling old, brat!" Naruto ran at him and stabbed forward, the ice blade hitting Iron and slowly freezing it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Muyo shouted in surprise.

Kakashi once said that there were people in the world younger than them and stronger than him. While he doubted that Muyo would win against Kakashi, this boy would have beaten Sasuke after his training with Kakashi easily.

"OVERHEAD!" Naruto's normal blade hit the frozen iron and made a huge crack. "FUU!"

"Dropkick!" Fuu came down, her leg finally healed, and crushed the rest of the iron, the boy's bones crushed under her feet. She looked at Naruto.

"Good job, Fuu," Naruto told her. No excessive force.

She grinned.

"What should we do with him?" She asked now that Muyo was unconscious.

"Don't know, should we give him to Yagura?"

"That would be brutal," Fuu told him, grinning, "I like it."

"Just isn't my kind of style…" Naruto sighed. "We could call for-"

An ANBU appeared behind them. They recognized him from Mei's side, so they relaxed.

"I will take him, Naruto-san."

"… how long have you been following us, Ao-san?"

"You know how long," Ao sighed, "oh in my time, I remember clearly, where people would detect anyone if there was no mist…"

"Just shut up and take him," Fuu said, throwing Muyo's limp body at Ao, who caught him easily, "he is hired by some man called Kazahana Doto, who wants to kill Naruto for some reason."

"Thank you for the information, that will make the interrogation easier."

—

"Magnet powers?" Fuu asked him when they finally stopped and prepared a camp.

"Yeah, biggest bullshit. The third Kazekage could beat down the Ichibi with it." Naruto explained.

"Bullshit bloodlines…" Fuu muttered.

"You are a Jinchuuriki," Naruto reminded her, "biggest bullshit abilities available besides the Sharingan."

"Shut up you, with your stupid ice blade Hyoton bullshit!" Fuu pointed at him.

"You can fly." Naruto said flatly and Fuu suddenly floated up.

"I can, can't I?" She said, floating around him.

"Come down, stop that," Naruto told her, "that's like a beaco-"

"What are two Jinchuuriki doing here…" A bored voice drawled suddenly.

"SEE!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the still flying Fuu. "You…"

It was Utakata, having found them before they could continue their search in the morning.

"The Ronin and his lady friends who uses excessive force," a short old man appeared behind Utakata, "interesting, truly interesting!"

"You asshole spread this," Fuu muttered, glaring at Naruto.

"Your fault."

"So, I think you two were searching for me." Utakata sat down, Hiriyu following him. They didn't feel threatened at all.

"We are here to talk to you about two things," Naruto began, having finally gotten Fuu down to the ground again, "first, what do you know of an organization called Akatsuki?"

Utakata didn't react to the name, Hiryu did.

"The mercenaries operating in every country?" He asked, and Naruto nodded. "They are strong, trouble. They say the day you mess with them is the last day on this continent."

"It's an organization filled with the strongest criminals of the nations," Naruto helped out, "and they hunt the Jinchuuriki."

Here Utakata reacted, his eyes widening.

"The second thing is… we are here to ask you where you stand in the civil war."

"I'm on my own side," Utakata snapped, his hand gripping his chest.

"Of course, I know," Naruto said, Fuu nodded besides him, "the man that you killed, your master, I wish to ask what happened."

"He betrayed me and tried to kill me by removing Saiken," Utakata said shortly, "and he caused me pain, Saiken killed him. He is no more my master than Yagura is my Kage."

As far as Naruto remembered, the ANBU claimed that Harusame tried to free Utakata of his burden.

"From what I have heard," Naruto nodded, at least Utakata here seemed more friendly than three years later. He was what now, sixteen? "The man you called master tried to free you of the burden, because he held you precious."

"Like I'm going to believe that," Utakata snapped again.

"I believe," Hiryu interrupted them, "that my young friend doesn't wish to speak further about this topic."

**Quest Completed: Jinchuuriki of Six**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Utakata**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Saiken the Six Tails**

Naruto really wondered why he didn't have a Bonus Boss fight for Fuu or Choumei. Probably because they were party members and he didn't have a quest to warn her personally.

Now he really wanted to know what he would get for beating a Jinchuuriki Bonus Boss who probably could use his Bijuu fully.

"Aye," Naruto felt the danger suddenly and jumped away from his place near a few trees, "didn't really expect you to be the reason to return home, brat."

"Hoshigaki Kisame…" Utakata hissed, his bubble pipe in hand, "that cloak…"

"Might I introduce," Naruto looked around, trying to spot Itachi, "Akatsuki."

"So you've heard of us?" Kisame asked, grinning widely. "Fighting you might be a lot of fun."

**Hoshigaki Kisame, the Tailless Bijuu**

**12000 HP**

**50000 C**

**Class: Seven Ninja Swordsman**

**Perks: [Inhuman Chakra]**

**[Master of Water]**

**[Owner of Samehada]**

Naruto swallowed hard. This was bad, high Chakra and HP was bad enough, even if that didn't tell much about his skill. He knew how dangerous Kisame was.

And that sword of his…

But… where was Itachi?

"I actually wanted to get the Kyuubi," Kisame continued, seemingly oblivious to the amount of bubbles gathering around him, "but I wonder if I get some bonus for getting the Nanabi and Rokubi…"

Naruto met Utakata's eyes, a strange understanding coming through and suddenly Utakata let the bubbles explode while Fuu took the distraction as a way to fly up and transform.

She didn't believe Naruto overestimated them, this was someone who could take a Kage in a one-on-one fight.

"Iaido!" Naruto rushed through, and his sword was blocked by Samehada. Chakra Saber would be more than useless here, it would just vanish instantly.

"This actually stung…" Kisame was grinning, his HP… 11750.

"Fuck." Naruto got out before a kick sent him flying. A few seconds later a Bijuudama hit Kisame point blank.

And nearly all was swallowed into the blade.

60000 Chakra.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BULLSHIT BOSS EVER!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his sword in both hands and rushing to meet Kisame's blade again. Fuu grabbed him a few seconds later, returning to her Version Two and quickly flying away before Kisame could crush him.

Suddenly Samehada's bandages exploded outwards, showing off a giant blade slightly bigger than Zabuza's.

"You really did it," Kisame said, glee in his voice, "it's really been some time since Samehada was this… happy. And full."

"We will lose. Hands down." Naruto said simply. "Our best bet would be running for our lives, but that guy might just alarm Yagura when throwing around Suiton Jutsu after us."

Kisame was near Itachi's strength, and Itachi was a monster in his own right.

"Uzumaki Great Time Seal: One Is Tens of Thousand." Hiryu appeared suddenly, a large scroll hit the floor and Kisame was suddenly unable to move. "Move it, youngsters, this will only make him slower by how long it takes that sword of his to absorb my Chakra!"

They didn't hesitate to run away, to the only place they could be sure Kisame wouldn't attack: the hidden base.

—

"So… an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked Hiryu after they reached the first island, waiting for the summon.

"Aye, young one," Hiryu nodded, "indeed there aren't many, but some still remember the old times, and the good seals."

"Observation…"

**Uzumaki Hiryu**

**2300 HP**

**7000 C**

**Class: Seal Master**

**Perks: [Uzumaki Seal Master]**

**[Long Life]**

**[Wise Man]**

After Karin, Naruto wasn't really surprised at finding another Uzumaki. He just didn't expect anyone near Mizu, nor befriended to a Jinchuuriki.

"You might not be the epitome of what the clan was," Hiryu continued, "but I sure am proud at what you have as goal."

The old man knew much more than Naruto expected.

And suddenly they were summoned, Mei standing in front of them, ready to strike them down should it be necessary.

"You better explain fast why Hoshigaki Kisame is running amok around Mizu no Kuni."

"Eheheheh… Fuu did it?"

"WHAT!? FUCK YOU!" Fuu shouted in outrage. "You told me Akatsuki was strong, but you didn't tell me that there was a monster that could eat Bijuu Chakra!"

"You were like a beacon with your damn wings!"

"I'm sorry I'm proud of my abili-"

"I really wish I wasn't here right now," Utakata was the only one that was still tense from the close encounter and watched Mei warily.

"Akatsuki." Naruto and Fuu answered at the same time, "they are hunting for the Jinchuuriki, and well, you have three here!"

"You two…" Mei growled, her hand clenched into a fist in front of them.

"Let me leave," Utakata said, "I won't go to Yagura, I just want my peace."

Hiryu coughed, making everyone look into his direction.

"It has been quite some time, Mei."

"Master Hiryu," Mei bowed to him.

"You're fucking kidding me…" Naruto muttered. Why couldn't she just tell them she knew the guy?"

—

**Quest Completed: The Rebel's Plight**

**Received: Illustrations of Swords**

**Unlocked Skill: Suiton: Wild Water Wave (Lv.1)**

The illustrations were yet another joke from Mei it seems, but the new skill was quite similar to Large Projectile. Only this time he could actually use more or less Chakra to change the attack, and this was less to grind into enemies, and more to wash them away.

Sadly, Utakata didn't want to be friend with them. Thus he left when Hiryu pledged for him, but Utakata still felt a slight betrayal because Hiryu never told him about him helping the rebels, as subtle as he was.

Hiryu left right after that, probably to keep an eye on Utakata.

"This is bad," Mei sighed, "we got enough rebels together now to outnumber Yagura's force by three to one now, and the strategic advantage of two Jinchuuriki against him. One that actually can transform like him."

"But with Kisame around now, we can't be sure if an attack on Yagura will bring him forth," Naruto said, glaring at the ceiling.

"I know I can't take him, my Boil and Lava release is strong but not trained enough, and that would be the only possibility to actually stop Kisame."

He could take the Chakra, but he couldn't remove all the Lava without using Suiton - which would make him vulnerable for some time, in which he would either be burnt or stopped the next attack.

"We have one chance," Mei told him, "Zabuza finally found the three hidden bases. Kisame probably knows of them too, but he won't go fighting Yagura. Yagura has that staff of his, a perfect counter against Kisame."

The mirror reflection technique, no matter what, it would be mirrored. Even Samehada.

"In one week, we will prepare the attack," Mei dropped the bombshell.

"So soon!?"

"Young Muyo brought more bad news," she nodded, "you appearance here didn't go undetected of course, you are in the Bingo Book of Kiri and his employer will send a larger force in one week, but they will need one week to come. Two weeks is all we have left before this… Doto character, forms an alliance with Yagura to get rid of you."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said honestly, "really, this isn't what I had planned."

"Don't worry too much," Zabuza came in, "without you we probably wouldn't have gathered that many rebels or weapons, Gato's money was more than useful. In one week, Yagura will die, or we all go down."

Fuu grinned at Naruto's determined nod.

—

Deep within the Land of Earth, a meeting was being held.

"I have heard of the changes you wish to bring," Maron sat in front of his grandfather, the heavy sword in front of him, "I believe that Kanon would accept your decision."

"Don't speak as if you know what the dead might speak," Jotaro muttered, taking a sip of his tea, "what I have done is a sin greater than you can imagine. I am sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," Maron sighed, "it's been 3 years. I found someone that carried her spirit, and I understood what she saw in the sword. And I understand what I see in the sword now."

"And what is it? Why do you carry it?"

"I heard Naruto-san preaching about peace," Maron told his grandfather, "a twisted sense of it, violence begets violence. But what he is seeking isn't violence, it's what our generation can't have. A world with no strife. A word where people don't have to become bandits when they don't manage to get enough money together for their families to live."

"Such a world would be a place I would love to live in," Jotaro nodded, "I understand what he wishes, and what is your wish?"

"My wish is to bring this peace too, where he can't reach, I will."

"Interesting…" Jotaro sighed, "I won't live long, Maron. I want you to know that in the end, you will be my successor and many will challenge you to bring back the old ways. As long as I live though, I will teach the women of the clan and I know they, and a few select men will help you."

"I don't think I want this responsibility."

"You either accept this one, or you will never be responsible for upholding peace." Jotaro told him, and Maron nodded.

"Tell me, why did you actually call me?"

"I will teach you the way of the Kamagata clan's techniques, a bastardized style or not," Jotaro explained, "the old fool of a Tsuchikage will probably be alive for a few years more, but I don't know what might happen when the Yondaime takes his place. The Nidaime was a kind man, the Sandaime doesn't really like fighting. But something will always force us to."

"I will not fight with Iwa when the day comes," Maron declared, "nor with the Land of Earth. I am free of these burdens, of cultural identities that spread us far and wide. I have read the teachings of the old."

"Hm…" Jotaro grinned, "tell me, did I ever tell you about the time I met Senju Hashirama?"

He was young then, not very young, but he could still move his hips correctly. Hashirama and Madara.

"Now the legends of the old are just that, legends. Their powers famous, but how far they go not known anymore," Jotaro began after Maron shook his head in shock, "let me tell you, compared to those two monsters so many years ago, the only ones that could probably reach up to their level would be the Sandaime Tsuchikage and the Sandaime Hokage. Those two are without a doubt the most powerful Shinobi that their villages have produced."

"But… what about Senju Hashirama?"

"Ah… that man was a strange person, so informal. He could be calm in one moment and the moment you blinked he would be laughing and drinking with you as if you were an old friend," Jotaro laughed, "but his brother was always a spoilsport. I believe that had Hashirama lived longer, the peace upon this continent could have lasted. But Madara was ready to bring war, a lone person the other Shodaime Kage were afraid of."

The reason the Kage accepted the invitation to the Five Kage meeting wasn't because just because of peace negotiations and the possibility to gain a Bijuu.

"They all feared Madara, and I still feel it in my bones, the chill when I gazed at those blood-red eyes."

Jotaro's eyes turned cold, a stare fixed on his cup.

"That man was not a monster, he was the monster. And even the Bijuu fled when they knew he was coming. With Hashirama there was peace. With Madara there was death."

Maron swallowed hardly at his grandfather's tone. The usually formal yet kind person in front of him looked ready to fight for his life.

"These gods among men are long gone, though," Jotaro relaxed slightly, "and I for one am happy that I outlived them. I call tell you what my father told me before he died. This what you see here? The great Shinobi wars that the history books tell of? Compared to the warring clans, they are a joke. Cruel, bloody, disgusting and full of hatred, but still a joke compared to what came before."

Jotaro met his grandson's eyes.

"Tell me, do you still want peace for these wretched lands?"

Maron didn't hesitate when he answered.

—

Jiraiya sighed for the second time that day as he looked at his new student, Akimichi Chouji. The smaller toads readily accepted him, and Chouji had rather high Chakra for his age.

The only problem was his excessive snack consume made it problematic for him to hide.

At least the smaller toads liked him for sharing.

—

"Okay, Fuu. On three we will do it at the same time, okay?"

She nodded, and both went through a few hand seals.

"One… two… three! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Both rammed their hand down on the floor.

—

"Uzumaki… Naruto." A big owl stood in front of him.

"You heard of me?" Naruto pointed at himself, trying to hide his disappointment at being denied the Toads yet again.

"We love to gather the knowledge of the world," the owl said, "call me Fukuroda, I am one of the greater Owls."

They didn't look that different to the smaller ones that couldn't speak, like the one Motoi summoned once to send messages. The difference was that they were huge.

"This is the Tree Crown Perch, our home."

"It's an honor meeting you," Naruto bowed, "I have used the summoning technique to learn which animal I have an affinity with, and ask humbly for a possibility to sign your contract."

"You wish for us to aid you in battle, and you do in ours?" Fukuroda asked. "I would have to bring you to our leader, indeed young human, that is a most interesting thing you ask from us."

They didn't have hands, so they couldn't form hand seals like the Toads could, but he felt the Chakra around them. This wasn't natural energy flowing here, they didn't have any Sage Arts.

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh as he climbed onto Fukuroda and they flew higher. At least he wouldn't have to depend on Fuu anymore, right?

He really wondered where she was.

—

"This… stinks." Fuu held her nose closed and glared at the pack of rats in front of her.

"A human, most particular, oh how long has it been?"

Apparently she has been summoned to the Rat clan. And she really wasn't happy about that. She really couldn't tell what kind of element those rats were supposed to be. Probably earth?

"We welcome you, wretched one." A large rat app-

"HOLY SHIT YOU ARE HUGE!" Fuu shouted, pointing at the rat that was as big as Gamabunta. "How did I not see you before!?"

The big rat let out a sigh, which made Fuu hold her nose again.

"I am Nezumihan, leader of the great Rat clan." It actually had hands, real hands with fingers, but it still walked on four … legs, two legs two arms? "And you are a Jinchuuriki."

"I am." Fuu nodded, her voice a bit changed by the fact that she still tried to avoid breathing in any way.

"Most particular indeed. What brings you here?"

"I used the summoning technique to see if I could get some cool animal to help me out."

"Well, I see much potential in you, to be honest. I would not mind if you wanted to sign the contract…"

"But I don't wanna! You are a pack of rats, disgusting! Smelling like shit!"

"Hoh? Indeed we do, this is just our Poison Sewer. Let me explain to you why exactly we might be an attractive contract…"

Nezumihan leaned back, his hands going into hand seals and suddenly his hair turned spiky and cracking was heard. "Raiton: Volt Pelt."

Fuu got stars in her eyes. Suiton and Raiton!

"You can do hand seals!"

She didn't quite realize that before.

"Where do I sign!?"

It would be a long week until they got back to the rebellion.

Though, they would soon understand why nobody just tries to summon an animal to find out which are compatible.

Some just can't handle the pressure, some can't handle the training, and most don't have enough Chakra or control.

Also, most aren't Jinchuuriki able to take a beating.

- CHAPTER END

AN: A reviewer asked if enemies scaled with Naruto: Nope, they don't, some are monsters like Kisame, others are jokes like Ino. He could very well find a quest in which he has to bring someone a stupid letter, and that's it.

ALSO, for those that didn't read it up there: Got a new story, won't update it as often as I do this, unusual pair yadda yadda.

If you like this, review please, if you have a question PM me.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I… haven't really thought about Pikachu when I brought the rats into this. I will try to keep unintentional crossovers to a minimum… or maybe add Summoning Seal Balls.

Just kidding. Really. I really need to work on fight scenes too.

Chapter 11: A Tale of Four

—

Intelligence rose!

Naruto felt insulted.

The Owls were interested in him, they admitted and he liked that.

But they didn't really want a, as they put it 'Foolish uneducated lunatic', as summoner.

So they taught him, and he had to listen. He just hoped Fuu had is easier.

—

"Forward, minions!" Fuu sat on the backs of a pack of rats that rushed forward nearly as fast as she could fly.

The rats didn't have a summoner for at least a century, Nezumihan told her, so they didn't really have any condition for her to sign.

Fuu even got used to the stench and actually found the rats useful, smaller ones could be summoned around her arms to bit her enemy, and Nezumihan could even look into the eyes of a Bijuu!

The rats, compared to the Toads though, didn't like weapons, they used a lot of Jutsu. And they could teach her some Suiton too!

"Suiton: Poison Pool!"

The bad taste in her mouth and the fact that she basically poisoned herself were a minor problem, most poison could be stopped by Seven.

A pool spread around her and she dipped a few fingers in. "Suiton: Great Poison Waterfall!"

Like Naruto she used the Jutsu to raise the water before sending it all at the enemy. Only, poison was a bit more dangerous. Nobody liked poison.

—

**Skill unlocked: Kuchiyose (Great Owl Clan)**

Naruto sighed in relief when he finally finished the… training camp. The Owls told him that they were well versed in Fuuton Jutsu, and also had information on many things. Besides the fact that they could fly and that they could send messages, they could see at night quite well too.

While he still wasn't happy that he didn't get summoned to the Toads, he could say that he was confident with his new partners on his side.

It was two days before their attack on Yagura, so they would have time to prepare the moment they returned.

—

Whatever strange coincidence led to it, it wasn't quite unwelcome. Both Naruto and Fuu appeared at the same time, in the same places they had been, with Naruto having a owl holding his collar, making him float, and Fuu sit on a big rat.

"You really have to tell me that story." Both of them said at the same time.

"Indeed," Mei appeared after the large amount of Chakra that was released, "explain to me why exactly you haven't told me what you were doing…"

The shadow that hid her face made her look even more threatening.

"Sorry!" Both shouted and ran. If they were unlucky, they could have delayed the attack actually, which would set them into a strategic disadvantage.

"Greetings, young Fuu." The Owl that now stood on Naruto's shoulder told her. Mei was still running after them. "Naruto told us many things of you, allow me to introduce myself, I am Daifuku of the great Owls."

"And I am Konezu of the great Rats." The rat that ran with them said.

"Ah, hello?" Fuu greeted uncertainly.

The Owl hooted actually and looked back.

"That woman seems to have bad temper, doesn't she?" Daifuku asked and looked forward.

"Indeed, that is whom you allied yourself with, wretched one?" Konezu asked Fuu.

"Don't call me that," Fuu muttered, "Nezumihan is bad enough…"

"Ah, the feeble youth…" the Owl sighed.

—

A few minutes later Mei actually calmed down. That is, after she threw balls of lava after them and Zabuza came between them to stop her from burning everyone.

"So you used the summoning technique to bring yourself to an animal realm to sign their contract…" Mei sighed, "why isn't that common knowledge though?"

"Allow me to explain, esteemed leader," Daifuku jumped to the table, "I am Daifuku of the great Owls, we love to gather knowledge and thus we know why."

Apparently the owls were politer than the rats, and used titles that didn't sound like insults.

"Please do." Mei nodded while Zabuza behind looked interested.

"First of all, to use the summoning technique, you need enough Chakra. If you don't have a contract, you need enough Chakra to send yourself to a realm, which for a human is large, I can tell you," he explained, pointing to Naruto and Fuu, "those two have… much Chakra, even if their natural reserves weren't that great, the Bijuu increases what they can use. And second of all, just because you have an affinity towards an animal, doesn't mean it will like you."

"That means?" Fuu asked, but Naruto nodded, his eyes glaring at the floor.

"Some will kill the summoned, and even if they don't manage to do that, he can't leave their realm without being sent away by the leader," Daifuku hooted again, and Mei's eyes widened, "some animals demand trial by battle. I heard the Shark clan accepts only those that can beat them under water."

Kisame…

"Thank you," Mei said to the Owl, "as allies to Naruto, you will aid us in the battle against the Yondaime Mizukage, right?"

"That we will." He said and Mei bowed.

"Thank you, once again."

"Hey, don't rule us out!" Konezu shouted. He was bigger than Daifuku, which was why he sat besides them instead of jumping up the table. "The great Rats will fight too, it's been years and we've been itching!"

Mei's face twitched trying to hide her disgust.

"And what can you do?" She tried to say that as politely as possible, but the Rat's didn't really care much about that.

"We know many poison Suiton techniques and all of us have a great affinity for Raiton, tits." Konezu grinned, showing off rotten teeth.

Which would be another advantage against most of Yagura's force.

"T-tits?" Mei asked, her eyes wide.

Luckily, Fuu reacted hastily, "thank you Konezu Iwillcallyoulater BYE!"

She sent him away.

"TITS!?" Mei roared again. Zabuza was out of the room the moment the word was said.

—

Kazahana Doto was not a very patient man. He searched far and wide for his niece, and then he heard the most interesting information.

A Ronin, THE Ronin, won the Chunin Exams. A few spies here and there around him led to some interesting information, Sandayu Asama was alive as well, and he was seeking for the Ronin.

That meant that Koyuki couldn't be far, but yet he didn't manage to get to her!

She was hiding in plain sight as that damn actress!

And should that foolish man find the Ronin and ask for his help… danger would be arriving soon. He couldn't risk that. The Chakra Armor wasn't quite ready yet and the ninja of this country barely knew how to fight!

That boy wouldn't accept his offer to join him, he knew. Uzumaki Naruto believed in the old values and didn't understand that it was money and treasures that kept peace going.

Two days left until that foolish Muyo was supposed to return…

—

"I still don't get why you got Owls. You are a moron!" Fuu pointed at Naruto, who just glared at her.

"Look who's talking, I had to STUDY with them! They said something about my affinity coming from the fact we fill out each others faults. Like the fact they don't have hands and I lack a brain."

"Hahahah!" Fuu put her hands on her hips and laughed with her gaze thrown upwards. "Even they think so!"

"I admit I'm not the smartest, but I have my good sides too." Naruto muttered.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." She giggled. "Hey, Naruto…"

"Yeah?" Naruto turned to her, she looked kind of worried.

"Do you think it will go okay? With Yagura I mean, I can't even use my Bijuudama as long as he doesn't transform." She said, her teeth grinding together as she clenched her fists.

Yagura was a dangerous foe. The Sanbi was one thing, but that strange staff of his could block any attack, no matter how strong. He really wondered how useful it would be against Madara.

"I'm not afraid of Yagura," Naruto told her honestly, and shrugged at her shocked look, "Yagura isn't the most dangerous we will meet, what I am afraid of is that Kisame might be there."

She shuddered at the name. "How can something like that exist?"

"I heard he was strong before he got Samehada, but now he is even worse," Zabuza walked into the room, "he killed my old teammate by himself and took the sword, after all."

Fuu swallowed heavily and glared at the ceiling.

"I want to make one thing sure, if Kisame is there, I will deal with him," Zabuza said, glaring at them both, "you will help Mei with Yagura."

"Yes!" Both shouted and nodded to him. "What about Chojuro?"

"The boy isn't really ready for anything like that, he will fight against Yagura's main force in one of the tunnels to Kiri." Zabuza explained. Looking through his pockets he found a map and gave it to Naruto. "Mei told me to give you that, this is the attack plan for tomorrow. The strongest will pierce through the second tunnel, which will be you both, Mei and me. Don't hesitate to blast everyone, Fuu."

Fuu looked like she got a whole candy store for herself.

"You got her to calm down," Naruto sighed, "but you really shouldn't said that."

"That's the reason I like her," Zabuza laughed loudly.

"Even worse." Naruto massaged his scalp. "Tomorrow it will go down, won't it?"

"Yeah. Everything or nothing, kid."

"I choose the one where we free Kirigakure from a homicidal maniac."

—

Before the battle, everything was quiet. The eery silence spread around the whole force.

"It will take one hour for the last team to reach their tunnel," Mei explained, "Because we can't hesitate, we will have to arrive approximately the same time. Chojuro, your group will go first."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chojuro cried out, happy that she trusts him.

"We will go next and half an hour after we leave, Ao will lead the last group," Mei continued, pointing at the map, "we should arrive at the same time and start the attack at the same time. We will try to reach Yagura as fast as possible while you make sure they can't surround us. Is there anyone who didn't understand?"

"NO, MA'AM!" The whole revolutionary army shouted.

**Boosted Morale! Every Unit in the army has doubled bonuses!**

Naruto felt lighter, as if he could run from here to Konoha without stopping. Grinning he looked at Fuu who felt the same.

"GO!" Chojuro's group left. A whole half of the army.

"You ready for this, kid?" Ao asked Naruto.

"No," Naruto shook his head, "I will never be ready for something like this. But I will make sure we win."

"S-stop pushing me!" Naruto's sword was in his hand before anyone but Ao could react. It was Utakata and Hiryu that appeared in their midst. "H-hello?"

"Utakata! I see you decided to join us?" Naruto asked happily.

"No, Hiryu decided… I should… I…" Utakata couldn't really decide on the words.

"I will help you seal the Sanbi away," Hiryu declared, "but only if you take Utakata here out of this lands. Akatsuki is too dangerous for him to remain here."

"Sure!" Naruto and Fuu grinned, while Utakata looked wide-eyed at the two.

"So easy!?"

"Of course, you are our brother after all," Fuu grinned, putting her fist forward. Looking at Naruto, Utakata only saw him nod and do the same gesture. Shrugging, Utakata put his fist to Fuu's.

A few seconds later Utakata looked wide-eyed at her.

"I… thank you, Fuu-san," Utakata bowed, "I would be honored to be your brother."

It seems Hiryu got him to admit that it wasn't good to only depend on yourself.

**Utakata joined the party!**

Naruto grinned at Hiryu, who just nodded at him.

"That's nice and all… but how much control do you have over the Rokubi?" Mei asked him.

"We got an… understanding. The seal is open, but he remains inside so I keep him safe. He doesn't really like the human world," Utakata told her, his fists clenching. He didn't really have any feelings of friendship for her, considering how she talked to him all the time.

"Good, then you will come with us." Mei said, turning to Fuu. "Are you… sure this will work?"

"Of course!" Fuu put her hands together and grinned widely. "Nezumihan said he always wanted to fight strong enemies, and a Raiton user in the middle of Kirigakure…"

"Okay, okay." Mei nodded, sighing. "Then we will leave now. Please summon him, Fuu."

Fuu's grin turned insane.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Nezumihan!"

A giant rat appeared in the middle of the camp with Fuu, Naruto, Mei, Hiryu, Zabuza and Utakata on his back.

"Is it time already, wretched girl?" Nezumihan's voice boomed.

"It is, you big bastard!" Fuu shouted, pointing forward. "Let's go!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

—

"This… this is unreal." Mei looked wide-eyed at the carnage that used to be the middle base.

"No… this is worse." Naruto clenched his fists and looked around them as Nezumihan slowly moved forward. "This is… explosions."

He wanted to mention Deidara but found himself unable to. He didn't know that Deidara was a member of Akatsuki after all.

"IT IS ART!"

Suddenly the walls around them folded inside themselves and Fuu dispelled Nezumihan's summon before everyone ran away.

"We can't have that right now!" Mei shouted. "Kill him fast!"

"AKATSUKI!" Naruto shouted, seeing the cloak of Deidara. They barely survived that explosion! In this space, they were lucky enough that Nezumihan could make himself smaller. Crazy Rat Jutsu.

Fuu didn't hesitate in transforming and blocking another round of explosions before sending out a Bijuudama forwards.

'Why did they send Deidara? And just like last time, Sasori isn't to be found anywhere like Itachi…' Naruto thought about it. Of course, they couldn't make it obvious they were trying to protect Yagura! Obito was the one controlling him after all!

"Use Raiton!" Naruto shouted, and Fuu nodded before transforming back and summoning two large Rats.

"Raiton, boys!" Fuu ordered and both rats spit out lightning forward, piercing through many of the white clay birds that rushed up to them. "How did that Bijuudama not hit him!?"

"There are rooms around the tunnel, he can just change places with any of his bombs!" Naruto shouted. Mei caught a glimpse of their enemy.

"Deidara of Iwagakure, blew up half their village before leaving," Mei said, "it's hard defending against explosions… Futton: Boiling Cloud!"

Mei breathed a whole cloud of pink acid out that dissolved any of Deidara's bombs easily. With the right technique, anything could be beaten.

"You… you bitch!" Deidara's voice came from behind the cloud. Both Naruto and Deidara didn't quite expect the fact that the cloud could just spread outwards through any cracks and doors. "AAAAHHH HOT!"

Deidara was finally visible, not hiding behind any door or bomb, because those were all dissolved.

"Bitch you say…" Mei's eye twitched, but Zabuza held her back.

"That isn't the real him," Zabuza said, "we would be dead if he was serious. He is here to stall us."

"But for wh-" Naruto's eyes widened when Deidara vanished and some no-name ninja took his place.

Obito got Yagura because he knew that the end was near for him.

"FUCK!"

—

For Mei that must have been the biggest disappointment and her greatest victory.

Yagura was gone, taken by a man in a mask that just came up behind them and with a sickening crack snapped the Mizukage's neck.

The dead of Yagura was probably a Genjutsu, but the whole of Yagura's army just… surrendered to the stronger force.

**Quest completed: Kiri Civil War.**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Isobu the Three Tails**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage.**

Where did that come from?

"Ah…" Naruto watched Mei with disinterest as she stood in front of the gathered civilians that finally dared to step out of their homes and declared the Civil War to be over, and Yagura's tyranny ending forever.

This wasn't what he tried to achieve. Yagura's death was necessary, but he would have managed to stop Obito's plans at least for some time with Isobu sealed away.

"Hide." Fuu grabbed Naruto suddenly and ran into a dark alley.

"What are you doing?" Naruto hissed. The fact that war could be avoided made him still happy, but right now Kirigakure was… destroyed. Diplomatically most of all.

"Mei is sending messengers after us with summons asking if we wanted to become diplomats for Kiri," Fuu hissed back, "you know how she gets when we say no!"

Naruto swallowed nervously.

—

"In one week, that man that sent Muyo after you will send a larger force to Kiri," Mei said to Naruto. Luckily, they didn't need to worry about joining Kiri anymore, because Zabuza managed to hold her back, "don't worry, we will deal with them. This is more about this here…"

She pointed to a man besides her, a nervous looking man with beard and glasses.

"This is Sandayu Asama, and he's the reason why Doto is looking for you," Mei introduced.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Naruto-sama," Sandayu bowed, "and you too, Fuu-sama. I'm sorry, I don't know you name, young man."

"Utakata." The dark-haired boy introduced himself, leaning against the wall. After Deidara's attack, he didn't really feel any hesitation at joining Naruto and Fuu anymore. If everyone in Akatsuki was a monster like that…

"Utakata-sama…" Asama bowed, "we need your help, Naruto-sama."

"With what?" Fuu asked for him, because he actually knew already.

"Taking back the Land of Snow from Kazahana Doto's hands," Asama explained their story and the story of Koyuki.

"But… why me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are seeking for peace and are neutral among all the lands." Asama explained. "First I thought about going to Konoha, considering that it was them that helped us flee many years ago, but I didn't feel safe knowing that Konoha's enemies might see that as a way to get to them."

Naruto nodded.

"We would be happy having a trading route with Kirigakure of course, "Asama turned to Mei, "but we cannot use any of your ninja in the mission."

"I didn't agree to anything," Naruto interrupted them, making Mei glare furiously, "first, does the princess want to return?"

"Ah…" Asama seemed even more nervous than before, "no, she wishes to keep her distance."

"We accept!" Fuu shouted, grabbing Naruto's mouth and making him shut up. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I always wanted to meet Fujikaze Yukie!"

**Received Quest: The Land of Snow - Escort Kazahana Koyuki into the Land of Snow and overthrow Doto.**

Can't be anymore straightforward, can it?

Wasn't there something about that woman Haruna from the land of Vegetables too?

**Received Quest: The Land of Vegetables - Aid the princess Haruna into reclaiming her throne.**

"Fuck." Naruto muttered and Mei smiled at the prospect of Kiri's first ally should the mission succeed. "Where is the princess now?"

"Ah…" Asama went red, "she is in Konoha right now, we needed a safe haven while Doto hunted for me and you."

Naruto really wondered how Doto just easily learned about Asama's attempts to contact him. Something was leaking.

—

"Goodbye, people." Naruto didn't really expect so many people to appear when he declared that he was leaving with Fuu and Utakata, taking Asama with them.

Zabuza left hunting for Kurosuki Raiga when information came up, and Naruto just sighed and prayed for Ranmaru's safety.

"Goodbye, Ronin-sama!" The crowd cheered for him.

Naruto grinned, he really didn't do anything here besides hurry up their plans a bit. Now Obito had the Sanbi…

"Fuu," Naruto looked at her, "we can fly."

She grinned and transformed.

The only reason Naruto allowed that was because he didn't want her to trigger anymore quests before they reached Konoha.

"I really don't like flying." Utakata declared, holding onto Choumei's chitin tightly.

"You get used to it." Naruto was holding Asama to make sure he didn't fall as Fuu flew upwards and turned her gaze into Konoha's direction.

"Any plans on how you will get her to Snow if she doesn't want to?" Fuu's distorted voice asked them.

"Sure," Naruto nodded, "we will knock her out and fly. And before I forget…"

Naruto summoned a small owl.

"Tell them that the attack was over before it began, they needn't worry about me," Naruto told the owl, who nodded and vanished.

"What was that?" Utakata asked.

"Ah, right you only know about Fuu," Naruto said, smiling, "I made a contract with the great Owls, they are my personal summons."

"You don't really seem very wise though…" Utakata muttered, making Fuu laugh and shaking them around in the air, "st-stop it! Fuu-san!"

"That's what you get from insulting me, smartass," Naruto muttered, still trying to keep Asama from flying off Fuu.

"I really don't think you can get used to this, Naruto-sama!" Asama shouted.

"Just shut up, we will be there soon!"

—

Both Utakata and Asama were leaning against a wall, their skin pale and their bodies shaking.

"I will never… ever repeat that…" Utakata muttered, breathing heavily. Asama just nodded rapidly.

"Welcome back, Naruto-san," Izumo greeted him, "we don't really want to take much of your time, the Sandaime asked if you could visit him in the old Sarutobi manor."

"Sure," Naruto smiled, and Utakata looked strangely at him.

"You have made friends with the Yondaime Raikage, the Godaime Mizukage AND the Sandaime Hokage?" Utakata asked him.

"Well, the Yondaime Hokage was my father and the Godaime Hokage is my godfather…" Naruto grinned, making Utakata mutter something about idiots with connections, "let's go, the old man can't wait too long, who knows if his hips don't suddenly break."

—

"I don't think his hips will be breaking anytime soon, Naruto." Fuu said, watching as the Sandaime formed two Kage Bunshin and threw wind and fire Jutsu into the air.

"Whooo! Badass old man!" Naruto cheered, having forgotten the fact that he just insulted Hiruzen's old age a few minutes ago.

"Hello to you too, Naruto." Hiruzen greeted, walking towards them. "I see you have made a new friend."

Asama left to get the whole crew and guest of honor ready for their departure tomorrow morning. Hopefully he wouldn't have to chase after the princess.

"Yes, this is Utakata, Rokubi Jinchuuriki," Naruto introduced, making Utakata flinch and glare, "don't glare like that, he's a friendly old man."

Hiruzen laughed, happy about Naruto having found so many friends. "Though, that means that the only ones left are…"

"Yonbi and Gobi in Iwagakure," Naruto nodded, his stare turning hard.

"Are you sure you have to warn the personally?" Hiruzen asked him.

"Yes, sending a letter to their Kage would be useless," Naruto said, "not because of who I am, but for what he did. Akatsuki aren't mercenaries just anyone can afford after all."

Hiruzen nodded, understanding the implications.

"But… Akatsuki has the Sanbi now," Naruto confessed. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "they stopped us when we were on our way to take down Yagura, to delay us so that they could the Sanbi before we sealed it away."

Had Kisame not brought news of an Uzumaki Seal Master helping them, Obito probably wouldn't have taken Yagura.

"What are your plans now?" The old man asked, this time it was Fuu that answered.

"We are going to take down a Daimyo and reclaim the throne for the real heir!" Fuu said, grinning widely. Hiruzen looked flatly at Naruto, who shrugged.

"I couldn't say no, Fuu is a fan," Naruto said, "now, what is it that I hear about Jiraiya being the Godaime?"

"It was him or Tsunade, and I was sure Tsunade wouldn't take the position on," Hiruzen admitted, "everyone is better than Danzo, with Jiraiya I can at least be sure that he won't be assassinated easily."

"That Danzo guy…" Fuu muttered, "it's the one with the bandages, right?"

"Yes." Hiruzen nodded.

"Seven gets a bad feeling around him," she admitted, "usually it's all happy and excited at the world, but around him it wants to leave."

"That's worth looking into…" Hiruzen muttered.

—

"Who are you?" Koyuki asked Naruto, sitting besides her window.

"Uzumaki Naruto, people call me Ronin though," Naruto introduced himself, his eyes closed, "Asama-san hired us to protect you on the way to the Land of Snow to overthrow your uncle."

He didn't need to say much more after mentioning their destination, but he was prepared for her running and just had Fuu stand in front of her door, knocking her out by instinct.

"Ah!" Fuu shouted nervously. "I didn't get to ask her for an autograph!"

"I think she will forgive you knocking her out," Naruto told Fuu, "but she might not forgive us for taking her home."

"I know it's a mission and all that," Fuu said, lifting Koyuki up, "but we both should know that just because you were born somewhere, it wouldn't be the home you wish for."

Naruto smiled sadly.

"Of course, but it's a mission after all."

—

"Utakata-sama," Asama began, "are you sure you don't want to wear something warmer for the journey?"

"I can deal with the cold," Utakata said, "I don't feel comfortable with anything else."

What Utakata wore was stitched full of Uzumaki seals that could suppress Saiken should he go berserk. The Bijuu actually accepted that because he didn't want to leave the body unnecessarily.

"If you say so…" Asama still looked uncertain, but accepted the Rokubi Jinchuuriki's explanation.

"Why can't we fly?" Fuu moaned, glaring at the carriage.

"Because fuck you, that's why." Koyuki growled, bound by her hands and feet, "that's kidnapping! I will sue you!"

Too bad there aren't any courts in the Ninja countries. She could try hiring an assassin though.

"The whole equipment could easily break," Naruto explained to Fuu, ignoring the foul mooded princess, "we don't want that happening. And appearing on a big bug wouldn't exactly be subtle and tell Doto's assassins we aren't in Kirigakure anymore."

"Hmph." She pouted, but still nodded. At least Naruto took his time to explain why she couldn't do what. Though she ignored any explanation of 'you have to stop accepting everyone's small missions'. It was fun!

Naruto sighed and planned just one more thing before they were leaving for Snow.

"Menu! Bonus Boss! Time for revenge… kinda." Naruto pushed the button for Munashi Jinpachi.

**Munashi Jinpachi**

**9000 HP**

**8500 C**

**Class: Seven Ninja Swordsman**

**Perks: [Master Swordsman]**

**[Inhuman Strength]**

**[Owner of Shibuki]**

"Fuu, blinding doesn't work," Naruto told her, and she nodded, "Utakata, a lot of bubbles."

Within a few seconds the whole area was full of mist and the bubbles spread around. "Whenever an explosion rings, send your strongest attack into that direction. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto was soon on the back of a large Owl and flew upwards where the mist couldn't reach.

"Interesting, how is it that you fight a dead Shinobi, Naruto-san?" Naruto's eyes widened at the question.

"You- how do you?"

"We are very observant, but even I am confused how this is possible." The Owl said.

"The fuck should I know, I just know I can summon certain ninja to fight them, because my life is fucked up." Naruto growled. "I will send you a report later on."

An explosion rang suddenly and Naruto looked at the ground. The Owl didn't hesitate sending blades of wind towards that area, blowing some of the mist away and showing Jinpachi with a few burns from the bubbles.

"Thank you, Naruto-san… I am Mukuro, the night Owl, please remember to summon me more often…" The now named Mukuro asked and looked down at Jinpachi who easily dodged a kick from Fuu.

"DON'T COME TOO CLOSE!" Naruto shouted, but it was too late and Fuu was hit by Jinpachi's sword and sent flying, most of her skin burnt off. "FUCK!"

"Might I suggest something, Naruto-san?" Mukuro began when he saw more bubbles gather around Jinpachi. "If you freeze the seals he might not be able to reach them with his Chakra…"

"Thanks, Hyoton: Ice Sword!"

**Hyoton: Ice Sword leveled up (Lv.2)**

Quickly using the skill again he watched as the sword now gathered a cold, visible wind around itself.

"DIE!" Naruto jumped off Mukuro and stabbed forward, hitting the blade as Jinpachi tried to block it. The cold wind quickly gathered around and froze Jinpachi's hands while the ice from the blade itself spread around the blade.

Jinpachi dropped the sword as his weakened hands couldn't hold the heavier sword anymore. Utakata quickly appeared and grabbed the sword, spinning around as his muscles worked in overdrive and hit Jinpachi's face, making a sickening sound and sending the murderer of Haku flying.

**Victory achieved.**

**Received: Small Exploding Sword, "Rakka".**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Kuriarare Kushimaru**

"Tch…" Naruto hissed in pain as the world around him returned to normal and a strange weight settled in his hand. "Utakata, I have a gift for you."

He threw the sword towards Utakata, who caught it and looked at the engraves seals. It was a small sword, double edged but barely as big as a Katana.

"What is that?" Utakata asked.

"Some strange old man gave it to me," Naruto lied smoothly and pointed at the sword, "it's called Rakka, a small version of the Shibuki."

It probably didn't have to reload, and Utakata was the one who knew how to deal with explosions the best.

"T-thank you." Utakata bowed to Naruto.

"Don't worry, we are family, right?" Naruto grinned, and sighed in relief when he saw Fuu well and unhurt. 'Now onto writing that report for the Owls… why did the Owls keep their memories?'

—

AN: This took a bit longer than expected, and sorry for the anticlimactic rebellion. Also, Hiryu really needed Utakata out of Water after Kisame's display, if anyone needs an explanation.

Also, Nezumi and Fukuro(u) are the words for "Rat" and "Owl" respectively, as such the names will be like the Toads, always have them syllabes around.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Cold Place

—

The Land of Snow was cold. No, not just cold.

It was a place where Naruto would dare Sasuke to cast Amaterasu and see the flames freeze in his eyes.

The last time they had been here, it was summer. In a land such as this, it wasn't really like he realized it. But now it was winter.

Naruto shivered, holding two coats around him. He was about to bring forth a Bonus Boss fight, just to be away from this cold, but he knew it would end soon enough, and he wouldn't have moved forward by that.

"Hey, Naruto," Fuu muttered, her voice barely sounding like a whisper over the whole storm around them, "you think they should've waited until summer at least?"

"There is no summer in this land," Naruto said, "but the storms are less, I've heard."

"Yes," Utakata nodded, "I was here once, this is the worst I've seen of it."

"Though, I don't quite understand this mission anymore," Naruto admitted, "I thought we were going to protect them while they made the movie, and just take down Doto on the way, but instead we left the filming crew in some village."

"This weather makes it useless to film anything," Asama said. Koyuki still refused to talk with them at all, but Naruto already had a plan to avoid letting her get kidnapped again and that she could trust them.

"Ah," Naruto nodded, the Samurai guard around them was full of people that died the last time when Doto arrived with his Kunai mini-guns. This time he knew what to expect, "we don't really have anything to worry right now, nobody would be stupid enough to attack in this weathe-"

Of course Naruto just cursed them, and he knew that he said something very stupid when a giant spear of ice just aimed at Koyuki.

"Fuu, don't…" Naruto jumped between Koyuki and the spear, stopping it with the scabbard of his Taki Katana and deflected it downwards, "if you fly here, you won't be able to control it."

With these winds she wouldn't have any ability to stay in one spot, and fighting against the wind would be of an disadvantage. That was also the reason he couldn't summon and Owls.

And Naruto felt anger at the techniques their enemy threw around… that fake Hyoton that they could use because of their armor and the nature around them.

"Hyoton: Piercing Rain!" The snowflakes in the air all liquefied and turned hard before raining down on them, Naruto blocked most of them but took a few hits shielding Koyuki.

The princess seemed still, even more than usual, completely calm and watching around them with interest at the battle.

"Die!" That was… Nadare? The one that made Kakashi's life harder when they were fighting his team.

"Their armor absorbs Chakra!" Asama shouted. "I know of some of the plans, it's not that effective against point blank attacks that are strong enough!"

Asama actually did his homework this time, at least there was that.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created five clones, two that quickly ran away with Koyuki and two that distracted Nadare.

It didn't take long until Nadare dispatched them, but Naruto and his remaining clone got all the time they needed.

Looking to the side, he saw Fuu and Utakata take care of Mizore and Fubuki, or at least distract them. Utakata's bubbles couldn't even be used in this wind. But Utakata knew how to use his new sword well enough and a well placed explosion blinded Mizore with snow.

"Rasengan!" Naruto and his clone declared at the same time, hitting Nadare both in front and back, the storm around them actually fusing into the Rasengan, it was ice cold in his hands.

He really should have worn gloves.

Nadare's armor broke, but before he could deal a last strike Fubuki flew towards them, her armor wings not disturbed by the storm at all and picked Nadare up, fleeing fast.

Mizore was under Utakata's foot, the Rakka pointed at his forehead.

"You guys are really good," Asama grinned, the Samurai around them nodded.

"Thank you, now we have some prison-" Again, Naruto cursed them and the armor suddenly folded inwards, crushing Mizore and destroying it in process. Then it exploded.

Naruto coughed out some of the snow and felt the earth shake under them. "Utakata, you alright?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem, just got BLOWN UP!" Utakata shouted and the shaking got stronger.

"AVALANCHE!" Fuu sounded a lot more happy than she should be in this situation, but she grabbed two of the Samurai, Utakata following suit while Naruto grabbed Asama and Koyuki and jumped towards a large boulder where the rest of the Samurai hid behind.

"Just so you know, I blame you," Naruto told Fuu, and she grinned, not offended at all.

—

"I really don't understand you," Koyuki glared at Naruto. They finally managed to get through the worst of the storm and found a small cave they could have their camp in.

"How so, princess?" Naruto asked, chewing on some frozen meat, hoping to warm it with some of Kurama's Chakra in his mouth. Apparently it didn't work.

"You go around, kidnap a woman and force her to walk into certain death, and yet you look so… so… self satisfied!" She shouted, pointing at him, "Doto will kill you, and he will kill me! Do you know what you did!?"

"Doesn't sound like the emotionless princess you claimed to be, does it?" Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye, the frozen meat finally had some kind of taste.

"Don't try to be funny," her glare looked even more vicious, "I am being serious here, believe me, you don't stand a chance against Doto."

"Do you… know who I am?" Naruto asked her, still more concentrating on the food than on her. "I am a Jinchuuriki, do you know what that is?"

She shook her head and he grinned, he knew that not everyone knew exactly what happened in the Ninja world. He channeled a bit more of Kurama's Chakra, which lead to his eyes turning red. She actually flinched back and looked wide-eyed at his face.

"A Jinchuuriki is a person chosen to hold a Bijuu," Naruto said, and his grin widened at her gaping expression, "I see you know about them at least, the Bijuu, the Chakra monsters that walk along the world. And just so you know… I beat one, by myself. Only with this sword."

His features returned to normal again and Koyuki actually looked fearful. Improvement, emotions weren't your enemy. They could warn you, help you.

"I promised I would protect you," he said softly, "Asama is a good man, he believes that you can bring back this country's greatness as your father believed in. Do you wish to know what I believe in?"

After a few seconds she managed shook away her fear and nodded.

"I believe in peace, and I believe your country can be a way to it…"

Naruto talked with her the whole night, talking about his dream. And she listened, nodding.

—

"The storm stopped," Fuu commented. They were only one day away from the capital if they went on foot. Naruto actually saw the rails of the train and warned Fuu that should it approach, she could blast it as hard as possible. She grinned and actually hugging him before looking at the rails the whole time as they walked.

"Yeah, no flying though," Naruto ordered, "we don't want any unnecessary attention."

"You suck," Fuu complained.

"I'm sorry I don't want to fight at any given moment, crazy woman!" Naruto grumbled back. "Do you actually think we can survive if we fight ANYONE in our path?"

In that moment the train announced itself and Fuu was transformed on the rails, charging a Bijuudama.

'Remember what Naruto said…' Fuu reminded herself, 'armored is okay, normal trail is off…'

It didn't take long until she realized it was armored, full of spikes and with weapons strapped on the top.

"BIJUUDAMA!" She blasted at the train and the whole thing seemed to shrug off most of the Chakra, but it left the rails and crashed down. Not something you would expect, is it, Doto?

Naruto prepared himself for battle and activated the Chakra Saber.

"You… damn… BASTARD!" Nadare left the train from above, blasting his way through the ceiling before forming hand seals and glaring at Naruto. "Hyoton: Wolf Fang Avalanche!"

"What kind of person," Naruto began his sword prepared to use his technique, "names his technique after HIMSELF!? Tetsu-Ryu: SEVEN PETALS!"

The wolfs made of snow were cut apart, dissolving into their natural state around him while Nadare looked wide-eyed at the infectivity of his technique.

"You have made one big mistake," Naruto told him, "no, two. First: You, an untrained wannabe ninja with an armor than enchants his attacks and allows him to use a bastardized Hyoton attacked the rightful heir to this throne while we protect her. Second: You forgot that Fuu was still fully transformed."

"Bijuudama!" Another attack hit him directly and Nadare lost his life easily. Bijuu were the biggest bullshit enemies, and nothing besides a Kage could even dare to think about hitting them directly.

"Doto isn't here," Koyuki watched the train with distaste.

"No, I think he is afraid of us," Utakata said, letting the bubbles he created to stop any surprise attacks vanish, "I would be too if I had three monsters after me."

"Kisame," Naruto and Fuu said at the same time, making Utakata shiver.

"That guy isn't a monster, he's the devil on earth," Utakata stated firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Asama asked them, taking his place besides Koyuki.

"We met a man that could take us all three on and win easily," Naruto said offhandedly, "luckily he isn't for hire, because Akatsuki knows better than letting him deal with politics."

"Akatsuki?" Asama and Koyuki ended up just being more confused.

—

Doto's small group of mercenaries stood in front of the gates of Kirigakure, where a large celebration was going on.

"You think we are at the wrong place?" Random Assassin #1 asked.

"No, this is right," Random Assassin #2 said, "Kirigakure, the bloody mist. A place worse than-"

"Come in, come in!" A drunkard opened the gates. "Everyone is welcome, we are celebrating the end of the civil war!"

Now the assassins didn't know what to do.

Of course they didn't know that the drunkard was actually one of Mei's spies that kept track of the village, and anyone that could sneak in while the people were celebrating.

"Ah, sure?" Random Assassin #3 asked his leader. Assassin Leader just nodded and they went inside.

Poor guys would never leave.

—

The train was taken apart, supplies stolen and a few of the Samurai got better swords.

"Was the train on the way TO the capital, or did it come from there?" Naruto asked. The whole wind picked up again and Naruto wasn't sure where the capital was.

"If we follow the tracks from where the train came from, we should reach the capital." Asama said, and Koyuki watched wide-eyed as the still transformed Fuu helped the put the train back on the tracks.

"Can we ride it?" She asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"Using this thing would lead us into Doto's hands easily, he and Nadare probably had a code to make sure that they could recognize that they really were who they say."

"Can we at least use the rats to move forward faster? One for each would go nicely!" Fuu transformed back and grinned at them. Naruto gave her a flat stare.

"Sure, why not." Naruto shrugged and she quickly summoned a small army of rats.

"Nope!" Koyuki quickly called. "Nope! Nope! NOPE!"

Koyuki jumped on Naruto's back, not even warning him and he barely held his balance. "What the hell!?"

"I will NOT RIDE RATS!" Koyuki shouted and all rats turned to her, grinning. "MOVE, NARUTO!"

The others shrugged and sat on the rats, holding the fur so they wouldn't slip while Naruto had to use Kurama to keep pace with them.

"I can't keep up like this!" Naruto said.

"Are you telling me I'm heavy!" Koyuki roared, hitting him over the head.

She didn't see his grin. Apparently he still had it in him to change how people looked at the world.

"Hey, Naruto!" Fuu came up to him, Konezu under her. "Think you can race Konezu to the next cave?"

"You're on!" Naruto grinned and Koyuki screamed as he became faster and got some distance between him and Fuu.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Koyuki's voice echoed from there all to the borders.

—

Naruto had to think about his priorities. First get rid of Orochimaru. Make sure Nagato would be on his side. Make sure Kabuto doesn't do anything stupid. Get the power from the Sage again…

And worse, beating Obito and should it be necessary Madara. But what came after that was much, much worse.

Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Naruto shivered, remembering her eyes, her impossible Chakra.

Her inhuman existence.

Naruto knew that the shivers he felt now had nothing to do with the Land of Winter. Just the shine of the moon reminded him of her. And Kurama too, was restless whenever it was fully over them.

"_You really shouldn't think too much about it, Naruto,"_ Kurama interrupted his thoughts, "_Kaguya, my grandmother so to speak, she is a dangerous foe. She is a monster-"_

Suddenly Kurama's voice was cut off. Something interrupted him… Kaguya herself? It was after all remnants of her Chakra in him, considering their lineage.

But why would Kaguya stop Kurama from talking?

What did she have to hide?

—

"DIE!" Utakata dodged a blade from some mercenary and rammed his hand into their enemy's neck. The man went down easily, knocked out.

"Suiton: Acid Permeation…" Utakata learned a few new tricks with the help of Fuu's rats and the bubbles that touched the weapons of every enemy made sure they would rot away.

"Doto isn't trying to capture Koyuki," Naruto realized. They could see the capital already, the place where the Hexagonal Crystal could bring spring to this frozen land, "he is trying to delay our arrival. He has something planned."

"What?" Fuu asked, and received a shrug as answer.

"He is a lunatic that killed his brother for riches," Naruto said, dodging yet another futile attempt to strike at him, "how should I know what goes around in his head?"

"Maybe because you are crazy too?" Utakata answered with a mocking tone.

"Iaido." Naruto's blade cut through two men's arms before they could bring down their swords.

**Iaido leveled up (Lv.6)**

Fuu didn't want to transform right now, because she knew she would scare them away. At least she had fun kicking around people.

"DIEEEEE!" It was more of a screeching sound, and Naruto hit the person who screamed into his ear rather hardly, sending him flying into a wall.

"I think that was everyone," Naruto scowled, picking his ear, "no hesitation. If you see Doto, cut off his head where the armor doesn't protect him."

"Yes!" The Samurai chanted at the same time. Fuu and Utakata weren't that enthusiastic, the former more because it would mean their awesome mission would come to an early end.

Utakata sighed, he was just as tired as Naruto was of Fuu's antics. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen her accepting every quest on their way somewhere.

—

Naruto told Koyuki to wait until Doto was distracted to make a run for the device and insert the crystal in, so to make sure Doto wouldn't get the treasure her father wanted to protect so badly.

She didn't know what it would be, but Naruto assured her that her father probably knew better than hiding anything dangerous.

"Kukuku…" Naruto's eyes widened at the laugh that echoed around them. Infiltrating the capital was easy. Too easy. The mercenaries outside were just there to delay, so it was less infiltration and more…

"A trap," Naruto threw a Kunai towards one of the stones, trusting his instincts and was rewarded with Orochimaru stepping out, the Kunai caught between his teeth.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin," Doto appeared, standing on the top of some metal construct. Naruto glared at the man, he actually hired Orochimaru… who probably only came because he heard about them being here.

Orochimaru wasn't the worst opponent, he stronger than Zabuza maybe, but even Zabuza wouldn't have a chance against Fuu and Utakata combined.

"Hey you two, remember how I said that we should avoid excessive force that could destroy half the country?" Naruto muttered, watching as Doto gave Orochimaru his 'order'. Both nodded and Naruto pointed as subtly as he could to his seal.

Fuu summoned Nezumihan the moment Naruto jumped backwards, shielding Koyuki and within a few seconds Manda stood there too.

Sadly for him, Manda was flanked by Fuu and Utakata fully transformed.

"Orochimaru," Manda hissed, "what is this, you summon me to fight against FOOD and Bijuu!?"

"You bastard did not just say that, armless husk of a wannabe summon!" Nezumihan shouted. "Fuu, he's mine!"

Fuu just nodded, or well, Choumei's face nodded.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in glee, that wasn't the face of someone who looked at death and felt fear, this was someone who found pleasure in seeing new things.

And he just saw a new boss summon he never saw before, and two Jinchuuriki with full control.

Naruto couldn't transform, and until he beat Kurama he wouldn't be able to. That would take some time.

Thus, Naruto gripped Koyuki and threw her over his shoulder, jumping away and giving the mammoths more room.

He just hoped they wouldn't destroy Koyuki's father's special devices.

—

"Who was that!?" Koyuki asked, the Samurai around her in a protective formation.

"Orochimaru, missing-nin of the highest order. He isn't as strong as someone like Kisame, who completely wrecked us, but he's a damn hard enemy to fight." Naruto said. He should be reaching his limit soon though, because he didn't take on Sasuke's body yet. That means he was slightly weakened, "Fuu and Utakata can get rid of him, I hope."

"I will not forget this!" Were Manda's last words before he vanished, his summoning undone. Nezumihan had lightning jumping around him, which made it impossible for the big-ass Snake to coil around him.

Nezumihan wasn't happy about the empty air his hand gripped now that Manda was gone, but Orochimaru still held his own against Fuu and Utakata's combined attacks.

"Kuchiyose… Triple Rashomon!" Orochimaru summoned three gates that blocked a both Bijuudama, though the shockwave at all three being destroyed sent him flying. "Your potential… I see it, you would do well within my village…"

Orochimaru's neck spread as his neck went forward and he was about to bite into Saiken's body that was controlled by Utakata. But it seemed as if this was an experiment to Orochimaru too, because he hissed again, his head returning to his shoulders and his face obviously burnt by the Bijuu Chakra.

"It seems this failed…" Orochimaru gripped his face and the wound vanished slowly, "we will see each other again, Ronin-kun. Sasuke-kun will be happy to see you as well…"

Naruto bit his lower lip when Orochimaru looked towards them.

"Orochimaru!" Doto shouted. "I hired you to kill them, how dare you ru-," not leaving him any time to finish his rant, Orochimaru was behind him and bit into Doto's neck, poison spreading obviously under his skin as the blood vessels became black and visible.

And as gruesome as this death was, Koyuki felt happy. She smiled, and Naruto didn't know if this was good or bad. But Orochimaru left right after the bite, which meant there was no immediate danger anymore.

"This… was… fun!" Fuu shouted, transforming back and sitting next to Naruto, her legs weak.

"How about you use the key now, princess?" Naruto asked Koyuki, and she went up to the machine with a large grin on her face. It probably won't leave for a few months.

"Uuugh… do we have to get the film crew here now too?" Fuu groaned while Utakata watched with interest as the sun suddenly spread rainbows around the area and grass was visible under the snow.

Utakata did what everyone would do after fighting off a S-rank missing-nin, he threw himself on the floor and looked at the sky.

"Finally some peace…" Utakata muttered. Naruto grinned at him while Koyuki's face glowed with happiness looking around.

"This… this is what my father wanted," Koyuki felt tears slip down her cheeks, and Asama smiled.

'At last the princess can cry…' Asama nodded to himself, sitting down in exhaustion. In the end he and the Samurai were useless, luckily they had Naruto and his friends. "Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"Don't thank me," Naruto grinned, "thank them, I didn't do anything here."

Asama bowed to Fuu and Utakata, the latter still looking up at the sky in exhaustion while Fuu scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Nice job." Naruto told them and they just sighed in exhaustion.

"We really need to repeat that!" Fuu shouted.

"No." Utakata and Naruto said at the same time. Fuu pouted and glared at them.

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Orochimaru of the Sannin**

Fuck no, not without Bijuu access.

—

"Please, Naruto… stay here." Koyuki begged him, but Naruto shook his head firmly.

"I can't," Naruto said, "I can't change the world sitting in one place, I trust you to do the right thing and avoid any war."

"Of course, we are partners on this journey, aren't we?" Koyuki smiled sadly, hugging him. Naruto just smiled back, returning the hug and turned to Asama.

"Take care of her, and make sure she doesn't go film anything stupid," Naruto really hoped she wouldn't do that stupid Icha Icha movie.

"Sure." Asama nodded. "Once again, thank you Naruto-sama, Fuu-sama, Utakata-sama."

"Goodbye, Asama-san. Queen." Naruto grinned, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, Ronin-sama!" The citizens shouted from behind him.

**Quest completed: Land of Snow**

**Received: Book "The Legends of the Old"**

**Received: Seal of Yukigakure**

**Perk Unlocked: [Diplomat]**

**[Diplomat] - Talking with politicians yields you a high advantage into the direction of non-hostility.**

At least there was that, right?

—

"Chouji is a good student," Jiraiya was talking with Hiruzen, briefing him on the newest happenings, "I believe he even has a huge affinity for Senjutsu, but I don't think he will be ready for that for at least a decade. I really would have prefered Naruto…"

"Don't think one student will be better than another," Hiruzen told him, "believe me, Naruto might have more potential, but with enough training and dedication they can reach each other's level."

Especially considering what level of bullshit abilities Senjutsu could add to someone.

"You know that I didn't call you because of your student though," Hiruzen reminded the Toad Sage and the younger man nodded, his face turning serious.

"Danzo is moving faster than we expected, most of the spies you had in ROOT are gone," Jiraiya said, bringing out a document with a self-destructing fire seal on it's back. He activated the seal and moved it to Hiruzen, "it seems he had some contact with Orochimaru after he began his experiments. We knew Orochimaru was ROOT, but I didn't expect Danzo to actually agree on them experiments."

"Yes," Hiruzen breathed heavily, closing the scroll and throwing it away from them, watching it burn, "Danzo isn't our greatest threat though, are you sure it's okay letting the letters leave the city?"

"Yes, Orochimaru can't gain anything on them right now and we check everything before it goes out," Jiraiya said, "the courier birds seem to be rather enthusiastic about bringing letters to Naruto especially. Though, have you heard the latest?"

"What?"

"You remember how Naruto took the mission to protect Kazahana Koyuki to bring her towards the Land of Snow?" Jiraiya asked, receiving a nod in return. "Well it seems that Orochimaru attacked them there, was driven off by Naruto's friends and killed Doto while leaving, which led to Koyuki reclaiming the throne. A machine built by her father actually brings the spring to the lands…"

"Young Utakata seems to have much more control than one would expect," Hiruzen breathed out some smoke after inhaling from his pipe. He knew about the former Daimyo's attempts and grinned at the seeming success.

"The boy just has that strange ability to find the craziest of comrades," Jiraiya chuckled, "furthermore, the letters sent to Tsunade actually returned with answers. She heard about Naruto's plans about how much of an advantage it would be if anyone could learn her technique…"

Hiruzen nodded, looking serene.

"Are you really sure?" Jiraiya asked him, receiving a short nod this time.

"Tsunade's healing could do good in the hands of many," Hiruzen explained, "I allowed her to sever her ties to this village because I understand what pain could make her do if she stayed here, just like I let Naruto leave. I may be old, but I am far from senile and believe me… Medics on the level of Tsunade won't make Iwa go to war, no. I have heard of rumors, right now Iwa is scared."

"Scared of what?" Jiraiya asked confused. He might have his spy-network but Hiruzen had something much greater, contacts to merchants and his own wisdom about Onoki.

"Naruto." The twice-former Sandaime stated simply, making Jiraiya laugh.

"What did that brat do now?" Jiraiya was more than just amused, even he knew that in a straight fight against Onoki he would lose easily if he didn't use Senjutsu.

"A former Konoha citizen with the ability to fight against most Jonin, trained by General Mifune who fought Hanzo alone and survived, with the Kyuubi in him… that also has two allies that control their Bijuu fully," Hiruzen listed and Jiraiya understood every word, "though I heard he wasn't happy that Maron of the Kamagata Clan actually became Naruto's friend."

"Would he hurt him to get to Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, thinking about sending a messenger to warn Naruto.

"No, it seems he began seeing it as an strategic advantage," the older man grinned, "Onoki was never the strategic kind of person, he believes in the individual strength of each ninja, but right now he sees Maron as a way of getting to Naruto's good side. Right now Naruto rates among the top threats to the major villages, especially with Kiri backing his plans for peace."

"His kind of peace seems rather… twisted, doesn't it?" Jiraiya knew that Naruto wanted to break that chain of hatred, just as he heard Nagato say, but he didn't really think that taking on every sin upon this continent on his own shoulders, only to kill himself would bring the peace he wished for.

"It is, but I think he doesn't quite realize that his way leads him to a much purer path," Hiruzen commented, "he's backed by Kiri, the Land of Water as whole owning him a great debt. He has strong ties with the Land of… Spring now, I suppose? And Tsunade is interested in him. He doesn't realize that he is much closer to peace than I was, he is much like my old teacher in that way. He even made friend with the Raikage's brother and helped end the hostilities of young Neji against Kumo."

"Senju Tobirama?" Jiraiya wondered aloud.

"He believed in peace like his brother, yes," Hiruzen nodded, "and the Nidaime was the kind of person who would have sacrificed himself for peace, it was a sad day when the peace treaty couldn't be signed and my teacher died protecting us."

"He was a great man," Jiraiya nodded, his eyes looking at the table.

"Indeed he was."

A messenger bird flew in and handed a letter to Jiraiya.

"You won't believe what he did…" Jiraiya muttered, handing Hiruzen the letter. After reading through he began to laugh.

**Quest completed: Land of Vegetables**

Apparently Naruto crashed into the Land of Vegetables, took out the murderers of the new Daimyo's father, before running away from a marriage proposal.

"Is Choji there right now?" Hiruzen asked, recognizing the handwriting.

"Yes, I sent him there to get him some experience… I didn't expect him to meet Naruto though…"

—

"So I told Gamabunta I would grow as big as him and wrestle down his arm if he ate my chips again!" Chouji shouted, making Fuu and Naruto laugh. Utakata was just sighing at his 'family' antics. "He knew the Akimichi clan's techniques well enough to know the threat wasn't a joke, and he laughed at my face saying he liked me and allowed me to keep the contract."

Naruto was a bit confused about Chouji, whom he knew was strong enough to fight off the Shinju with his father, being the new Toad summoner, but it seems they quite fit.

"Jiraiya sent me here to meet some of the informants, he told me I had some ANBU backup though." Chouji explained.

"Are you sure you should tell us that?" Utakata asked him dryly.

"Why not? Naruto is a good guy and I'm sure you are too," Chouji grinned, "also, he's the son of the Yondaime Hokage, so I guess that should give him some leewa-"

"Fuck." Naruto's head hit the table, making all his friends turn to him. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

"YONDAIME HOKAGE!?" A bulky ninja appeared in the middle of the restaurant, kicking through many of the customers. "Where is that bastards spaw-"

After seeing Naruto though, seeing the sword strapped on his back and Utakata's hatred-filled glare in his direction, the bulky ninja stepped back, helping the customers up and left through the door.

"I ain't messing with the Ronin and his monster crew…" The bulky ninja muttered when he left.

"Monster crew," Fuu deadpanned, looking at Naruto who just shrugged, "don't worry, I kind of like it."

"I don't," Utakata murmured, "why can't I be something like 'Utakata of the Bubble Style'…"

"Because that name sucks," Fuu told him, making Chouji chuckle.

"Is it always like this with you?" Chouji asked.

"Pretty much." Naruto answered him, looking to where the bulky ninja went through. This was a… low-level encounter? Like an animal that knows that it has no chance just running away?

Maybe he really should practice more on the Bonus Bosses.

"Hey Fuu, you think we three could take on Zabuza without the Bijuu?" Naruto asked her, making her look at him questioningly.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged. "We got much stronger!"

Naruto grinned and brought the menu forth, hitting Zabuza's name.

— CHAPTER END

AN: No, no fight against Zabuza in this chapter, sorry. Or even in the next chapter, this was to put emphasis on their combined strength, and he probably will get something small as reward. I go into upper tiers: He will have to beat a boss 10 times to get the best reward.

As always, please remember to review if you like it. If you got questions PM me. If you don't like it, here take your wasted time back and review anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Anyone of you ever read Tower of God? It's awesome. Most certainly not as big an asspull as the Naruto manga, where Talent IS NOT ALL but suddenly you can't win without a Bijuu or all nine or a Sharingan/Rinnegan.

Read it, it's awesome.

If any of you know it, imagine this: Orochimaru as member of FUG, Tsunade as Ranker, Koyuki as Princess of Zahard.

… but first, more game mechanics, more boss battles, more quests… more BONUS BOSSES!

No, just a joke, I wouldn't dare to mess with the story of Tower of God... maybe after I finish this?

Chapter 13: "The One Who Could Have Been Hokage"

—

Naruto didn't get much from Zabuza, he got a small knife that probably had the same abilities Zabuza's sword had… but he really didn't work with knives at all. Maybe he could use it's metal to make something himself?

But that wasn't the important thing. No, Naruto nearly suffered a mental breakdown when they were ambushed.

"Bad… really bad…" Naruto whispered to himself, looking into the eyes of Itachi. He wished he could tell him that he knew the truth, that he knew that the Uchiha clan wasn't the victims they seemed to be… that Obito isn't really Madara…

"Naruto… this is the guy that's stronger than Kisame, right?" Utakata asked, his hands shaking, barely able to hold the pipe at his mouth. Even Fuu was shaking, unable to keep her eyes from the man.

This wouldn't end well for them.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Itachi began, his hands going to his pocket and bringing out a letter, "I am to inform you about some things… and wish to ask for your help."

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened, seeing the Fire seal on the scroll.

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Uchiha Itachi**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Hoshigaki Kisame, Swordsman of the Mist**

"WHAT!?"

—

Sarutobi Hiruzen apparently managed to deliver a message to Itachi when he infiltrated the village to seek leads that could bring him closer to Naruto, who was his designated target.

Though, it seems that Kakuzu was searching for them too, to get Fuu.

Also, Tsunade was searching for them to talk to him about his plans to teach everyone around the world healing.

**Quest received: Tsunade of the Sannin - Meet Tsunade.**

"Hey Naruto… you really got to tell me how you do that," Utakata muttered.

"Do what?" Naruto asked as he opened some of the documents Jiraiya sent him about Iwa.

"Get friends in all those high places and get away with everything," Utakata elaborated, glaring at him.

"Fuck y-" Naruto was interrupted by a letter that was dropped on his head.

"Got something for you," the disgusting courier bird said, "your eyes only."

Naruto glared at the thing and grabbed the letter that dropped on the floor. Raikage's seal.

"See!" Utakata shouted, pointing at the seal.

At least Fuu distracted herself with asking Itachi questions over questions, all that in the end led to "how did you get so strong?"

Uchiha Itachi was a patient man. But even he knew when the time came that his patience grew thin.

"A red-haired woman was sighted near the shores of Lightning…" Naruto read aloud, "the woman murdered two missing-nin and ripped out two seals from within their blood, she has utilized… chains made out of Chakra?"

Also, Uchiha Itachi was a man not easily surprised, he knew of course of Uzumaki Kushina.

But the chains were something rare even among the Uzumaki…

"What?" He asked flatly, looking at the Raikage's seal.

Naruto tried remembering any details… that was… Honoka? Right, Honoka, the woman with the Ultimate Summoning thing?

Red-haired woman, good at sealing.

"An Uzumaki?" Fuu realized it too and scratched her head. "Though what kinda seal would she take from someone's blood?"

"A summoning seal, of course," Itachi answered her and looked at Naruto and Fuu, "I suggest to avoid that isl-"

"I know where we will go next!" Fuu grinned, and Naruto nodded, hoping that they could save the girl this time.

**Quest received: The Forgotten Island - Mysterious happenings around the shores of Lightning lead to the death of some, learn more about the red-haired girl.**

"I hate you so much." Utakata sighed. Itachi just looked at them, his expression not changing.

"I have another thing to tell you," Itachi stood up, "of course Akatsuki will know I met you, that is my problem though - for keeping your location hidden I would like to ask for a favor."

"No problem~" Fuu didn't hesitate, though Utakata wasn't really amused.

"It's not like you came here because you wanted, you keep it hidden for your village," Utakata glared at him, his arms crossed.

"Maybe," Itachi just nodded and looked at Naruto, "my brother, I wish for him to kill me in the end, I might not have enough time anyway."

"Bu-but Itachi-san, would you really, wha- why?" Fuu shouted, her eyes wide. But Itachi ignored her.

"My brother, he isn't too far gone, but for what awaits him when I'm dead," Itachi sighed, showing his Mangekyo Sharingan, "he isn't ready yet… he probably will never be ready. The leader, he is a whole other level of monster. But…"

"What do you want then?" Naruto asked, interrupting what Itachi actually wanted to tell him but understanding his concerns about Pein and the as Madara disguised Obito.

"Bring him to a right path, make him strong." Itachi said, his hands going to his left eye.

Without hesitation he ripped it out.

"WHAT!?" Utakata and Fuu flinched back, jumping away from the seemingly crazy man.

"You… already gave up on Sasuke killing you, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"…" Itachi didn't answer and from underneath his cloak a crow appeared, in it's left eye a Sharingan.

"That… is Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan." Naruto realized, recognizing it from the last time. Itachi nodded, thinking Naruto only knew that because it would be the most obvious choice.

"What I just showed was the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan… I wanted to give you Shisui's, so that you could use Kotoamatsukami, a special Genjutsu on Sasuke to make him loyal to Konoha… but he isn't gone, not lost."

"You hope that he will be strong enough to kill you in the future… when you have an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eye?"

"It will only be one, the second one I will try to get from the one that stole the right…" Itachi said, Fuu and Utakata were still completely confused about their conversation.

"I would transplant it into you, but I am unsure how the Kyuubi would react," Itachi said, "because of that, I would rather give it to you and claim you destroyed it, and when I have the right eye, I only need Sasuke to achieve the Mangekyo too and give him the power to fight me."

"You want me to… give Sasuke your eyes so he could become stronger?" Naruto asked, completely confused. "Fuck that, are you crazy? Damn, you just ripped out your eye! It's still bleeding!"

"The Hokage doesn't approve of my plan… the Sandaime that is," Itachi explained, unsealing a jar and putting his Sharingan inside, "believe me, you will need his help… and I'm confident you three can force him to see that Orochimaru's training isn't what he needs to achieve the strength he needs to kill me."

"You really are a crazy guy, Uchiha Itachi," Naruto muttered.

"Right back at you, Uzumaki Naruto." The crow on Itachi's shoulder flew into the Uchiha's mouth. Fuu and Utakata looked away but Naruto saw how the Uchiha used the technique Madara and his servants knew to transfer someone's eyes.

"Don't you need a sibling's eyes for that?" Naruto asked after Itachi began coughing and grabbing his eye, shoving the jar away so he wouldn't accidentally break it.

"The closer the blood-relation, the better it is… sadly the Uchiha isn't as inbred as the Hyuuga Clan," Itachi actually sounded like he tried to make a joke, "I will leave now, the Akatsuki's spy wasn't anywhere near here, I can feel…" the poor young man was coughing harder, his body convulsing in pain, "you have two days to leave…"

Itachi left abruptly, leaving Fuu and Utakata still staring wide-eyed at the eye in the jar.

—

"Are you sure we can't?" Fuu asked with a pout.

"Kurama told me it is a bad idea," Naruto said, "Seven told you it's a bad idea and even Saiken said it's a bad idea! Also, do you really want to just ignore Itachi's request?"

"For his brother to become strong?" Fuu muttered. "We keep a fucking Sharingan eye with the power to do cool stuff and we have to give it to his brother? He should have given it to the Hokage or something."

"Yeah, not like he actually did it to fake a battle," Utakata told Fuu, "Jinchuuriki and Sharingan is a bad idea, you heard that from THREE Bijuu. Also, whatever made Uchiha-san so nervous, especially about his lacking strength, must be strong."

"And he seemed to think he could only beat it with a stronger Sharingan!" Fuu complained.

"And you got a Bijuu in you. Actually, Fuu," Naruto began, looking at the girl who turned back to him, "did you ask the Rats about what I mentioned?"

"Yeah," Fuu nodded, "they got Senjutsu, but they won't teach you anything because you weren't their summoner and can suck their-"

"I think I get it." Naruto interrupted her. "I will talk to the Owls tonight, I still have to talk with Fuku-boss about that report…"

"What report?" Utakata asked. Naruto nearly slapped himself for saying that out loud.

"Ah, about your sword…" Naruto lied smoothly, "they were interested about new knowledge."

"Uhm." Utakata just nodded. Naruto sighed in relief.

—

"Heyyy, Fuku-boss! I'm here!" Naruto called, standing on the top of Fukuroda. The owl that was maybe twice the size of a Bijuu stood in front of him and slowly moved his head downwards. For his size, the boss of the great Owls was old. Very old. Naruto asked him how old he was exactly, but he never answered.

Naruto really thinks he was alive around the time of the Sage, especially considering the comments of Kurama about that old bastard always poking his beak into people's business.

"I have told you again and again, Uzumaki Naruto…" The old Owl said, his eye not blinking as he stared at the blonde, "my name is Fukugami, please remember it…"

"And I still say having the Kanji for God in your name is stupidly arrogant," Naruto said, pointing at the big eye.

"And I told you that it's the Kanji for Paper," Fukugami sighed, "very well, let us start talking about your report… you claim the world around you… is a game?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "I died, I lost a war we couldn't hope to win against a woman called Otsutsuki Kaguya…"

Fukugami screeched at the name, the whole clan of Owls flinched back and most of the normal owls flew into the sky, hoping to return when their leader calmed down.

"That name… long lost in time…" Fukugami actually sounded angry, "a God I would dare to create something that would make the mortal's life a game…"

"But… does that mean this is an illusion?" Naruto asked. He was actually happy that he could tell them about what happened to him.

"No… I believe that someone else did this, rewriting the laws of this world to give you the ability to win this battle…" Fukugami breathed out heavily and looked at Naruto, "I do not know why we can remember this, but know that we will always aid you against that overbearing mother."

"Thank you, Fukugami." Naruto bowed, sighing in relief at the allies that know finally.

"This game though… can you explain it?"

"Ah…" Naruto wasn't too sure, "it sorts Jutsu as skills I can train up to Level 10, and missions as quests I can do that give rewards… and as Mukurou already saw, I can fight strong ninja even if they are dead, getting rewards but nobody remembering it."

"Interesting…" Fukugami nodded, "that will be enough, I suggest you train more… Otsutsuki Kaguya… she is something nobody can hope to beat without becoming like her."

"And becoming a true God is impossible without the fruit, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"You know about that too then… interesting. Very… very interesting." Fukugami said, sounding tired. "Please, Uzumaki Naruto, I have many things to think about. Return to your friends and the next time you fight one of these… special fights of yours, summon me. I wish to see it for myself."

"Goodbye, Fuku-boss." Naruto grinned, vanishing and returning to the spot he was before, a camp with his party.

"You look like the weight of the world fell from your shoulders," Utakata commented at Naruto's smile.

"Believe me," Naruto smiled wider, "I feel like that."

—

Naruto was confused about Itachi's plan. He still planned on letting Sasuke kill him, but this time he would have to be stronger, much stronger. If he managed to reach the Mangekyo by his own strength alone, then he would be ready for the Eternal one instantly.

And for all his faults, Naruto knew that without Sasuke, without Indra's reincarnation, he would have no chance beating Kaguya.

"I really hate flying…" Utakata muttered on Fuu's back. They were close to Kumogakure and about to land in front of the gates. It seems they sent Yugito to greet them.

"Long time no see, jackass," Yugito grinned at him, "seems like you got a few friends."

Yugito was, besides B of course, the friendliest person in the whole of Kumogakure. The people in Kumo were… stuck up, not as militaristic as Iwa, but definitively driven more by duty than ambition.

And Naruto respected that. If he was Kage, he would definitely want people like that, but really honest-to-heart friendly ninja? Those were a rarity.

Mei was definitively not friendly. Zabuza even less.

Chojuro was nice though.

"You know Fuu already, that's Utakata," Naruto pointed at the young man who was still holding his stomach after they landed.

"The… Rokubi Jinchuuriki? Right, you are full of surprises," Yugito muttered, "well the Raikage sent you the letter because he thinks the woman that ripped out the summoning seals from the missing-nin was an Uzumaki, and he really likes you…"

The Raikage of course knew about Naruto's ideas for peace like every other leader too.

But A was a bit different about that, he wanted his village to be great, different from what it was under the Third Raikage, and he believed in treaties as much as the Sandaime Hokage.

But he always feared that a treaty could fall apart, like it did when the Hyuuga thing happened. Or when the Kinkaku Force betrayed them…

Actually, A was almost… afraid of what could happen should they try to find peace treaties with one of the major villages again. Another traitor? Another war?

He was the only one that could deal with Naruto and his misfits too, actually. Two fully trained Jinchuuriki with full control over their Bijuu and himself would be enough to get rid of him.

But those would be the thoughts of the Sandaime, A didn't want to think of Naruto as an enemy, but he was not yet an ally. Not completely.

"Will he send backup?" Naruto asked Yugito.

"We wish to talk to her, which is why we will send a newly appointed Jonin…" Yugito began, "really made everyone wonder what was her drive when she started training the whole day until she could easily fight both of her teammates at the same time."

"Who?" Fuu asked confused, and as if she waited for that moment Samui stepped forward in whole Jonin attire.

"Samui," Naruto smiled and the girl about his age grinned back, "seems like you really worked hard."

"I realized I wouldn't be able to give you a fight that you deserve," Samui said, nodding to Fuu and Utakata in greeting, "there are people stronger than us, and if I want to fight alongside you I would need to be stronger, right?"

"Why would you like to fight alongside me, though?" Naruto asked.

"The Raikage asked me to ask you if I could accompany you after this mission to further observe your plans," Samui said shamelessly, "we don't need to spy on you, you are too open."

"I guess," Naruto grinned. He would've expected nothing less from the Raikage, why be subtle if you could be honest? "I actually like that you are open about this, I would be honored to take you with us."

**Samui of Kumogakure joined your party.**

"Thank you," Samui smiled and Fuu grinned at the addition to their group, Utakata just sighed and shook his head.

"Even more people… I thought this was some exclusive club…" he muttered, trying his best not to glance at Samui's breasts.

"Well, seems like it isn't," Yugito said, looking over to him, "you seem to be strong, I would love to spar with you one day."

"Likewise," Utakata nodded to her, an understanding developing.

"We should probably go before everything goes dark," Naruto said, looking at the sky. The advantage of Kumo was that the sun was never hidden by the clouds, but it was also damn hot, "we can reach the shores by tomorrow morning then and hope to find the girl, if we don't I can send a few scouts."

"Scouts?" Samui asked, and Naruto nodded making a few hand seals.

"Kuchiyose: Mukurou." Naruto summoned his favorite owl, which stood nearly as big as Naruto right besides him.

"Greetings, Naruto-san," Mukurou seemed to nod, maybe bow? "Why have you summoned me?"

"We are looking for a girl, I wanted to tell you that we might need your help searching for her hideout near the shores of Lightning." Naruto explained and Mukurou nodded.

"Very well, I might just be able to help you with that," the Owl said.

"Thank you," Naruto bowed to the Owl.

"No need," Mukurou dismissed his thanks and turned to Yugito, "you are the Nibi Jinchuuriki, correct?"

"Yes, Mukurou-san," Yugito knew when to show respect, especially in front of the summoning clans.

"Why do you two have summons and I don't?" Utakata muttered to Fuu, who shrugged.

"We forgot to tell you how?" Fuu told Utakata, who just sighed and shook his head again.

Mukurou was watching Yugito's every move and within a few seconds both of them nodded to each other too.

"Greet the Raikage from me then, Yugito-san," Mukurou said, "we should go now, Naruto-san. Maybe we will meet again, you meet the most interesting people, Naruto-san."

"Seems so," Naruto was confused about Yugito's and Mukurou's silent understanding, but before he could ask it was Samui that grabbed his collar and moved forward with Fuu and Utakata trailing behind.

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Yugito of Kumogakure**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Matatabi, the Two Tails**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Killer B of Kumogakure**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Gyuuki, the Eight Tails.**

Somehow, even Mukurou reacted to the strange text that appeared in front of them and Naruto wondered if it was his official friendship to Kumogakure that opened those bonus bosses.

—

They reached the shores rather early and made a small camp. It wouldn't do well to search at night of course, especially with the missing-nin that they could meet, even if they were not really in danger unless it was someone like Orochimaru.

"Menu. Bonus Boss." Naruto opened the menu and watched the names. He really wondered what stuff he could get if he beat Shukaku… Maybe he should try it? They could use their Bijuu in that fight after all. Hesitating only for a moment he hit Shukaku's name.

Within a few seconds all of them: Naruto, Fuu, Utakata and Samui stood in a desert and in front of them a gigantic beast.

"Kuchiyose: Fukugami!" Naruto shouted, summoning the Owl boss. Twice the size of Shukaku stood the great Owl's leader.

"I… see," Fukugami began as Shukaku actually backstepped when the greatest Owl's shadow was cast over him, "this is one of the… bonus bosses? Shukaku the One Tails?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"I am not a good fighter, as you may know," Fukugami said, looking at Shukaku, "but I am sure you and your friends will be enough for this. Goodbye."

"Thank you, Fuku-boss." Naruto said before Fukugami vanished.

**Shukaku, the One Tails**

**10000 HP**

**Infinite Chakra**

No Perks, no Skills. A pure monster of an enemy.

"**We… meet each other again, Uzumaki Naruto…" **the Bijuu's voice was much softer than before, in his fight with Gaara.

"You… you are the Shukaku that lived through the war, aren't you?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod.

"**We Bijuu… we are not allowed to tell you anything, but I see you wish to fight me… then do so."**

Naruto tried to keep his gasp back at the revelation that all Bijuu seemed to know something about the game that gave him a chance to save the continent.

"Transform you two!" Naruto shouted to Fuu and Utakata, both did. "Kuchiyose!"

Naruto summoned two big Owls on which he and Samui jumped on before going into the air.

"We need a lot of movement, he can't control the sand too far from his body in that state, but he has mastery over Fuuton!" Naruto explained. He knew what he was talking about, he fought it two times already.

Fuu and Utakata couldn't come too close, the sand not allowing Utakata to move fast enough in Saiken's body and Fuu was hit by a storm of sand sent into her direction.

"This isn't a fight we can just win by disabling him, he will only lose if we take down his HP!" Naruto could at least tell them something like that while they fought bonus bosses.

"Hyoton: Ice Sword Barrage!" Naruto shouted, it wasn't a real Jutsu, it was more of a variation using multiple swords he threw like Kunai.

**Hyoton: Ice Sword leveled up (Lv.3)**

Luckily he was allowed to use Kurama's Chakra in this battle and within fifty swords the right arm of Shukaku was frozen stiff.

"Fuuton: Drilling Air Bullet!" Naruto heard and barely dodged the strong wind, though his summon was destroyed in the process. He really wondered why Shukaku didn't use his Magnet Release…

But then Naruto realized, the bonus bosses were supposed to become stronger each time, if he showed off his every move already then there would be no surprises in the future.

Suddenly he saw Samui with a black lightning around her.

It seems Darui found his own apprentice.

The black lightning spread around the summoning Owl and both suddenly became faster, dodging every swipe and attack Shukaku had to offer before crashing into his frozen arm.

7500 HP left.

He really should have checked Samui's Perks and Skills after they met again.

Naruto prepared himself and ran behind Utakata who shielded him from most attacks. Summoning ten clones all started to bring forth one giant Rasengan in his hand.

"I WILL CALL THIS ONE BIJUU SLAYER!" Naruto shouted, running up on Utakata's back and jumping on the summoning Owl that Samui brought to the top. Suddenly all that black Lightning left the Owl and Samui and gathered into the Rasengan.

He realized soon that the Rasengan was a big bullshit attack that could absorb the surroundings and create stronger variations. The rainbow Chakra was just some mirror trick, but what he used against… against… why did he have the picture of a giant robot and his father in his head?

"Black Lightning Rasengan!" Naruto shouted when they got close enough, the ball that was as big as Shukaku's head was ridiculously held only by Naruto alone and crushed into the Bijuu's face, crushing it completely.

1000 HP. Now that he was distracted regaining his head, Fuu and Utakata finally had time to use a Bijuudama together.

**Victory.**

**Received: Shukaku's Chakra - The way is hard to achieve Ashura's being (2/9)**

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden boost on his Chakra and he felt slightly strengthened… could he use Shukaku's Magnet Release again? Probably as limited as before, but if he gathered all 9 Bijuu's Chakra again…

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Choumei, the Seven Tails.**

"Eh?" Naruto wondered a second before he suddenly sat in the camp again. "Ehhh? Probably… because I wouldn't have unlocked that either way? I only need to meet… uh, Han and Roshi…" Naruto muttered, "then I can fight all besides Kurama…"

Maybe he should grind more? Fight the rest of the Bijuu?

OF COURSE HE SHOULD!

"Menu! Bonus Boss!" Naruto quickly hit the one for Matatabi. The arena this time was a giant room full of pillows… eh?

"**We meet again, Uzumaki Naruto." **Matatabi grinned.

"Indeed, long time no see! Prepare to be crushed!" Naruto shouted, pointing at it.

"**I won't make it easy for you!"** Matatabi smiled and charged a Bijuudama nearly instantly.

**Matatabi, the Two Tails**

**10000 HP**

**Infinite Chakra**

Naruto didn't have enough to run from the Bijuudama and instead charged Kurama's Chakra to give him a slight boost and used the Large Projectile to send himself into the sky.

**Suiton: Large Projectile leveled up. (Lv.5)**

"Use lots of Suiton, Utakata!" Naruto said, and Fuu transformed to protect them while Utakata brought forth a lot of bubbles.

Hyoton wouldn't really be useful, so Naruto released a lot of water from one a scroll and hoped for the best. "Suiton: Large Waterfall!"

The water rose and flushed Matatabi away, but the blue cat Bijuu stood up nearly instantly, but a black lightning struck her, making her flinch, which was all the time Fuu needed to send a Bijuudama her way.

5000 HP. Matatabi wasn't done, never so easily and jumped upwards, standing on the ceiling before jumping Fuu, biting into Choumei's body and unleashing a fireball right into the wound.

Fuu transformed back and Matatabi crushed her under her paw, getting rid of her for the rest of the battle.

But the time all that took was a godsend for Utakata, who let all his bubbles gather around the Bijuu and crush her under the combined force of the explosions. The giant lightning that Samui used drained most of her Chakra and it returned back to it's natural Raiton state.

No Black Lightning Rasengan then.

"But maybe…" Naruto charged his normal Rasengan and concentrated on Shukaku's Chakra, the Bijuu could regulate it himself and there was no need for him to learn to perfect the technique.

"Jiton: Rasengan!" Naruto nodded to Utakata who quickly transformed and picked him up before throwing him at Matatabi. The cat tried to slap him away with her superior reflexes but the Rasengan hit the paw and the markings of the Rasengan spread quickly around it.

Matatabi was bound on the floor and another lightning struck her just before Utakata charged a Bijuudama.

**Victory.**

**Received: Matatabi's Chakra - The way is hard to achieve Ashura's being (3/9)**

Naruto dreaded how strong they would be in a third battle.

Suddenly he found himself in a clearing, his Chakra again higher and his eyes saw more details of the surroundings in the night. Sadly, he didn't get a Katon affinity from it like with the battle against haku.

"Menu! Bonus Boss!" Naruto shouted, swearing to himself that this would be the last one today and hitting Isobu.

"I'm sorry," Naruto bowed to Isobu on the top of a lake, "I couldn't protect you from Akatsuki…"

The one-eyed turtle sighed, feeling as old as it looked.

"**This is by no means your fault, Uzumaki Naruto…" **the Bijuu began, "**thank you for playing with me."**

Naruto forgot how shy Isobu actually could be when he didn't have to fight.

**Isobu, the Three Tails**

**10000 HP**

**Infinite Chakra**

Naruto dodged a wave a ball of water that sent him flying and Samui quickly charged Black Lightning down her arms, throwing some of them near Isobu, stopping him from moving too far.

Fuu flew upwards and Utakata didn't dare to transform, lest he was crushed by the superior speed of the turtle.

Naruto didn't know what besides Raiton would be useful now… well, Doton too, but nobody of them had any Doton Jutsu.

"_His right side,"_ Shukaku's voice whispered.

"_I once blinded him there after he chewed on my toys when we were younger…" _Matatabi admitted, embarrassed. Kurama laughed his ass off besides them.

Naruto nodded and ran to Isobu's right side, dodgined swipes from his tails while Samui still stopped him from moving too far.

"HYOTON: ICE SWORD BARRAGE!" Summoning a lot of clones took some Chakra and all of them using the technique now led to Isobu quickly being frozen when all tails he used to block the swords turned the tails into ice and made them heavy.

"Raiton: Black Panther!" Samui called out while Fuu sent a Bijuudama from the air. The black panther made out of lightning hit Isobu's still open right side and the Bijuudama sent the turtle deep into the sea. Utakata stood back and prepared bubbles for the moment Isobu could come up.

**Victory.**

**Received: Isobu's Chakra - The way is hard to achieve Ashura's being (4/9)**

**Skill unlocked: Suiton: Coral Palm (Lv.1)**

"Sweet!" Naruto shouted happily when he was back at the camp. His friends looked at him confused and he just looked back, searching for anything they could've gotten from the 3 battles.

"Narutoooo!" Fuu shouted happily, landing besides him, "look what I found in the woods!"

It was clothes, or well, more like armor maybe. Each of them had numbers in Kanji from one to three, showing patterns from the three Bijuu.

Observing these things Naruto realized that they had high resistances against Wind, Fire and Water respectively.

"That's special Chakra thread…" Samui commented, seeing the glint. She grabbed the one with Matatabi's pattern and threw it into the campfire.

"HEY!" Fuu shouted, quickly pulling it out of the flames. "It… it isn't burnt?"

"I suggest wearing them," Samui said, "good find Fuu, these could be really useful against everything but Raiton and Doton."

Only one that really had direct attacks, considering that Doton attacks could be as indirect as opening a hole in the floor for you to fall into.

"But… w-"

"I don't need one," Naruto said, pointing at his armor, "I got this, it's useful enough."

Fuu smiled and hugged him, grabbing the one for Shukaku and running somewhere to put it on. With this she could use her wings against Fuuton using enemies.

Samui took the one for Isobu, with her lightning it wouldn't do well to just get wet with every Suiton Jutsu.

That left Utakata with the one for Matatabi.

"Luckily blue is just my color…" and it was a Yukata too.

Naruto grinned at their smiles, even Samui seemed to be happy about them. He really wondered if the one for Son Goku would give him Earth and Fire at the same time.

—

On the Tree Crown Perch of the great Owls, Fukugami stood and sighed deeply when the youngsters around him didn't stop discussing the information he had for them.

"Stop it." He said calmly, and they did.

"Fukugami-sama, how exactly do you think this works?" One of the bigger Owls asked.

"I believe that the rules of the world… bend a bit for him. As if he was the main character in a story," Fukugami explained, "as long as he doesn't break the rules the thing that unleashed this… this game gave him, then everything will work out normally."

"But that would mean all of us are unimportant in the world!"

"No… it just means that he has it easier trying to protect, and harder trying save everyone," Fukugami said his eyes downcast, "his enemy in the end will be Kaguya, the goddess from the moon… if the world has to bend a bit for him to learn how to fight her, then this is the best we can hope for."

The Owls returned to chattering and Fukugami sighed once again. The only reason they kept their memories of all that was probably because the summoning realm was something else, their ties of blood wouldn't be severed by something so strange… yet simple.

Only if time resets, it could be possible, but as long as that didn't happen, they would fight for the sake of this continent.

— CHAPTER END

AN: This chapter is a big mindfuck for me too, kind of. If you didn't understand Itachi's plan: He realized that just making Sasuke protect Konoha wouldn't be enough, he wouldn't be strong enough to fight Obito/"Madara" either way, and because of that he wants to train him more than that. If he could beat him with an EMS, then he could have a chance against Obito/"Madara" too. Especially now that he's in contact with Jiraiya as a spy in Akatsuki.

ALSO! Thanks for all the reviews people, nearly 300 already, maybe I _can _reach 1k.

Reminder: If you like it, Review it. If you have a question, PM me.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Reviewing that episode made me kind of sad, because well, actual tragedy happens rather rarely in Naruto, where people get beaten by crying.

I'm looking at you, Obito.

Also, Muku was inside the box for 10 years (Blood Prison) or so the Wikia tells me… but Ryuuzetsu and Muku didn't really look much older than Naruto, definitively not that close to Shizune. So, a bit of messing with the time.

Chapter 14 - The Good, The Bad and The Ugly

—

Naruto didn't expect finding Honoka to be this easy, even with the Quest Marker. The thing didn't look for her general direction of her, no, it actually pointed at her.

What they didn't quite expect was her binding Fuu and himself the moment she saw them.

"More missing-nin?" She asked, glaring at them, looking for any identification. Her eyes settled on Samui before widening.

"You… you are from Kumogakure, aren't you?" She asked, and Samui nodded. The pale blonde didn't really move, it was bad enough that these chains seemed to be impossible to break through for these two. But Honoka quickly released the chains, "oh, I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's really no problem," Naruto grinned, his bruises already healing.

"You…" Honoka began suddenly, he posture stiffened.

"Me?" Naruto pointed at himself, confused. He tried to remember everything that had happened… or well, what Aoba explained to him.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto!" She pointed at him too and grabbed both of his hands. Fuu wasn't really smiling as she did before when the chains loosened and Utakata tried to hide his grin.

Samui didn't show any sign of amusement besides a small tug on the corners of the mouth.

"Eh, well, that's my name, I guess…" Naruto really had a hard time remembering… her… her journal? She searched for a Jinchuuriki to bind the Ultimate Summoning Beast and a person from 'that' village.

"You need to help me!" She shouted, still holding his hands tightly. Naruto expected her to actually bind him again should he even think about refusing, not that it was his style. Not with someone that seemed so desperate.

"Sure, why don't you explain it to us first?" Naruto said, and she nodded, finally letting go.

"I… I'm Uzumaki Honoka, but…" she began, "my mother taught me anything she could about the Uzumaki Clan, their sealing techniques, I even had an affinity to use the Chakra Chains… but my body, it never was really that strong, I didn't have that strong Chakra."

That would explain why she had searched for an Uzumaki before even though she was one herself, some people are just born with different talents, and some with severe deficits.

"I'm working on that island where we research summoning beasts… to create the ultimate summoning beast I need more and more other animals to fuse them, cross-breed…" she didn't look particularly happy, "I really need your help binding it!"

Sadly, Naruto already accepted.

**Quest received: Honoka the Seal Mistress - Aid Honoka in binding the Ultimate Summoning Beast**

That's why she needed a Jinchuuriki, probably preferably one with complete control, someone who wouldn't suffer from any drawbacks of getting his Chakra sucked out for a certain amount of time.

"You won't try to take our Summoning contracts, would you?" Fuu asked, her arms crossed. Honoka looked at her before looking on the floor.

"I only did that to missing-nin," Honoka admitted, "I needed to gather summoning beasts, it's a special variation of the Contract Seal, instead of releasing the bound beast or contract, it just transfers it to me."

"Still a very dangerous ability," Samui commented, "and I doubt I can tell you what to do, but should you want it we might have a place for you in Kumogakure."

Honoka grimaced, trying her best not to snort and insult Samui.

"I would… rather not," Honoka admitted, holding her arms close to any weapons she had, "I heard of the war where Uzushio was destroyed, Kumo and Kiri on the fronts."

Besides Konoha those would be the only ones with a significant marine to even reach the village without crossing the borders, which made it a sound argument.

That didn't mean that Samui was particularly happy about the refusal.

"The island I live on, it's a island where ninja live that don't want to fight, but they looked into research for summoning beasts," Honoka explained, "I came to investigate, but the research interested me too and I began helping them, improving on the summoned beasts… after some time they said something about an Ultimate Summoning Beast and I couldn't really refuse…"

She wasn't forced, no, but it wasn't that she could just quit. She didn't believe that she alone was strong enough to bind it.

"Of course we will help," Naruto said, making Utakata groan and Fuu grin. Samui was more or less interested in the island that they didn't know about rather close to the shores of Lightning.

—

Honoka, Naruto decided, seemed to be as much fun as Fuu and his mother.

"Are you really one of the great Owls!?" Honoka asked when they were flying over the water. Utakata was the only one that really wanted to use the boat that brought Honoka to Lightning.

"Indeed I am, young Uzumaki…" Fukuroda answered.

"And you got one of the biggest libraries that exist?" She asked even louder.

"No, we Owls are very good at memorizing, we don't need a library," Fukuroda answered smoothly, concentrating to not stray from his path.

"So you can't lend me some books?" She pouted, making Fuu laugh and Naruto grin. Samui just watched the girl with interest while Utakata tried his best not to throw up on the Owl.

"No, I cannot. But Naruto has a few books we looked through, maybe you should ask him." Fukuroda said. Honoka turned to Naruto and looked as if she was about to start begging.

Naruto sighed before bringing out two books from his bag, "The Towers of Roran" and "The Legends of the Old".

"Don't really remember where I got them," Naruto muttered, giving them to the red-haired girl, "but they're interesting, I marked the pages with the more interesting stuff."

Honoka just nodded and opened the Legends of the Old one, looking over the marked pages within a few seconds.

"Ashura and Indra, the heirs to the Sage?" Honoka asked. "There isn't any history book that mentioned such a thing, if this really isn't a book of fiction this just might be what can unleash thousands of new questions the historians might want to answer!"

Honoka also seemed like a bloodhound for knowledge.

"Ah, too interesting…" Fukuroda said, "Honoka-san, do you wish for me to ask Fukugami-sama if Naruto could give you the Contract for our clan?"

"Eh?" Naruto and Honoka said at the same time. Samui actually looked interested now, her ears perking up while Fuu laughed at the fact Naruto wouldn't be as unique anymore.

"You are most fitting for our clan and we would be honored," Fukuroda commented, "though I would rather not be experimented on, this opportunity will be open when you stop your research on… improvement."

"I… I would be honored," Honoka bowed even though the great Owl couldn't see it, "if Naruto-san doesn't have anything against it…"

"Of course not," Naruto shook his head, smiling at her, "and it's just Naruto, remember, we are family."

Honoka smiled and gasped a bit as Fuu hit her on the back.

"Owww!" She tried massaging her back to get rid of some pain, but Fuu just swung her arm around her neck and grinned.

"Welcome to the family, Honoka, call me Fuu." The dark-skinned girl didn't stop grinning until they reached the island.

—

**Quest completed: The Forgotten Island.**

**Received: Book "The Summoning Clans"**

"Honoka!" A man with a white coat appeared, studying Fukuroda. "Is this the-"

Fukuroda wasn't really happy being here, this island wasn't something any summoning animal would like, especially not the sentient ones. It just glared at the researcher before vanishing, dropping the five ninja.

Utakata looked as if he reached Enlightenment now that he had dirt under his feet.

"Aibou-san," Honoka began, "I would like to present you the Ronin, Uzumaki Naruto and his company. They are going to help me bind the Ultimate Summoning Beast."

"Ah…" the now named Aibou said, looking over them, "they are just kids…"

Well, besides Utakata, and Samui looked a lot older than she actually was.

"Ninja, asshat," Fuu grinned, showing off her transformation for one moment. She really liked bragging with that.

"Let's just go…" Naruto sighed, "really, before she decides to do arm wrestling against some giant gorilla."

"Heheh~" Fuu laughed.

"I… hate you two… so much…" Utakata breathed out heavily, moving towards the shore of the island, "I will stay here, you two will be enough."

Samui looked at the researcher, trying to remember any information she might have at him. Could this island really only be full of ninja that were interesting in Summoning more than fighting?

No, that wouldn't give them enough funding.

"You lot…" she began when they started walking towards the facility in the vulcan, "you sell the improved summoning beasts to ninja, don't you?"

"Yes," Aibou said smiling, "that's how we receive money to keep all this going, but we hold a certain confidentiality, we can't tell you any names."

"Of course," Samui nodded, she knew that some Kumo ninja were probably here, also promising not to share the story and would only do so if the Raikage himself asked them, "I would like to buy one for myself."

Fuu and Naruto looked at her, making her shrug.

"I can't be a Jonin without a summoning beast," she said with an almost childish tone, "everyone got something."

And well, a beast bound to her would be more advantageous that just risking herself summoning into a hostile place.

"After this happens," Honoka told Aibou, "I wish to leave this place."

"B-but Honoka!" Aibou panicked. "Without you we won't be able to continue our research and the improvement! Your sealing techniques are-"

"I'm sorry," Honoka smiled sadly, "but I can't keep doing this, I feel tired. Worn out by all this. I will probably go wandering."

"If you decide to do that…" he looked sad, but that expected. For every researcher here, Honoka was like a daughter. A honestly much more competent researcher too, "we won't stop you of course, with the Ultimate Summoning Beast, we would reach the pinnacle of our research."

"Thank you, Aibou-san." Honoka said.

—

The research facility was just as Naruto remembered it, only full of life and with less destruction.

Also, the summoning beasts didn't attack him like crazy, that was an improvement, right?

"Say, do you like green eggs and ham?" A voice asked him and he looked up, seeing a gigantic eye that was too close.

"Eh… I do not like green eggs and ham." Naruto said, stepping backwards a bit and the eye moved back showing that it was part of a much bigger rabbit that had human hands.

"You do not like them, so you say," the giant rabbit said, "try it, try it, and you may."

"Usabou! Stop bothering the guests!" Honoka shouted, making the thing stand up and run away. "Sorry for that, he's a bit excitable. Also, he won't stop rhyming."

"… don't let him meet Killer B then," Samui commented, "ever. We would have hell on earth."

Naruto nodded, realizing that Kumo would probably destroy itself in the process to make the two stop, especially considering that Usabou was big enough to shout his rhyming all over Kumo.

"Try it and you may, I say!" Usabou's voice echoed again, but he was interrupted by Fuu who stood in front of him with wide eyes.

"A big bunny! HEY!" Fuu shouted, waving her arms, "you wanna be my friend? I love green!"

Seems like that was close enough, because Usabou grinned and held out his hand. Fuu transformed to give him a proper… leg? Arm? Something, in greeting.

"You created a monster," Naruto said to Honoka, who looked honestly offended.

"How dare you, Usabou is a nic-"

"I meant letting him meet Fuu," Naruto interrupted her, looking at the two who were actually trying to overpower each other.

"… you are three Jinchuuriki, I would expect more self-control," Honoka said.

"You shouldn't expect much of them," Samui sighed, "not cool at all, those two bring destruction wherever they go."

"Not true!" Naruto pouted.

"You really want me to give you an example?" Samui began. "How about Fuu blowing a HOLE into the Chunin Exam Arena of Konoha against someone who only used Taijutsu?"

"Lee is badass!" Naruto countered, "he would've wiped the floor with you too!"

"Probably, but that doesn't excuse anything," Samui pointed out, making Honoka laugh at Naruto.

—

"Kamagata Maron, by the orders of the Sandaime Tsuchikage you are under arrest due to conspiracy with a known enemy to the Land of Earth!" An ANBU appeared front of Maron after he crossed the border…

They waited for him to leave his grandfather.

That meant they wouldn't ship him to the Blood Prison, they would take him to Iwagakure…

And now he had two choices, accept being taken or kill the ANBU, which would brand him as official traitor, but also give his grandfather enough time to send a message to Naruto.

The choice was clear.

"Kamagata-Ryu…"

—

Muku was dead, Ryuuzetsu realized.

It was Kusagakure that killed him.

Kusagakure, the place that she and Muku had trained hard to bring to its former glory…

She couldn't accept that!

Such a sin! SUCH A SYSTEM!

THIS ISN'T WHAT THEY FOUGHT FOR!

She held Muku's scarf close, trying her best to hide stop the tears but she couldn't.

But getting angry now wouldn't help. It wouldn't bring him back.

She wouldn't be able to avenge him now, because she wasn't strong enough.

"I swear…" she choked out, "I swear to you, Muku… I will get rid of it… I will destroy everything that will make people fight!"

That was the day Ryuuzetsu of Kusagakure became a missing-nin, or rather - that was the day Ryuuzetsu of Kusagakure died. Nobody would know, she just needed the right use of her Kekkei Genkai and animate a clone long enough…

She remembered, the one that spoke of peace, whom even Iwagakure was afraid of. Maybe she should look for him? Maybe… maybe he could help her kill Mui? She would have to talk to the Raikage! He was friends with the Ronin, right?

Wiping away her tears, Ryuuzetsu moved. She had two days to fake her suicide and be over the border.

—

Maron breathed heavily when he managed to reach Kusagakure fast enough, sealing his sword to travel faster.

What he didn't expect was a white haired pretty boy suddenly grabbing him by his hair and holding a Kunai to his throat.

"We will keep moving, if something happens I am your fiancé and we were just sightseeing," he, she? Said.

"Ah… sure?" Maron said. He wasn't overly concerned, this was still better than dealing with Iwa's ANBU division. "I'm Kamagata Maron by the wa-"

Of course he didn't quite expect her to let go and making him drop on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered/shouted, bowing to him, "I'm Ryuuzetsu, I'm looking for the Ronin, you are his ally, right?"

"Ah…" Maron should be used to strange stuff happening around Naruto, but now him too? "Of course, I was just leaving Earth and was on my way to look for him…"

Both Ryuuzetsu and Maron thought this was a rather… strange, coincidence. But both of them could get something out of it, especially with Iwa-nin after them.

… this was going to be a long journey.

—

The ultimate summoning beast wasn't as he remembered it. Or rather, Aoba said that it wasn't yet fully matured when it killed all those people.

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked. Honoka pointed to a sealing array on the floor and told him to stand there.

"When I tell you to, you will use as much Chakra as you can without killing yourself," she explained, "if you use the Kyuubi's Chakra that would be better, I don't really want Fuu to be responsible for this…"

"WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS FIASCO?" Aibou shouted, seeing Fuu and Usabou still wrestling. "IT'S AMANE'S FAULT, RIGHT? I WILL SKIN HER ALIVE!"

Apparently Amane was the caretaker for most of the more sentient beasts and was supposed to watch over Usabou and make sure he doesn't run around.

"I'm sorry," Naruto bowed to the angry man, "Fuu is a bad girl."

"No, I apologize, Usabou is our responsibility," Aibou said, now finally calmed down after Amane took Usabou back to his… did they use cages here?

"Okay," Naruto nodded as he stood on the sealing array, the beast was behind him. Honoka prepared hand seals and hit the floor, the seals around her turned into chains.

"NOW!" She shouted, concentrating on the beast while Naruto's Chakra painted the chains red.

"Uzumaki Great Sealing: Beast Binding Seal!" She shouted and the chains held the Beast down and dug into its flesh. Within a few seconds the seals were burned into the beast with-

"Something's wrong!" Another researcher shouted. "The beast isn't stable enough! It…"

The Ultimate Summoning Beast screamed in agony, something which made even Fuu flinch back as suddenly the water it was in boiled and an explosion rang.

"… I'm really, really sorry." Naruto muttered, seeing the charred remains of the beast.

Aibou was sobbing on the floor while Honoka was holding her head in her hands, muttering about miscalculations.

"Noooo… NOOOO…" Aibou said, "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Really sorry." Naruto repeated.

"That… was so cool!" Fuu shouted, making every researcher glare into her direction. "What? It was!"

"So sorry." Naruto said again.

He wasn't really sorry, that thing killed all of them the last time around.

**Quest failed: Honoka the Seal Mistress.**

'Quests could actually fail?' Naruto thought.

—

"Where will your first stop be?" Naruto asked Honoka when they flew all the way to Kumo. Utakata was less than amused hearing about what happened.

"Probably Konoha," Honoka answered, "it was allied with Uzu after all, maybe Iron after that if this Karin is still there."

"Sounds good." Naruto smiled.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOO!" At the voices Naruto grimaced. Samui left to report to the Raikage and would return later, she actually didn't get a beast because they destroyed the Ultimate one. She didn't really feel happy about Naruto's action after that.

It was both Kamagata Maron and Senju Tsunade that suddenly jumped him just outside the gates of Kumo.

The former literally, the latter landing in front of him. What he didn't expect was Maron being followed by a…

His eyes widened at the person that was with him. Ryuuzetsu! She… she saved him once, she saved his life and sacrificed her own! But she didn't have a Kusag-

His eyes went down when he remembered what led to her leaving Kusa… he could've stopped it! He forgot about Muku! Now…

Or could he? Muku sacrificed himself willingly, it's not like he had any proof.

"Senju Tsunade!" Fuu looked at the blonde woman with shining eyes. "Teach me your ways!"

What Fuu meant was probably Tsunade's breats growth. Which she realized, but Naruto didn't.

"You don't really think you have enough control for Medical Jutsu, do you?" Naruto asked dryly. Fuu just turned to him and grinned, showing her teeth.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Tsunade began again, Maron was actually standing back now and Ryuuzetsu looked awed by the presence of the strongest Kunoichi… ever! "I want to talk to you."

—

In the end the Raikage actually allowed them to take Naruto's temporary residence in Kumo for the meeting, Samui returning to them too and happy that she could meet Tsunade too.

She was actually talking quite enthusiastically with Shizune and Ryuuzetsu.

"My old teacher, he sent me a letter about you," Tsunade began, "Jiraiya too, I heard you wanted to become Hokage."

"Not anymore though," Naruto looked at his tea, "the Hokage, he is one of many, being Hokage… isn't worth it, would it be? If you stood to protect your village and killed to bring peace only for another war to break out."

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about," Tsunade sighed, she really wanted Sake instead of tea, but Shizune was keeping a close eye on her, "you said something about how many lives could be saved if there were more people like me, with my healing techniques."

"Yes," Naruto said, nodding and grabbing his bag. Honoka just copied his book rather hastily and gave it back to him. Pulling out the "Legends of the Old" one he opened it on the page of the Ninshu, "Your grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage, he believed that peace could be achieved by balance. Sadly, that didn't hold true and wars broke out again and again."

Tsunade nodded, looking at the page with great interest.

"This is the philosophy of the Ninshu, all people are connected, and Chakra was originally spread by the Sage," Naruto said, "I don't even care if any of this is true, if the Sage lived or not, but the Ninshu believes that people could understand each other through it, and not fight like with Ninjutsu."

"And what exactly do you expect to do?" Tsunade asked him. Both didn't even realize that when their talk began everyone else turned to them and stopped their own conversations.

"The villages can stay as they are," Naruto said, "the Bijuu should stop being weapons for them and to stop war, we need something everyone agrees on."

"What would these sheep agree on, though?" That was Ryuuzetsu. "All they see is glory and their greed blinds them from anything else."

"The world was at peace before the people started using Ninjutsu to fight each other," Naruto explained, "Indra, angry at his father for making Ashura his heir began a war against him, and their followers had a war. That war spread and clans spread… unique abilities.

"When the villages were created there was peace until the First Hokage died…" He continued.

"My grandfather… he was a great man, but everyone after him was foolish," Tsunade said, "Naruto, if I were to teach everyone I meet how to heal, do you think peace could be achieved sooner?"

"I believe that with one competent medic in each village around the continent could save countless lives, lives that would remember that good deed," Naruto said, "that good deed that would make them think twice about betrayed the one that healed them by killing someone else. Hatred can't be stopped, but there would be less…"

"I honestly don't believe in your idea," Tsunade told him bluntly, "but Shizune said I should at least listen to you. What war brought me was pain, and yet I remember my grandfather's words and I could never feel hatred for the ones that took them from me. Dan and Nawaki…"

"They would be proud that you tried," Naruto said, "because of everything I heard about you and them, it was the fact that giving up would be impossible for them. They were strong."

Naruto didn't know how she would react to him saying that, most people would just say that he had no idea and didn't know them. But Tsunade was different, she still had the same mindset the Senju Hashirama had, even if she was afraid of being hurt again.

"I…" Tsunade began, her tea gone cold now, "I believe it. I believe that what my grandfather tried to achieve wasn't wrong, but a system like this, it can't go on. The ninja, they aren't tools for peace, but weapons for war."

"And that's why I will get rid of this system!" Naruto shouted, making Ryuuzetsu's heart beat harder in her chest. "Where innocents who believe in peace die, and those warmongers that hide behind a facade of being well-intentioned live!"

"Let me join you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ryuuzetsu shouted suddenly, standing up. "My name is Ryumei Ryuuzetsu formerly from Kusagakure, I lost my dearest and only friend because of them… please… let me help you getting rid of it…"

Naruto looked wide-eyed at Ryuuzetsu and nodded dumbly, while Tsunade looked at the girl recognizing herself in her.

Maron sat against the wall, his eyes not leaving Naruto.

**Ryuuzetsu joined the party!**

**In a Bonus Boss battle you can only take 3 additional helpers.**

'Bullshit rule' Naruto thought to himself. He didn't have more than 3 party members besides him before, so he couldn't have known.

… was this what Ashura experienced? Gathering followers in his friends to find peace, to grow strong?

"Naruto," Maron began as seriously as he could, "Iwagakure declared me a traitor to the Land of Earth due to my association with you."

"I… I'm sorry." Naruto was confused by surprises after surprises, what was happening?

"It's of no consequence… though my grandfather might not be as amused now that I can't take over the clan, but he has a few years left in him," Maron grinned, "but it seems I can't return, I wish to join you again."

"Of course I will be happy to take you with me!" Naruto grinned.

**Maron joined the party!**

Naruto, Fuu, Utakata, Ryuuzetsu, Maron and Samui.

"I will go to Konoha for now," Tsunade declared, watching the group, "talk with Sarutobi-sensei, see if I can get some tips. Thank you for talking with me, Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto smiled. Shizune bowed to them when they left.

**Quest complete: Tsunade of the Sannin**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Prime Tsunade**

—

"A stray from the Ryumei clan tried to fake her death," a Kusa ANBU told his superiors, "she knows of the box, but we didn't manage to catch her. Reports tell that she met up with the Ronin."

"This is of no consequence… the box is secured in the prison," one masked man said, "send a few squads to assassinate her though, it probably won't work now that the boy actually gathered support from Tsunade too…"

"What about the joint squads with Iwa to gain the Gelel stone?" Another masked man asked.

"A boy called Temujin appeared and sealed off the chamber, leaving many of our ninja trapped inside," the ANBU answered, "it seems that the Ronin's influence is slowly spreading, a few Daimyo are talking about officially giving him land to build a village."

If there was something Naruto underestimated about himself, it would be his determination to achieve what he needed to.

The reputation increases he gained from different quests made him more attractive in the eyes of nobles. A ninja, or samurai, without allegiance and searching for peace. War wasn't a lucrative thing, most wars were about revenge and power.

War didn't yield money.

And so peace was welcome.

—

Ryumei Ryuuzetsu, named after her clan's greatest technique, wasn't sure how exactly she managed to get herself into this situation.

She sat behind Naruto as his… retainer the Daimyo called it. They sat in front of the Daimyo of the Land of Fire while the man drawled on about something.

"We would like to hire you, Ronin-san," the highlight came up when one of the ministers whispered into the Daimyo's ear, "we would give you a large amount of money and your own land to do as you see fit."

"I refuse," Naruto said simply, waving his hand in front of his face, "I won't join any lands, nor will I join any village."

"I am sure with our most… generous offer, we can convince you," the Daimyo muttered.

"No," Naruto stated firmly, he knew how this would go, the next part would be blackmail, "I have the same offer from the Raikage, from the Lightning Daimyo and from the Daimyo of the Land of Snow. Kirigakure also seemed awfully interested."

The Daimyo was a feeble man and the only time Naruto saw him serious was when Hiruko declared the Fourth War like Obito did. The difference was that Hiruko didn't come with an army of reincarnated Ninja.

"And before you even dare to surround us with any of your guards…" Naruto began, seeing the movements around the room, "I will kill every single person in this room without hesitation, declare me a criminal and make yourself the enemy of Snow, Lightning and Water."

No, Ryumei Ryuuzetsu really didn't know how exactly it ended up like this. Naruto received a letter from the Daimyo saying that he would like to meet him and now this was happening.

"A samurai from Earth, a traitor from Kiri, a stray nin from Kusa," Ryuuzetsu flinched, she realized a bit later that her plan actually failed but because she managed to reach Naruto, Kusa wouldn't be stupid enough to just attack them, especially with Fuu and Utakata here, "a spy from Kumo, a throwaway from Taki and a misfit from Konoha… you honestly think you five can do anything against the Land of Fire's combined strength?"

That was the minister, the Daimyo himself wasn't such a malevolent man.

"I told you," Naruto looked over to Utakata who nodded, "try it. I dare you. I double dare you."

"That will be quite enough," the Daimyo interrupted. He actually glared at his minister, "we do not wish to start a war, Uzumaki Naruto, but I think your stay here is over."

"Very well, goodbye, Daimyo-sama." Naruto bowed hastily and left with his friends.

—

"You really don't do things halfway, do you?" Maron asked him, sighing in relief, "I don't want to end up being a criminal in the Land of Fire too, Iwa hunting for me is bad enough."

"Don't worry," Fuu grinned, "nobody can beat us," seems like she forgot about Kisame and Itachi, "unless Iwa sends both Jinchuuriki our way, everything's alright!"

Utakata sighed and rubbed his forehead.

He really wished he could've stayed with Hiryu.

- CHAPTER END

AN: Welp, this was shorter than usual, but faster too.

If you like it, please review. If you have a question, PM me :D


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I hope you like it. Maybe we can reach 400 reviews now?

Chapter 15: Together For 40 Years

—

Roshi was an experienced Shinobi who left Iwagakure a long time ago to understand the beast in him better.

What no one outside of Iwagakure knew, something they hid even from the best of the best, was that Iwagakure didn't have any loyal Jinchuuriki left.

Han hated Iwagakure with a passion he would only hardly be able to replicate, his hatred for humanity as whole even worse.

While he wasn't loyal, Onoki still was a drinking buddy and he occasionally visited Iwa. At least Onoki had enough common sense to know that Roshi wouldn't hesitate destroying what was left of Iwa in the blink of an eye - and having a Jinchuuriki actively hostile against them would be foolish after Deidara's betrayal.

Because of his talent in the bloodline he got from Son Goku he received it as a title, Roshi of the Lava Release, and he was by no means weak.

And even though he wasn't exactly on bad terms with the Bijuu in him, he didn't talk to it. Yet he never forgot his name in the 40 years they had been together: Son Goku.

Onoki couldn't have given the Bijuu to a better person though, his red hair making it kind of obvious. He had Uzumaki blood, however far removed, yet he never had the… finesse for sealing.

Han was actually better at it than him.

However when Onoki asked him for a favor, he didn't quite expect this. He didn't feel betrayed, no, he expected Onoki to do that one day.

But he couldn't have known.

He didn't know that Akatsuki wouldn't capture him for Iwa, but for themselves.

"Deidara…" Roshi muttered, burning clay left and right, "I didn't think that Onoki would have the balls to hire you."

"He doesn't exactly know that I joined," Deidara grinned forming a hand seal and igniting a small bug on Roshi's neck, which sent him to the floor, dizzy.

Onoki himself wasn't the one that sent the ANBU after Maron, Roshi knew. They needed and edge should a war break out - they would need a Jinchuuriki and Maron was friends with two of them.

Thus, the young Kamagata clan heir was a pawn in the games of the nobles of the Land of Earth, who just hired the ANBU as 'bodyguards' and paid them under the table, foolishly thinking how they could get Uzumaki Naruto to hand over his Bijuu.

Roshi really wished he could have reached Taki's border at least, which had a denser forest than this wasteland.

A large shadow appeared above him and he looked up, seeing a bird that would crush him easily.

"If that thing explodes…" He muttered, a tail leaving his back and lava appearing all around him, "I really would've welcomed a warning, dammit!"

He punched the bird and the heat destroyed any Chakra in it.

Fire that can burn the earth - these clay birds were obviously Doton.

"Yoton: Shakugaikoken!" Roshi punched the earth and injected his Chakra all around him. The earth turned into lava, now any mistake Deidara did would send him into certain death.

This wasn't the Deidara that Naruto knew… he didn't yet create his mightiest techniques. This was Deidara before he was put together with Sasori trying to beat each other in terms of art.

And it wasn't actually a capture mission, the Yonbi would be useless at this time - this was a mission to see his ability.

But Roshi didn't mess around and sent torrents of lava towards the bird that Deidara stood on.

"Hot damn…" Deidara barely dodged, the heat of that stuff still burned a wing, "old man Onoki was right, you really are a monster!"

Roshi tried his hardest not to grin, there were many monsters on the world. Onoki himself was one of the worst with that Dust Release of his.

—

Naruto awoke when all the Chakra of the Bijuu in him screamed at the same time.

They were on their way to the Kamagata clan compound to take care of Maron's business, disowning himself and getting rid of the stigma that could doom his clan but they would need at least one day more to even cross the border to Iwa if they didn't stop in Takigakure.

"_Son Goku is in danger,"_ Kurama said, giving him kind of a pull towards a location, "_the fight will spill over into Kusagakure, and weakened like that…"_

Naruto nodded, summoning Mukurou.

"You are quite lucky we don't go to sleep at night, Naruto-san," Mukurou said when they gained altitude, Naruto barely nodded before writing a message and attaching it to a Kunai, throwing it next to Maron.

**Quest received: Roshi of the Lava Release - Meet with Roshi and help him.**

"We need to help someone," Naruto said simply, pointing into the impossibly bright spot across two borders, "can you reach them fast?"

"I might just have what we need," Mukurou nodded and his wings began gathering Wind Chakra, "Fast Flight Technique."

He was faster, but at this Chakra output he wouldn't be able to fight when they arrived. Naruto was gone so fast that even if Fuu was awake she shouldn't be able to arrive until the battle ended.

Maron would be happy that it isn't only him this time.

—

Naruto wondered why exactly Kurama was able to warn him, considering he wasn't able to before - but that wasn't what was important, maybe it was just the link of the Bijuu that slowly increased as he gathered their Chakra.

"Die!" He looked wide eyed at the big white bird that carried a familiar blonde.

"Thanks Mukurou," Naruto nodded and dispelled the tired Owl before quickly summoning another Owl, smaller but faster in battle, "above him, try to be silent."

The Owl was obviously wary because of the lava on the floor and Naruto's eyes strained against the brightness, yet both of them managed to reach a spot right above Deidara and Naruto jumped off.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's Jutsu hit the bird of Deidara in the back, making it fall and Deidara looked with an wide eye as Naruto grabbed the legs of his Owl and let him fall into his death.

"This isn't going as I expected it," Deidara grinned when the lava suddenly claimed him. Roshi, seeing that his enemy was dead slowly let the lava leave into the earth and removed his armor.

"The Ronin himself coming to my rescue," Roshi laughed, "really, how is it that you are always at the right place?"

**Quest completed: Roshi of the Lava Release**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Deidara of Iwagakure**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Roshi of the Lava Release**

**Bonus Boss Unlocked: Son Goku, the Four Tails**

"Don't ask me, I have no idea," Naruto joked, sweating heavily, "you don't think this has alerted the whole of Iwagakure, do you?"

Roshi turned to the still brightly lit earth where the lava still had some spots it brightened.

"We should leave, Onoki has stepped over a line," Roshi said, not sounding angry at all, "you got any idea?"

Naruto nodded and helped Roshi up to the Owl, quickly letting go.

"You are hot," Naruto muttered.

"Why thank you, young man," Roshi laughed, actually breathing out some steam, "but you should know I don't really swing this way, now Han I'm not too sure abo-"

"You know that this isn't what I meant!" Naruto snarled, pointing back to his camp, "that way, please."

The Owl didn't answer and instead shifted slightly before taking off.

"You know me, and I know of you," Naruto said as the cold wind got rid of his sweat, "what I want to know is, do you know what I am trying to do?"

"Well, Onoki says you are trying to create your own nation," Roshi chuckled, "gathering the 9 Bijuu and rebuilding Uzushio."

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. "No, I was on a journey to warn every Jinchuuriki - warn them of Akatsuki and the threat they pose."

"A bit too late," Roshi said, nodding at his explanation, "and well, thanks for the save."

Roshi held up his hand and Naruto shook it, concentrating on the mindscape.

—

"This… isn't what I expected at all," Roshi muttered, seeing the big fox behind Naruto. He only had the Bijuu's Chakra, not their actual beings in them, but if he was close enough he should be able to talk to them.

"Indeed," Son Goku said, seeing the Chakra of his siblings around Naruto while Kurama lay behind his cage. Roshi turned to the beast, his eyes wide, "long time no see, Roshi."

"Been a few years, hasn't it?" Roshi asked, grinning. "I'm sorry I didn't visit."

"I understand," Son Goku said, "I didn't want to see your ugly mug as well."

"Coming from an ape that really pisses me off," Roshi muttered, "why are we here, Ronin?"

"I am not only warning the Jinchuuriki," Naruto said, "I am warning the Bijuu too. I don't really care how much you dislike each other, I will not differ between man or beast."

Son Goku glared at Naruto while Kurama behind him chuckled.

"Stealing the words of a dying priest," Kurama said, actually sitting and looking over to Son Goku, "have you no shame? Hello, Son Goku."

"Kurama," Son Goku growled, "how is it, being the first of us nine that was captured by the First Hokage?"

"Not nice," Kurama grinned, his hostility he had the last time around just wasn't there anymore, "but I can tell you, being controlled by a damn son of a bitch Uchiha is just as bad."

Kurama's Chakra reached out and connected with the wave that Son Goku sent at the same time. Roshi watched with interest as the two exchanged Chakra, actual understanding appearing in Son Goku's eyes.

"Ah… it's like that then," Son Goku said, nodding, "Roshi, you hairless ape, I suggest you to trust this boy."

"Why should I listen to you?" Roshi asked, turning around completely to look a the shackled Son Goku.

"I am the Great Sage Equalling Heaven," Son Goku said proudly, "Son Goku the Four Tailed Beast! If you don't trust me, together for 40 years, then who can you trust after Onoki hiring Akatsuki to get you?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the info, he knew that Kurama just explained the 'game' to Son Goku and he would probably be able to make him a nicer person should he reach onto the Bonus Boss fight and get his Chakra.

"I don't trust you at all," Roshi admitted, shaking his head, "but I think I might just trust this boy here. Say, Uzumaki Naruto, you already got two Jinchuuriki with you, with me you would be four. An impossible force, you sure you don't want to rebuild Uzushio?"

"I'm sure," Naruto nodded, thanking Kurama silently, "I want peace for the world, that is all I wish for, freedom for man and beast alike from anything that might harm them."

Son Goku nodded approvingly and turned to Roshi again.

"As long as you follow this boy, I will give you my Chakra freely," Son Goku said, pushing on, "I know you have the key to the seal already, this boys allies should easily beat me down."

"You really are an asshole," Roshi rubbed the back of his head and looked at Naruto again, "I think I will help you, just to annoy Onoki a bit."

"Thank you," Naruto bowed and Roshi's arm glowed with the power of the key which he rammed onto the bindings of Son Goku.

A few seconds later they were back on the Owl, over Kusa's border already back near the Land of Fire.

"Well I will be damned…" Roshi muttered, "he isn't lying."

**Roshi joined the Party!**

—

"NARUTOOOO!" Fuu raged trying to beat him up, but he dodged every swipe of her spiked boots.

Naruto was actually thinking about how they could use Roshi's Yoton to use his Smithing crafting while dodging and didn't hesitate opening the Bonus Boss menu and hit Son Goku's name.

**Choose your Party members (3):**

**Kamagata Maron**

**Fuu**

**Ryumei Ryuuzetsu**

**Utakata**

**Samui**

_**Roshi**_

Roshi's name was greyed out, impossible to use.

**You cannot fight against yourself, nor against anything that defies logic. A Jinchuuriki can't fight his Bijuu as Bonus Boss.**

Sighing he pointed to Fuu and Utakata before thinking hard about who he should use. Samui's Black Lightning won't help as much here and Ryuuzetsu used Katon… Maybe he should give Maron a chance?

—

"**I believe in you,"** Son Goku said, "**as much as I dislike you humans, I still believe that you carry the Will of Ashura in yourself. Maybe you should get yourself a monk's staff?"**

Naruto grinned and quickly unleashed five scrolls of water.

**Son Goku**

**10000 HP**

**Infinite Chakra**

"For you…" Son Goku said, "I won't make it that easy!"

The giant ape rushed at them before all the water was unleashed and threw a fist at Naruto, which he barely dodged. Fuu transformed but was quickly hit by one of his tails.

Son Goku was proficient in Taijutsu compared to all of his siblings.

He dodged and swipe of Fuu's while Naruto was still trying to get up from the hit that took half of his HP.

"Kurama… that one's a bastard…" Naruto muttered while the fox chuckled. With red eyes Naruto summoned many clones and formed bigger and bigger Rasengan.

In the corner of his eye he saw Maron who stood in a new stance and suddenly cut forward. A visible blade of wind shot forward and cut off one of Son Goku's tails.

The tail quickly reformed when all the water in the room vanished and Son Goku's skin turned into a red hot form that looked far worse than Roshi's armor.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!" Naruto was followed by Utakata who transformed and sent his own stream of water at the monkey, far bigger than Naruto's.

Water actually took Son Goku's HP while in that form, Naruto realized.

Bringing yet another scroll he got help from Fuu and Utakata that blocked any swipes at him and unsealed more water which he used for another Jutsu.

"Suiton: Large Waterfall!" Naruto raised the water higher and higher before he sent it crashing at the monkey Bijuu, which was all the time his friends needed to use Bijuudama's.

**Large Waterfall leveled up (Lv.2)**

**Skill unlocked: Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave (Lv.1/5)**

'Like the Rasengan?' Naruto wondered, looking to his clones who still held the Rasengan. "Go!"

Maron couldn't get any closer without burning, he didn't have Utakata's Matatabi Kimono, or Fuu's ability to fly away should it get too hot.

Still, he really had to show him that wind blade thing!

**Victory.**

**Received: Son Goku's Chakra - The way is hard to achieve Ashura's being (5/9)**

—

Son Goku gave another fire Kimono, in other colors than the first that would block out heat too - this one was given to Maron this time.

"Where did you get this again?" Maron asked Fuu suspiciously, looking at the Kimono which strangely fit perfectly over him.

"In the forest." Fuu grinned, crossing her arms.

"Sure…" Maron muttered. "Now Naruto, how did you know that Roshi here was being attacked?"

"His lava woke me up, as bright as it was," Naruto lied, it was Kurama and the others that woke him, but had any of them been awake they would've seen it.

"Of course…" Maron sighed, "I'm not even angry anymore, but we still have to finish that duel you promised me."

"Sure, how about now?" Naruto smiled and Maron's eyes widened as a grin spread on his face.

**Kamagata Maron**

**3000 HP**

**1000 C**

**Class: Samurai**

**Perks: [Passionate Samurai]**

**[Passionate Rival]**

**[Samurai of Earth]**

A few minutes later their friends sat on the side when both of them stood across each other on the battle field. The surprise attack didn't take anything from him and Naruto was really confused by Deidara's fast demise, but Deidara never was the most skilled of Akatsuki, explosions just had so many advantages - main one that blocking them was nearly impossible.

"Iaido!" Naruto and Maron said at the same time, this was to see how strong the other was and by the strain that Naruto had holding himself against Maron showed why Maron's heavier sword had one advantage.

"Hyoton: Ice Sword!" Naruto summoned the sword and quickly use the Chakra Saber. Both were Level 3 and had a good range, especially now with Naruto's Two-Sword stance.

Though blocking was now impossible, the heavy sword would crush right through.

Stabbing forward with his Hyoton sword Naruto hit the shoulder of Maron's new Kimono and saw the cloth freeze over. Luckily it wouldn't break easily, but it should disable the arm with another hit.

"Kamagata-Ryu: Earth Shattering Stab!" Maron stabbed his sword into the floor and a crater was created as the earth folded itself.

"His grandfather was a real bastard with that technique," Roshi mused, making the others turn to him, "you should have seen him, he could use it without direct contact with the floor. He ran up a tree, threw five swords at the floor and suddenly you tumbled around as an earthquake happened."

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted when he lost his footing, the Doton Chakra used with that technique making it harder to stick to the wall and suddenly he tumbled down. He managed to stop himself by stabbing his Hyoton sword into the wall.

"Kamagata-Ryu: Earth Style Crushing Sword." He muttered and the sword had stones all around it when he pulled it from the crater he created. With a flick of his other hand he removed the weights on his arms.

"You… really got along well," Naruto grinned, the sword must weigh as much as ten of them and Maron still moved as fast as he did before.

Removing the weights on his legs made him rush up the crater and Naruto had to let go of his sword to dodge the sword that would have taken all his ribs.

Naruto quickly did the same to his weights and dodged another swipe, holding his Taki Katana in both hands now.

"Tetsu-Ryu: Seven Petals!" Naruto called out and with a well aimed strike of seven slashes he cut open the stones around Maron's sword and struck Maron on the neck.

**Victory.**

**Tetsu-Ryu: Seven Petals leveled up! (Lv.2)**

"Seems like I still can't beat you, Naruto…" Maron muttered, his eyes on the floor.

"You probably would have if you knew about this technique," Naruto grinned, Maron didn't see him using the Seven Petals outside of training, and even then that was before he made it into a technique dependent on the Chakra Saber, "now come on, we should get some more sleep before meeting your grandpa."

Maron's grin wasn't as bright as his, but that was because of what would happen when they reach the place.

—

"Welcome back, young heir," an older man stepped out of the compound the next day. They decided they should hurry with Fuu flying them over the border so they could avoid any surprises Iwa had for them.

Nobody could really explain themselves the clenching of Naruto's fists and his glare aimed at the Blood Prison they could see from afar when they took off over the borders of Taki.

"Don't," Maron snapped at the old man, "I am only here to give you the letter that cuts off all ties I have with thi-"

"That is impossible," the old man interrupted him, "I thought you had received the letter. The Tsuchikage has declared martial law over the Land of Earth due to the death of many nobles and the murderer's betrayal of…"

The old man's eyes widened upon seeing Roshi and he quickly grabbed his sword. Futile as it was, because Naruto grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Ah…" the old man got out, seeing Naruto's red eyes, "I'm sorry, it's… you killed the nobles and betrayed Iwa, did you not?"

"Did I?" Roshi asked. That was the story they spread? Really?

"As it may be, due to recent circumstances your grandfather retired," the old man continued, stepping back and leaving Naruto's grip, "congratulations on being the new clan head, Kamagata Maron."

"You dirty son of a bi-" Maron began, turning to the door to the temple, "GRANDFATHER!"

"My, it's always this lively with you," Roshi said, making Fuu laugh.

"You should see what happens when you talk to random people, it seems they ALWAYS have something to do for you!" She grinned, and Naruto groaned at the reminder.

"Die." Naruto said dryly, looking at the mint-haired girl. She just saluted to him. "So… Maron's clan head now and can't be arrested by Iwa anymore without the command of the Daimyo himself… and Roshi is a missing-nin."

"To be honest, I was one before this thing," Roshi shrugged, "Onoki just never bothered, outside of wars we aren't really needed. Han isn't in Iwa anymore too."

That was news to Naruto, but he nodded none the less and they waited for the shouting in the temple chambers to end.

Five minutes later, which Utakata, Maron and Ryuuzetsu killed by playing Janken and Samui spent sighing the whole time, the shouting stopped.

Maron stepped out of the door a few scratches on his face but still alright.

"Hello, Kamagata-sama," Naruto mocked, grinning while Maron glared at him.

"Ah!" Ryuuzetsu bowed, though Naruto kind of knew she was serious.

"I hate you, and if it weren't for you I would still be a lazy Samurai challenging strangers and not some clan head," Maron hissed at Naruto, who just shrugged.

"I should have stayed in Kumo," Samui sighed again, "it's not cool getting sucked into all that stuff. Imagine we start a war."

"Iwa is dead," Roshi laughed, "no chance they would survive a war, Onoki is the only one who could fight on the level of the Sandaime Hokage."

"Just… come in." Maron said, his head hung low and pointing to the temple.

—

"Ah, you are the Ronin then," Jotaro greeted each of them, "and this bunch of misfits are your followers."

"Seems so…" Naruto sighed, "they are more annoying than anything. Except for Ryuuzetsu, she's a good girl."

Ryuuzetsu blushed, turning away from them. Since traveling with them she didn't talk too much anymore, kind of afraid of insulting anyone. Besides Muku she didn't have any friends, she didn't know how to talk to people.

"Take some tea," Jotaro pointed to it, sitting in front of a giant painting, "let me tell you about the Land of Earth a bit."

"What do you mean?" Fuu asked, making Ryuuzetsu turn back again, confused.

"Due to recent circumstances," Jotaro looked at Roshi who nodded in greeting. Two old comrades in arms, and rivals too, "which has absolutely nothing to do with you having three other Jinchuuriki with you," his sarcasm was obviously obvious, "this land is in a civil war, especially with the death of some nobles, the 'betrayal' of a Jinchuuriki and the question that came up about Han's location."

"So… because all lies don't hold anymore, Iwa is falling out with their Daimyo?" Naruto asked, looking at the notice of martial law on the table.

"Yes, anyone not allied with Iwa is to be allied with the Daimyo," Maron said, "which means that as long as we want to keep this land, we have to help the Daimyo against Iwagakure, which is pretty much suicide should Onoki appear, it would take all of our clan to even hurt that man."

Different kind of monster, his grandfather told him.

A very different kind of monster.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Jotaro said, surprising them, "you should leave as fast as possible, and Maron would be protected as clan head, if you want a suggestion, have a vacation in the Land of Snow, I hear the fragrance of their flowers is quite exquisite."

"You are mocking me, aren't you?" Maron asked his grandfather. "You really are, bastard. Old bastard. Old rotten senile bastard that death still hasn't claimed."

"But we really could help!" Naruto said, hitting the table. "Why should we -"

"No," Jotaro and Maron said at the same time, Jotaro continuing "the end of this thing is clear, Iwa will win. And you don't want to be allied to Iwa when that happens, nor do you want to help the Daimyo win this war. This land is unstable right now, and you are to blame."

Naruto flinched and sat back.

"Very well," Naruto nodded, "if Iwa will win, but Iwa is a bunch of traitors, we just have to up the ante. Hey Roshi, how exactly would we go about creating a nation again?"

"Well…" Roshi grinned, "first we need some land."

"How about the Kamagata clan joining the new Uzu no Kuni?" Naruto asked, grabbing a few documents out of his bag. "We got many offers of friendly nations, if we accept one of each and get money instead to buy the land that's 'officially' under Konoha's rule and rebuild Uzushio as it was, we would have a nation big enough."

**Quest received: Uzushiogakure - Invest into the rebuild of Uzu no Kuni**

He wouldn't need to lead it, he only needed a neutral nation like Tetsu no Kuni.

"Old Onoki wouldn't be very happy about that," Jotaro said and a grin spread over his and Roshi's face, "let's do this, the Kamagata clan can… donate a large sum of money."

—

Jiraiya laughed loudly, drinking with Tsunade in a bar. She actually returned to Konoha to talk with Hiruzen and left her misery outside.

"So I got this letter this morning," Jiraiya said, "seems like the brat managed to bring Iwa into a civil war, but nobody wants to start a war because they are afraid of Naruto bringing his army!"

Tsunade chuckled, taking another gulp of the sake.

"So yeah, what did sensei say?" Jiraiya asked her.

"He said he wouldn't stop me from teaching anyone I want," Tsunade muttered, her alcohol tolerance a lot higher than his, "but I would need a center where people could send their people, I can't be everywhere at once."

"Yeah, seems like a lot of Daimyo are trying to make Naruto a noble and give him some land," Jiraiya said, "maybe he can talk with one of them to give you fundings for an academy."

"That wouldn't work with everyone trying to monopolize me," Tsunade muttered, "Shizune will reach my level one day and can teach people too, but we need neutral lands. And the Land of Iron really isn't a place I would like to visit to learn healing…"

Jiraiya nodded. That was a lot harder than expected.

—

Ino grinned like a madwoman, sitting in front of the publisher that Jiraiya introduced her to.

"So, I read your first draft," the publisher, Hanmoto Hon, said, "it's pure genius! I believe we can sell it, though where did you get your inspiration? A Ronin betrayed by the village he loved leaving to be together with the woman he loves!"

"Oh you know," Ino's grin didn't leave, "here and there. I admit I was mostly inspired by the Ronin himself, he was once of Konoha after all."

"Indeed, the book will be printed soon and will be sold in any nation!" The publisher said happily.

Ino felt one regret - Fuu must never know.

— CHAPTER END

AN: This is a bit shorter yeah, but that's more because I don't want to throw the plot around have too much happen in one chapter only. I hope you liked it though.

Next up: Transition - Quests - 2,5 years to do stuff. A lot of quests? Han somewhere, chapter after the next maybe, then some skill grinding.

If you like it, please review. If you got a question, PM me. If you want to suggest how I could do anything better but haven't written anything on your own and try to make me change ANYTHING I have written for no reason at all, you know who you are, go.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I really wasn't enjoying writing this chapter, don't know why. And yes, I know it's rushed. Yes, I know the quality ain't any good. Sorry. I will update Lost in Time next.

Chapter 16 - Politics

—

"Boss, the Raikage sent a letter of confirmation," Samui said, giving it to him, "this was the last one, now we have enough funding to at least create the whole nation anew and build houses."

"I told you not to call me that, you're a Kumo kunoichi…" Naruto muttered, taking the letter and looking at the details, "with this much we can probably get a fleet of trade ships too, and if we ally ourselves to every neutral nation we would only go to war when absolutely necessary, besides Iwa nobody has any hostility against us…"

"We did make it obvious they had no Jinchuuriki left, they are preparing for war," Ryuuzetsu comments, "Kusagakure believes that they can attack it as soon as Onoki dies, but I doubt this will be too soon."

"That man should just fly over and crush the whole village," Utakata mumbled, sitting in the corner of the office.

Their temporary office was in Takigakure where they sent Naruto's smaller owls as messengers to every leader that liked him. Which were Jiraiya, Mei, A, Shibari and Mifune. Sunagakure was currently under temporary control of a Jonin council and it would be some time before Gaara becomes Kazekage.

The plan was simple, gain the official ownership of the former Uzu no Kuni island, rebuild what can be rebuilt, destroy what can't, and in the end let neutral clans and people leave wars.

After the Kamagata clan unofficially declared their plan, obviously so that neither Onoki nor the Daimyo hear about it, a few villages decided that it was their time to leave too.

The Fire Daimyo, after Naruto asked him politely, allowed the fugitives to be in camps through the Land of Fire until Uzushio was rebuilt enough for them to live there.

While Naruto sent most of the hired builders there already, he had another problem.

**Quest received: Taki Orphan Guruu has lost her puppet, help her find it again.**

Namely Fuu deciding she needed to help everyone she could, because they started liking her and celebrated her as hero like Naruto.

She was strange like that.

"FUU!" Naruto called out of the window. "It's nice that you help the kids, imagine we need some help!?"

"How did you know?" she asked wide-eyed, "I'm like twenty meter away and we whispered!"

"I just know," he muttered. Ryuuzetsu and Utakata chuckled at their friends. Samui just signed another document before attaching it to one of the countless owls around.

When another owl crashed through the window and threw the letter and Naruto's face, the laughter stopped.

"Urgent," Naruto read, "Han of the Steaming Fist… what a dumb name, just because of his armor? Uh… fuck."

Naruto's eyes widened and he threw the letter down, grabbing his sword before running to his room for supplies.

"What's going on?" Fuu asked, sitting at the window now.

Roshi went over to the table and picked up the letter Naruto had simply thrown on it.

"Han of the Steaming Fist was captured by two Akatsuki members. One using puppets and the other one being Hoshigaki Kisame," Roshi read, making Utakata and Fuu go tense at the name, "the last known location was them moving into the direction of… Amegakure?"

**Quest received: Jinchuuriki of Five - Infiltrate Amegakure and rescue Han**

Naruto knew he doesn't have a chance. Not against Pein along with all Kisame.

No, not even Pain. Without Senjutsu he couldn't counter most of the abilities.

Biting his thumb he clapped the hands together and hit himself. A beacon for the Owls to know he needs to be summoned.

—

"Fuku-boss!" Naruto shouted, "I need help, real badly!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Fukugami looked down, not startled by the sudden appearance of their summoner.

"Do you know anyone that could teach me Senjutsu?"

He wouldn't be able to learn it fast enough, and they probably wouldn't be able to rescue Han in that time, but at least he could try to hurry and make Pein revive him.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

"Indeed interesting… you know of this, but who might have told you?" Fukugami asked.

"The world went back to my graduation through the game," Naruto explained, "I knew Senjutsu before. I was the Toad Sage."

"Hmm… then you probably felt it. The lack of Natural Energy," Fukugami hummed, "but that isn't because we don't have a Sage, it's because of what happened once. Do you wish to know why this is called Tree Crown Perch?"

"Sure, but can we kinda hurry that up? A Jinchuuriki was captured," Naruto said as fast as he could and Fukugami picked him up.

After a few minutes of flight the were rather close to the floor, which was nearly impossible considering the tree.

"This is a branch of the Shinju, the tree that gave Kaguya her powers," the great Owl said, pointing towards the giant thing that housed all Owls, "the continent you are roaming, living in, it had no water before all this. When the Sage banished the true body of the Shinju into the sky - that was when he took most of the earth on your realm. And the branches fell down. And the branches became trees."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the tree now, this was a part of the real Juubi?

"Indeed, the tree bears no kind of Natural Energy. Natural Energy existed before Chakra did - here, where the origin of all Chakra exists in part, there exist nothing after the Juubi left." Fukugami continued.

"So should the Juubi return… this tree here will be full of Bijuu Chakra?"

"Yes," Fukugami nodded, "which is why we want to help you. We do not know what this branch turned tree might end up doing. Awaken? Keep sleeping? The Tree Crown Perch is our home."

"So… you can teach me Senjutsu?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he nodded, "listen well boy, at the roots of this tree the old Sage's live. They are hundreds of years old and doing nothing but meditating allows them to ignore food and water. If I send you down, you will never reach the surface without learning Senjutsu."

Naruto gulped.

"I will try that the next time," Naruto said, nodding, "not today. In a week I will return. I have to try saving Han now, and I can't risk being stuck there."

"Very well," Fukugami raised one wing and with a swipe Naruto vanished back to where he was summoned.

"Some things even we don't know the full scale of," Fukugami muttered, "I will kill you, Otsutsuki Kaguya. Even if it is the last thing I do."

—

"Naruto, let's go!" Fuu didn't even hesitate to ask him why he went to the Owls before grabbing his collar and pulling him towards the others.

"I have thought about a strategy, I doubt we will win against someone like Hoshigaki Kisame if he has backup," Samui said, "and we don't know how many besides them are there. Currently we have three Jinchuuriki here that can willingly transform, Ryuuzetsu who knows a bit about healing, myself and my black lightning and Naruto. The only way to deal with Kisame would be to attack him with enough Chakra that Samehada can't keep up. So You three try to take him."

Utakata, Fuu and Roshi nodded. The latter had a glint in his eye. Han was a friend at best, a former comrade at worst.

"Travel to Amegakure will take at least 4 days without flying," Naruto said as they stepped out, "we are going with Samui's plan. We are not going to fight with Akatsuki though. A direct confrontation would most certainly mean death."

"So simply go in, mess the place up, flee with Han?" Fuu asked, to which Naruto nodded. They needed to hurry.

"The rain of Ame will mess with our sight if we try to fly, but we will have to risk that." Roshi muttered. "What scares me more is the possibility of Hanzo being alive. That guy is a monster on the level of old Onoki."

Naruto wanted to tell them that Pein was a worse foe. That Hanzo was a joke right now even if he was alive. And that Hanzo was dead.

But no, he couldn't.

"We can reach it in a few hours if we use the owls," Naruto summoned one for each of them, "if you get tired tell me."

The Owls nodded and shortly thereafter all were mounted and ready to go.

"Don't hesitate, if you see the possibility, do whatever is necessary!"

All nodded to his order.

**Charisma increased.**

**Morale of the group rose.**

—

"_Naruto…" _Kurama muttered, "_there is Chakra in the rain."_

"They know we are here," Utakata confirmed, "I can feel it, whoever controls this rain knows we stepped into Ame."

"It's ugly," Fuu shivered, "this feeling."

Their Bijuu didn't show much confidence either it seems, going by Roshi's grim visage.

"Nobody here will talk with us," Samui said, "so we have to use the goo-"

Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed Samui's shoulder, shoving her to the floor as a barrage of paper shuriken flew towards them.

Samui was about to ask why he did that before she saw the paper cut through a building.

"Ryuuzetsu," Naruto said, his shoulder bleeding, "stay behind us, you three," he looked at the Jinchuuriki, "wherever that came from must be the right direction. We will distract the attacker, get Han."

They nodded and quickly transformed, moving at impossible speeds through the buildings as Konan showed herself.

This wasn't a weak version, this was the original.

"Not helping your comrades extract the Bijuu?" Naruto asked as Samui got ready to use the Black Lightning.

**Konan**

**15000 HP**

**5000 C**

**Class: Paper-User**

**Perks: Origami Ninjutsu**

**Body of Paper**

**Impossible High Chakra Control**

She wasn't weak. But she was far from the worst they have met.

"I am here not to distract you," Konan said, "I will kill you."

Her voice was cold, her skin had papers in her skin color sticking away.

"Die." A hail of paper was sent downwards and Naruto got out his sword fast.

"Iaido!" Most of the paper was cut apart, protecting Ryuuzetsu but the wound on his shoulder got a bit worse. "This isn't healing well. This rain kills my Chakra before it can gather in the wound."

Ryuuzetsu's hands glowed in a bright green and the wound closed fast when she touched it. Still, she looked visibly exhausted.

Pushing the sword back into the scabbard he pointed the hilt at Konan.

"On three," Naruto said and began mentally counting as Konan prepared her next attack.

One.

Samui's black lightning gathered around Naruto's sword when he started concentrating Chakra into it.

Two.

The hail came down and Naruto barely dodged to the site.

Three!

"Iaido: Black Sword!" His sword shout out with impossible speeds and hit Konan right in the face, the black lightning burning papers over her body and the fact that the rain made her wet didn't help.

She came crashing down.

8000 HP left.

She had an unnatural resilience, probably coming from her strange biology due to her special Jutsu.

If she wanted, Konan could have created a whole clan with this.

"Black Panther!" Samui didn't hesitate, even though her arms were going numb from using the Raiton in the Chakra dense rain, and a black panther crashed into Konan.

But the woman just split apart into thousands upon thousands of papers and reformed above them. Only this time she had wings of papers too.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Ryuuzetsu and Samui. They yelped as he dodged a wind with Kurama's Chakra and he picked up the sword that has fallen down.

"She uses Wind!" Naruto shouted over the loud tornado Konan created. "Raiton's bad against it!"

"THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Samui shouted into his ear. Konan didn't expect the black lightning combo and the sword bullet itself is an unexpected technique

"Ryuuzetsu, I will drop you off somewhere safe!"

—

The others didn't have it easy either. No, what they expected came true. A fight against both the puppeteer and Kisame.

What their enemies didn't predict was the fact that they would come fully transformed and ready to shoot their asses with Bijuudama.

Only Naruto would have probably told them to avoid destroying all buildings around them, but they didn't even know where Han was so that would be their best bet.

"Bijuudama!" All three of them hit Sasori dead on, and there wasn't really much heard after it. Kisame in comparison…

He just dodged and any excess Chakra that would have hit him was absorbed into his blade.

"Fuck." Fuu summed up quite nicely. Any rats would be in danger from the blade, the Chakra that they needed to return to their world would just be absorbed.

—

Ryuuzetsu was hidden under a broken bridge. Naruto and Samui had to coordinate themselves better now, at least the Owls had some innate understanding of each other's tactics.

"Samui, I got no Katon Jutsu to use!" Naruto yelled over the winds that got stronger. Konan was much, much stronger than he expected, "coordinate your attacks with the Owls, they can collaborate with you!"

Samui nodded, luckily having heard him and patted the Owl on the head as it flew upwards. A few seconds later it started using a lot of Fuuton Chakra through its wings.

"Katon: Great Fireball!" Samui's fireball and the wind met before it turned at Konan violently, the rain vaporizing at coming close to it.

"Hyoton: Ice Sword Barrage!" Naruto threw the resistant Hyoton through the flames.

**Victory.**

**Quest completed: Jinchuuriki of Five.**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Konan of Amegakure**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Han the Steaming Fist**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Kokuo, the Five Tails.**

Naruto's eyes widened, he really hoped Konan was still alive when the dust settled and his friends came up behind him. Before he could ask them what was going on he saw Han in Roshi's arms.

Still breathing at least.

The dust went and Konan was stabbed into a wall by her shoulder, her injuries not as bad as he expected. At least Pein won't kill them now… why wasn't he here? He should have beaten them easily…

"- NOW!" Fuu shouted and Naruto realized he didn't hear any words she said before. She grabbed him before transforming and flying as fast as she could away from the Land of Rain.

—

"He didn't survive," Roshi said, "somehow he got revived, but the Bijuu is gone. A man with strange eyes didn't even stop us taking his body."

Naruto wondered how they managed to extract it this fast, considering a member they had the last time was dead.

"Come on," Utakata sighed and patted him on the shoulder, "we accomplished what we wanted. Two Bijuu might be in their hands, but we have four. And three others are friendly at least."

"Right…" Naruto sighed, "Fuu, we have to go to Konoha, Tsunade might be able to help Han."

She didn't say anything, but she changed her course.

—

**Quest Completed: Akatsuki**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Yahiko**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Obito**

Naruto's eyes widened when they got the message about Han's certain recovery. Now he warned all Jinchuuriki, two of those weren't Jinchuuriki anymore.

"Naruto, he wants to talk with you," Tsunade said, patting him on the shoulder. He managed to get out of his shock at the chance to fight Obito. Right now he had no chance. No possibility to beat Kamui.

He stood up and went into the room as the eyes of his friends followed him.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Han without armor was a strange sight, Naruto decided. His mouth was wrapped in bandages but his body seemed very thin and weak. As if every bone could break at the slightest touch, "thank you for helping me. Whatever Onoki spread about you, I know it can't be true."

"It is nothing," Naruto shook his head, "if we had been faster nothing should have happened to you."

"No, you made a mistake," Han turned, his face eyes looking much older than the rest of his body, "he wanted to see how much power you have. That man with the Rinnegan - he will attack the nation you are about to build to get you all at the same time."

"And I dare him to come," Naruto clenched his fists, "he won't hurt my friends. I will show him that peace can be achieved without absolute control."

"You and him, you are not so different at all," Han coughed and turned around again, discomfort obvious, "but you want to destroy evil and he wants to subjugate it, even if he has to hurt the good. I will aid you, but understand that nothing will be easy."

**Charisma leveled up: [Good Charisma]**

**Han joined the party!**

Naruto bowed and left the room.

"Of course it won't be easy," Naruto muttered to himself, "Kaguya… as long as we avoid the creation of the Shinju…"

—

**Quest received: A man called Garashishi is attacking a nearby village, protect them!**

Naruto's sword hissed as he pulled it out and cut through two men.

He sent Fuu and Roshi towards Taki again, Ryuuzetsu and Samui are visiting Kumo. Roshi and Han, the latter not yet really able to fight, are helping along the border of Iwa for the evacuating clans and civilians.

That means right now he was alone and he had to train.

"Suiton: Large Projectile!"

**Large Projectile leveled up. (Lv.6)**

Naruto stopped a blade with his own and quickly kicked the attacker away.

That were all.

**Quest completed.**

**Received Puppet**

Naruto glared at the puppet in his hand. He need weapons! Scrolls he could give people to defend themselves!

Throwing the puppet on the floor he quickly began to regret it as it turned into a boss summon sized monster.

As the shadow loomed over him and the puppet glared down with an unchanged face he lifted his hands to show he was unarmed right now.

"Peace?" He tried. The puppet didn't react to him and instead looked around. Upon not finding what it searched it just turned back into its small body again.

"They won't believe what happened…" Naruto muttered, sighing in relief.

—

"What do you mean nobody dares to stop those traitors from leaving!?" The Daimyo of Earth shouted loudly. Unknown to him, Onoki's reaction has been pretty much the same.

"It's Roshi and Han, sir." The messenger squeaked out nervously. Nobody knew that Han couldn't transform, his mere presence was spreading dread through them all.

The Daimyo gulped loudly, understanding on his face. If those two were protecting the civilians and clans from leaving the country then the only one who could stop them was Onoki, and if he did that they could easily take his village out.

"Gather the soldiers," he ordered, looking at one of his ministers, "if Onoki leaves for the border, we will get rid of that eyesore that refuses to bow down to us."

The minister nodded wordlessly and went his way.

"Young messenger, do you play Shogi?"

—

"What is your name?" a worn traveler stood in front of Naruto, his eyes showing his age even more than any gray hair on his head could.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he answered him, stepping back slightly. 'This guy smells of quest event…'

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am Omikoda," the old man said, pointing at him with thin fingers, "I have seen the future, my eyes are the eyes of the long lost."

"A Dojutsu?" Naruto asked, looking at the old man with even more wary than before. Omikoda didn't answer. "What do you want?"

"You will bring misery, death. Your way is the way that brings the worst out of yourself," Omikoda said, "and if you spend your life fighting monsters, one day you will realize you became one too."

Naruto gripped the coat around him as a sudden wind came towards them.

Roshi sent him a messenger that all evacuations had been finished and the construction seemed to go along nicely. He was on his way towards Konoha before leaving towards Uzu, but this old man suddenly appeared on the way.

"I know," Naruto sighed, "believe me I do, I have seen that happening. But I have told myself that should it come that far I would end myself."

"And how many before you said that?" The old man's eyes shifted. His face twisted. His chest stopped moving.

"…" Naruto stared wide-eyed at the old man who apparently stopped breathing.

Pure white eyes. Horns.

"Do you not see what I see?" Kaguya's voice asked from the old man. "Do you not see that the only way to stop war is to stop power?"

Naruto didn't hesitate drawing his blade and rushing forward, but as quick as Kaguya stood in front of him she was gone again, and his blade stopped barely a millimeter near Omikoda's throat.

"Who are you?" Naruto hissed, hoping for the right answer to get the satisfaction of kil-

No, he realized. This wasn't what he worked for. He didn't want to have an excuse for killing. It was wrong, and unless he did it to protect someone…

"Her ghost follows the past," the voice was normal again, Kaguya nowhere near, "the past as it was, the present as it is, the future as it will be. I have seen the future, do you believe you can change it?"

**Quest received: Kaguya's Spirit - Monks on a pilgrimage are seeming to gather around places that once were great battlefields. Search for them and learn more about Kaguya.**

Naruto fell backwards and gripped his chest. His heart beating stronger than ever. All this for a quest? This still was a game for someone?

What would happen if he finally won? Would it be another game over?

—

**Iaido leveled up (Lv.7)**

Naruto sighed as he cut through the last bandit just an hour or so away from Konoha. He was about to leave just as he saw something shiny in the chest pocket of the bandit.

It was a letter, addressed to the man, telling him about the death of his wife and his daughter being in some orphanage in the Land of Fire.

"Fuck." Naruto muttered. He couldn't just ignore this. Maybe take the money from the bandits and throw it at the orphanage?

**Quest received: Bring the orphanage in the south of the Land of Fire money.**

"I really can't say no," he whispered to himself.

—

"Narutooooo," Fuu jumped him the moment he entered Konoha, "look what I got!"

He couldn't really see it, but he felt the spikes of her boots digging into his shoulders.

"Fuu, I can see under your skirt," Naruto said dryly, making her jump down and blush. He didn't actually see anything, the clothes she wore now were too long anyway.

"Sorry," she muttered but began smiling again when she held up a letter, "look! We got the official deed for the islands of Uzu! Which means you are now a Daim-"

"I don't want to be a Daimyo," he said, "let Han or Roshi take that place, someone old who knows his stuff."

"You calling me old, brat?" Roshi and Ryuuzetsu arrived, both of them grinning too.

"I'm calling you old, geezer," Naruto said.

**Quest completed: Uzushiogakure**

**Bonus Boss unlocked: Uzumaki Mito**

**Clan Seal received.**

**[Uzumaki Clan Leader] Perk unlocked.**

**Sealing library unlocked.**

**Achievement: A Leader - Become leader of a Nation, Clan or Village. (+1 Permanent Perk Point)**

"Just be the Daimyo or something, deal with the other ones," Naruto sighed, "I will talk with the Kage, as the Uzumaki Clan leader, maybe we can call out or something to get some of them to join us in Uzu."

"Sure thing brat - just don't go crying when you are unhappy with how I control my nation, gahahahah," Roshi laughed with his hands on the hips.

"I think you made a mistake," Ryuuzetsu whispered to him.

"Not the first I make, but he won't start something too bad."

Fuu just shook her head while Ryuuzetsu sighed and prayed.

In two weeks time Uzushio had a big casino. Naruto wasn't amused because Tsunade wanted to visit. He hoped the repair costs wouldn't be too high.

—

AN: Sorry for the late chapter, I had stuff to do - an actual book to write.

Also, because it was asked: He has **9 PPP (Permanent Perk Points)** now, 2 of these he has to use for the affinity stuff, that means he has 7 compared to the 3 he had before should he die. Which I'm still not planning right now, it would be too sudden, wouldn't it?

I planned when to kill him already though, which might reset this thing. Hopefully I can keep my promise of not abandoning this because I don't want to be too repetitive.


End file.
